Rozando en lo prohibido
by Road1985J2
Summary: Slash SPOILERS TEMPORADA 2. Sylar regrea a New York para ver a Mohinder, pero nunca hubiera pensado que sentía algo tan fuerte por el profesor. Mantener su relación en secreto no es facil. pairing MohinderGabriel, MattNathan.
1. En secreto y en silencio te amare

Gabriel aparcó el coche y se quedó quieto un momento, con la mirada fija en el bloque de apartamentos que tenía a su lado y que tan bien recordaba. "Hemos llegado." Dijo finalmente dirigiendo la mirada hacia Maya. "Aquí es donde vive el Dr. Suresh."

"Muchas gracias Gabriel, sin ti no se lo que hubiéramos hecho." Maya se volvió hacia su hermano y le contó las noticias. "¿Tu también vas a verle?, supongo que si es amigo tuyo, estaría preocupado por ti."

Gabriel sonrió antes de contestar. "Si, creo que me habrá echado mucho de menos, aunque tal vez haya pensado lo peor, después de tanto tiempo." Volvió a mirar el edificio y una sensación que creía olvidada, volvió a inundarle con mayor intensidad que nunca.

Los recuerdos de los días que había pasado junto a Mohinder, cuando le había hecho creer que se trataba de Zane Taylor, eran de los más felices que podía recordar, ni todos los poderes que había conseguido reunir le hacían sentir lo mismo que tener a Mohinder cerca de él. Porque, a pesar de todo lo sucedido entre ellos dos y de que el profesor hubiera estado a punto de matarlo, Gabriel quería volver a verlo, necesitaba estar con él de nuevo.

"Hay algo que debéis saber" Dijo volviéndose hacia los hermanos.

"¿Es que acaso algo va mal?"

"No, bueno, lo que ocurre es que el Doctor Suresh que vosotros buscáis, el que escribió este libro." Dijo señalando el manuscrito. "Está muerto. Ahora es su hijo el que sigue con su trabajo."

"¿Y crees que él también podrá ayudarnos?"

"Eso espero. Por eso, preferiría hablar a solas con él primero, contarle cual es vuestro problema y ver que puede hacer. Él confiará en mi."

"¿Quieres subir tu sólo?"

"Si no os importa, claro" Maya se volvió hacia su hermano y luego volvió a mirar de nuevo a Gabriel, asintiendo con un gesto de su cabeza. "Esperadme aquí, aunque no puedo deciros cuanto tardaré." Gabriel salió del coche y desapareció al entrar en el edificio.

- o -

Mohinder miró confuso hacia la puerta cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba. Desconocía quien podía estar al otro lado, porque si se hubiera tratado de Matt, tenía sus propias llaves y Molly estaba en el colegio. Pensó que tal vez era alguien de la Organización, a lo mejor era Bob.

Se acercó a la puerta y preguntó antes de abrir. "¿Quién es?" Pero sólo recibió por respuesta una nueva llamada. "Matt ¿eres tu?"

"No, Mohinder." Volver a escuchar aquella voz, le heló la sangre de repente y le hizo retroceder unos pasos. Apenas había vuelto a pensar en Sylar desde que lo había creído muerto, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no había sido así. "Por favor abre la puerta. Necesito hablar contigo."

Podía haberse quedado donde estaba, esperar, que con un poco de suerte, Sylar se marchara, inclusó pensó en el arma que guardaba en el cajón. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que si lo deseaba podría tirar la puerta abajo y si volvía a dispararle, detendría el impacto. ¿Por qué no lo había entrado ya? "Vamos Mohinder, déjame entrar." Su voz sonaba diferente a la forma en la que él recordaba haber escuchado a Sylar. En realidad se parecía bastante a la forma de hablar que había estado utilizando cuando se había hecho pasar por Zane y que tanto le había fascinado entonces. ¿Acaso había algo en él que hubiera cambiado?.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Mohinder se quedó donde estaba, mirando fijamente la puerta, como si pudiera ver a través de ella y pudiera vislumbrar la figura del hombre que estaba al otro lado. "Sylar, vete de aquí." Hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas poder decir eso de una manera más firme y serena, pero algo dentro de él no se lo permitió.

"Sylar ya no existe, he perdido mis poderes. Ahora soy simplemente Gabriel Gray. Por favor déjame entrar." No tenía porque creerle, de hecho, tampoco era la primera vez que le mentía, pero algo dentro de él, le dijo que estaba diciendo la verdad. "¿No crees que ya habría echado la puerta abajo si tuviera mis poderes?"

Mohinder se acercó a la puerta y puso una mano en ella. Creyó sentir a Gabriel al otro lado, ansioso por entrar, dispuesto a esperar todo el día si era necesario. ¿O acaso esos eran sus propios sentimientos?

Hasta ese momento, no había pensado lo que pudiera llegar a ocurrir si volvía a verlo, si volvía a tenerlo delante y volvía a sentir lo mismo que había rondado su cabeza cuando habían estado trabajando juntos.

Si, definitivamente tenia ganas de verlo, pero no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente, no sin luchar primero. Porque la verdad era, que siendo Sylar le había hecho demasiado daño. Había matado a su padre, había acabado con Peter y le había usado para hacerse con los poderes de demasiadas personas. Ante eso, no había perdón posible.

Sin embargo, saber que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte como para poder resistirlo y finalmente decidió abrir la puerta.

Gabriel esperó, en silencio, deseando que le hubiera convencido, que finalmente Mohinder le abriera. Estaba a punto de volver a hablar, cuando de improviso, vio la puerta abrirse unos centímetros y a través de ella reconoció, por fin, la figura del profesor. Respiró aliviado.

"¿No vas a dejarme entrar?"

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?" Mohinder permaneció firme. Poco a poco una voz interior le decía que abriera la puerta, que se dejara de tanta parafernalia y que tratara de comenzar de cero con aquel hombre que ahora parecía simplemente Gabriel Grey.

Gabriel no dijo nada. En realidad no tenía argumentación para eso, porque desde luego, no se merecía el perdón del profesor. Le había hecho mucho daño y lo sabía, incluso sin querer herirle. Había jugado con él, sin darse cuenta de los sentimientos que poco a poco estaba creciendo dentro de si mismo. "Mohinder yo, no sabes cuanto siento todo lo que ha pasado. ¿No crees que podrías olvidar quien fui y pensar en mi como Gabriel?"

¿Acaso le había leído el pensamiento? Si, desde luego le parecía simplemente Gabriel, alguien a quien realmente no conocía en absoluto. En realidad si, estaba seguro de que cuando había hablado con Zane, en realidad se trataba de Gabriel, del verdadero Gabriel Gray y lo que no podía negar de ninguna manera, era la fuerte atracción que había sentido hacia él.

Mohinder respiró hondo y finalmente, muy lentamente, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, retirándose de la puerta, pero sin quitar los ojos de encima a Gabriel, que al ver como el profesor se movía, abrió del todo la puerta y se quedó de pie, frente a él, esperando a que le dijera algo. Pero no lo hizo, Mohinder apenas podía moverse, sentía todo su cuerpo en tensión, como si le pesara varias toneladas.

"Veo que apenas has cambiado la decoración en estos meses." Mohinder no podía creer que le estuviera hablando realmente de la decoración. Después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos, de que Mohider creyera que estaba muerto y que ahora le dijera que, en verdad, Sylar había muerto, no le podía estar hablando de la decoración del apartamento.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, por qué has venido?"

"¿Es que no lo sabes?" Gabriel dio un par de pasos adelante, esperando que al hacerlo, Mohinder se retiraría también. Pero no fue así, el profesor, permaneció de pie, inmóvil frente a él. Por ello, continuó andando. "¿Por qué me has abierto entonces la puerta?"

Cuando casi lo tuvo a unos pocos centímetros de él, Mohinder comenzó a retroceder. ¿Y si realmente le había mentido?, tal vez mantuviera sus poderes y estuviera jugando de nuevo con él. Antes de darse cuenta, su espalda tocó la pared. Se encontraba sin salida.

Gabriel llegó hasta él y se detuvo delante. "Se que sientes lo mismo que yo, o al menos lo hiciste. Recuerdo tu mirada en la puerta de aquella habitación de motel, estabas deseando pedirme que entrara en tu habitación, te morías porque te besara, pero tenías miedo, era un completo extraño."

Gabriel puso una mano en la pared, junto al rostro de Mohinder, que lo miraba en completo silencio y parecía haber empezado a temblar. "Estoy en lo cierto ¿verdad? Me deseabas, pero el trabajo te tenía completamente absorbido." Acercó su rostro al del profesor y casi pudo sentir en él su respiración entrecortada. "¿Qué es lo que te lo impide ahora?"

Mohinder, casi perdido en la intensidad de la mirada de Gabriel, sintió su aliento sobre su cara y percibió su aroma. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo incapaz de pensar con normalidad e incapaz de quitarse aquella noche de su cabeza, frente a la puerta de la habitación 23 de aquel motel entre montañas, con Zane a su lado, mirándolo en silencio, esperando, siempre había estado seguro de ello, que Mohinder le dijera algo, que le invitara a entrar, para acercarse más a él y tal y como le había dicho un momento antes, acabar por besarle.

Nunca había dejado de pensar en lo que hubiera llegado a suceder y se hubiera decidido a decírselo y ahora que lo volvía a tener delante, tan cerca de él, que apenas había separación entre sus cuerpos, la misma emoción que había sentido entonces, inundó todo su cuerpo de nuevo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que había cerrado los ojos, segundos, tal vez algún minuto, pero cuando estaba decidido a abrirlos de nuevo, a afrontar sus miedos y dejar a un lado todos sus temores, sintió la firmeza, a la vez que la dulzura de unos labios contra los suyos y una mano que se movía lentamente, rodeando su cintura.

Mohinder se movió con rapidez, tratando de detener lo que estaba pasando. Aquel hombre había matado a su padre, ¿cómo podía pensar siquiera en besarle? Sin embargo, con un movimiento rápido, Gabriel le sujetó por la muñeca y volvió a llevarlo hasta la pared.

El profesor apenas podía moverse, pero al mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos, no sintió miedo, no como la última vez que habían estado juntos en el apartamento. No veía en los ojos de Gabriel el mismo oído, la misma ira, sino que ahora su mirada parecía tan distinta, llena de pasión.

"¿De que tienes miedo? Ya te he dicho que Sylar está muerto. Ahora vuelvo a ser un simple ser humano, como tu. ¿Acaso temes sentir algo por mi?"

"¿Cómo podría hacerlo sabiendo que eres el asesino de mi padre, de Peter Petrelli y de tanta gente inocente?" Mohinder apenas podía respirar, necesitaba aire fresco, las piernas le estaban fallando.

"Tus ojos no dicen lo mismo." Gabriel tenía razón. Sus ojos y su corazón no decían lo mismo que su cerebro.

Definitivamente, las piernas no iban a aguantar su peso mucho más. Tenía que hacer algo para evitar caer al suelo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sintió que la habitación comenzaba a darle vueltas y que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos para tratar de relajarse y esperó el golpe contra el suelo. Durante un segundo, creyó que caería al suelo, pero algo lo sostuvo.

Escuchó la voz de Gabriel. "Cuidado." Con rápidos reflejos y aunque le había cogido por sorpresa, Gabriel había evitado la caída. Con ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura lo sostuvo en el aire y con suma delicadeza, le ayudó a sentarse en el suelo.

"¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿Por qué me estás ayudando ahora?, estuve a punto de matarte, en realidad lo hubiera hecho si no hubieras detenido la bala." Mohinder abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió el roce calido de la mano de Gabriel sobre su mejilla.

"Ya te he dicho que ese hombre, Sylar, está muerto. Yo nunca te haría daño. No cometeré el error de perderte una segunda vez." Notó su mejilla fría, pero con su piel morena no lo había notado. Pasó su mano sobre la frente del profesor. Estaba húmeda. Gabriel no contestó.

Durante un momento, ambos se miraron. Finalmente, Gabriel, lentamente, volvió a acercarse a Mohinder y junto sus labios con los del profesor. Esta vez, no se retiró, sino que relajó todo su cuerpo, dejando los brazos caídos a ambos lados y cerró de nuevo los ojos.

Dejó que Gabriel rodeara de nuevo su cintura con sus manos con suavidad y las sintió subiendo por su espalda. No pudo evitar un pequeño gemido cuando Gabriel le mordió el labio. Hacía tanto tiempo que había deseado e imaginado esa situación. Durante días, mientras habían estado juntos, había fantaseado con lo que sería besar sus labios, sentir su piel y dejar que sus manos se deslizaran con total libertado por su cuerpo.

Pero nunca se había atrevido a dar el paso, Gabriel tenía razón, lo conocía mejor de lo que él mismo pensaba, el trabajo le había absorbido por completo y entonces, no había sido capaz de centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la lista de su padre.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y se encontró con Gabriel frente a él, arrodillado delante de él, mirándolo en silencio, como si le estuviera leyendo los pensamientos en ese momento. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Mohinder.

"¿Sabes cuantas veces imaginé este momento?, el sabor de un beso tuyo, el aroma de tu pelo, la ropa que llevarías y resulta que ha tenido que suceder todo este caos para que termináramos así por fin." Gabriel acercó una mano al cabello del profesor y comenzó a juguetear con uno de sus rizos.

Entonces se acordó de Maya y Alejandro. Durante todo el viaje juntos, Gabriel había estado pensado en la forma de hacerse con sus poderes, de volver a ser aquella persona tan especial que había conseguido todos aquellos poderes.

Pero en el poco rato que había estado en el apartamento de Mohinder, aquel sentimiento había desaparecido de golpe de su mente, como si nunca hubiera existido, como si realmente se tratara del simple Gabriel Gray, del hijo del relojero. ¿Sería posible que Mohinder le estuviera cambiando de una forma tan brusca?

"Me alegró que hayas venido" La voz del profesor, le devolvió a la realidad. "Pero tendrás que marcharte pronto, las cosas han cambiado por aquí. No creo que la gente esté preparada para verte de nuevo."

"¿Estás con alguien?" Gabriel pensó que tal vez, durante aquellos meses, Mohinder hubiera encontrado a alguien y tal vez él llegara demasiado tarde como para pedirle nada al profesor.

"No como estás pensando, pero vivo con gente que no creo que se sintieran muy cómodos de verte aquí. Estuviste a punto de matarlos." Pensó un momento en silencio. "Sylar estuvo a punto de matarlos"

"Bien, pero necesito volver a verte, no puedo separarme de nuevo de ti sin saber donde y cuando puedo encontrarte." Cuando Mohinder se acercó a él, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y rozó sus labios con los suyos antes de besarle de nuevo, le cogió por sorpresa.

"Ven mañana a la misma hora y ya pensaremos algo, ahora debes marcharte."

Gabriel se puso en pie y ayudó a Mohinder a hacer lo mismo. Lo retuvo entre sus brazos, perdiéndose en el negro absoluto de sus ojos, los había echado tanto de menos que no podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo de verdad. Se dio la vuelta y llegó hasta la puerta.

"Por cierto, he conocido a alguien por el camino. También tienen poderes y buscan tu ayuda. ¿Querrías hablar con ello?"

"Me conoces demasiado bien, ya sabes que si." Gabriel cerró tras de si y comenzó a andar por el pasillo.

En el apartamento, Mohinder sonrió en silencio y volvió a su trabajo. Todavía dudaba de que aquello hubiera sucedido de verdad, pero se sentía demasiado bien como para que no hubiera sido así.

Gabriel llegó al final del pasillo y se detuvo un momento, mirando de nuevo la puerta del apartamento. Había decidido ayudar a Maya y a su hermano. Después de todos aquellos días pensando cual era la mejor forma de hacerse con sus poderes y acababa de pedirle a Mohinder que les ayudara.

Desde luego, ese hombre le estaba cambiando de verdad.


	2. No es lo que parece

Gabriel nunca hubiera creído poder sentirse tan ansioso por tener una cita. En el pasado, había disfrutando recolectando poderes, sintiendo que podía llegar a ser el ser humano más poderoso del mundo y sabiendo, que no había nadie que pudiera detenerle. Porque él era Sylar, una persona cuyo nombre que con sólo pronunciarlo, helaba la sangre de mucha gente.

Sin embargo, hacía poco tiempo que se había dado cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado siempre. Porque en realidad, si que existía un alguien, que con sólo una mirada de sus enorme ojos negros, le hacía parar en seco, que con sólo pronunciar su nombre con su dulce voz, junto a su oído, le hacía olvidar quien iba a ser su siguiente víctima.

Sin duda alguna, Mohinder Suresh, le había cambiado, pero ahora se sentía capaz de decir, que no se trataba de algo que acabara de ocurrir, sino que en su interior, siempre había sabido que el doctor Suresh, era mucho más que la persona que podía proporcionarle la lista de la gente que tenía habilidades como él.

Ahora que por fin se había decidido a aceptar la realidad acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Mohinder, creía sentirse mejor consigo mismo y desde que le había besado por primera vez, apenas un mes antes, deseaba poder llegar a ser el hombre que el profesor había visto en Zane Taylor varios meses atrás.

Durante ese mes que habían estado viéndose a escondidas, las cosas habían funcionado bastante bien entre ellos, se lo pasaban bien, realmente bien. A Gabriel le encantaba escuchar la risa del genetista junto a su oído, mientras sus rizos rozaban su mejilla haciéndole cosquillas sin parar y verle sonreír antes de marcharse del apartamento.

Sólo, en su apartamento alquilado en Queens, esperando que se hiciera la hora para acudir a su cita con Mohinder, Gabriel se sorprendió al darse cuenta que se había ruborizado al ver dibujada en su mente la figura del profesor, que dos días antes había estado acostado a su lado, durmiendo, mientras él lo contemplaba en silencio, sintiéndose completamente feliz de poder notar su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo y abrazarlo, haciéndolo solamente suyo.

Cuando Mohinder abrió los ojos y se lo quedó mirando, Gabriel creyó que el tiempo se había detenido de repente, como si cada uno de todos sus relojes se hubieran parado de repente. Aquellos ojos negros, penetrantes y maravillosos, que lo observaban, habían penetrado en su interior y habían leído su mente como un libro abierto.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que Mohinder comenzó a moverse y trató de levantarse. Se incorporó en la cama y suspiró en voz baja, cerró los ojos y se volvió a quedar inmóvil.

"¿Estás bien? no pareces tener buena cara." Gabriel se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura. Notó su piel caliente y el sudor recorría su rostro. "Creo que tienes algo de fiebre, necesitas descansar." Trató de hacer que volviera a tumbarse, pero Mohinder se resistió.

"Estoy bien, de verdad, sólo estoy cansado por el trabajo. Además deberías irte, Matt está a punto de llegar."

"No puedo dejarte así, creo que…"

Mohinder no le dejó terminar. Se volvió hacia él y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa mezclada con una gran dosis de agotamiento, pero a la que no pudo resistirse. "Es mejor que no. Además, si me ocurre algo, Matt estará aquí."

"Yo debería ser el que se ocupara de ti." Deseaba tanto pasar la noche en vela mientras el profesor dormía, comprobar cada pocas horas que la fiebre no subiera, arroparle si se destapaba, tranquilizarle si en algún momento comenzaba a delirar… Pero no podía, los ojos suplicantes de Mohinder no se lo permitían.

"Tal vez la próxima vez." Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le besó. "Hazme caso, es mejor así. Además, pasado mañana no habrá nadie en casa en todo el día, Matt ha convencido a Nathan para que les acompañe a él y a Molly al zoo. El pobre lo necesita después de lo de Peter."

Un momento después, Gabriel había dejado sólo a Mohinder en el apartamento, aunque no se sentía muy bien consigo mismo por no haber insistido más. Pero la verdad era que no sabía como decirle que no al profesor.

- o -

Por mucho que tratara de demostrar lo contrario, Mohinder no deseaba quedarse sólo en casa. Sabía perfectamente, que no se encontraba bien, pero un simple resfriado no iba a desbaratar todo el cuidado con el que estaba llevando su relación con Gabriel dentro del más absoluto secreto. Era posible que tuviera algo de fiebre, no lo iba a negar, pero estaba seguro de que terminaría por pasar pronto.

Al día siguiente, bien entrada la mañana, Mohinder abrió por fin los ojos. Casi nunca era el último en levantarse, sino todo lo contrario, cuando Matt y Molly aparecían para desayunar, él ya se había duchado, se había arreglado para ir a trabajar y lo había dejado todo preparado sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, esa mañana, cuando se despertó, se encontró con Matt apoyado en la puerta, mirándolo con un gesto de preocupación.

"¿Te encuentras bien? Y no me digas que estuviste trabajando hasta tarde" Se acercó a la cama y puso su mano en la frente del profesor. Desde luego, Mohinder no sintió lo mismo que cuando le había tocado Gabriel el día anterior, su cuerpo no se estremeció y no hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque Matt se metiera en la cama con él. Le hubiera gustado poder tener el poder de Hiro, detener el tiempo y aparecer en el apartamento de Gabriel, acurrucarse junto a él en la cama y volverse a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

"Si, supongo que he cogido algo." Se incorporó en la cama, sintiendo que todo comenzaba a dar vueltas sin parar.

"Yo creo que es algo más que "algo", has estado delirando gran parte de la noche, nos has asustado." Mohinder no contestó. ¿Qué había estado diciendo mientras no era consciente¿habría dicho algo sobre Gabriel?

"¿Qué es lo que dije?" Dijo temeroso de la respuesta.

"No lo se, apenas se entendía nada." Matt se sentó junto a él en la cama. "Mañana tengo el día libre, si quieres me quedo contigo mientras tu descansas, no creo que te mejores para entonces, si no más bien lo contrario."

"No, gracias pero no es necesario de verdad. Molly se merece el día en el zoo y por lo que me has dicho de Nathan, creo que el te necesita más que yo ahora mismo." Desde luego se encontraba mal, pero no tanto como para perder la oportunidad de pasar un día entero con Gabriel, hacía falta más que un poco de fiebre y una habitación que diera vueltas en su cabeza para vencerle.

"De acuerdo, pero sólo si me prometes que hoy te quedas en la cama. La Organización vivirá sin ti un día." Mohinder fue ha responder, pero pensando en lo que las palabras de su amigo significaban, decidió no decir nada en contra y volver a tumbarse en la cama de nuevo, no iba a arriesgarse a que decidiera quedarse en casa con él al día siguiente.

Matt sonrió antes de volver a colocar la ropa de la cama lo más cómoda para Mohinder. "Molly estará en casa todo el día, si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámala. Porque no me quiero enterar que te has levantado y te has puesto a trabajar." Su tono recordaba al de cualquier madre preocupada por uno de sus hijos.

- o -

Sin embargo, la fiebre había terminado por vencerle durante la noche y la mañana siguientes. La presión en el pecho apenas le dejaba respirar, la tos se apoderaba de él cada pocos minutos y trabajar mientras esperaba la llegada de Gabriel se había hecho totalmente imposible llegados a ese punto, cuando apenas era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Cuando Matt y Molly se habían marchado, decidió tumbarse en el sofá, descansar un poco y tratar de dormir mientras Gabriel llegaba. Nada más acostarse, sintió que su cuerpo, a esas alturas completamente dolorido y que parecía pesarle el doble de lo normal, comenzaba a tiritar. A duras penas consiguió hacerse con una manta y se la echó por encima, mientras con los ojos cerrados y aprovechando el silencio y la oscuridad del apartamento, se quedó dormido.

- o -

Finalmente, los dos días habían pasado. Gabriel apenas había podido contenerse sin llamar a Mohinder en todo ese tiempo. Pero aún así, lo había conseguido, porque la sola idea de pensar que el profesor fuera a ser completamente suyo durante un día entero, le había ayudado a conseguirlo y además no quería que Matt fuera el que contestara a su llamada. Gabriel estaba realmente ansioso aquel día.

Ahora que se encontraba de pie, frente al apartamento de Mohinder, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago, algo, que hasta ese momento, nunca había sentido antes por ninguna otra persona. ¿A eso se referían cuando hablaban del amor? Gabriel nunca recordaba haber estado enamorado, al menos no hasta entonces. Nunca había pasado ratos muertos pensando en otra persona a la que no fuera matar, tratando de imaginarse lo que estaría haciendo, si pensaría en él o mirando cada poco rato el reloj para comprobar, que apenas habían pasado dos minutos.

Con Mohinder, todo eso había cambiado por completo y no disponía de ninguna forma de echar hacia atrás el tiempo y cambiar sus sentimientos, que por otra parte, le hacían sentir mejor que nunca.

El profesor le hacía sentir cosas que nunca hubiera creído posibles, le hacía sentir débil y poderoso al mismo tiempo, inseguro y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que Mohinder le pidiera, dispuesto a dejar de matar para siempre, si eso era lo que el profesor le susurraba al oído uno de esos días.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Parecía que no hubiera nadie en casa. Volvió a llamar y de nuevo obtuvo la misma respuesta. "Mohinder, estás ahí soy Gabriel." Se mantuvo en silencio, pero nada cambió.

Entonces comenzó a preocuparse. Durante todo el mes que llevaban viéndose, Mohinder no le había fallado ni un solo día, no se había olvidado de ninguna cita y nunca había sido impuntual. Por ello, Gabriel supo, que algo no andaba bien.

El profesor, le había dado una llave de emergencia. "Mi vida no es que sea la más segura del mundo desde que estoy dentro de la organización, tal vez te venga bien si me ocurre algo."

Gabriel no se había sentido a gusto cogiendo la llave, no porque no se sintiera feliz de que Mohinder decidiera dar un paso tan difícil en tan poco tiempo, sino a causa del motivo por el que lo había hecho y que en ese momento tan rotundamente golpeaba su cabeza. _"¿Y si le ha ocurrido algo?,¿y si lo han descubierto? Podrían haberlo matado. "_ Sin pensárselo dos veces, decidió abrir la puerta.

En el interior del apartamento, todo estaba en la más absoluta penumbra. "¿Mohinder, estás en casa?" Entró en el apartamento algo temeroso, si Mohinder estaba allí y realmente no le había escuchado, no quería darle un susto de muerte.

Anduvo lentamente por el salón hasta que apreció un bulto inmóvil en el sofá. Se acercó a él y a los dos pasos vio que en efecto se trataba del profesor. Parecía profundamente dormido y desde luego no se había percatado de que él hubiera entrado.

Se agachó a su lado y se apoyó en el sofá, contemplándolo en silencio, como si el resto del mundo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido. Deslizó su mano con suavidad por el rostro de Mohinder y sintió el calor que su cuerpo desprendía. Colocó su mano sobre la frente del profesor y notó el sudor que la recorría. Estaba ardiendo. "Mohinder¿puedes oírme?" Susurró Gabriel mientras le cubría con la manta que había acabado en el suelo sin que Mohinder se hubiera enterado.

Gabriel desconocía cuanto tiempo llevaba así. Por lo que le había dicho Mohinder, llevaba toda la mañana sólo en casa y tal vez llevara varias durmiendo o inconsciente por la fiebre.

Mohinder apenas emitió un leve sonido, nada más que un suspiro cuando sintió la manta caer sobre su cuerpo, que de ninguna manera pudo ser entendido como algo con sentido. Estaba semiinconsciente por la fiebre. "¿Por qué no me has llamado? Sabes muy bien que hubiera venido en seguida."

Gabriel fue hasta la cocina y se hizo con un trapo que humedeció y colocó sobre su frente; debía conseguir que su fiebre bajara cuanto antes. Mohinder suspiró al sentir el fresco contacto del trapo contra su frente. Gabriel se sentó en el suelo a su lado y tomó una de sus manos, sintió como temblaba y la sujetó con fuerza. "Estoy contigo ¿de acuerdo? Y no me voy a marchar esta vez."

"Matt…" Aunque lejana, la voz de Gabriel estaba llegando hasta Mohinder y aunque no sabía muy bien si se trataba de su propia imaginación dentro de su delirio por la fiebre que Gabriel estuviera realmente allí, tenía que conseguir que se marchara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ni siquiera abrió los ojos, los párpados le pesaban demasiado como para hacerlo y la poca luz que entraba en el piso, le estaba destrozando la cabeza, que le palpitaba con fuerza, de una manera incesante. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de decir nada más.

"Ya lo se, pero no esperarás que te deje sólo otra vez en este estado. Ni siquiera debí marcharme el otro día." Con mucha ternura, Gabriel volvió a arropar el cuerpo de Mohinder, que no paraba de temblar por la fiebre. Lo sintió agitarse, tal vez estaba nervioso o delirante. Se sentó en el sofá a su lado y deslizó una de sus manos por los rizos del profesor para tratar de calmarle.

Mohinder abrió los ojos durante un momento, consiguiendo, no sin cierta dificultad, enfocar su propia vista y se encontró con la mirada tranquila y serena de Gabriel. "Volverán pronto, tienes que irte. Matt se enfadará." Dijo, apenas consciente de que realmente estuviera hablando. Tal vez eso es lo que quisiera decir, pero no lo estuviera haciendo de verdad.

"Shhhh, vuelve a dormir¿de acuerdo?" Acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de Gabriel y sin decir nada más, Mohinder volvió a cerrar los ojos y un momento después volvió a quedarse dormido. Aunque hubiera querido, su cuerpo no le permitía mantener una conversación lógica.

Por mucho que estuviera totalmente agradecido porque Gabriel estuviera a su lado, durante los breves momentos de lucidez, Mohinder trató por todos los medios de conseguir que se marchara, no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a Matt cuando este llegara a casa de nuevo y se encontrara con aquella visita.

En otras circunstancias podría haber intentado explicarle la situación, tal vez, al final, hubiera llegado a comprender que Sylar ya no existía, que ahora era Gabriel, un hombre normal como él, sin ningún tipo de poderes, el que lo estaba cuidando y que desde luego, no pretendía, bajo ninguna circunstancia hacerle ningún daño.

Pero ahora, le era totalmente imposible y por ello necesitaba que Gabriel desapareciera de allí. Sin embargo, la fiebre le hizo perder la batalla por la conciencia, y sintiendo las manos cálidas de Gabriel sobre su frente y espalda, que le acariciaban con dulzura, se quedó profundamente dormido de nuevo.

- o -

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse sorprendió a Gabriel, tan concentrado como estaba contemplando al profesor, mirando como parecía haberse calmado un poco. Había dejado de agitarse, aunque la fiebre seguía siendo muy alta y al menos, no estaba delirando, si no que parecía dormir tranquilamente.

Unas sombras aparecieron en el apartamento y desde luego, no le hizo falta mirar para saber de quien se trataba. Matt, Nathan y Molly se detuvieron de repente al verlo, incapaces, en un primer momento de poder reaccionar. Sin embargo, el grito de Molly, mientras se acurrucaba tras los dos hombres, pareció devolverlos a todos a la realidad.

Matt se colocó delante de Nathan, haciendo que este, a pesar de su reticencia, se pusiera detrás de él y sacó su arma. Después de todo, él era el oficial de policia y era el que debía controlar la situación, dentro de lo que controlar a un asesino con multiples poderes y seguramente una gran sed de venganza, pudiera significar.

"¿Qué haces aquí!" Antes de esperar la respuesta, Matt se fijó en la figura del sofá y descubrió que se trataba de Mohinder. "¿Qué le has hecho¿Cómo le hayas…"

"No lo entiendes." Gabriel continuó sentado, con su mano sobre el pecho de Mohinder.

"¡Aléjate de él!" Sin perder de vista a Gabriel y apuntándole con el arma, Matt se dirigió a Nathan. "Llévate de aquí a Molly."

"Matt, escúchame."

"¡He dicho que te apartes de él!" Gabriel miró por un momento a Mohinder y después, tras separarse de él, se levantó con las manos extendidas y en alto.


	3. Molly y tu sois ahora su familia

"Nathan, saca a Molly de aquí." Dijo Matt tajantemente, sin apartar la vista de Gabriel, temiendo que pudiera hacer algo. No dudaría en dispararle en cuanto hiciera cualquier movimiento en falso, porque ya no es que sólo le odiara por haber estado a punto de matarlo unos pocos meses antes, sino que había tratado de matar a Molly, sólo para hacerse con su poder y eso era demasiado para él.

Nathan lo miró durante un momento, sabiendo que tenía que hacer lo que le policía le acababa de decir, pero sin querer marcharse de allí, estando seguro de que podía hacer algo por ayudar. Sin embargo, al sentir el abrazo de Molly y notar que su pequeño cuerpo estaba temblando no dudó en que tenía que salir de allí con ella.

"Matt, no es lo que piensas." Gabriel se levantó de sofá, con las manos todavía levantadas, pero no se movió de donde estaba, no quería apartarse del lado de Mohinder, creyendo que su permanecía junto a él, el profesor sabría que estaba ahí, que lo sentiría y que eso le reconfortaría lo suficiente. "No trataba de hacerle ningún daño yo sólo..."

"He dicho que te calles y que te apartes de él, no te lo voy a repetir otra vez." Tenía tantas ganas de dispararle, de apretar de una vez el gatillo y acabar con el hombre que había asesinado a tanta gente y al que tanto odiaba por ello. Pero al notar la mano de Nathan sobre su hombro, se detuvo un momento. "¿Por qué no te has marchado todavía?"

"Tal vez esté diciendo la verdad." Matt le observó extrañado. "Yo también le odio, recuerda que mató a mi hermano, pero no se, hay algo en él que no me cuadra."

"¿Acaso has perdido de repente la razón? Tu lo has dicho, estamos hablando de Sylar, del que mató a tu hermano cuando tuvo la primera ocasión."

"No, Sylar murió, ya no tengo ningún poder, ahora soy simplemente Gabriel Gray." Matt mostró una gran sonrisa de sarcasmo.

"Si claro."

"Matt." Dijo Nathan con rotundidad para conseguir que le escuchara. "¿Por qué no averiguas si está diciendo realmente la verdad? Ya sabes…"

Sin que hiciera falta que le dijera nada más, Matt sabía que tenía razón, porque por muchas ganas que tuviera de poder matar a Sylar o quien quiera que fuera aquel hombre allí mismo, había algo extraño en él, en su mirada, como si la maldad que todos habían visto en sus ojos durante sus encuentros anteriores, hubiera desaparecido por completo, como si en realidad si que se tratara de un hombre distinto.

Gabriel los miró en silencio, sin saber de lo que estaban hablando, ¿cómo iban a comprobar su realmente estaba diciéndoles la verdad? Se dio la vuelta hacia Mohinder, que seguía dormido o inconsciente. Necesitaba desesperadamente acercarse a él y comprobar que la fiebre no le había subido, pero desde luego no se encontraba en la mejor de las situaciones para hacerlo.

"_Aguanta un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? En cuanto todo esto se aclare estaré contigo" _Matt miró a Gabriel completamente sorprendido, ¿estaba escuchando correctamente? Si no conociera a ese hombre, diría que estaba, ¿enamorado de Mohinder? _"¿Cómo voy a conseguir que me crean? Tampoco les culpo, pero Mohinder nos necesita, me necesita. Tengo que acabar con esto cuanto antes."_

Matt bajó el arma y se dio la vuelta hacia Nathan y Molly. "Molly, cariño, ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación?"

"Pero ese hombre…" La niña se abrazó con mayor fuerza a Nathan, que también le estaba abrazando a ella.

"No te preocupes, nosotros estamos aquí para cuidar de ti. No te hará nada malo, te lo prometo." Mientras hablaba, Matt seguía escuchando los pensamientos de Gabriel. _"¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?, ¿ahora resulta que me creen?¿es que acaso este tío puede leerme la mente?" _"No he dicho que crea, pero no pienso que quieras hacernos daño, al menos por el momento." Un momento después, Matt se dirigió hacia Nathan. "¿Puedes llevar a Mohinder a la cama? Necesito tener una pequeña charla con él."

Nathan puso una mano sobre el hombro de Matt. "¿Estás seguro? Si quieres me quedo contigo." No necesitó ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de Matt, su mirada se lo dijo todo. Había sufrido demasiado por culpa de aquel hombre y necesitaba estar a solas con él, aunque no pensaba dejarlo por mucho tiempo. "De acuerdo."

- o -

Al notar la mano de Nathan sobre su hombro, Mohinder abrió los ojos, sintiéndose completamente aturdido, sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor y sin saber que decir. Ver a Matt y Gabriel observándose en silencio, con seriedad, aunque no sabía si también veía algo de odio en los ojos del policía, era más de lo que hubiera esperado para ese momento, pero su propio cuerpo le dijo que no era el momento de meterse en medio.

Se levantó con dificultad, notando que su cuerpo apenas le respondía, que las piernas no iban sostenerle por mucho tiempo en pie y que la habitación no hacía más que girar sin parar. Cerró los ojos al notar que las ganas de vomitar que llevaban acosándole todo el día, habían vuelto e intentó tomar una profunda bocanada de aire. Sin volver a abrir todavía los ojos, notó una mano firme alrededor de su cintura que le impedía tambalearse y luego llegó hasta él, el calor de la manta con la que antes había estado tapado, cayendo sobre sus hombros.

"Gracias." Aquella simple palabra hizo que su pecho comenzara a palpitar y un ataque de tos se apoderó de él, haciendo que su cuerpo se doblara por el dolor.

"Vamos, te llevaré a la cama." La voz de Nathan sonaba relajada y Mohinder no sabía porque, después de haber visto que Gabriel seguía en el apartamento. Sin embargo no le importó, el intenso dolor de cabeza le impedía pensar con claridad.

Con pasos cortos y muy inseguros, Mohinder consiguió llegar hasta su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama, agradeciendo que todo el cuarto estuviera completamente a oscuras y no ver de esa forma como las paredes se tambaleaban al mirarlas.

En el mismo momento en el que apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada, su cuerpo decidió que era un buen momento para volver a desconectar de la realidad que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, que por mucho que lo intentara no le importaba lo que ocurriera fuera de allí, por mucho que una parte de él deseara estar junto a Gabriel, contarle a Matt toda su historia y evitar que ocurriera nada desastroso, la necesidad de dormir, de respirar con la mayor normalidad posible y de que la cabeza dejara demartillearle sin cesar, fue demasiado grande y terminó por vencerle.

La ropa de la cama cayó sobre él con suavidad, al mismo tiempo que una mano cálida entraba en contacto con su frente. Abrió de nuevo los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada firme pero afectuosa de Nathan. Se imaginaba que esa era la forma en la que habría cuidado de su hermano cuando hubiera estado enfermo y casi de forma inconsciente se sintió agradecido por tenerlo cerca, aunque fuera a costa de desatar aquella tempestad.

"¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Matt?" De nuevo Mohinder comenzó a toser.

"Deja que hable con él y no te preocupes por eso ahora. Tienes que dormir. Ya hablarás con él más tarde." Sin embargo, el profesor necesitaba decir algo, se sentía tremendamente culpable porque aquello hubiera sucedido de esa forma y pensaba que tenía que hacer algo para solucionarlo. Sin embargo, su cerebro no estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

"¿Y tu?"

Antes de salir de la habitación, Nathan se dio la vuelta, miró a Mohinder y suspiró antes de contestar. "No puedo decir que me alegre de verle después de todo lo que ha hecho, pero creo conocerte suficientemente bien y se que tienes una buena razón para esto." Decir que se imaginaba que había algo entre ellos dos, era lo que realmente quería, pero también sabía que no era el mejor momento.

"Gracias otra vez." Finalmente agotado por todo el esfuerzo realizado durante los últimos minutos, Mohinder volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acurrucó entre las mantas, desapareciendo por completo debajo de ellas, dejando que el sueño se apoderara de él.

- o -

Gabriel volvió a sentarse en el sofá, una vez que Mohinder se había ido con Nathan. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ser él el que le hubiera acompañado, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, pensó que no hubiera sido la mejor sugerencia. Miró a Matt, que permanecía de pie, frente a él, con su arma todavía desenfundada, pero al menos sin apuntarle ya.

No había dejado de moverse en todo el rato, estaba nervioso, sobrepasado por la situación, pero más que nada enojado con el profesor, porque lo que fuera que tuviera con Sylar, no podía habérselo estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo.

No podía ni siquiera imaginar, cuanto tiempo había estado rondando aquel asesino por su casa, amenazándolo a él, a la gente que conocía y que quería, pero sobre todo, había permitido que estuviera cerca de Molly, que supiera donde vivía su pequeña Molly y sin embargo, no le había dicho nada.

Cuando vio por fin aparecer por fin a Nathan, que se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Matt se decidió a hablar.

"Muy bien, habla."

"Mohinder no quería que esto ocurriera así, que te enteraras de esta forma."

"Pues ha pasado y quiero saber lo que significa." Matt necesitaba respuestas y las quería ya, o de lo contrario, entraría directamente en su mente y le sacaría la verdad.

Gabriel suspiró, entendiendo ahora porque Mohinder había tratado tan vehementemente de evitar ese momento a toda costa, porque al mirar en los ojos de Matt, vio un gran odio, un resentimiento que no se iría ni con todas las explicaciones posibles. "Llevamos un mes viéndonos."

"¿Qué?, ¿llevas un mes viniendo a este apartamento y Mohinder no me ha dicho nada?" Matt tuvo que sentarse, porque por mucho que había supuesto que el profesor y Sylar estaban juntos, había imaginado que no llevarían más de una semana, que todo acababa de empezar. Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta que no era así.

"El quería hacerlo, pero no supo como. Sabía que no te lo tomarías bien y tenía miedo de tu reacción."

Matt comenzó a reír. "No, no lo estoy tomando nada bien. ¿Y sabes por qué?" Por un momento, se volvió hacia Nathan, buscando en su expresión el apoyo que necesitaba en ese momento. Al darse cuenta, Nathan asintió con firmeza, aunque de una forma casi imperceptible, pero que no pasó desapercibida para Matt. "Porque esta conversación, debería de estar teniéndola con él, no contigo y desde luego, tendría que haber ocurrido hace muchos días y no ahora."

"No me lo ha dicho en todo este tiempo, pero creo que temía que te fueras al enterarte, que por miedo te llevaras a Molly y desaparecierais de su lado." Matt quiso contestar, pero no se hubiera esperado escuchar aquello. "Creo que debería irme."

Gabriel se fijó en Matt, dándose cuenta de que aquel hombre había cambiado. Las pocas veces que lo había visto anterioridad, parecía alguien mucho más inseguro de si mismo, pero ahora vio la fuerza en sus ojos mientras hablaba.

"Si, será lo mejor." Ambos hombres se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Podría verle antes de irme? Sólo un momento."

"No, creo que no es una buena idea, es mejor que te vayas ahora." Dijo finalmente Nathan que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

Al llegar a la puerta y mientras la abría, Gabriel se volvió de nuevo hacia Matt. _"Lo siento mucho pero creo que le quiero y aunque os cueste aceptarlo, nunca podría hacerle daño." _Matt le escuchó en silencio, no sabiendo si decir algo al respecto, pero al final dejó que se marchara y vio como la puerta se volvió a cerrar tras él.

- o -

El piso se quedó por fin en silencio y los dos hombres se quedaron mirando. Un momento después, la puerta del cuarto de Molly se abrió y vieron aparecer a la niña, que se quedó donde estaba sin querer salir de su habitación.

"Puedes salir ya se ha marchado." Matt se acercó a ella y se arrodilló delante de ella. "No tienes nada que temer." Molly se abrazó a él con fuerza.

"¿Lo dices de verdad?, ¿y que hay de Mohinder, porque quiere hacerle daño si no tiene ningún poder como nosotros?" Molly había comenzado a llorar, dejando salir toda la adrenalina acumulada desde que habían llegado a casa.

"No es tan sencillo cielo. No quiere hacerle daño a Mohinder. En realidad…" Matt no sabía como explicarle la situación a Molly, ¿Cómo iba a decirle que el profesor y Sylar…? No lo iba a entender porque ni siquiera el mismo era capaz de entenderlo.

"En realidad ahora es un amigo de Mohinder, que no nos hará daño a ninguno de nosotros." Molly levantó la mirada hacia Nathan. Hacía poco que conocía a aquel hombre, pero por un motivo que desconocía, sabía como hacerle sentir bien y estaba segura que lo que decía era verdad, aunque no fuera capaz de entender muy bien porque las cosas tenían que ser así.

Molly los miró de nuevo a los dos, viendo en sus rostros la preocupación y que necesitaban hablar sin niños de por medio. "¿Puedo ver a Mohinder?"

"Claro cielo, seguro que eso le hace sentir mucho mejor. Pero procura no hacer ruido hace poco que se ha dormido y necesitaba descansar." Matt la acompañó de la mano hasta la puerta y una vez dentro, vio como, con sumo cuidado, se sentaba en la silla del escritorio de Mohinder, junto a la cama y cogía su mano con suavidad.

Sin decir nada más, Matt cerró la puerta en silencio y se dirigió al sofá, dejándose caer sobre él y escondiendo la cara entre sus manos.

"¿Cómo ha podido hacer algo así?" Nathan se sentó junto a él. "Creía conocer a Mohinder. Es un buen tío y un estupendo padre. ¿Cómo es posible que me haya ocultado esto durante tanto tiempo?"

"Está enamorado."

"¿Qué?" Matt ya había estado pensando en ello, pero ahora que lo oía, le sonaba la cosa más extraña del mundo.

"Que está enamorado, pero tampoco te quería hacer daño a ti, ni a Molly, al fin y al cabo sois su familia y os quería proteger. Supongo que cómo ha dicho él, tiene miedo de que te lleves a Molly si piensas que puede suponer una amenaza para vosotros"

"Pues menuda forma de protegernos." Matt suspiró profundamente. "No creo que pueda volver a mirarlo de la misma forma. No creo que le pueda perdonar esto, ¡Nos ha puesto en peligro a todos!"

"No creo que haya sido tan fácil para él como crees." Matt lo miró confundido, porque de repente, su tono de voz, un momento antes firme y sereno, parecía haber cambiado y ahora se trataba de una voz débil.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"A veces la gente hace cosas que cree que son buenas para sus seres queridos, pero en realidad, lo único que está haciendo es apartarlos de su lado." Nathan apartó la mirada del otro hombre. "Creo que se porque se ha comportado así. De alguna forma le entiendo."

"Pero tu no estás saliendo con un psicópata que se dedica a recolectar y comerse los cerebros de la gente."

"No, pero por mi culpa, estuvo a punto de volar los aires la mitad de New York y sólo por mi culpa, Peter está…" Nathan no pudo terminar de hablar si no quería que las emociones se apoderaran de nuevo de él. "Habla con él, pero deja que se explique, seguramente sabía lo que hacía cuando te escondió todo esto."

Al mirar en los ojos de Nathan, Matt se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, siempre la tenía cuando le miraba así. Hablaría con Mohinder cuando se encontrara mejor y trataría de entender los motivos por los que había estado llevando a su casa a un asesino durante un mes sin decirle nada, aunque le costara mucho poder creérselo en ese momento.

Se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos, sintiendo una mano apoyada sobre su pierna. Al mirar de nuevo, volvió a encontrarse con la mirada de Nathan, que le sonreía, aunque pudo ver la tristeza en su mirada, por el recuerdo de Peter.

"Lo harás bien, se que eres un buen amigo y que quieres a Mohinder. Sólo necesitas tomarte tu tiempo y cuidarle mientras se recupera. Aunque a lo mejor podemos llamar a Sylar, perdón, Gabriel y que venga a ocuparse de él. Estoy seguro de que estará encantado de hacerlo."

"Muy gracioso." Dijo Matt queriendo parecer ofendido, aunque en realidad aquella pequeña broma, había conseguido rebajar un poco la tensión que se había estado acumulando en su interior.

"Ahora Mohinder te necesita a su lado."

"Si, supongo que tienes razón." Trató de apartar de su mente todo lo que había ocurrido, pensando que ya lo volvería a sacar cuando el profesor se encontrara bien. Ahora tenía que estar a su lado y cuidarle.


	4. Mohinder nunca lo sabrá

Aunque con cierta reticencia, por parte de su propio cuerpo, Mohinder abrió los ojos. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo, pero desde luego, se sentía mucho mejor que cuando recordaba haber llegado a la cama.

Aún así, le seguía doliendo la cabeza y parecía como si cada bocanada de aire le costara un gran esfuerzo. Sintió el calor de las mantas y agradeció, igual que cuando se había quedado dormido, la oscuridad de la habitación, que hacía que la habitación se estuviera quieta en su cabeza.

Permaneció inmóvil un momento, disfrutando del corto periodo de paz del que disponía en ese momento. Miró a ambos lados, aunque no sabía lo que buscaba. Finalmente sus ojos se encontraron con los de Matt. El genetista no dijo nada, tampoco sabía si había algo que pudiera decir. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que en los ojos de su amigo, no había enfado, no se encontró con el odio que pudiera haberse imaginado después de lo que se acababa de enterar, ¿o es que había pasado más tiempo durmiendo del que recordaba? Su mirada era totalmente tranquila, no relajada, pero si serena.

"_Lo siento" _Mohinder sabía que no lograría decir lo que realmente sentía, pero si permitía que Matt leyera sus pensamientos, tal vez le sería más fácil hacérselo entender. _"Matt yo…"_

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Matt parecía no haberle escuchado, o al menos, hizo como si no lo hubiera hecho. Mohinder permaneció un momento en silencio, mirándolo, sin saber muy bien como continuar.

Matt, que hasta hacía un momento, había permanecido sentado en una silla, la misma que había usado Molly durante varias horas, se levantó por fin y se sentó en la cama. "Nos has dado un buen susto." Matt apretó el brazo de Mohinder, con un gesto cariñoso. "¿Por qué no dijiste antes que te encontrabas mal?"

"Matt, por favor, no hagas esto." Las excusas, nunca habían sido uno de los fuertes de Mohinder, él no se andaba por las ramas, él no usaba metáforas, no cambiaba de tema cuando algo le preocupaba de verdad. "Se que estás cabreado y no te culpo por ello, pero necesito que hables conmigo del tema."

"En realidad no, no estoy cabreado." Durante un momento, Matt apartó la mirada. "Se que debería estarlo, porque me hayas ocultado toda tu historia." De nuevo su mirada se encontró con la de Mohinder. "Pero te conozco, o al menos eso creo y se que no harías una cosa así porque si, sin más. Tienes que tener algún buen motivo para habernos puesto en peligro a todos."

Mohinder sabía muy bien, que no se trataba de ningún tipo de reproche, pero de todas formas, se sintió mal, se sintió culpable por haber hecho todo lo que había dicho Matt. Pero si por algo se sentía mal, era por no poder encontrar un motivo científico a su comportamiento del último mes. No había estado estudiando a Gabriel, no había tratado de encontrar una forma de que no volviera a recuperar sus poderes. Simplemente, había estado con él, a su lado, durmiendo, besándole, escuchándole, esperando volver a verle, pero sólo por la emoción de no perderle, de poder estar con él.

"Matt." Un ataque de tos se apoderó de él y aunque con más trabajo del que le hubiera gustado, consiguió quedarse sentado en la cama. "No se que decir."

"Dime que hay algo más que sexo entre vosotros, que ese tío despierta algo más en ti, que simple apetito sexual." Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, esa era un buena parte de los sentimientos que Gabriel despertaba en él. Sin embargo, había más, mucho más.

"Creo que le quiero." Ahora fue Mohinder el que no pudo continuar mirando a Matt mientras hablaba. Hasta ese preciso momento, no había hablado con nadie del tema, ni siquiera con Gabriel, no sabía lo que el otro hombre sentía por él, pero si que sabía perfectamente lo que sentía él en su interior y n podía evitarlo. "Se que no está bien, que debería haber parado antes de empezar, que debería habértelo contado desde el principio. Pero supongo que, de algún modo, me daba vergüenza reconocer que me había enamorado de un asesino, del asesino de mi padre."

"El dijo que Sylar ya no existía, ¿es eso cierto?" Mohinder lo miró confundido, jamás hubiera esperado escuchar a su amigo reaccionar así ante su declaración.

"Si, ahora es un simple ser humano, Gabriel Gray, sin poderes." Volvió a sentir el débil contacto de Matt sobre su brazo.

"¿Y dices que le quieres?"

"No estoy seguro, tan sólo…" Al mirar de nuevo en interior de la mirada de Matt, Mohinder no tuvo necesidad de leer su mente para saber lo que sus ojos decían.

"_Dime la verdad."_

"Si, le quiero y no puedo evitarlo, porque estoy enamorado." Mohinder vio a Matt sonreír y después le escuchó suspirar antes de volver a hablar.

"Supongo que podré vivir con eso. Después de estos meses, he aprendido a fiarme de ti y no voy a dejar de hacerlo ahora."

"Gracias." Fue todo lo que Mohinder fue capaz de decir mientras miraba a Matt, convencido de que las reticencias del policía no iban a desparecer tan rápidamente.

"Pero le estaré vigilando. Me pediste que no entrara en tu mente y no lo hago, pero él no entra en el acuerdo." Mohinder asintió en silencio, como si un niño estuviera escuchando a su padre imponiendo sus reglas. "Espero no ver nada que se acerque a la mente de un psicópata." Matt se levantó de la cama. "Deberías dormir, mañana te sentirás mejor." Sin esperar respuesta, Matt fue hacia la puerta.

"¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Molly?" Hasta ese momento, tanto le había preocupado la reacción de Matt, que Mohinder no se había dado cuenta de que había una tercera persona implicada, a quien estaba seguro que habría defraudado por completo.

"Se asustó mucho al principio, no te voy a mentir. Pero la verborrea diplomática de Nathan ayudó bastante." Mohinder sonrió al imaginarse la escena. Apenas conocía al hermano de Peter, pero sabía que era capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que él quisiera y se alegraba de haberlo tenido de su lado en esa ocasión. "Hace un rato que la he mandado a la cama, a que durmiera un poco, no he conseguido que se canteara de tu lado en toda la noche, pero casi se estaba quedando dormida esperando a que te despertaras."

"Hablaré con ella." Por lo que Matt le estaba contando, la mayor parte del problema que pudiera tener para que Molly entendiera su nueva situación, estaba solucionada, sin embargo, quería contársela el mismo, ver su expresión cuando lo hiciera, esperando

que no apareciera en ella, el odio que no había encontrado en Matt y poder contestar a todas su preguntas.

"Si me necesitas estaré fuera." Matt continuó su camino y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Una vez fuera, sentado en el brazo del sofá Nathan no le estaba quitando la vista de encima.

- o -

"No ha ido tan mal." Dijo el político mientras Matt se sentaba a su lado, suspirando al hacerlo, como si estuviera descargando un paso de encima de él. "Leer mi mente y utilizar mis palabras tampoco ha estado del todo mal."

"¿Crees que ha sido justo? Quiero decir, al fin y al cabo, esos eran tus sentimientos no los míos." Nathan se deslizó desde el brazo hasta el sofá y pasó una mano por los hombros de Matt.

"De ser eso cierto, no lo hubieras dicho, tu no eres un tío hipócrita." Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Matt y al mirarlo Nathan incluso creyó ver que parecía ruborizarse. "Te costará aceptarlo, como a Molly, como a mi incluso, pero tienes que estar ahí, para evita que Sylar, Gabriel o como quiera llamarse ahora, le haga daño a Mohinder, porque es tu amigo y el padre de tu hija."

"¿Cómo lo haces?" Nathan lo observó extrañado, sin saber que decir a eso.

"¿El que?"

"Tener siempre la palabra justa."

"Soy el hermano mayor, o al menos lo era. Peter siempre vino a mi a pedirme consejo en todo momento." Sin saber muy bien porque, Nathan vio como cambiaba el rostro de Matt.

"¿Me estás tratando como a tu hermano pequeño?" Nathan no supo en ese momento si estaba viendo una sonrisa en el rostro del policía o no.

"Sólo cuando lo necesitas." Una sonrisa de victoria apareció en el rostro de Nathan.

"_Te odio cuando haces eso."_ Matt no se había dado cuenta que su pensamiento había sido tan fuerte.

"No es cierto." Nathan se detuvo un segundo, antes de continuar hablando. "O al menos no dices lo mismo en la cama."

Matt abrió la boca para contestar, pero cuando Molly apareció en salón, no pudo hacerlo. "¿Se ha despertado Mohinder?"

"Si, cielo, pero se ha vuelto a dormir, todavía tiene que descansar antes de estar bien del todo." Molly mostró su descontento por no poder darle los buenos a días a Mohinder, pero se contentó con lo que Matt le dijo. Dibujando una sonrisa en los labios, la niña fue hacia el sofá y se sentó entre los dos hombres.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?, ¿Por qué no vamos al cine?" Dijo Molly alternando la mirada de uno a otro.

"Claro, ¿Por qué no?" Terminó diciendo Matt. _"Pero tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente sobre lo que digo o no digo en la cama y me tendrás que explicar lo que es exactamente la verborrea diplomática." _Dijo mentalmente Matt, mirando a Nathan por encima de la cabeza de Molly. Este también le miró con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- o -

La quietud se había vuelto a adueñar de la habitación y la oscuridad era casi total. Mohinder se había vuelto a tumbar de nuevo y casi se había cubierto por completo con las mantas. Escuchaba su propia respiración, por fin calmada, sin tener ganas de toser, sin quedarse sin aire de repente, sin que le asaltaran las nauseas.

Suspiró un momento, disfrutando de la paz de la disponía. Sin embargo, un sonido llegó hasta sus oídos. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza, para ver si se volvía a repetir, pero creyó que sólo debía de haberse tratado de su propia imaginación. Volvió a acomodarse de nuevo en la cama y cerró los ojos, esperando poder dormirse otra vez.

Sin embargo, el ruido volvió a producirse y aunque no quería hacerlo, se dio la vuelta, para comprobar que no había entrado nadie en la habitación. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, dentro de lo que sus torpes sentidos mermados en ese momento por la fiebre se lo hubieran permitido, una mano firme, se posó en sus labios y amortiguó el grito que Mohinder estaba a punto de soltar.

Durante un momento, no supo de quien se trataba, la oscuridad que les rodeaba, apenas dejaba resquicio alguna para poder comprobarlo. Sin embargo, un segundo más tarde, llegó hasta él un aroma, tan conocido como embriagador.

La mano se apartó de su boca muy lentamente, como si quien le hubiera impedido gritar, no estuviera muy convencido de que fuera a hacerlo de nuevo.

"¿Gabriel?" Como toda respuesta, la mano que antes le había impedido hablar, ahora acariciaba lentamente su pelo y cuando sus ojos se terminaron por acostumbrar a la oscuridad reinante, Mohinder pudo ver que la otra persona estaba tumbada en la cama, a su lado.

"Tenía que verte, saber que estabas bien, después de lo de ayer..."

"¿Cómo has llegado…?" En el momento en el que los labios de Gabriel se posaron sobre los suyos, con un movimiento rápido, al mismo tiempo que tierno y dulce, Mohinder olvidó lo que quería preguntarle.

"Estoy recuperando mis poderes." Entre la penumbra, Mohinder pudo ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Gabriel. "No se como pero de repente puedo hacer algunas de las cosas que hacía antes."

Mohinder no sabía si se trataba de lo aturdido que estaba por la fiebre que aún persistía o algo no funcionaba del todo bien en aquella explicación. Aún así, al sentir la mano de Gabriel rodeando su cintura sobre la ropa de la cama, Mohinder suspiró, porque aunque estaba enfermo, no había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba el contacto con el cuerpo de Gabriel, rozando y deslizándose por el suyo.

"¿Has hablado con Matt? Después de lo del otro día, no se como se lo habrá tomado. Yo traté de explicárselo, pero no era el mejor momento para hacerlo."

"Ha venido antes y creo que podremos conseguir que se acostumbre a lo nuestro, aunque se que no será fácil, para ninguno." Terminó diciendo Mohinder, aunque parecía hablar para si mismo.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Gabriel cogió la mano de Mohinder con suya con fuerza. "¿No tendrás dudas ahora? No quiero ser un estorbo en tu vida. Si lo nuestro significa que tu pierdas a Molly…"

"No, no, por supuesto que no, es sólo que, no se cuanto más costará volver a llevar una vida normal en casa, como antes. Matt hace lo que puede para entenderlo, pero se que no es nada fácil, estoy seguro de que en su lugar me sucedería lo mismo." Mohinder comenzó a juguetear con la mano de Gabriel despreocupadamente. "¿Qué llevas en la mano? Parece algo pringoso." Entornando los ojos, Mohinder trató de ver lo que había en la mano de Gabriel, pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

Con un movimiento rápido, Gabriel apartó la mano, como si se estuviera quemando. "No se, he estado cocinando, supongo que me habré manchado con algo."

"¿Desde cuando cocinas?" De repente, Mohinder notó al otro hombre algo nervioso, aunque no sabía porque y por más que quiso preguntar, Gabriel no le dejó.

"Debería irme y dejarte descansar." Se acercó a Mohinder y besó su mejilla. Cuando fue a levantarse para marcharse, Mohinder se enderezó ligeramente y volvió a tomar su rostro y consiguió besarle en los labios.

"¿Te preocupa algo?, ¿no será por lo que he dicho?"

"No es eso, me preocupas tu y que no descanses lo suficiente por mi culpa." Como si de un niño se tratara, besó con dulzura su frente y un momento más tarde se marchó.

Mohinder se volvió a tumbar en la cama, tratando de pensar lo que podía estar pasando por la mente de Gabriel, pero ante de que pudiera sacar ninguna conclusión, volvió a quedarse dormido otra vez.

- o -

Gabriel regresó a su apartamento y miró sus manos. "Seré idiota." Su mano derecha, estaba cubierta de sangre, reseca por el rato que había pasado desde que había terminado en su mano. "¿Cómo podía esperar que Mohinder no se diera cuenta?

Una vez dentro de la cocina comenzó a lavarse mano, con paciencia al principio, pero con más energía después, hasta casi llegar a moverse con violencia. "No volverá a pasar. Nadie más tiene que morir por una ambición que me alejará de él."

Llevado por un arranque de ira, tiró de un manotazo todos los botes apilados en la esquina de la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. "¡No quiero elegir, no quiero tener que escoger entre recuperar mis poderes y Mohinder!"

Una bocina del exterior llegó hasta él, como si eso le pudiera devolver a la realidad, sacándolo de su propia paranoia. "Mohinder." El rostro del genetista, se visualizó en su cabeza, sonriéndole, mirándole con lo que podría llamarse adoración y por mucho que Gabriel añorara ser Sylar, de ser casi un dios, de hacer que la gente le temiera como si del mismísimo demonio se tratara, no podía arriesgarse a que Mohinder se enterara de que una parte de él quería continuar siendo el mismo asesino, el mismo recolector de poderes y ser el hombre más poderoso de la tierra. Tenía que detenerse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"¿Acaso no es demasiado tarde ya? Ya me matado a una persona, ya he robado sus poderes y ya he demostrado que puedo recuperar todos mis poderes. ¿Pero a cambio de que, de perder a Mohinder? No puedo perder a la única persona que no tiene miedo de mi, incluso sabiendo mi pasado. Le necesito demasiado, le quiero, no puedo perderle por mi afán de superioridad.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el cuarto de estar. "Mohinder nunca sabrá lo que he hecho hoy, nunca sabrá que he matado a una mujer por hacerme con su poder de proyección astral."


	5. Baby, don't hurt me, no more

Finalmente le habían dejado sólo; Matt había estado reticente a dejarle, diciendo que aún tenía que descansar, que no le convenía trabajar tanto y que no quería dejarle sólo.

"¿Y si necesitas algo?" Mohinder sonrió al ver la preocupación en los sinceros ojos de su amigo.

"Gracias, de verdad, pero estaré bien. Prometo tomarme el día con calma y no hacer esfuerzos innecesarios, pero necesito trabajar." Matt lo miró en silencio, no estando muy convencido de lo que el profesor le decía, pero no dijo nada más.

En realidad, no se trataba de que no disfrutara con la compañía de su familia, Matt le era de gran ayuda con todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo últimamente y como padre era el mejor que pudiera haber conocido, Molly había comprendido su nueva situación mejor que nadie y ahora, apenas miraba con reticencia a Gabriel y Nathan, le parecía increíble como se comportaba casi como un padre para la niña y un hermano mayor para él, aún cuando no se lo pedía, porque no necesitaba hacerlo, Nathan siempre estaba allí, con la palabra adecuada para hacer sentir mejor a todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, Mohinder necesitaba estar algún rato sólo, tener tiempo para pensar en lo que no se atrevía a decirles a ninguno de ellos, de sus miedos, lo que prefería pensar que sólo eran paranoias suyas, con respecto a Gabriel.

Desde luego era feliz, eso no lo podía negar, estaban siendo los mejores meses de su vida, desde que Gabriel había aparecido en su puerta, diciéndole que había cambiado, que Sylar estaba muerto y que quería pasar el resto de su vida con él. Sin embargo, había ciertas cosas que no le hacían sentir del todo bien, como si una voz interior le dijera que había algo que no podía salir bien entre tanta perfección.

- o -

Después de estar todo el día trabajando, sumergido en la pantalla del ordenador, comprobando cifras, calculando datos y revisando informes, su cabeza ya no daba más de si, necesitaba un descanso, desconectar, aunque sólo fuera por cinco minutos, de toda aquella vorágine de gente especial, de poderes y de un horrible virus que podía matarlos a todos.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina, estaba seguro que un te le relajaría y le ayudaría a pensar en otras cosas. Se apoyó con ambas manos en la encimera, dejando su mente libre de cualquier pensamiento, aunque la imagen de Gabriel no hacía más que aparecer en ella una y otra vez.

Sonrió al imaginarse que se encontraba allí con él, a su lado, hablándole de cómo estaba recuperando sus poderes, de lo que ya era capaz de hacer otra vez y como siempre, con su mirada más tierna, prometiéndole que nunca los usaría para hacer daño a nadie otra vez.

Mohinder ya no recordaba cuantas veces se lo había dicho, cuantas veces había escuchando junto a su oído esas palabras, que tan sinceras parecían, pero que no hacían más que recordarle el mucho daño que le había hecho siendo Sylar, como había usado sus poderes para matar a su padre, como había tratado de matar a Molly y Matt y aún entonces, se preguntaba porque no lo mató a él cuando tuvo la ocasión, una y otra vez.

Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, queriendo sacar de su cabeza todos esos pensamientos, creía que estaba traicionando a Gabriel por no poder olvidar su pasado, por no poder verlo simplemente como el hombre del que se había enamorado, como aquel que lo había cuidado, aún cuando podía haber tenido serios problemas con Matt si lo descubría allí.

Suspiró, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la taza que humeaba entre sus manos, haciendo que los surcos que formaba la cuchara, lo envolvieran por completo, hasta que su mente, por un momento, dejó atrás cualquier pensamiento.

Unas fuertes manos, alrededor de su cintura, casi hicieron que gritara. Se sobresaltó, sintiendo el abrazo que hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

"¿En que estás pensando?" _La misma voz de siempre._ Pensó Mohinder mientras sonreía protegido por la oscuridad de la cocina, que evitó que Gabriel viera el rubor en sus mejillas.

"En ti, en nosotros." No era del todo cierto. Si estaba pensando en Gabriel, pero desde fuera, recordando su comportamiento de los últimos días, analizando sus palabras, sus gestos, todos ellos extraños, diferentes a los que Mohinder estaba acostumbrado a ver cuando hablaba con él.

La respiración de Gabriel llegó hasta el cuello del genetista y este no pudo evitar suspirar al notar su aliento cálido tan cerca de si mismo. "Te echaba de menos." Sus palabras sosegadas, le parecían al profesor las mismas de siempre, pero una voz en su interior, le repetía una y otra vez, que algo había cambiado en el hombre que todavía lo abrazaba. "¿Qué ocurre?" Gabriel sintió el malestar de Mohinder.

Quería evitarlo, quería ser el mismo de siempre, comportarse tal y como Gabriel esperaba, pero Mohinder no podía, aquel hombre que le susurraba al oído no era exactamente el mismo que le habló en ese mismo apartamento de pasión, de amor hasta el fin, de que no podría vivir sin él. Entonces, de forma totalmente involuntaria, todo su cuerpo, comenzó a temblar. Se dio la vuelta, apoyando su espalda contra la encimera.

"Mohinder, ¿te encuentras bien?" Las manos de Gabriel lo rodearon con mayor intensidad. Mohinder cerró los ojos, no atreviéndose a preguntar aquello que estaba a punto de explotar en su interior, pero por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo evitar hacerlo.

"¿Has vuelto a matar a alguien?" Las palabras parecían no haber salido de él, casi no se había dado cuenta cuando lo había terminado por decir por fin, pero al adentrarse en la mirada profunda, oscura y sorprendida de Gabriel, supo que si que lo había hecho.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?" Gabriel apoyó sus manos sobre la encimera, dejando de mantener el contacto con el cuerpo de Mohinder.

"Necesito que me contestes. ¿Has vuelto a matar a alguien?" Con todas sus fuerzas, Mohinder gritó dentro de si mismo que no, que Gabriel seguía siendo el mismo, que no se trataba más que de simples paranoias suyas sin fundamente y que con esa pregunta no hacía más que lastimarlo.

Gabriel se mantuvo en silencio un momento, observando al profesor. Sabía que no sería capaz de mentirle, no está vez, no como había hecho meses atrás, cuando le había hecho creer que era Zane, no como cuando tan sólo lo había tratado como una víctima más. Tuvo que apartar sus ojos de los del genetista, se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Y si te dijera que si, que no pude contenerme, que se trata de mi naturaleza y lo seguiré haciendo?"

El silencio, cortante, doloroso, se apoderó de todo el apartamento, ni siquiera llegaba el más leve sonido del exterior, como si el mundo entero se hubiera detenido de repente.

Mohinder notó que su cuerpo entero se había paralizado, sin tratarse de ninguno de los poderes de Gabriel, sin que nada externo a él lo retuviera, simplemente se había paralizado y apenas podía respirar. Quería hablar, preguntar un millón de cosas, pero apenas sabía por donde empezar exactamente.

"¿Por qué?" Una simple pregunta, dos palabras, que resultaron ser las más dolorosas que el profesor hubiera creído poder decir nunca.

Gabriel, escondido ahora entre las sombras, se dio la vuelta, muy lentamente, aunque para Mohinder fue como si lo estuviera viendo a cámara lenta y entonces lo vio. Todos sus miedos, todo aquello que tanto había temido, se habían convertido en realidad, porque en aquella ocasión, no era Gabriel quien lo miraba, no se trataba del mismo hombre que había entrado en el apartamento tan sólo unos minutos antes y que le había susurrado al oído.

"No todo es blanco o negro Mohinder." Su voz había cambiado. En realidad se había transformado en una voz que el genetista hubiera deseado no volver a escuchar nunca más. "No todo se puede explicar con una fórmula, a veces nuestra naturaleza es más fuerte de lo que deseamos y contra eso no se puede luchar, por mucho que lo intentemos." El hombre comenzó a andar, acercándose a Mohinder, despacio, pausado.

Apenas se sintió capaz de pronunciar su nombre, como si eso significara que todo volvía a ser igual que entonces, que sus pesadillas se volvieran a hacer realidad, el miedo a morir, la necesidad de que alguien entrara por la puerta y volviera a salvarle, la angustia de estar sólo cuando sentía la muerte tan cerca.

"¿Sylar?" El otro hombre sonrió.

"Muy listo, doctor Suresh." Mohinder retrocedió al mismo tiempo que Sylar le cerraba el paso. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su espalda se dio con la pared. La sombra del hombre que tenía delante lo cubrió por completo, haciendo que la más completa de las oscuridades lo rodeara por completo.

Mohinder notó que su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar, que las piernas y los brazos habían dejado de hacerle caso y que la cabeza se le llenaba de imágenes, de todas las fotos, de los rostros de las personas que ese hombre había matado a lo largo de los últimos meses. ¿Cuántos más serían?, ¿Cuántos habría matado mientras estaba a su lado, mientras le prometía que todo eso se había terminado, que sólo quería ser un hombre común como él?

Entonces fue cuando una nueva imagen llegó hasta su mente, apartando todas las demás, haciendo que el miedo se fuera por un momento, que se sintiera feliz. Se trataba de un momento de su vida cotidiana de los últimos meses, de cualquier día, tal vez de esa misma mañana. Se vio sentado a la mesa, junto a él Molly y Matt, su familia, las personas que le habían hecho volver a utilizar esa palabra otra vez después de demasiado tiempo sin tener ningún motivo por el que usarla.

De nuevo, los brazos de Sylar, Gabriel, o quien quisiera ser ese hombre que lo miraba casi con fiereza, habían atrapado los suyos y lo sujetaban con fuerza.

"Casi consigues que el truco te saliera bien. Hasta yo me creí que quería ser un hombre como todos los demás, sin poderes, normal, tan corriente como tu." Apenas les separaban unos pocos centímetros y Mohinder casi creyó que podía ver a través de aquellos ojos negros, un profundo abismo sin fin.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que me engañas?" Mohinder sabía que su voz también había empezado a temblarle, pero necesitaba saberlo, descubrir cuanto tiempo había sido capaz de engañarle hasta que por fin había comenzado a darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado en Gabriel.

"Supongo que te hará sentir mejor que te diga que maté a aquella mujer hace una semana, antes no me atreví." Subió su mano hasta le mejilla del profesor. "No te puedes hacer una idea de cuantas veces imaginaba lo que tu pensarías cuanto te enteraras, veía tu cara de decepción y eso me detuvo durante demasiado tiempo, hasta que ya no pude retenerme por más tiempo."

Su mano parecía la misma que le había acariciado en la cama, la misma que le había hecho gemir tantas noches y que tanto le había hecho pensar que la vida podía comenzar a funcionar, con su familia y con el hombre al que quería. Pero al volver a levantar los ojos hasta los de Sylar, se dio cuenta que no era así, que el asesino de su padre había regresado.

Mientras deslizado sus dedos por la piel de Mohinder, Sylar rodeó la cintura del profesor con la otra mano, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Notó como el profesor se resistía, como trataba de separarse de él.

Eso le divertía y le excitaba, estar en una lucha que sabía perfectamente que tenía ganada de antemano, observar el miedo en los ojos del genetista, sentir como su cuerpo temblaba entre sus brazos, como sus fuerzas iban desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que por fin, Mohinder se detuvo, dejó de moverse y pareció aceptar su abrazo.

Mohinder quería liberarse, echar a correr, alejarse todo lo que pudiera de aquel hombre, pero notar el contacto de su mano en su piel, le recordaba demasiadas cosas y no pudo. "No hagas esto por favor." No hubiera deseado que sonara tanto como una súplica, pero era la única forma que tenía de hablar.

"¿De que tienes miedo, de que te mate o tal vez es de que llegue tu familia?" Sylar se echó a reír. Desconociendo de donde aparecía aquella fuerza, Mohinder consiguió deshacerse del abrazo y con la mano que le quedó libre, le asestó a Sylar un golpe en la cara.

"¡No te atrevas a tocarlos!" La furia se había apoderado de él. No podía permitir que sus errores al mantener a aquel hombre cerca durante tanto tiempo pusieran en peligro a Molly o a Matt, eso si que no podrá perdonárselo nunca. "Aléjate de ellos."

"¿O si no que?" Syalr apretó el cuello de Mohinder con fuerza, viendo como este trataba de respirar, en vano. "Si nunca has podido hacerme nada, ¿Por qué crees que voy a temer tus amenazas ahora?"

Mohinder apenas podía respirar, pero no le importó, no iba a suplicar por su vida. Fijó sus ojos en los que lo observaban, mientras notaba como la mano de Sylar apretaba con fuerza su garganta.

Entones ocurrió. Los labios de Sylar atraparon los suyos casi con voracidad. El genetista intento evitarlo, separarse de él, pero no pudo. Su cabeza dio contra la pared, empujada por la de Sylar, con un fuerte golpe que le hizo gemir por el fuerte dolor. La mano que sostenía su garganta bajo por su pecho y terminó por introducirse bajo su ropa, arañando su piel.

No sin dificultad, Mohinder consiguió alejar su boca de la de Sylar, aunque no pudo apartar el resto de su cuerpo. Notó la mano de Sylar que se deslizaba bajo su ropa, mientras la otra le sujetaba la muñeca con fuerza, por lo que comenzó a sentir el dolor que le producía.

"¿Por qué has venido?" Sabía que se trataba de una pregunta estúpida, pero tenía que decir algo, tratar de ganar tiempo.

"¿Acaso no lo sabes?" Sylar parecía perdido en otro mundo, mientras sus labios se movían por el cuello del genetista y este podía notar su lengua recorriendo su piel. "Lo que siempre he querido de ti."

Otra vez, Mohinder intentó apartar a Sylar de su cuerpo y con un empujón hizo que se apartara de él. Sylar lo miró, su expresión había cambiado y aunque mantenía la misma pasión, también había algo de furia, casi animal.

Sylar se volvió acercar a Mohinder, con rapidez y fuerza. Con una mano lo aprisionó contra la pared y al ver como el genetista volvía a intentar golpearle, le agarró de nuevo la muñeca, doblándola de una forma que hizo que Mohinder casi gritara.

"¿Por qué te sigues empeñando en luchar contra esto? Sabes que no merece la pena, que lo quieres tanto como yo, te gusta que te haga esto." Volvió a besarle, le mordió el labio y observó como la sangre del profesor se deslizaba por su barbilla.

Con movimientos casi delicados, bajó su mano hasta en la cintura de Mohinder y comenzó a jugar con el botón de su pantalón. "Ha sido entretenido todo este tiempo dejar que jugaras conmigo, que me convirtieras en tu diversión en la cama, pero prefiero otro tipo de juegos y estoy convencido de que tu también." Su mano bajó un poco más, mientras su boca volvió al cuello del profesor. Le escuchó suspirar, incluso gemir, y Sylar supo que no era por miedo, que no era por el dolor en la muñeca.

Mohinder apenas conseguía que su cabeza funcionara como debía, mientras notaba las manos de aquel hombre, aquel asesino, con el que tanto había fantaseado, recorrer su cuerpo, tocarle de una forma que no podía resistir, pero sabía que tenía que conseguir liberarse como fuera.

Ya que no podría acabar con él, porque tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo, esperaba al menos sacarlo de la casa, antes de que los demás regresaran, no podía ponerlos en peligro de esa forma.

Respiró profundamente, todo lo que su excitación se lo permitió y casi de una forma irracional, asestó un fuerte golpe con la pierna en el estómago a Sylar que le hizo doblarse y separarse por fin de él.

Durante unos breves momentos, Sylar se dobló por el dolor, instantes que Mohinder aprovechó para intentar salir de la cocina, pero cuando creía que lo había conseguido, Sylar lo agarró por el cuello y con un rápido movimiento lo lanzó contra la encimera, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con fuerza y cayera al suelo, aturdido por el golpe y el fuerte dolor que le estaba destrozando la sien.

"Te he dicho que esto es inevitable, no lo hagas más difícil." Le dijo Sylar mientras se agachaba hasta él, arrodillándose a su lado y casi con lo que se hubiera podido llamar dulzura puso su mano sobre la herida que el golpe había producido y luego lamió la sangre que recorría ahora sus dedos.

"No hagas esto, por favor." Sintiendo que ya no tenía sentido luchar más, que ya no importaba si imploraba por su vida o si Sylar veía el miedo escrito en sus ojos, Mohinder, aturdido por el dolor, cogió la mano del otro hombre y trató de apartarla de él. "Por favor, no lo hagas."

Se dio cuenta que la vista se le nublaba, que apenas podía continuar estando consciente y que el dolor en la cabeza y en la muñeca, que posiblemente estaría dislocada, estaban apoderándose de su cuerpo por momentos.

Con las últimas fuerzas, consiguió hablar. "Sabes que te quiero, Gabriel." Finalmente dejó que su cuerpo se rindiera ante el dolor.


	6. Estoy aqui para defender a mi familia

La poca esperanza que Mohinder aún conservaba de que Sylar se detuviera, se desvaneció rápidamente, en el mismo momento en el que el otro hombre apartó la mano del genetista de la suya.

Mohinder estaba cansado, sólo quería dormir, tal vez perder el conocimiento, pero no podía, notar lo que Sylar estaba haciendo con él y lo que iba a hacer, no se lo permitía. Sin embargo, sabiendo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, decidió dejar de luchar y esperar que una vez que aquello terminara, pudiera llegar a olvidarlo alguna vez.

El profesor cerró los ojos, el dolor de cabeza y la muñeca le estaban destrozando. "Vamos Mohinder, siempre has querido que fuera yo el que se metiera en tu cama, Gabriel no fue más que un sucedáneo de lo que realmente estabas esperando." La voz, que aunque Mohinder no quería reconocerlo, le sonaba absolutamente sensual en su oído, le hacía recordar momentos en los que había imaginado lo que hubiera sido que aquella situación sucediera en la realidad.

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero nunca quise que fuera así, no de esta forma."

"No hay otra forma Mohinder, he intentado darte la oportunidad de que fuera a tu manera, pero no has querido." La risa de Sylar hizo estremecerse a Mohinder. "Ahora ya no hay otra forma, profesor." Mientras hablaba, Sylar fue acariciando de nuevo, la mejilla del genetista, para luego, una vez que los dos se quedaron en silencio, la bajó hasta su pecho y rodeó su cintura casi con un movimiento demasiado brusco, que hizo que Mohinder se quejara.

Sylar se puso en pie, llevando consigo el cuerpo magullado del profesor. Lo apretó tanto contra su cuerpo, que Mohinder podía notar su aliento sobre su cuello, mientras que él, involuntariamente, apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del otro hombre, completamente derrotado como estaba.

Al notar de nuevo, la mano de Sylar deslizándose por sus cabellos, trató de alejarse, separarse de su contacto, pero el otro hombre se lo impidió de nuevo y de la misma forma que había hecho antes, apretó con su mano el cuello del genetista.

"Dime que nunca has deseado esto, que nunca has pensado en lo que podríamos haber hecho juntos." Sylar acercó su boca al oído de Mohinder, mientras este luchaba por respirar. "Dime que no has pensando nunca en lo que yo podría haberte hecho."

Como si Sylar se hubiera dado cuenta que el cuerpo de Mohinder fuera lo más frágil del mundo y que cualquier movimiento brusco podía romperle, deslizó con suavidad su mano por el cuello del genetista y terminó por sujetar de nuevo su muñeca dolorida. Lo llevó hasta él y sin que Mohinder se resistiera ya, le besó en los labios con un simple contacto primero, pero al sentir como el profesor se relajaba en su abrazo y le permitía tocarle y acariciarle como él quisiera, comenzó a besarle con pasión, recorriendo su boca casi con voracidad y si no hubiera estado tan concentrado en el sabor que aquellos labios le devolvían, hubiera escuchado un pequeño gemido proveniente de Mohinder.

Sylar comenzó a caminar, arrastrando consigo a Mohinder, salió de la cocina y llegó al salón. Tras devorar la boca del genetista, había bajado los labios hasta su cuello, casi como si se tratara de un vampiro sediento de sangre. Había comenzado por lamer con delicadeza su piel, pero al final, había llegado incluso a morderle, saboreando el dulce sabor de su sangre caliente sobre los labios.

Mohinder no había intentado moverse, no quería poder enfadar más a su agresor, no sabía de lo que era capaz y después de lo que le había hecho, pensó que sería mejor dejarle hacer. Apenas sentía nada ya, una vez que Sylar había comenzado a mover sus manos a lo largo de su espalda y que había notado el contacto de su boca con su cuello, Mohinder creyó que el mundo había dejado de existir y en su mente sólo aparecieron las imágenes de Matt y Molly, que aunque no completamente, le hacían sentir algo mejor.

Un movimiento brusco le devolvió a la realidad. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuento que volvía a estar en el suelo, sólo que ahora Sylar estaba sobre él, mirándolo, en silencio, como si estuviera esperando a que le devolviera la mirada. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Sylar sonrió.

Las manos todavía frías de Sylar se posaron sobre el vientre de Mohinder, haciendo que este volviera a estremecerse al sentir que bajaban hasta su pantalón. Tal y como había hecho antes, comenzó a juguetear con el botón del pantalón del genetista, mientras este, intentando resistir, sin apenas fuerzas ya, quiso moverse.

Tan sólo con una mano Sylar volvió a sujetar su cuello, mientras la otra iba desabrochando con movimientos lentos el pantalón. Su boca había vuelto a atrapar la de Mohinder, introduciendo su lengua en el interior, dejándole apenas sin respiración, mientras creyó escuchar un pequeño sollozo; levantó el rostro y se fijó en una lágrima solitaria correr por la mejilla del genetista.

"No lo hagas, no así." Mohinder sabía que era lo siguiente que iba a ocurrir, pero aún así, todavía tenía la esperanza de poder evitarlo, porque no estaba del todo seguro de poder seguir viviendo después de eso.

Sin embargo Sylar no se detuvo, no dejó de introducir una mano bajo la ropa del profesor y acariciar su piel, ni dejó de bajar la cremallera de su pantalón, una vez que se había deshecho del botón.

"_Matt, ¿Dónde estás?" _Sabía perfectamente que si Matt aparecía en ese momento, podría suceder cualquier cosa, incluyendo que Sylar matara a su amigo, pero Mohinder estaba lo suficientemente aterrado como para suplicar a quien hiciera falta que apareciera alguien que pudiera salvarlo.

- o -

Molly subió, corriendo el último tramo de escaleras antes de llegar al rellano del apartamento; el día había sido intenso y había dado mucho de si; la niña estaba más feliz que nunca después de haber ido al cine, de haberse comido una de las mayores hamburguesas que hubiera visto nunca y de que hubiera podido pasar el día como cualquier niño normal.

Tras ella, aparecieron Matt y Nathan; ambos sonreían mientras la veían corretear. Para ellos, había sido un día agotador, pero no les importaba, haber podido disfrutar de un día sin poderes, sin asesinos que querían dominar el mundo, tal sólo siendo una familia normal, a excepción de la falta de Mohinder, había sido suficiente para ellos.

"¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche? Se está haciendo tarde." Matt pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Nathan que lo miraba sonriente y comenzó a juguetear con algunos mechones de su pelo.

"Creo que debería pensar en venirme a vivir con vosotros." Matt se detuvo en seco, mientras lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "Lo digo porque estoy continuamente durmiendo aquí. Además, hecho de menos a Molly y el apartamento de Peter es tan solitario…"

Matt había dejado de escucharle. _"Matt, ¿Dónde estás?" _La voz de Mohinder, aunque sólo se tratara de un pensamiento, sonaba más como una plegaria que como otra cosa y más que nada, parecía asustado, aterrado podría incluso decir Matt. _"Mohinder, todo acabará muy pronto, o quien sabe, tal vez no." _Matt reconoció perfectamente aquella voz, aunque no sonaba como la que había escuchado las últimas veces, no parecía el mismo Gabriel que había cuidado de Mohinder, si no que más bien, se trataba de Sylar.

"Quedaos aquí."

"¿Qué ocurre?" Nathan se acercó a él, hablando lo suficientemente bajo como para que Molly no les escuchara.

"Es Sylar. Cuida de Molly, ¿quieres?"

"Pero…" Antes que Nathan le pudiera replicar, Matt le besó y fue hacia el apartamento. Demasiadas veces habían tenido aquella conversación, en la que Nathan le decía que no tenía porque estar protegiéndole siempre, que él también podía hacer algo, pero Matt no se lo iba a permitir, no cuando se tratara de amenazas como Sylar y mientras él fuera el agente de la ley.

Mientras se dirigía al apartamento, vio como Nathan ocultaba a Molly de la vista. Entonces, volvió a centrar su mente y sus sentidos en el apartamento. Se acercó, caminando muy lentamente y cuando ya estuvo en la misma puerta, trató de escuchar lo que ocurría en el interior.

"Quieres hacerme daño." Matt escuchó la voz de Mohinder entre débiles gimoteos. "¿Entonces por qué no me mataste cuando pudiste?, ¿es que acaso sólo se trataba de juego para ti?"

"Precisamente por eso, porque eres mi juguete. Todos estos días, he dejado que te divirtieras, pensando que en algún momento me echarías de menos. Pero me he dado cuenta que si quiero conseguir lo que tanto he anhelado de ti, sólo podía ser así."

"No, por favor, ¡No!" Matt ya no pudo esperar más. No le importaba si Sylar le escuchara llegar, que se diera cuenta y pudiera escaparse, porque si algo le ocurría a Mohinder por llegar demasiado tarde, después que él, sin conocerle de nada, le salvara la vida en Kirby Plaza, no se lo podría perdonar.

Abrió la puerta con la mayor rapidez de la que fue capaz y la imagen que ante él se encontró, lo paralizó durante un pequeño segundo.

Al principio no pudo reconocer el cuerpo de Mohinder, que estaba medio cubierto por el de Sylar, que al ver llegar al policía, se apartó de él. Al hacerlo, Matt vio al genetista inconsciente, con ropa mal puesta y al percatarse en la mirada que tenía Sylar, no necesito preguntar para saber lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir, si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Con el arma en la mano, apuntando a Sylar y sin dudar, Matt fue acercándose a los dos. Sylar ni siquiera se movió, mientras Matt llegó hasta Mohinder, le comprobó el pulso y una vez que se percató que el profesor respiraba con normalidad, aunque algo entrecortadamente, se concentró en Sylar.

Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier agresor de, aunque le costaba demasiado pensar en ello, intento de violación, le habría esposado, le habría leído los derechos y le habría llevado a la comisaría. Pero no se trataba de cualquier criminal, si no de alguien que había tratado de matarlo a él y a su niña, al que había dejado moverse con total libertad por el apartamento, cuando Mohinder le había dicho que ya no se trataba de Sylar, que estaba muerto, que ahora sólo era Gabriel.

No es que hubiera confiado en él, lo había tenido siempre controlado mentalmente, a pesar que había confiado en el criterio de su amigo, pero ni una sola vez había dado muestras de querer hacer lo que ahora mismo no le cabía en la cabeza que había impedido.

Por ello, sin saber si estaba más enfadado consigo mismo por no haberlo visto venir, con Mohinder porque había confiado en aquel hombre o con Sylar por haber intentado aprovecharse de su amigo; de la peor forma posible, dejó que la rabia se hiciera dueña de la situación.

"Matt, no debías de haber venido, nos has interrumpido." Sylar sonrió, creyendo que el policía seguía viéndole como Gabriel, el simple y normal novio de Mohinder.

"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso!" Matt, casi de un salto, llegó hasta él, asestándole un puñetazo en la cara que lo tumbó en el suelo. Se puso sobre él y comenzó a propinarle golpes. "Te crees muy listo, pero yo nunca he dejado de vigilarte. ¿Ves lo que ha pasado?" Dijo mientras continuaba golpeándole con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. "Has intentado salirte con la tuya, pero cuando se trata de proteger a mi familia, aquí estoy yo."

Un ruido a su espalda le despistó un momento, un gemido lastimero, como si se tratara del de un perro herido, que le hizo detenerse. Al volverse, vio que Mohinder, trataba de moverse con dificultada, hasta terminar hecho un ovillo en el suelo. El momento de duda, fue aprovechado por Sylar, que empujando al policía, se levantó con presteza y fue hasta la puerta.

Pensando únicamente en estar con Mohinder, Matt no se preocupó de Sylar, cuando este se marchó, al menos, el genetista estaría a salvo esta vez. Se acercó a él y le tocó con suavidad, intentando no asustarle.

Mohinder se removió. "No, por favor."

"Eh, tranquilo, soy Matt, todo ha terminado." Dejándose llevar por el miedo que hasta un momento antes había intentado ocultar, Mohinder comenzó a temblar y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

Agotado después de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir en tan poco tiempo, Mohinder abrió los ojos, ahora enrojecidos y se encontró con el rostro levemente sonriente de Matt. "Matt ¿eres tu de verdad?" Mohinder trató de incorporarse, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para hacerlo.

"Si, soy yo, ahora relájate, Nathan y yo… ¡Mierda Nathan!" Matt había estado tan preocupado por el estado de Mohinder, que no se había dado cuenta que Sylar iba derecho hacia donde se encontraban Nathan y Molly. "Espera un momento aquí."

"Matt, ¿Qué pasa?" De nuevo, Mohinder quiso hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse, quería ayudar en el caso de que Sylar hiciera algún daño a alguien por su culpa, pero de nuevo, su cuerpo protestó antes y volvió a quedarse tumbado en el suelo, viendo como Matt salía del apartamento.

- o -

Al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia donde ellos se encontraban, Nathan se puso delante de Molly, haciendo que la niña quedara lo más protegida posible, por si se trataba de Sylar.

"_Matt, ¿eres tu?" _Nathan no recibió ninguna respuesta. _"¿Matt?"_ Pero no necesitó ninguna respuesta cuando vio a Sylar aparecer por la esquina.

"Vaya, Nathan, que alegría verte por aquí, me alegra ver que está toda la familia reunida." Dijo Sylar mientras miraba a la pequeña cabecita que asomaba por detrás de Nathan.

"No de des ni un paso más." Nathan empujó a Molly para que comenzara a retroceder poco a poco.

"Vamos Nathan, tu me conoces, compartimos la capacidad de ser gente especial, ¿crees que querría haceros daño a alguno de vosotros?" Sylar no se movió de donde estaba mientras hablaba.

"No, yo conocí a Gabriel, al que se preocupó por Mohinder más que cualquiera de nosotros, pero a ti, Sylar, nunca te conocí, fue mi hermano, Peter, el que siempre se enfrentó a ti y creo que debió de haberte matado cuando pudo."

"Muy listo señor Petrelli, si es cierto, soy Sylar, Gabriel es historia, aunque tengo que reconocer que hicimos un buen grupo de amigos." Sylar levantó la mano, mientras Nathan lo miró en silencio; sabía que si Sylar le atacaba no tendría mucho que hacer, pero Matt aparecería en cualquier momento y tal vez, los dos, podrían hacer algo. "Sabes Nathan, nunca te lo había dicho, pero siempre quise tener la capacidad de poder volar." Sylar sonrió, mientras, agitando la mano, Nathan fue a parar contra la pared, sintiendo el fuerte dolor.

Nathan cayó al suelo, sintiéndose incapaz de moverse. Sylar se acercó a él, sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación, tanto Peter meses atrás, como ahora Matt se lo habían contado muchas veces y aunque siempre le había sido difícil de creer que un hombre pudiera hacer algo así, ahora veía que él sería su siguiente víctima.

Sylar se agachó junto a él, mientras lo veía moverse, sonriendo. Durante un momento se volvió hacia Molly, que no se había movido de donde estaba y elevando la mano otra vez, hacia la frente de Nathan, le dijo a la niña.

"Tranquila cielo, en seguida estoy contigo."

"_Aléjate de ellos, ¡ahora!"_ Sylar se incorporó y como si Nathan y Molly hubieran dejado de ser algo importante para él, se volvió hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz en su mente.

"Matt, ¿como se encuentra nuestro querido profesor?"

"_Te vas a marchar de aquí ahora mismo y nos vas a dejar en paz a todos. No quieres volver a acercarte a Mohinder." _Sylar no dijo más, se dio la vuelta y caminando hacia las escaleras, desapareció, ni siquiera pareció ver a Molly cuando pasó junto a ella.

La niña se lanzó a los brazos de Matt, que la elevó hasta que se pudo abrazar a su cuello. El policía, llevando a la niña, se acercó a donde estaba Nathan, todavía en el suelo.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sobreviviré." Con la ayuda de Matt, Nathan consiguió sentarse y apoyarse contra la pared. "¿Y Mohinder?"

"Se pondrá bien." Dijo para no asustar a Molly, que todavía no se había separado de sus brazos. _"Sylar ha intentado…"_ Aunque estuviera hablando mentalmente con Nathan, no pudo terminar la frase, pero al otro hombre no le hizo falta para saber lo que venía después.

"Cuidaremos de él." Dijo finalmente Nathan.


	7. Quiero ayudarte a superarlo

"Matt, ya te lo he dicho, estoy bien." Dijo Nathan desde la cama, mientras veía a Matt, que con ambas manos le impedía levantarse.

"Si, pero también ha dicho el médico que necesitas descansar, al menos esta noche." Una vez que consiguió mantener a Nathan tumbado en la cama, se sentó en ella a su lado, sonriendo. "Así que, ¿Por qué no te quedas quieto cinco minutos y te relajas?"

Nathan suspiró, no era su naturaleza estarse quieto y descansar, mientras pudiera hacer algo. "Muy bien, tu ganas, pero nada de tratarme como si fuese un inválido, sólo ha sido un golpe." Se incorporó en la cama, emitiendo un pequeño gemido de dolor, el golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que él creía.

Desde donde estaba sentado, Matt se lo quedó mirando, sin hacer desaparecer la gran sonrisa de sus labios, le hacía gracia la habilidad que tenía Nathan para aparentar encontrarse bien cuando en realidad no lo estaba. "Date la vuelta."

"¿Qué?" Nathan no se movió, se quedó simplemente mirando a Matt, observando como se acercaba a él, cómo, sin quitar sus ojos de de los de Nathan, ponía sus manos, de la forma más cuidadosa de la que fue capaz sobre él y le ayudaba a levantarse. "¿Matt que haces?"

Una vez que que consiguió hacerse con el cuerpo de Nathan, Matt rodeó su espalda con ambas manos. "Vamos, hazme caso. Tu date la vuelta; hay cosas que todavía no conoces de mi." Nathan sonrió mientras Matt comenzó a besarle, lentamente, mientras iba masajeando la espalda dolorida.

La tensión acumulada durante tantas horas en el hospital, comenzó a desaparecer y Nathan comenzó a dejar su cuerpo a mercede de las manos de Matt, que con total dulzura, consiguió que se tumbar en la cama.

Nathan no recordaba si alguna vez alguien le había dado un masaje, pero si lo habían hecho, nunca hubiera sido como en aquella ocasión, notando las manos de Matt sobre su espalda y sus hombros, deslizándose tranquilamente, con delicadeza, al mismo tiempo que con total seguridad. Por ello, no se dio cuenta cuando exactamente había comenzado a suspirar.

Mientras iba ejerciendo presión sobre la zona de la espalda más dolorida de Nathan, Matt, se acercó a su oído, dejándose llevar por los excitantes sonidos procedentes de Nathan. "Ya te he dicho que había cosas que no conocías de mi."

"¿Dónde aprendiste a dar esos masajes?" Nathan elevó una de las manos hacia el rostro de Matt y comenzó a acariciar su rostro.

Matt simplemente comenzó a reír. "Lo siento, eso es algo que no puedo revelarte, si lo hiciera tendría que matarte." Un momento después terminó por besarle otra vez.

- o -

Una media hora después, notando el cálido abrazo de Matt y tumbado junto a él en la cama, Nathan no había conseguido dormirse. "Sigues despierto ¿verdad?" Nathan se giró hacia Matt, que lo miraba mientras acariciaba mechones revueltos de su pelo.

"Si, pensaba en que todavía no me has dicho nada sobre mi proposición." Aunque sintiendo cierto dolor en la espalda, Nathan consiguió darse la vuelta y poder estar frente a Matt.

"¿Sobre lo de vivir aquí con nosotros?" A pesar de la total oscuridad del cuarto, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado y podía ver la sincera sonrisa en los labios de Nathan, que sólo asintió, sin decir nada. "Bueno, el apartamento no es muy grande y deberíamos decírselo a Mohinder, también es su casa."

"¿Estás poniendo excusas para no tener que decirme que no?"

"¡No, claro que no!" Matt se incorporó en la cama. "Es que después de todo lo que ha pasado, pensaba que lo menos que querrías sería vivir aquí, pensando continuamente que puede venir un psicópata, obsesionado con Mohinder para matarnos. No quiero ponerte en peligro a ti también."

"Ya han intentado matarme varias veces, pero siempre ha sido por intentar hacer el bien, porque quería ayudar a la gente que me importa. Ahora no tiene porque ser distinto."

Sin contestar, Matt se volvió a tumbar otra vez, acercando su cuerpo al de Nathan, rodeando su pecho con su brazo y apoyando su cabeza sobre el cuerpo de Nathan. Suspiró con tranquilidad, porque desde luego que vivir con él era lo que más quería desde que Mohinder y él habían conseguido adoptar a Molly, pero no quería hacerlo si Nathan no se sentía seguro. Ahora, sin embargo, se daba cuenta que no tenía de que preocuparse, Nathan tenía las mismas ganas que él.

"Entonces, ¿Qué, cuando quieres que traiga mis cosas?"

"Déjame que hable primero con Mohinder, no se como se tomar esto después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, pero estoy seguro que no le importará." Nathan asintió y sin decir nada más, besó la frente de Matt y cerró los ojos, al igual que hizo él. En menos de cinco minutos, los dos se habían quedado dormidos.

- o -

"Sabes que te quiero, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que quiera hacerte algún daño?" Gabriel se acercó a él, mientras Mohinder, incapaz de moverse lo vio andar hacia él.

"No te acerques más." Sin embargo, Gabriel no le hizo ningún caso y no detuvo su camino. Apenas los separaban unos pocos centímetros cuando Gabriel alargó el brazo, sujetando el de Mohinder y apretó con fuerza, haciendo que el profesor sintiera el intenso dolor, otra vez. "Me haces daño, suéltame."

Gabriel lo hizo moverse hacia él, tirando de su brazo y aunque Mohinder trató de resistirse, tuvo que moverse. Con la mano que tenía libre, Gabriel rodeó su cintura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Le besó con fuerza, casi parecía hacerlo con rabia y Mohinder podía sentirlo, pero no podía o no quería hacer nada para evitarlo.

Gabriel lo sabía y por ello, apretando cada vez con más fuerza la muñeca dolorida de Mohinder y mientras lo escuchaba gemir, en lo que parecía ser una especie de protesta ahogada por la excitación, le besó con mayor intensidad, hasta que terminó por morderle y deleitarse viendo el pequeño hilo de sangre caer por el labio.

"Gabriel, si de verdad me quieres, me dejarás, no quiero seguir con esto, me da miedo pensar en lo que puedes llegar a hacer." Gabriel no le había soltado y Mohinder no estaba seguro que lo fuera hacer en algún momento.

Sin embargo, inesperadamente para Mohinder, Gabriel lo empujó con toda su fuerza contra el suelo, haciéndole caer violentamente. El profesor notó que perdía el equilibrio y al tocar el suelo, sintió que algo se había roto cuando sus costillas comenzaron a protestar.

Gabriel se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a deslizarse sobre su cuerpo. Por mucho que Mohinder intentaba luchar, el otro hombre era mucho más fuerte que él, ¿o realmente no estaba siquiera intentado luchar?

Mohinder intentó levantarse pero Gabriel lo volvió a lanzar contra el suelo, cada movimiento, cada golpe con mayor intensidad que el anterior, parecía disfrutar como un depredador viendo a su presa herida luchando por sobrevivir. Entonces Mohinder se golpeó la cabeza.

- o -

Tremendamente agitado, Mohinder despertó con un fuerte grito y empapado en sudor. Se quedó sentado en la cama, notando que no podía parar de temblar. Cerró los ojos, intentando serenarse, pero fue imposible, su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado deprisa, su pulso era demasiado acelerado, igual que su respiración y su mente no hacia más que recordarle una y otra vez un sin fin de imágenes que sólo quería olvidar.

Sin embargo, una parte de él, no hacía más que hablarle a gritos una y otra vez. _"Ha sido culpa tuya. Podías haber luchado, te podías haber defendido y haber conseguido despistarle hasta que Matt y Nathan hubieran vuelto. ¿No crees que podrías haber hecho algo para parar a Sylar antes de encontrarte en el suelo, con su cuerpo mucho más fuerte que tu sobre el tuyo a punto de que te sometiera totalmente a su control?, ¿No será que en el fondo querías que eso pasara?"_

Mientras escuchaba sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que la puerta de su dormitorio se habría lentamente. Por ello, cuando vio luz entrar por ella, su cabeza volvió a ponerse en funcionamiento. _"Sylar ha vuelto a por ti y esta vez no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Y si es Gabriel, también vas a luchar?"_

"Tranquilo, Mohinder soy yo." Matt permaneció en la puerta, no quería entrar y asustar a su amigo más de lo que ya lo estaba. "Te he oído gritar, bueno también he oído alguno de tus pensamientos, era demasiado fuerte como para no hacer, lo siento. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

Al dar los primeros pasos en el interior de la habitación, Matt se fijó más en el cuerpo de Mohinder, acurrucado entre la ropa de la cama, con la espalda pegada a la pared, las rodillas contra su pecho y todo el temblando, mientras en su rostro, brillaban intensamente las gotitas de sudor que no habían dejado de caer.

"Siento haberte despertado, pero he tenido una pesadilla, lo siento, pero puedes volver a dormir, estaré bien, de verdad."

"Desde luego mentir no es uno de tus fuertes Mohinder." Matt se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, intentado hablar todo lo sosegado que pudo para intentar tranquilizar al profesor. "Porque desde luego no estás bien, no si no puedes parar de temblar y si no puedes controlar tus pensamientos, siguen siendo muy altos y demasiado fuertes como para que yo pueda dejar de escucharlos."

Matt se detuvo, viendo como el profesor se acercaba a él y se apoyaba sobre su regazo lentamente. "Se que seguramente no quieras hablar de lo que ha pasado, se que es duro y no me quiero comportar como el poli que soy, no te quiero presionar o interrogar para que me lo digas. Pero ya sabes, que si quieres hablar de ello, estoy aquí."

"Gracias." Mohinder se acomodó más en la cama, notando como, con total delicadeza Matt comenzó a acariciar su frente húmeda y su cabello revuelto. "Pero todavía no estoy preparado. Aunque si has oído mis pensamientos, no hará falta que diga mucho al respecto."

"No es por mi, Mohinder, eres tu el que, cuando te sientas preparado para hacerlo, debes abrirte y contar todo lo sucedido, no puedes guardarlo en tu mente por mucho que yo lo haya escuchado, eso no es nada bueno y lo sabes." Mohinder cerró los ojos, intentando de nuevo serenarse, aunque teniendo allí a Matt era mucho más de lo que necesitaba.

"Lo haré, cuando sienta que puedo hacerlo, serás el primero en saberlo. ¿Cómo está Nathan?"

"Bien, sólo fue un golpe, mañana estará como nuevo." Matt no estaba seguro de si era un buen momento para sacar el tema, pero después de lo que había visto en el interior de la cabeza de Mohinder, creyó que lo mejor sería conseguir que pensara en otra cosa, al menos por el momento. "¿Puedo comentarte una cosa?"

"Claro, ¿Qué ocurre?" Le pareció tan extraño escuchar hablar a Mohinder con esa voz tan débil, tan insegura, que no creyó que se tratara realmente de él.

"Nathan y yo hemos estado pensando y queríamos comentarte una cosa."

"Es por lo de Sylar ¿verdad? Lo entiendo, no te culpo porque tengáis miedo, a mi me pasaría lo mismo." Matt notó la mano de Mohinder apretándole mientras hablaba. _"Entiendo que queráis marcharos."_

"No, no, no es lo que piensas, nadie se va marchar de esta casa. Más bien se trata de lo contrario." Mohinder se dio la vuelta, mientras seguía con la cabeza apoyada en Matt, no estaba seguro de lo que su amigo quería decirle exactamente. "Queríamos saber si te parecería bien que Nathan se viniera a vivir aquí con nosotros. Ya se que se trata de un piso pequeño, pero muchas noches ha dormido aquí…"

"¿No quieres llevarte a Molly lejos de mi, del peligro en el que la pongo continuamente?" Al mirar a Mohinder a los ojos, Matt creyó ver que el profesor estaba llorando, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"Llevármela ¿A dónde? Este es su hogar, tu eres su padre, tanto como y por mucho que quiera alejarla del peligro, estoy seguro de que Sylar encontraría la forma de dar con nosotros. No tengo ninguna intención de alejar a Molly de su familia." Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento. "¿Entonces que me dices, crees que podremos vivir todos aquí?"

En lugar de contestar, Mohinder sonrió y tan sólo asintió. Tan sólo saber que Matt no quería separarle de Molly, era suficiente para hacerle sentir un poco mejor, aunque no se apartara de su mente la imagen de Sylar.

"Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso también." Mohinder lo miró extrañado. "Sylar, puedo hacer que no aparezca en tu mente, al menos esta noche y así podrás dormir de un tirón. Eso si no te importa que vea tus pesadillas."

"Después de cómo te has enfrentado a él tan sólo por salvarme esta tarde, no podría decirte que no, además me vendría bien un poco de ayuda para dormir y ya sabes que las pastillas no me gustan."

Matt deslizó su mano sobre la frente de Mohinder. "Cierra los ojos y trata de dormir, del resto me ocupo yo."

Un momento después, Mohinder dejó de moverse, se quedó quieto apoyado sobre el regazo de Matt, quien no paraba de recibir imágenes terribles de todo el miedo que inundaba la mente del profesor.

- o -

La puerta se abrió sigilosamente y Matt pudo ver que aparecía Nathan. "¿Qué haces levantado?" Dijo en voz muy baja, aunque algo irritado porque no estuviera descansando como le había dicho el médico. Nathan no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y se sentó en el borde de la cama. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Que ahora que te veo con Mohinder me pregunto como pudiste tener dudas de ser un buen padre con Molly o un buen amigo con él."

"¿Has estado escuchando antes de entrar verdad?"

"Por eso lo digo, sabes como hacerle sentir bien y mira, se ha quedado dormido porque estás con él. Casi hace que me ponga celoso." Matt sonrió y bajó la mirada hacia Mohinder, que parecía no enterarse de nada.

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama? tienes que descansar para recuperarte del todo."

Nathan se volvió a levantar y se acercó a él, intentando no molestar a Mohinder, no despertarlo. Apoyándose en la cama y notando como su espalda se quejaba, llegó hasta Matt y le besó delicadamente en los labios, dándose cuenta que este sonreía.

"No tienes que hacer esto sólo, si voy a vivir aquí, ahora él también es mi familia y sea lo que sea lo que pasa por su mente ahora mismo y que te estás tragando, quiero ayudarte a superarlo."

"Gracias." Nathan se sentó de nuevo y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Matt que, sin decir nada, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos.


	8. Supongo que todo acaba aquí

Cuando quería, Matt sabía ser muy persistente y persuasivo. Por ello, tras insistirle más de veinte veces a Mohinder que debía salir, tomar el aire, tratar de olvidar lo que había ocurrido con Sylar y pasar página; el profesor, terminó por hacerle caso y tomarse un día libre.

Había pasado ya una semana desde el ataque de Sylar, pero todavía le era difícil creerse que hubiera sucedido de verdad, que el hombre por el que lo había apostado todo y por el que se había llegado a enfrentar a Matt, hubiera intentado agredirle de aquella forma. Por ello, intentando volver a llevar una vida normal, le tomó la palabra a su amigo y se fue a pasear.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de New York, Mohinder apenas se fijaba en la gente que pasaba a su lado, completamente perdido como estaba en sus propios pensamientos. Sin que el cerebro llevara el control de su cuerpo, sus piernas anduvieron sin rumbo fijo por más de una hora.

Cuando finalmente levantó la vista, que hasta ese momento había estado fija en el suelo, se encontró frente a un parque, lleno de gente, de niños jugando, de madres charlando mientras vigilaban a sus hijos y de perros con sus dueños que corrían por el césped.

Estaba cansado después de tanto andar, por lo que guiado por la luz de primera hora de la tarde, se sentó en la hierba y se dejó caer sobre ella, cerrando los ojos; desde niño, siempre le había gustado sentarse bajo el cálido sol, protegido por los árboles, mientras el suave aire alejaba el calor.

Mientras permanecía así, sus pensamientos comenzaron a viajar libres, sin que él los pudiera controlar, desde el tiempo que había llevaba fuera de su antigua casa en La India, de lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en el último año, de lo mucho que le había ayudado Matt a pasar los peores momentos y por último, a pesar de no haberlo pretendido, una última imagen apareció en su mente.

Era Gabriel, igual que la primera vez que lo había visto, cuando se había enamorado de él, aunque fuera en silencio, temeroso de abrir sus sentimientos a ese extraño.

No podía negar que lo echaba de menos, no al que le había atacado, no a Sylar, si no a su otro yo, al que le hablaba hasta que se quedaba dormido, al que le gustaba mirarle mientras trabajaba en sus investigaciones, al hombre del que se había enamorado profundamente.

- o -

Los minutos pasaron como si se tratara de segundos, pero no se dio cuenta. No quería volver a la realidad, no quería enfrentarse a ella. Una sombra se interpuso con el sol, Mohinder abrió los ojos y durante el primer momento no supo de quien se trataba, se incorporó ligeramente y entonces lo vio.

Cuando su mirada se cruzo con la del otro hombre se incorporó por completo y pegó la espalda contra el árbol. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Gabriel se agachó hasta que sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar. "¿Me has seguido?"

"No, pasaba por aquí y te he vito. No he podido resistirme a acercarme." Gabriel se acercó un poco a él, pero Mohinder volvió a retirarse, intentando alejarse de aquel hombre.

"¿Pasabas por aquí, justo por este parque a esta hora?" Mohinder respiró con fuerza una vez, intentando que su tono de voz sonara lo más sereno posible a pesar de lo asustado que estaba en ese momento. Miró de refilón a ambos lados, seguía habiendo mucha gente en el parque, por lo que en parte, se sintió seguro de que Sylar no intentaría atacarle con tantos testigos cerca. "No me lo trago, me has estado siguiendo." Dijo con la mayor rotundidad de la que fue capaz.

Dando un paso más adelante, hasta quedar arrodillado frente a Mohinder, Gabriel se detuvo por fin. "Vale, es cierto, te he seguido, pero sólo porque te he visto en medio de la calle. No pretendía hacerlo, pero te conozco y por tu expresión se que no te encuentras bien."

"¿Acaso debería?" Nunca hubiera creído poder sentir tanto odio en un mismo momento, pero en aquella ocasión la ira se estaba apoderando de él.

"No, claro que no. Pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que estoy intentando cambiar, que trato de controlarme. No quiero que Sylar vuelva a aparecer en mi vida." Gabriel levantó una mano y la acercó a la mejilla de Mohinder, pero este, con un movimiento rápido apartó la cara.

"Eso ya no me vale, no después de lo que hiciste." Haciendo que Gabriel se apartara de delante de él, se levantó y sin siquiera mirarle comenzó a marcharse.

"Mohinder, yo te quiero y estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo por contenerme y evitar que Sylar aparezca, te digo la verdad." Todavía de espaldas a él, Mohinder se detuvo, apretó los puños con fuerza, notando como se le resentía la muñeca herida. "No puedo asegurarte que no vuelva a aparecer, pero no puedo conseguirlo sólo, no puedo hacerlo sin ti."

"¡No puedes decirme eso después de lo del otro día!" Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, pero los de Mohinder estaban rasgados por las lágrimas. "No te atrevas a decir que me quieres después de intentar…"

Gabriel se acercó a él, pero no llegó a tocarle, sabía que el profesor no aceptaría su contacto. Quería abrazarle, demostrarle que decía la verdad, pero no sabía como recuperar su confianza.

Mohinder continuó mirándolo en silencio, quería que dijera algo, escuchar que le pedía perdón, que le dijera que no podía vivir sin él, que era todo lo que tenía en el mundo, porque por mucho que intentaba negarlo, seguía queriendo conseguir que aquel hombre consiguiera librarse de Sylar y poder estar con él.

Aunque el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, Gabriel volvió a andar hasta él y antes de que Mohinder pudiera decir o hacer nada para evitarlo, Gabriel atrapó su mano con fuerza y un segundo después ambos habían desaparecido.

- o -

Cuando Mohinder fue totalmente consciente de donde estaba, se separó con rapidez de Gabriel y miró a su alrededor. Lo reconoció en seguida, se había llevado a su apartamento.

"¿Se puede saber que haces?" Sin esperar respuesta, fue hacia la puerta, no podía permanecer allí, a solas con Gabriel, no sabía lo que podría hacer esta vez, o peor aún, no estaba seguro de poder seguir manteniendo ese odio mezclado con indiferencia por mucho más tiempo.

"Necesitaba hablar contigo en privado."

"Estábamos bien el parque, ¿o es que acaso no quieres tener testigos por lo que te propones hacer otra vez?" En su interior, Mohinder estaba gritando porque eso no fuera así, que no intentara terminar por fin lo que había empezado.

Entonces Gabriel volvió a ir hacia él y le sujeto con fuerza por los hombros. "Sabes demasiado bien que no podría hacerte daño." Al mirar en el interior de los ojos del profesor, Gabriel vio el miedo que sus palabras y su repentina agresividad habían provocado en él y sin más le soltó.

"Antes te hubiera creído, pero ya no puedo."

"Dime que no sabías que no era yo el que fue al apartamento el otro día, que te sonaba igual, que lo que veías en mis ojos era lo mismo que ves ahora, dime que no eres capaz de distinguir a Sylar de mi y te devolveré al parque sin decir nada más."

Un momento antes de contestar, Mohinder lo miró en silencio. Sabía que tenía razón, por mucho que había tratado de negárselo, durante todo el tiempo había sabido que no había sido Gabriel el que había comenzado a hablarle siquiera, la última vez, que en todo momento había sido Sylar el que había tomado el control de la situación.

"¿Y que pasará la próxima vez que vuelva a aparecer?, ¿querrá matarme o con…" La mano de Gabriel sobre sus labios no le dejó terminar de hablar, pero esta vez no intentó retirarse.

Con mucho cuidado, Gabriel continuó acercándose a él, hasta que pudo rodear su cintura con su mano libre, igual que pocos días antes había hecho sin miedo a lo que pudiera sentir el profesor.

Mohinder continuó mirándole, dejando que sus dedos recorrieran su espalda, notando como su corazón latía a gran velocidad de nuevo, como el día en el que supo que estaba con vida.

Gabriel retiró su mano y la bajó hasta la mano del profesor, tocando con delicadeza la venda que rodeaba la muñeca que le había dislocado. Se acercó a su oído y le susurro con dulzura. "Lo siento, nunca me había sentido tan mal como cuando conseguí volver a tomar el control. Recordé lo que te había hecho."

Mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras que sonaban tan sinceras, Mohinder no se había dado cuenta, pero había comenzado a temblar. "Incluso podía oírte suplicar y por mucho que lo intenté, no pude quitarte de mi cabeza."

Mohinder se removió entre los brazos de Gabriel, necesitaba que le soltara para poder respirar con normalidad, pero no pudo. "Déjame por favor."

Pocos días antes había dicho lo mismo y por un momento, volvió a recordar ese instante. Por mucho que lo intentó no puedo evitar que una lágrima solitaria brotara de sus ojos, mientras apartaba la mirada de Gabriel. "Por favor, si de verdad eres tu, déjame."

Gabriel se separó de él y lo vio dar un paso atrás. "No estoy preparado para esto, no puedo volver contigo sin pensar que volverás a cambiar y que la próxima vez no tendré tanta suerte." Dio un nuevo paso hacia atrás. "No lo digo solo por mi, también puse en peligro a mi familia, podías haber matado a Molly o a Matt, casi lo hiciste con Nathan. No puedo dejar que pase otra vez."

Finalmente llegó hasta la puerta y agarró el pomo con fuerza, mientras apoyaba la espalda sobre ella. "Lo siento, pero es mejor que lo dejemos así y que no volvamos a vernos más."

Mientras lo escuchaba hablar, Gabriel fue hasta él. "Si es lo que quieres, lo entiendo, no te molestaré más, pero al menos permíteme hacer algo antes de despedirnos para siempre."

Mohinder asintió sin decir nada, dejando que Gabriel se acercara a él muy lentamente, cerró los ojos cuando sus labios se juntaron y suspiró cuando volvió a rodearle con ambas manos la cintura.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera porque ese momento pudiera durar eternamente, pero su cerebro le repetía una y otra vez que las cosas no podían volver a ser lo que eran, que si había cambiado una vez, no había nada que le asegurara que no lo iba a volver a hacer.

Gabriel se separó de él, acariciándole la mejilla, mientras una tierna sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. "Bueno, supongo que todo acaba aquí."

"Es lo mejor." Mohinder le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque ambas miradas estaban inundadas por el dolor y la tristeza. "Matt ya me lo dijo, desde el principio dijo que lo nuestro no podía salir bien, pero no quise hacerle caso. Supongo que…"

Los labios de Gabriel sobre los suyos hicieron que dejara de hablar. Su cuerpo se estremeció al volver a poder oler la dulce respiración de Gabriel, que le empujó contra la puerta, mientras sus manos aprisionaron sus caderas.

Sus bocas se separaron, pero la de Gabriel, continuó saboreando su piel, lamiendo su cuello, mientras Mohinder respiraba cada vez que mayor rapidez. "Tengo… que… marcharme." Gabriel lo abrazó con fuerza, parecía no haber escuchado sus palabras. "Gabriel…"

Sus miradas se volvieron a juntar una vez más. "Sabes que te quiero, nunca he sentido nada parecido por nadie más y no creo que vuelva a hacerlo. Pero no pondré tu vida en peligro." Gabriel se mordió el labio. "Adios Mohinder."

Antes que Mohinder llegará a contestar, Gabriel desapareció sin más. Una vez más el profesor estaba sólo, como si todo lo sucedido, no hubiera sido más que un sueño demasiado real.

Pero él sabía que no había sido así, que todo aquello había sido de verdad, que le había vuelto a besar, que le había vuelto a hacer sentir aquella dulce y placentera sensación de que nada malo le podía ocurrir.

Lo había intentado evitar, había tratado de convencerse a si mismo de que lo que sentía por aquel hombre no estaba bien, que tenía que olvidarlo, por muy doloroso que fuera, que era lo mejor para todos.

Pero ahora dudada de cómo de cierto era eso. Estaba convencido de que no haría nada que pudiera poder en peligro otra vez a su familia; pero al mismo tiempo eso significaba olvidar los mejores días de su vida y olvidar a quien le había dado todo lo que siempre había deseado. ¿Realmente era eso bueno para él?

Sacudió la cabeza, como si de ese modo pudiera quitarse esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero al volver a degustar el sabor de Gabriel en sus propios labios, se dejó caer en el suelo, ocultando el rostro entre las piernas, necesitaba desahogarse un momento.

Un par de minutos más tarde, abrió la puerta y salió del apartamento sin mirar atrás, si lo hacía, tal vez no llegaría a marcharse nunca. Cuando la puerta finalmente se cerró, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y apareció Gabriel, que sonrió.

"Se que volverás a mi, no puedes ocultarme lo que sientes."


	9. Quiero besarte

"Todavía no me has hablado de ello." Nathan le acercó la botella de cerveza a Matt, que pareció desviar un momento la mirada mientras hablaba. "Vamos dímelo, háblame de tu matrimonio con Janis y de cómo terminaste aquí."

"No se que decir, supongo que no éramos compatibles y al final ocurrió lo inevitable, lo demás simplemente ocurrió." Matt parecía algo incómodo hablando de su pasado, algo que en los últimos meses, parecía haber olvidado por completo, como si en realidad nunca hubiera existido.

Sin embargo, no podía mentirse, había estado casado con Janis demasiado tiempo como para pensar entonces que no sentía nada por ella ya. Había pensado que se trataba del amor de su vida, que tendría hijos con ella y que pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos.

Pero tras ocurrir lo de Kirby Plaza, todo había cambiado, era como si Janis se hubiera convertido en otra persona completamente distinta y tras despertar en el hospital, ella le había dicho que cuando se recuperara quería pedirle el divorcio.

- o -

Matt apenas lo había comprendido entonces, sin saber si se trataba de los calmantes o que había vivido escondido en su burbuja en la que todo era felicidad, pero de la noche a la mañana, se encontraba sólo, perdido en New York, sin trabajo y sin saber que hacer con su vida.

Pero, sin saber muy bien como ni porque, un día todo cambió de repente, tras varios días de visitas por parte Molly, acompañada por aquel educado profesor, genetista le había dicho, ellos comenzaron a hablar.

Los días siguientes descubrió que aquel hombre que le visitaba todos los días y que pasaba horas a su lado, le caía bien, se dio cuenta que no estaba con él por compromiso o por pena por verlo sólo, si no porque le apreciaba como un amigo.

- o -

Un día, un soleado domingo, recordaba Matt, Molly entró corriendo en la habitación, como hacía cada día y se sentó en la cama a su lado. Los médicos ya le dejaban incorporarse e incluso, a veces levantarse. Mohinder se sentó junto a la cama como siempre y Matt se fijó en la sonrisa del profesor cuando miraba a la niña jugar y reír con él.

"¿Ya has pensado lo que vas a hacer cuando salgas?" Mohinder estaba hablando con él, aunque al principio, Matt no le estaba prestando atención.

"No se, la verdad es que no lo había pensado todavía, tal vez me vuelva a Los Angeles y busque un trabajo." Molly se había quedado mirándole y estaba alternando la mirada entre los dos hombres, luego se quedó con la mirada fija en Mohinder, esperando que este hablara.

"Molly y yo hemos estado hablando." La niña se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba Mohinder y se sentó en sus rodillas, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. "Podrías quedarte, el apartamento no es muy grande, pero si quieres venir, nos arreglaríamos."

"Anda Matt, vente con nosotros, el apartamento te gustará y así te podré enseñar mi habitación." Matt dudó un momento, no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo, pues aunque el profesor le caía bien, no sabía si lo conocía lo suficiente como para compartir piso. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a sopesar sus posibilidades de futuro se dio cuenta que lo que le proponían era su mejor opción.

"Muy bien, cuando salga de aquí, me iré con vosotros." Molly saltó de la cama y se abrazó a él.

- o -

Se trataba de dos personas completamente distintas, pero se complementaban bien, Mohinder prefería cocinar, mientras Matt era incapaz de hacerlo y prefería mantener limpia la casa, sin embargo, había algo que los unía más que nada, Molly, que parecía más feliz que nunca cuando estaba con ellos, como si ya no recordara la tragedia que había supuesto la pérdida de sus padres.

Las cosas en su pequeña familia funcionaban perfectamente, sin embargo, había algo que Matt echaba de menos y con lo que Mohinder parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Matt se sentía sólo, quería volver a sentir lo mismo por una persona que lo que sentía con Janis, pensar en alguien todo el tiempo, abrazarle y besarle.

Entonces, un día alguien llamó a la puerta. Era sábado y Matt tenía el día libre. Sus planes para ese día, no eran diferentes que los de cualquier otro sábado, sentarse delante de la televisión con una cerveza en la mano y ver el partido, mientras esperaba que Mohinder volviera del trabajo, para cenar junto con él y Molly.

Al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con aquel, casi desconocido, Matt no supo que decir. La última vez que había visto a Nathan Petrelli, había sido al detener a su hermano, eso día el entonces, futuro congresista, apenas le había mirado, bastante tenía con sacar a su hermano de la comisaría, parecía un hombre distante y muy frío.

Sin embargo, ahora parecía completamente distinto, su aspecto era triste, melancólico estaba pensando Matt. "Busco al profesor Suresh." Su voz, a pesar de sonar tranquila y sosegada, no podía esconder una terrible tristeza.

"Aún no ha vuelto a casa, pero no creo que tarde demasiado."

"_Si tan sólo algo pudiera salir bien."_ Matt no acostumbraba a leer los pensamientos de la gente así como así, pero aquello había sido demasiado fuerte como para evitarlo.

"Gracias de todos modos, ya volveré en otra ocasión." Nathan se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Ahora que lo miraba, Matt se dio cuenta que su figura no impresionaba tanto como la primera vez que lo había visto, incluso parecía andar encorvado. Algo le había cambiado por completo, pero no conseguía saber lo que era.

"Si quieres esperar aquí, tengo cerveza e iba a ver el partido y no estaría mal tener compañía." Nathan se detuvo en seco, hacía muchos días que alguien no le decía algo así, que no se preocupaba por lo que quería o no quería hacer y pensó que si aquel hombre se lo estaba diciendo de verdad, podría aceptar la oferta.

Aquella noche, Mohinder llegó más tarde lo normal, algo más tarde de las doce, con lo que Matt, Nathan y Molly tuvieron que cenar solos. Algo más tarde de las nueve de la noche, Molly se fue a la cama y ambos hombres se quedaron solos.

Nathan se sentó en el sofá y Matt le ofreció una nueva cerveza. "Espero que no suene a indiscreción, pero ¿Por qué buscas a Mohinder?"

"Estaba trabajando con mi hermano."

"¿Tu hermano?" Entonces, como si alguien le hubiera dado un fuerte golpe, llegó a su mente la imagen de Peter Petrelli a través de los fuertes pensamientos de Nathan, la bomba, el hospital y el saber que su hermano estaba muerto. "Lo, lo siento, no sabía…" Matt no sabía que decir, todo lo que venía a su mente eran simples frases de bien quedar.

"No te preocupes, se lo que quieres decir. Si, mi… Peter estaba intentando averiguar más sobre los poderes que tenía y de paso conocer a más gente con poderes." Nathan se reclinó en el sofá mientras hablaba de su hermano, no le era fácil recordar los fallos que había cometido al no ayudar a Peter.

"Si, lo se, Peter sabía que yo podía leer la mente y no se como pero copió mi poder."

Aunque al principio lo miró algo sorprendido, al escuchar como aquel hombre hablaba tan abiertamente de sus poderes, Nathan tardó poco en recomponerse. "Ese era su poder, copiaba todos los poderes. Uno de los primeros fue el mío." Sin saber porque Nathan comenzó a hablar con total naturalidad de su habilidad de volar, sobre como había tratado de ocultarla, de todas las veces que Peter le había insistido en que la usara.

Matt le escuchaba en silencio, dejando que el expolítico dejara salir todo lo que se había estado guardando durante demasiado tiempo. Mientras lo hacía, un rápido pensamiento llegó hasta él, de forma casi imperceptible. _"Gracias."_

Sus ojos se concentraron en los de Nathan, que ya había dejado de hablar. Durante un momento se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, hasta que Nathan se levantó, casi de un salto y tras despedirse rápidamente salió del apartamento.

Matt se quedó en la puerta, mirando el hueco en el que, un momento antes había estado Nathan y que ahora estaba vacío. No podía dejar de pensar en él, en lo abatido que parecía, en lo mucho que quería ayudarle y de cómo un cosquilleo en el estómago iba creciendo poco a poco.

Entonces se dio cuenta, hasta ese momento no había sentido nada parecido desde que Janis le había dejado. No podía ser cierto, no podía ser que estuviera comenzando a sentir algo así por otro hombre. Matt no era gay, eso siempre lo había sabido, siempre le habían gustado las chicas en el instituto y la primera vez que había visto a Janis, el mundo se había vuelto del revés.

En todos aquellos meses, nunca había visto a Mohinder más allá que como a un buen amigo, como un compañero al que apreciaba y al que trataba de ayudar cuando tenía algún problema. Pero ahora era distinto.

Durante esa noche no dejó de pensar en Nathan, de recordar sus palabras, en porque se había ido tan deprisa y cuando le volviera a ver. Sobre las cinco de la mañana, después de dar muchas vueltas en la cama, se puso a reír con fuerza, no podía parar, porque aquello le parecía totalmente imposible. No le parecía factible no poder sacarse de la cabeza a un tío al que casi acababa de conocer.

Mohinder abrió la puerta y se lo quedó mirando. "¿Se puede saber que te pasa?"

"¿Alguna vez te has sentido atraído por una persona, sabiendo que posiblemente no vuelvas a verlo y que además, en teoría no debería gustarte?"

Mohinder tardó unos momentos en contestar, le parecía increíble que Matt hubiera descrito tan bien su primer encuentro con Sylar cuando creía que se trataba de Zane Thomas. Le había hipnotizado su mirada, su voz y no había hecho más que dar vueltas en la cama de aquel motel, sabiendo que el otro hombre estaba al otro lado de la pared y lo mucho que deseaba besarle.

Entonces dándose cuenta de lo que su amigo estaba hablando, abrió los ojos de par en par y se acercó a la cama. "No puede ser, ¿desde cuando te interesa tanto Nathan Petrelli?"

"¿Qué estás diciendo? No se trata de eso, era simplemente curiosidad." Mohinder asintió con una gran sonrisa en los labios, pero no se levantó de la cama. "Pero bueno, no me has contestado. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido así?"

"Si." Mohinder no quería recordar aquellos momentos pero no podía evitarlo. Cerró un momento los ojos y al abrirlos volvió a concentrarse en la conversación.

"¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Matt, se lo que quieres saber, pero por mucho que te diga que nunca he conseguido olvidarle, que me arrepiento de no haberle dicho nada cuando tuve la oportunidad, no te voy a hacer sentir mejor, porque en realidad, tu ya sabes lo que quieres hacer, si no, no estarías pensando en él. Así que duérmete y mañana llámale." Mohinder se levantó y fue hasta la puerta, donde se dio la vuelta. "Te lo digo en serio, no pierdas la oportunidad de decírselo, tal vez luego sea demasiado tarde."

- o -

Matt no estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero sabía que las palabras de Mohinder tenían toda la razón. Al volver a casa del trabajo, cogió, no sin dudas el teléfono móvil y marcó el número que le había dado Nathan. Al escuchar su voz, todo lo que había pensado decirle, desapareció de su mente sin más y comenzó a farfullar.

"Esto, hola… quería saber, no se, a lo mejor querías…" No recordaba cuando se había sentido tan inseguro y por un segundo recordó lo que habían sido sus días en el instituto. "Supongo que estarás ocupado."

"En realidad no, estoy libre." La voz de Nathan al otro lado del teléfono sonaba tan distinta a la que le había oído la noche anterior, que casi no parecía el mismo. "Si quieres me puedo pasar por el apartamento."

"Claro, bien, aquí te espero." De no conocerlo, Matt pensaría que le había leído el pensamiento, pero casi agradecía no tener que haberle tenido que pedir que fuera, pues dudaba de haber encontrado las palabras adecuadas.

Algo menos de veinte minutos más tarde el timbre volvió a sonar, igual que la noche anterior, sólo que ahora los nervios en el estómago de Matt eran mucho más fuertes que nunca.

Al abrir la puerta, se volvió a encontrar con Nathan que lo miraba con una mirada completamente distinta y una discreta sonrisa en los labios. Con escuetas palabras ambos fueron hasta la cocina.

"_Vamos Nathan, puedes hacerlo. ¿Qué importa lo que diga la gente ahora? Heidi te ha dejado y por fin encuentras a alguien que te hace sentir, diferente; si especial, ¿Por qué no? Así que hazlo."_

No había querido hacerlo, pero Matt no pudo evitar escuchar sus pensamientos, que golpeaban con fuerza en su cabeza. Se volvió, mirándolo, con la encimera detrás de él y con las rodillas casi temblándole. Casi le daba vergüenza pensar que le costaba mirarle a los ojos sin ruborizarse.

Matt vio que Nathan se acercaba a él, lentamente ¿o es que él veía las cosas a cámara lenta como en las películas?, hasta que puso las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Matt.

"Espero que esto no te resulté demasiado brusco, pero no he dejado de pensar en ti desde anoche." Se dio cuenta que Matt le apartaba la mirada un momento, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

"A mi me ha ocurrido lo mismo, por eso te he llamado." De forma casi inocente, Nathan rozó el cuerpo de Matt con sus manos y notó que este se estremecía.

"_Quiero besarte, quiero decirte que no puedo pensar en nadie más que en ti y que quiero conseguir que me sonrías."_

"Pues hazlo." Nathan volvió a levantar la mirada, sorprendido de escuchar la respuesta del otro hombre. "Te dije ayer que podía leer los pensamientos y no he podido evitar escuchar los tuyos."

Nathan sonrió ampliamente y Matt se sorprendió a si mismo por su propio pensamiento. _"Daría lo que fuera por ver esa sonrisa cada mañana." _Mientras tanto, Nathan continuó acercándose, hasta que su boca llegó al oído de Matt.

"No se lo que llevaba esa cerveza, pero me estás volviendo loco." Con movimientos lentos, Matt terminó por abrazar a Nathan que deslizó su boca hasta los labios de Matt y un intenso rayo de energía lo atravesó por completo. Matt lo notó temblar y comenzó a reír.

- o -

Nathan comenzó a reír y se dejó caer en el sofá. "Nunca me habías contado tus dudas semiadolescentes sobre tus sentimientos por mi."

"No te metas conmigo, que tu fuiste el que tembló como un flan la primera vez que me besaste. No parecías entonces el gran político que iba para congresista." Sin haberlo visto venir, Matt se encontró casi tumbado en el sofá, con el cuerpo de Nathan sobre él y haciéndole cosquillas hasta que las lágrimas se le saltaron.

La puerta de la calle se abrió y Mohinder apareció por fin después de haber estado todo el día fuera. Los dos hombres se detuvieron y mientras se volvían a sentar en el sofá lo miraron.

"¿Qué al el día? Ya pensábamos que no aparecerías."

Mohinder miró a Matt y sonrió, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Pero no podía decirle la verdad, que se había encontrado con Gabriel, que habían hablado, que le había besado.

"Tranquilo, me ha dado tiempo para pensar en cosas." Matt lo vio desaparecer por el pasillo y su alegría de un momento antes, dejó paso a la preocupación, pues aunque no tenía todos lo detalles si creía tener una ligera idea de lo que había ocurrido.

"No te atrevas a hacerlo." Matt miró confundido a Nathan. "Ya es mayorcito y necesita tiempo, así que déjalo sólo." Nathan se abrazó a él y comenzó a besarle, pues sabía esa era la mejor forma de distraer a Matt al menos por un rato.

"Supongo que tienes razón." Matt cerró los ojos y dejó que los brazos de Nathan lo volvieran a tumba de nuevo en el sofá, mientras notaba su cálido aliento sobre su cuerpo y su boca rozando y besando su piel. Los pensamientos desaparecieron sin más mientras también rodeaba el cuerpo de Nathan, al menos durante un rato, quería ser feliz junto a él.


	10. Deja que esta noche sea feliz a tu lado

La noche no parecía tener fin, sobretodo cuando al mirar el reloj de su mesilla, Mohinder se dio cuenta que todavía eran las tres y media de la madrugada y desde que se había acostado, todavía no se había podido dormir.

Por más que lo intentaba no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza su encuentro con Gabriel, ¿o había sido Sylar el que le había seguido hasta el parque, el que le había besado en su apartamento? Prefirió no pensar en eso; pues ya tenía bastante con no poder sacarse de la cabeza sus penetrantes ojos negros y su cautivadora voz.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y suspiró con fuerza. No podía entender porque tenía que ser todo tan complicado. _"¿Por qué no puedo tener una vida como los demás? Quiero una vida fácil, sin tener que pensar en que mañana me pueden matar por intentar acabar con la organización o que un asesino psicópata está perdidamente enamorado de mi. _

_Vale, puede que yo también esté enamorado de él, pero eso no tiene nada que ver, si no me hubiera buscado, si no nos hubiéramos encontrado, seguramente al final, hubiera conseguido olvidarle… con el tiempo, pero lo hubiera conseguido."_

Intentó apartar de su mente todos aquellos pensamientos que ya comenzaban a darle dolor de cabeza y cerró los ojos intentando dormir, dentro de pocas horas, Molly aparecería en la habitación, se sentaría en la cama y le despertaría, como todos los domingos para que le preparara el desayuno.

"_Sabes donde encontrarle, sabes donde vive." _La imagen de Molly dándole los buenos días, cambió de repente por la de Gabriel, en su apartamento. Lo vio tan cerca que casi pudo notar su aliento cálido sobre su rostro.

Volvió a darse la vuelta en la cama. Por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía olvidarse de lo ocurrido, hacer como si no hubiera pasado era una tarea imposible y mucho menos sacarse de su cabeza un beso que había anhelado desde que Gabriel había desaparecido de su vida.

Una jaula de grillos parecía haberse apoderado de su cabeza, la voz de Matt le repetía una y otra vez, que tenía que olvidarlo, que jamás podría cambiarlo, que Sylar volvería y trataría de hacerle daño, que estaba poniendo en peligro a Molly dejando que Gabriel pisara esa casa.

A la vez, la tierna voz de Gabriel apareció de la nada, tan cercana que creía estar escuchándola en su oído en ese mismo momento. "Yo te quiero, lo he intentado, pero no puedo dejarte ir. Te quiero."

Mohinder quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, todo aquello le estaba sobrepasando y lo peor de todo era que no podía hablar con nadie. Si claro, Matt estaba al otro lado del pasillo, incluso Nathan. Pero ¿Qué podía decirles? _"Soy débil y estoy enamorado de un asesino, tenéis que entenderlo."_ Sólo de pensarlo, Mohinder ya dudaba si Matt le echaría de casa y simplemente le mataría.

De nuevo cerró lo ojos con fuerza y dejó la mente en blanco. _"De algo tienen que servir todos los años practicando yoga como para dominar mi propia mente y dormir un poco." _Vacío la mente de recuerdos, de imágenes y de todo aquello que le impedía dormir, incluso respirar. Pocos momentos después, terminó por quedarse dormido al fin.

- o -

Gabriel lo miraba, sin separar la espalda de la pared, en completo silencio, sin poder apartar la mirada de la figura que descansaba inmóvil en la cama. Los segundos se habían convertido en minutos, pero no le importaba, no mientras Mohinder siguiera estando ahí tumbado, tranquilo, al menos aparentemente y el pudiera contemplarlo como si se tratara de la obra de arte más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida.

Quería acercarse a él, tocarle y demostrarle, que por mucho miedo que le tuviera desde lo ocurrido unos días atrás, él nunca podría hacerle daño. No podía negar que Sylar era capaz de tomar en control demasiadas veces, pero ni siquiera esa personalidad perturbada era capaz de pensar en hacerle daño al profesor. No al menos, mientras todavía quedara algo de Gabriel en su interior.

Sin embargo, le daba miedo ir hasta él, ¿y si se despertaba y se asustaba al verlo? No quería eso, pero tampoco podía resistirse a sus propios impulsos de ir hasta él y sentarse en la cama a su lado, abrazarle, incluso besarle si pudiera y encontrara las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Mientras pensaba en ello, se dio cuenta que sus piernas habían comenzado a moverse solas y se iban acercándose a la cama del profesor. Se quedó parado delante de ella, con la respiración algo acelerada por cada segundo que pasaba mirando a Mohinder, no estando seguro de poder aguantar sin tocarle.

Alargó la mano hasta acercarse lo suficiente a él como para sentir su calor. No se atrevió a tocarlo, por miedo a que se despertara, parecía tan tranquilo y sereno, tan sosegado después de lo mal que se lo había echó pasar él… que hasta rozarle le parecía mal.

Mohinder suspiró, parecía que supiera que Gabriel estuviera allí, pero tampoco en ese momento se despertó. Tan sólo se removió en la cama y se dio la vuelta, quedando tumbado sobre su espalda, permitiéndole a Gabriel ver su rostro completo. Gabriel se sentó en la cama, muy lentamente hasta que pudo notar el cuerpo del profesor contra el suyo y su calor llegando hasta él.

"Mohinder…" De nuevo, Gabriel acercó su mano a Mohinder, pero esta vez, aunque con movimientos algo temblorosos, llegó a tocar su mejilla. Sonrió tímidamente, porque aunque poder sentir su piel cálida le hacía sentir mejor de lo que había estado en muchos días; hacerlo por primera vez desde que Mohinder se había marchado de su apartamento _para siempre, _casi le hacía perder los nervios y romper a llorar.

Gabriel comenzó a reír sin hacer ruido, no se podía creer lo mucho que le había cambiado Mohinder, tanto que comenzaba a tener sentimientos que se asemejaban al miedo a perder a una persona, al dolor por la soledad sin la persona amada y la sensación de angustia ahora que lo tenía delante y no podía estar todo el rato a su lado.

- o -

Volvió a bajar la mirada hacia la cama y para su sorpresa, se encontró con los ojos de Mohinder mirándolo directamente, mientras él sentía que le estaba atravesando igual que una espada afilada.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Por mucho que Mohinder intentó que su tono fuera el más duro posible, ver delante de él a la única persona en la que no podía dejar de pensar en todo momento y la única que le hacía sentirse débil, no se lo ponía nada fácil.

Trató de moverse, sentarse en la cama, pero su cuerpo no le dejó, no reaccionó a sus ordenes, ni a sus gritos interiores. _"No puedes permitir que siempre te gane, sólo es un hombre, por mucho que te sientas atraído por él, por mucho que le quieras besar y que duerma contigo esta noche, no puedes hacerlo, no puedes rendirte tan fácilmente."_ Pensamientos demasiado fáciles, pero absolutamente imposibles de llevar a cabo.

"No quería despertarte, sólo quería verte, aunque sólo fuera un momento." Nunca le había escuchado hablar así, nunca había escuchado su voz sin que le diera algo de respeto, nunca como ahora que parecía incluso el ser más inocente del mundo.

"_Sólo está actuando, sólo quiere que te vuelvas a fiar de él. Sólo desea terminar lo que empezó el otro día." _Su voz interior era tan fuerte que creía que se trataba de alguien que estaba realmente en la misma habitación que ellos.

"Te dije que esto tenía que terminar, que no nos volveríamos a ver. Te dije adiós y lo dije en serio." Mohinder no estaba muy seguro de que su tono y sus palabras sonaran de algún modo convincentes, pero prefirió no pararse a pensar en ello.

"Lo se, pero no puedo y se que tu tampoco." Llevado por sus propios impulsos y sin ser capaz de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Gabriel puso las manos a ambos lados de Mohinder, sin poder apartar la vista de él.

"No te equivoques. Te repito que lo dije en serio." Mohinder respiró hondo y por una vez, decidió ser completamente sincero con sus sentimientos. "Tal vez tengas razón y te quiera, pero ambos sabemos que esto no saldría bien. Ya me lo has demostrado."

"Lo se y lo siento." Como impulsado por una fuerza invisible, Gabriel volvió a poner su mano sobre la mejilla de Mohinder. "Entiendo que tengas miedo, pero no puedo permitirme perderte."

"_No lo hagas, no lo hagas, él es fuerte y tal vez suene sincero, pero no debes rendirte. Piensa en Molly, en Matt y Nathan ¿Qué pasará la próxima vez que Sylar vuelva? ¿Crees que Matt estará allí para rescatarte?"_

"¿Qué pasará la próxima vez que Sylar vuelva?" Dijo repitiendo las mismas palabras que le había dicho su conciencia, con una mirada dura en los ojos.

Gabriel dudó un momento, a eso si que no podía responder, no podía asegurarle que Sylar no volviera a tomar el control, no sacara su agresividad y su instinto y volviera a por él. "No lo se." Dijo con toda la sinceridad que fue capaz de encontrar. "Sólo se que te quiero más que a mi propia vida y que daría lo que fuera por poder estar contigo una noche más aunque sólo fuera."

Mohinder abrió la boca para contestar, pero las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. _"¿Cómo puede hacerte esto, como puede jugar con tus sentimientos de esta forma? Porque sabes que sólo está jugando con tus sentimientos ¿verdad?"_ Mohinder se apoyó sobre sus manos y se levantó lentamente como si cuerpo pesara una tonelada.

"_Tienes que aguantar, si le dices una vez más que no puedes volver con él, seguro que se marchará y tratara de olvidarse de ti." _La voz se fue haciendo menos insistente a cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya no la estaba escuchando, ya no había nada en su cabeza, excepto la visión que tenía delante, aquellos ojos negros y profundos que decían mucho más que las tiernas palabras que acababa de escuchar.

"Sabes que me arrepentiré de esto ¿verdad?" Dijo Mohinder apenas con un hilo de voz, mientras notaba las dos manos de Gabriel sobre sus caderas y todo él acercándose a su cuerpo. "Intentaré mantenerte a mi lado, que Gabriel no deje nunca paso a Sylar, pero se muy bien que terminarás por hacerme daño." Le dijo al oído mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. Había echado tanto de menos el roce de sus manos y de su piel contra la suya, que no pudo evitar un pequeño gemido.

"Te prometo…" La mano de Mohinder sobre su boca le impidió continuar hablando. No quería escucharlo, no quería oír unas palabras que, pese a ser reales, pese a decir lo que Gabriel sentía en su corazón, sabía que al final serían desgarradas por la verdad que aquel hombre escondía en su interior.

"No digas nada, no hagas ninguna promesa que ambos sabemos que al final se romperá. Sólo quiero que me abraces, que me dejes caer en el mayor de error de mi vida sin darme esperanzas de que no me estoy equivocando."

Gabriel lo tumbó en la cama, quedando sobre él, sin apartar la vista de esos rizos rebeldes que caían despreocupadamente sobre su rostro y por esos labios que hablaban con miedo.

"Deja que al menos por esta noche, pueda ser feliz a tu lado." Terminó por decir Mohinder mientras veía como Gabriel apartaba la sábana que separaba sus dos cuerpos.

Apretando con fuerza su cuerpo contra el del profesor, Gabriel le besó por fin. Apenas podía soportar escuchar esas palabras tan tristes saliendo de la boca del hombre que le había echo perder la razón durante tanto tiempo.

Aunque ya se habían besado en su apartamento, aquello había sido demasiado fugaz, tan sólo un par de besos robados. Ahora todo era diferente, ambos sabían que querían hacerlo, sin importar las consecuencias, sin importar el mañana, sin importar el peligro que se cernía sobre ellos, que al menos por el momento estaba en letargo hasta la siguiente vez que se despertara y que tenía un nombre, Sylar.

Mohinder volvió a gemir, intentando no levantar demasiado la voz para no despertar a nadie en la casa. Arqueó el cuerpo cuando Sylar le besó el cuello, cuando sus manos desaparecieron bajo su ropa.

Sabía que se trataba de un tremendo error, que aquella noche de pasión tendría consecuencias inimaginables y que sólo llevarían a un final en el que prefería no pensar mientras abrazaba, lo que para él significaba el tesoro más importante que nunca hubiera podido desear en toda su vida.

Lo que había fuera de esa habitación no importaba, nada que no fueran ellos dos, que no estuviera en esa cama, nada excepto el hombre que le abrazaba con fuerza, que le besaba con pasión, que le acariciaba, como no lo había hecho nadie, en lo que ahora parecían siglos, era importante para él.

Incluso el tiempo, parecía haberse detenido. Tal vez se tratara de alguno de los poderes de Gabriel, pero no iba a preguntar, no iba estropear su fantasía hecha realidad por dejarse arrastrar por la más tenebrosa de las realidades.

Sin embargo por mucho que no quisiera verlo, el enemigo volvía a haber penetrado en su vida, un enemigo que se hacía más fuerte cada día y que cuando menos se lo esperase saltaría sobre él como un león que atrapa a su presa y mordería su yugular hasta desangrarlo.

El mañana no existía esa noche, el mal sólo era un pensamiento horrible que había almacenado en su mente y el miedo había desaparecido en el mismo momento en el que los labios de Gabriel se habían apoderado de los suyos.


	11. Todo puede cambiar en un segundo

Después de varios días sin haber podido pegar ojo, por fin Mohinder sentía que había descansado de verdad. No sabía que hora era, ni siquiera sabía si había amanecido, pero metido entre la ropa de la cama, notando el cuerpo de Gabriel a su lado arrimado a él como si de otra parte de si mismo se tratara, su calor traspasando su cuerpo y su respiración sobre él, no había nada que pudiera necesitar en ese momento.

Hacía unos minutos que se había despertado, pero prefería seguir así, sin moverse, sin querer salir de aquel sueño que podía volverse una pesadilla en el momento en el que Matt o Nathan los descubrieran. Todo aquello era demasiado bonito como para romper el encanto del momento. Sin embargo, sabía que en algún momento tendría que volver a la realidad.

Gabriel se movió a su lado, aunque más bien parecía deslizarse como cualquier felino por la cama, silencioso y seguro, mientras rozaba su piel desnuda con sus manos. Mohinder se estremeció y sonrió a la vez que se mordía el labio intentando no hacer demasiado ruido y no despertar a nadie más en el apartamento. Las sabanas fueron apartadas de su cuerpo muy lentamente y poco a poco fue notando que el frío de la mañana llegaba hasta él.

Por fin abrió los ojos, mientras se removía en la cama ante el excitante tacto de los dedos de Gabriel sobre su vientre. Elevó los brazos y los dejó caer sobre su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que las manos del otro hombre, que lo miraba con intensidad y pasión se los sujetaba y le impedía cualquier otro movimiento.

Gabriel se acercó a su rostro y le habló al oído en lo que tan sólo pareció un susurro. "Te quiero." Mohinder suspiró y cerró los ojos, quiso que aquella noche, madrugada o cuando fuera que estuvieran, no terminara nunca. "He creído volverme loco estos días que no has estado a mi lado."

Los húmedos labios de Gabriel capturaron los suyos como si se tratara del trofeo de caza más preciado. Los mordió con intensidad, hasta conseguir que el profesor arqueara su cuerpo y lo levantara también a él.

Deslizó su boca por su barbilla y comenzó a lamer su cuello, excitándose cada vez más, al escuchar los pequeños gemidos provenientes del profesor. Bajó sus manos hasta tocar sus caderas, a lo cual Mohinder sólo contestó con un intenso gruñido.

"Gabriel por favor…" Mohinder levantó la cabeza. Tenía que ver a su amante, tenía que asegurarse que todavía estaba allí, que no estaba soñando cuando sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba con el contacto con sus manos o que sus ojos no le estaban engañando cuando se encontraban con la profunda y sensual mirada de sus ojos negros.

Gabriel se acercó de nuevo a él; pero se quedó ahí, mirándole, dejando que Mohinder recorriera con sus ojos los de él, su boca entreabierta, que formaba una media sonrisa, su cabello completamente negro y sus manos que ahora se posaban sobre su pecho para sentir su alterado corazón.

"Te quiero Gabriel, he intentado olvidarte, pero no puedo." Gabriel nunca hubiera pensado que escuchar algo así, sintiendo la boca de la otra persona susurrando junto a su oído de aquella forma que sólo pudo describir como melodiosa, pudiera hacerle sentir tan vivo así de repente, tan feliz como ninguno de los poderes adquiridos le había hecho sentir.

- o -

"_Gabriel, no quiero que te vayas"_ Matt se despertó algo sobresaltado cuando aquel pensamiento fue proyectado en su mente de golpe. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza para encontrar que Nathan seguía durmiendo a su lado, por lo que él no le había dicho nada.

Se volvió a tumbar y apretó su cuerpo todavía más con el de Nathan, que se removió ligeramente y murmuró algo mientras dormía, pero siguió sin despertarse. _"Te quiero Gabriel, te quiero tanto, que no se que va pasar después de esta noche..."_ Aunque la primera vez había terminado por pensar que estaba soñando, que no tenía de que preocuparse, ahora se convencía de que no era así, de que alguien había dicho eso de verdad y no tenía ninguna duda de quien se trataba.

Se incorporó en la cama y esperó un momento. Al sentir el movimiento, Nathan se despertó y miró al policía. "¿Qué ocurre?" Acarició su brazo mientras esperaba la respuesta.

"Sylar está aquí, con Mohinder." Nathan se incorporó todo lo deprisa que puedo, escuchar el nombre de aquel psicópata hacia que su estómago se revolviera. se quedó mirando a Matt cuya atención estaba completamente puesta en los fuertes pensamientos de Mohinder que llegaban hasta él.

"¿Estás seguro? Tal vez se trate de un sueño de Mohinder." Matt se volvió hacia él.

Iba a decirle que estaba completamente seguro, que sabía diferenciar lo que eran pensamientos de sueños. Sin embargo, al ver la preocupación dibujada en los ojos de Nathan, que esperaba que le dijera que seguramente no era nada, prefirió no decirlo.

"Será mejor comprobarlo." Matt se levantó de la cama y cogió del cajón de su mesilla su arma, que sujetó con fuerza.

"¿Quieres entrar en su habitación y ver si está dormido?"

"Quiero saber si tienes razón o nos ha vuelto a engañar." Matt se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Los dos caminaron lentamente por el pasillo, si realmente había alguien en la habitación del profesor, no querían levantar sospechas.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Mohinder, ambos se detuvieron y se quedaron mirando por un momento. Matt sabía muy bien que si estaba en lo cierto, si Sylar estaba allí, podía suceder cualquier cosa y ninguna de las posibilidades en las que estaba pensando, le gustaban especialmente. Se volvió de nuevo hacia la puerta, mientras cogía con fuerza el arma con una mano y con la otra se hacía con la mano de Nathan.

- o -

Matt comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente, sin hacer ruido prácticamente, tan silenciosamente, que en otras circunstancias Mohinder y Gabriel nunca se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia en el cuarto, pero la fuerte voz de Matt les hizo sobresaltarse.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Mohinder, que de haber podido, hubiera deseado desaparecer allí mismo, que la tierra se le tragara y poder marcharse de allí.

No es que se sintiera avergonzado por lo que estaba haciendo, pues sabía perfectamente a lo que se exponía cuando permitió que Gabriel se quedara a pasar la noche con él. Pero si hubiera preferido que las cosas hubieran salido de otra forma, que al menos durante un tiempo pudiera haber mantenido aquello en secreto.

Mohinder se levantó de la cama. Dio gracias por no estar completamente desnudo en ese momento y llevar puesta la ropa interior, al igual que Gabriel y se puso frente a Matt, con la oscuridad de la madrugada apenas podía verlo desde la cama.

"Tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo, cómo has podido permitir que ese asesino sin escrúpulos esté ahora aquí, otra vez?, ¿Tantas ganas tenías de tirártelo?" Matt apenas podía controlarse ya y mucho menos cuando Mohinder parecía estar tan tranquilo, como si nada de todo lo que estaba sucediendo fuera con él en ese mismo momento.

"No te consiento que digas eso, porque no sabes lo mucho que he intentado que esto no llegara a ocurrir, lo mucho que he sufrido." Mohinder tensó su cuerpo mientras hablaba, sin apartar la miada de Matt. Por fin estaba diciendo todo lo que había guardado para si durante aquellos días tan deprimentes, tan vacíos, en los tan sólo respirar le costaba una eternidad y todo lo que hacía le recordaba a Gabriel. "Tu más que nadie tendrías que entenderme después de lo que sufriste por Janis."

"Eso era diferente, estamos hablando de un asesino."

Matt alternó la mirada entre Mohinder y Gabriel. Le sorprendía ver tan alterado al profesor, hacía ya mucho tiempo que lo conocía y nunca hubiera creído poder verle así. Pero no le importaba, no cuando de nuevo, una vez más había puesto en peligro a su familia y de nuevo no le había dicho nada al respecto.

Cuando miró a Gabriel o Sylar, porque ya no sabía de quien se trataba en cada momento, durante un breve instante, creyó ver una sonrisa que se dirigía hacia él, como si supiera que aquello ocurrir, como si quisiera todo aquel momento sucediera para conseguir algo. Sin embargo, al momento siguiente, lo que parecía haber sido un espasmo o una revelación de sus oscuros pensamientos, había desaparecido, dejando paso a una expresión de preocupación.

Gabriel se levantó de la cama y fue hacia los otros dos hombres. "No te muevas." Le increpó Matt, a la vez que le apuntaba con el arma. Sin embargo, Gabriel siguió adelante hasta colocarse a la misma altura de Mohinder. "He dicho que te quedes donde estás, no lo voy a repetir más veces." Matt subió el tono de su voz mientras hablaba, mientras sujetaba cada vez con mayor fuerza el arma.

"Matt, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Baja ese arma." Mohinder dio un paso hacia el policía. Podía ver que sus intenciones eran muy claras y que si las cosas se ponían feas no tendría ningún problema en disparar a Gabriel. "Podemos hablar sobre esto. ¿Por qué no bajas el arma?."

Cuando tuvo delante a Mohinder, que lo miraba con la misma seguridad de siempre, tan sereno y compresivo que era imposible llegar a pensar que hubiera hecho nada que les pudiera perjudicar, Matt pensó que se había pasado, que todo aquello podía tener una buena explicación y que si el profesor confiaba en ese hombre al que estaba protegiendo, tal vez tuviera razón.

Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento duró poco, aquel momento de duda desaparecido como si nunca hubiera existido, en el mismo momento en el que volvió a ver la misma sonrisa de maldad en el rostro de Gabriel, el cual había dejado paso, hacía mucho tiempo al asesino en el que se había convertido que tan sólo vestía la piel de cordero.

Aunque había llegado a bajar el arma cuando Mohinder se lo había pedido, al ver de nuevo los ojos que parecían arder y la sonrisa vacía completamente de humanidad en la cara de Gabriel, volvió a apuntarle de nuevo. Miró durante un segundo a Nathan que también había visto el cambio en el otro hombre y que ahora le miraba a él y comprendió lo que tenía que hacer si Sylar intentaba algo.

Gabriel volvió a dar un paso adelante y entonces fue cuando Matt se decidió a disparar. Sin embargo, no llegó a hacerlo, Mohinder le apartó la mano y el arma dejó de apuntar a Sylar.

Llevado por el impulso de ira del momento, Matt se volvió hacia Mohinder con rabia en los ojos y lo apartó de en medio, sin calcular su fuerza, sin pensar en poder hacerle daño o no al profesor. Tan sólo quería sacarlo de en medio, evitar que una bala perdida pudiera hacerle daño.

Ni siquiera miró cuando le golpeó, pero si que se volvió cuando escuchó el golpe contra el escritorio y el débil gemido proveniente de Mohinder, que caído en el suelo, mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza por el dolor en la cabeza.

"Mierda, lo siento, no pretendía…" Matt dejó de estar concentrado un momento en Sylar, pues de todo lo que esperaba que ocurriera nunca hubiera pretendido lastimar a Mohinder.

"¿Por qué gritáis tanto?" La voz somnolienta de Molly sonando de repente en la puerta de la habitación, con el pelo ligeramente revuelto y restregándose los ojos, hizo que todos fijaran en ella.

"Nathan, sácala de aquí." Matt volvió a tomar las riendas de la situación, si Mohinder estaba herido se preocuparía de él cuando todo aquello acabara, pero ahora había algo más importante por lo que preocuparse. Por ello volvió a apuntar el arma hacia Sylar.

A partir de ese momento, las cosas se sucedieron demasiado rápido, tanto que ninguno de ellos pudo predecir, tan sólo Sylar que en ningún momento parecía haberse alterado, pues sabía perfectamente lo que hacer.

Sylar levantó la mano con rapidez, haciendo que el arma de Matt saliera disparada lejos de su alcance, hasta que fue a parar a la mano de Sylar. Luego viendo que Nathan estaba a punto de llegar hasta Molly, repitió el mismo movimiento e hizo que el cuerpo del otro hombre acabara contra la pared con un golpe seco que le hizo protestar por el dolor.

Libre ya de cualquier obstáculo, pues Matt no se había movido de donde estaba, intentado proteger a un Mohinder todavía en el suelo y con una mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza, por si Sylar volvía a intentar ir a por él, fue hasta la niña y alargó el brazo para cogerla.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que ni siquiera Sylar hubiera esperado que sucediera en ese momento. Los tres hombres fueron hacia él para tratar de salvar a tiempo a Molly. Nathan era el más cercano, aunque la espalda le estaba matando pues todavía estaba algo resentía por la última vez que Sylar le había atacado, por lo que teniendo el arma de Matt en la mano disparó contra él, sin fijarse demasiado bien donde impactaba la bala. Tan sólo quería sacarlo del juego.

Al ver aquello y por mucho que estaba preparado para situaciones de aquel tipo, Matt nunca hubiera esperado ver a Nathan caer al suelo de aquella forma, como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo y verlo que se quedaba ahí como si estuviera muerto. Por ello todo él se paralizó y ni siquiera cuando vio a Sylar llegar hasta donde estaba Molly o cuando la niña gritó, pudo hacer nada.

Sylar creía haberlo conseguido por fin, que después de tanto tiempo intentando hacerse con los poderes de esa cría, por fin eran suyos, que se la podría llevar consigo y matarla en su apartamento sin prisas.

Sin embarga en el mismo momento en el que iba a tocarla y desaparecer con ella, otra mano fue la que se hizo con la suya y fue a otra persona a la que se llevó en lugar de Molly.


	12. Dame un buen motivo para no odiarte

Mohinder despertó aturdido. Al principio no se atrevió a abrir los ojos siquiera, pues prefería pensar que los últimos pensamientos que recordaba, no eran más que un mal sueño y que cuando despertara, todo volvería a la normalidad. Prefería creer que haber visto entrar a Matt en su dormitorio, sentir en terrible dolor en su espalda que apenas le dejaba concentrarse en nada y recordar continuamente, la imagen de Nathan, cayendo al suelo a causa del disparo hecho por Gabriel, no había sido más que un sueño macabro y nada más.

Al darse cuenta que realmente estaba consciente y que no se trataba un sueño, intentó moverse, pero el dolor en la espalda le hizo detenerse. "Te vas a hacer más daño, será mejor que te quedes quieto." La voz de Gabriel, llegó clara hasta él.

Por fin, Mohinder abrió los ojos y durante un momento miró a su alrededor. Desde luego, no sabía donde se encontraba, pero si estaba seguro de cómo había llegado allí. "Déjame volver a casa."

Una sombra se movió a su lado, junto a donde él estaba tumbado, se volvió hacia ella y allí se encontró a Gabriel, de pie, mirándole, como si observara su objeto más preciado. "Te diste un buen golpe en la espalda. Te conviene quedarte quieto y descansar."

Mohinder trató de incorporarse, pero la punzada de dolor, le hizo caer de nuevo en la cama, que reconoció rápidamente como la de Gabriel, en su apartamento de Queens. Le costaba respirar a causa del dolor, pero no quería demostrar su debilidad ante el hombre que había estado a punto de destrozar su vida y destruir su familia, si no lo había hecho ya.

Volvió a intentar levantarse, pero esta vez fue Gabriel el que le impidió ancorarse. "¿Vas a retenerme aquí por mucho tiempo?, ¿Ahora que soy, tu rehén o algo parecido? No sabía que tuvieras ese tipo de perversiones." Mohinder trató de sonreír con toda la malicia de la que fue capaz, pero el dolor, no le dejaba pensar con coherencia.

"Nunca se te ha dado bien ser sarcástico." Gabriel se sentó en la cama junto a él, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Mohinder. "Para eso necesitarías un poco de maldad."

"Supongo que eso es lo que a ti te sobra." Mohinder lo miró con dureza, mientras intentaba alejarse de la mano de Gabriel. No quería que se atreviera a tocarle después de todo lo que había hecho.

Gabriel dejó de mirarle. Sabía que el profesor tenía toda la razón para odiarle después de todo lo que había ocurrido y tampoco sabía como conseguir que volviera confiar en él; cuando ni siquiera el mismo era capaz de creer en sus propios pensamientos.

"Llévame a casa." Gabriel nunca había escuchado a Mohinder sonar tan sereno y tan frío al mismo tiempo, no recordaba un solo momento en el que no hubiera notado un mínimo de sentimiento en su voz.

"Tienes que descansar." Gabriel se volvió hacia él, pero al encontrarse con los ojos faltos de la dulzura que siempre le había conocido, tuvo ganas de poder echar el tiempo hacia atrás.

"Intentaste llevarte a Molly, querías matarla, como llevas haciendo desde antes de que yo te conozca." Con cierta dificultad, Mohinder consiguió incorporarse un poco y colocarse a la misma altura que Gabriel. "Nunca cambiarás, nunca dejarás de mentirme."

Gabriel quería hablar, decirle que estaba equivocado, que las cosas simplemente habían salido mal y que nunca hubiera querido hacer daño a nadie. Pero todo había terminado de una forma tan desastrosa, que ni siquiera el mismo estaba seguro de que era lo que pretendía en un primer momento.

"Te odio Gabriel, Sylar o como quieras llamarte, te odio por haber creído en ti y por haber podido enamorarme de un ser tan despreciable como tu."

"¡No! No digas eso por favor." Creía haber sentido la hoja de una gran espada clavarse un poco más por cada palabra que había escuchado, por cada mirada de rencor proveniente de Mohinder. "Tu no lo entiendes, no quería matar a Molly, nunca le hubiera hecho daño."

Mohinder comenzó a reír con rabia. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de haber dejado morir a Nathan? Tal vez ya esté muerto, tal vez Matt no vuelva a hablarme, ni siquiera me mire a la cara después de esto y sinceramente no podría reprocharle nada, porque tendría toda la razón, igual que si no permite que me vuelva a acercar a Molly nunca más." Aunque los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas no estaba dispuesto a llorar delante del hombre al que más odiaba en ese momento y al que más tenía que haber odiado siempre.

"Lo de Nathan nunca tenía que haber ocurrido y te juro que no pretendía hacerle ningún mal a Molly."

"¡Le disparaste a Nathan, querías matarlo!" Mohinder se sentó en la cama y continuó moviéndose lentamente, pues no quería que el fuerte dolor volviera otra vez a impedirle marcharse de allí. Se volvió una vez más hacia Gabriel y lo miró con dureza. "Tranquilo, seguramente, Nathan estará ahora muerto. Enhorabuena, espero que todo aquel juego conmigo, todo aquello de que me querías, te sirviera para conseguir cumplir tus planes."

Finalmente Mohinder consiguió levantarse, pero un momento después de quedarse de pie, sin ningún tipo de apoyo más que sus propias piernas, se tambaleó y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer.

"Mohinder, escúchame por favor, se que lo que ocurrió fue horrible y no puedo decir nada para que llegues a perdonarme algún día." Gabriel comenzó a andar hacia Mohinder, sabía que este no se iba mover de donde estaba, no porque no quisiera marcharse de allí lo antes posible, tal y como indicaban sus ojos, si no porque después de haber visto el golpe que se había llevado unas horas antes contra la pared, no podría ir muy lejos sin que el dolor le asaltara con fuerza.

"Cállate, ya me has mentido muchas veces, no voy a dejarme engañar en esta ocasión, así que ahórrate tus palabras." Sin embargo, Gabriel continuó andando hacia él. "Quédate donde estás." Mohinder estaba totalmente convencido de lo que ahora sentía, pero no podía poner la mano en el fuego por no caer de nuevo en el mismo error que llevaba cometiendo demasiadas veces.

"Tu sólo escúchame y deja que te enseñe algo." Gabriel se acercó a un cajón que tenía al lado y sacó de él un pequeño paquete. "No quería matar a Molly, eso es totalmente cierto, te juro que no te estoy mintiendo." Le entregó el paquete a Mohinder y retrocedió un par de pasos.

En un primer momento, Mohinder no supo que hacer. Estaba seguro que todo aquello no podía ser más que un sucio truco de Sylar para volver a engañarle otra vez, pero por más que luchaba contra sus propios pensamientos, no era capaz de decirse que no había tenido sentido nada de lo sucedido en el apartamento, que aquella misma noche, Gabriel había sido el hombre más encantador con él, que las cosas que le había dicho en la cama, no habían podido ser una completa mentira.

Por fin, se decidió a abrir el paquete y pero no pudo comprender que era lo que tenía entre sus manos. "Necesitaba a Molly para que encontrara a quien me podía conseguir eso." Mohinder seguía mirando las tres jeringuillas sin entender una sola palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo el otro hombre. "¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que había perdido mis poderes? Lo hacen con el virus que contienen esas jeringuillas. Tenía que conseguir más para inyectármelo."

Mohinder levantó la mirada hacia Gabriel. "¿Por qué no lo dijiste? No tenías porque secuestrar a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, no tenías porque llevarte a mi hija."

Nada más pronunciar aquello, Mohinder enmudeció. Hasta ese mismo momento, nunca se había planteado que tipo de relación tenía con Molly, nunca se había considerado el padre de esa niña, pero ahora que había estado a punto de perderla, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a aquella niña cerca de él.

"Mohinder… lo siento, aunque se que decirlo no va a servir de nada. Pero es cierto, nunca quise que todo esto terminara así." Gabriel bajó la mirada, tenía que decirle la verdad, de una vez por todas, y ser sincero con el hombre del que había estado totalmente enamorado desde el primer momento. "A veces, no puedo controlarlo, no quiero dejarle salir, se que sólo puede terminar mal si le permito tomar el control. Pero a veces Sylar es demasiado fuerte para mi." Gabriel, señaló las tres jeringuillas. "Por eso necesito el virus, quiero terminar de una vez por todas por esa parte de mi que no hace más que poneros en peligro cada vez que aparece. No quiero perderte por su culpa."

- o -

Pocas veces se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo angustiosa que podía ser la sala de espera de un hospital. Pero ahora que Matt era quien tenía que esperar a que los médicos le dijeran como se encontraba Nathan, si al menos había sobrevivido al traslado al hospital desde el apartamento o si en lugar de ello se había desangrado, la espera, se estaba haciendo eterna.

Sin embargo, no podía desmoronarse, no cuando Molly estaba a su lado, sin haber dormido en toda la noche, preguntándole por Mohinder y esperando igual que él, tener alguna noticia sobre Nathan.

Finalmente, un médico apareció delante de él. Quería acosarle a preguntas, pero prefirió mantenerse en silencio hasta que el médico le dijera algo.

"Está fuera de peligro." Aquellas fueron las palabras más felices que había escuchado en mucho tiempo y las primeras que le hacían sentirse un poco mejor después de todo lo ocurrido. "La bala ha salido limpia y tan sólo a atravesado el hombro, sin tocar nada importante. Con mucho descanso y sin emociones fuertes, Nathan estará bien en poco tiempo."

Si ese médico supiera como era su vida, no diría eso de no tener emociones fuertes, quiso decir Matt pero la emoción no le dejaba pronunciar nunca palabra excepto, "¿podemos pasar a verle?"

"Está todavía bajo los efectos de la anestesia y les aconsejo que no estén demasiado tiempo, el paciente tiene que descansar mucho."

Matt y Molly, entraron en la habitación bajo el mayor de los sigilos posibles. En la cama se encontraron a Nathan, durmiendo, tan tranquilo, que parecía que no hubiera sucedido nada.

Matt se acercó a la cama y tomó entre sus manos una de las de Nathan y sonrió. Había pensando todo lo que podía ocurrir si Nathan no hubiera sobrevivido a ese disparo. Había pensado, que tenía que haber sido él quien lo hubiera recibido, que él era el policía, el que protegía a los demás, había deseado haber matado a Sylar mucho antes para evitar todo aquello.

Sin embargo, ver de repente los ojos entrecerrados de Nathan y escuchar su voz en un susurro, le devolvió a la realidad con rapidez y le hizo olvidar aquello. "Siento haberte dado ese susto."

"Ahora eso ya no importa. El médico ha dicho que te pondrás bien muy pronto y que todo quedará como un terrible susto." Matt apretó con fuerza la mano de Nathan y este tan sólo sonrío como respuesta, estaba demasiado cansado y sedado como para tener otro tipo de reacción.

"¿Y Mohinder?" Matt hubiera deseado que Nathan nunca hubiera hecho esa pregunta y mucho menos, teniendo delante a Molly, pero al ver el rostro de la niña, que sin decir nada estaba preguntando lo mismo, no tuvo más que contestar a eso.

"Se lo llevó Sylar. Creó que lo que realmente quería era llevarse a Molly, pero Mohinder se puso en medio y los dos desaparecieron antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada."

"Tienes que ir a por él." Nathan no quería quedarse sólo, deseaba tanto que Matt se quedara todo el tiempo posible a su lado, saber que cuando se despertara otra vez, volvería estar allí. Sin embargo, sabía que recuperar a su amigo era mucho más importante en ese momento.

"Primero tengo que asegurarme que estás bien." Matt vio moverse con nerviosismo a Molly al otro lado de la cama y un momento después se volvió hacia Nathan. "Molly se quedará contigo, ella te cuidará hasta que yo vuelva con Mohinder."

Nathan asintió y cerró los ojos, la anestesia estaba comenzando a desaparecer por fin y estaba empezando a notar el dolor en el hombro. Al notar los labios de Matt sobre los suyos, volvió a abrir los ojos.

"Ten cuidado y tráelo de vuelta." Matt asintió y por fin, por mucho que no quería hacerlo, liberó la mano de Nathan. Sin mirar atrás, por miedo a no marcharse nunca de la habitación, salió y se dirigió a la salida de hospital. No tenía que preguntarse donde estaría escondido Sylar, Molly ya se había encargado de buscarlo y le había dicho que estaba en su apartamento de Queens. Estaba decidido a matarlo y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera las súplicas de Mohinder se lo iban impedir.


	13. Aléjate de él, no quiero hacerte daño

Aunque tumbado en aquella cama Mohinder se encontraba bastante bien, el dolor en la espalda no le dejaba en paz. Sin embargo, no podía echarle la bronca a Matt por haberle golpeado, pues tenía sus motivos para hacerlo y Mohinder los comprendía bastante bien.

No le había quitado la vista de encima a Gabriel en ningún momento, quien se movía por el apartamento, con la caja de las inyecciones que le había enseñado un rato antes, en la mano. Le había dicho que si él se lo pedía volvería a ser el hombre sin poderes que se había presentado en su cada tiempo atrás, pero no estaba del todo seguro de que esa vez, Gabriel fuera a cumplir su palabra.

"¿Cómo se que no vas a intentar recuperar tus poderes otra vez?" Aunque le costaba más de lo que hubiera creído, Mohinder consiguió hablar con voz pausada y tranquila, como si en realidad, lo que Gabriel le estaba contando no le importara lo más mínimo. "¿Cómo puedo creer que no vas a terminar matando a nadie más para tener de vuelta todos tus poderes y conseguir nuevos?"

Gabriel se detuvo en seco. Cada palabra proveniente de Mohinder se le estaba clavando en el corazón igual que si se tratara de un cuchillo. La pasividad de sus palabras, la normalidad como la que hablaba, como si todo aquello no fuera con él y la inexistente expresividad en su mirada le estaba destrozando.

"Porque te lo digo de verdad." Mohinder continuó mirándole, parecía atravesarle con la mirada y Gabriel tuvo que apartar los ojos de él. "Se que la he cagado muchas veces…"

"Demasiadas." Gabriel se volvió otra vez hacia el profesor que a pesar del terrible dolor que sentía, se había conseguido incorporar y sentar en la cama.

"Tienes razón, demasiadas, pero quiero cambiar." Con pasos algo vacilantes, Gabriel fue hasta la cama, aunque Mohinder no dijo nada, ni trató de detenerle, ni le hizo ninguna seña para que fuera hasta él. "Te quiero Mohinder y entiendo que no quieras saber nada más de mi, pero te quiero y no creo que pueda vivir sin ti. Ya te lo dije la última vez que estuviste aquí."

"Pero luego intentaste matar a Nathan." Mohinder bajó un momento la mirada, recordar lo sucedido la otra noche por su culpa, si Nathan estuviera muerto de verdad, no estaba seguro de poder perdonarse nunca a si mismo. "Si es que no está muerto ya."

Gabriel se detuvo donde estaba, a pocos pasos de la cama en la que estaba sentado Mohinder. Algo le había retenido allí, algo le había hecho pararse y tan sólo ser capaz de mirar al profesor sin salir corriendo de allí.

Tal vez fuera la mirada penetrante pero al mismo tiempo totalmente angustiada que Mohinder le estaba mostrando ahora, o tal vez ver que el profesor no para de mover las manos a causa de los nervios que inundaban todo su cuerpo. No sabía lo que era, pero algo le había hecho detenerse y pensar las cosas dos veces antes de continuar hablando.

"No intentes aparentar lo que no puedes ser, Gabriel. Quieras o no sigues siendo un asesino sin escrúpulos, que tarde o temprano terminará por hacerme daño."

Mohinder había vuelto a recomponerse, a ocultar todos sus sentimientos, todo el dolor, las ganas que tenía de abrazar a Gabriel ahora que lo veía tan derrotado, tras una densa cortina de total indiferencia. Sabía muy bien que eso le dolería más que cualquier herida física.

"Sabes perfectamente que nunca te haría daño."

"Pero lo hiciste, varias veces." Le había cortado Mohinder, clavando cada vez más a dentro la hoja de su espada. Nunca le había gustado se cruel con nadie, ni siquiera con sus peores enemigos, pero después de todo lo sucedido con Gabriel, necesitaba ver que este también sufría como él. "Estuviste a punto de…"

"Lo se y lo siento." Para sorpresa de Mohinder, Gabriel se arrodilló delante de él y se aferró con fuerza sus rodillas. Por mucho que hubiera intentado moverse en ese momento, no hubiera podido hacerlo, pues Gabriel lo sujetaba con fuerza.

Aunque intentó no demostrarlo, Gabriel notó como todo el cuerpo de Mohinder se estremecía casi violencia al notar el contacto con él. "¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que puedas llegar a perdonarme alguna vez?" La voz de Gabriel tembló al decir aquello. "¿No hay forma de que pueda recuperarte?"

Mohinder tragó saliva, pues se había quedado completamente en blanco. Había encerrado en lo más hondo de su cerebro y su corazón los fuertes sentimientos que sentía por Gabriel, pero poco a poco, estos habían comenzado a abrirse paso hasta el exterior.

Tenía ganas de llorar por no ser capaz de rechazar al hombre que casi le había matado y que había estado a punto de destrozar su familia, si no lo había hecho ya. Pero al mismo tiempo quería salir de allí, antes de volver a cometer un gran error.

"Mohinder por favor." Finalmente, Mohinder volvió a bajar la mirada hasta donde estaba Gabriel y casi de una forma completamente involuntaria le acarició el cabello. La mano le temblaba, sin saber si era por poder estar en contacto con él otra vez o por el miedo de volver a caer en lo mismo de nuevo.

Un impulso repentino y que un momento antes no estaba allí, fue creciendo en el interior de Mohinder hasta hacerse lo suficientemente fuerte como para no poder escuchar otra cosa. Se levantó de la cama, como si alguien estuviera tirando de él, a pesar de que el dolor en la espalda le hacía tambalear.

"¿Mohinder?" Gabriel lo vio caminar pero sus movimientos le recordaban a los de un autómata. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Sin embargo Mohinder no fue capaz de contestar, mientras escuchaba en su cabeza una voz que no hacía más que darle la misma orden una y otra vez.

"_Aléjate de él porque no quiero hacerte daño." _Fue entonces cuando Mohinder logró reconocer la voz de Matt en aquella orden.

Mentalmente le dijo a su cuerpo que se detuviera, que tenía que pararse, pues sabía perfectamente lo que Matt tenía planeado y más después de lo que le había sucedido con Nathan. Esperaba que al menos Nathan estuviera vivo, porque de lo contrario, estaba seguro de no poder detener a Matt.

La puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe, que hizo que los dos miraran en aquella dirección. Gabriel se levantó rápidamente y fue hasta Mohinder, que ni siquiera le estaba mirando cuando volvió a apartarse de él, siguiendo la misma orden que sonaba como uno disco rallado en su cabeza.

"_Aléjate de él porque no quiero hacerte daño."_

"¿Mohinder que te pasa? Al menos dime algo." Gabriel no dijo nada más pues en ese momento escuchó otra voz a sus espaldas.

"No des ni un paso más maldito bastardo o te juro que te pegaré un tiro." Gabriel se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Matt.

- o -

Nathan se volvió a despertar. Los calmantes que le estaban dando los médicos no hacían más que adormecerle, pero ahora sentía la cabeza más serena. Recordó la visita de Matt y que este se había ido a buscar a Mohinder. Temía lo que el policía podía llegar a hacer, pero no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

Él mismo, ya tenía bastante con no poder casi moverse para no notar el intenso dolor producido por el disparo de bala y con no volver a quedarse dormido otra vez durante unas cuantas horas.

Miró a su alrededor y allí seguía Molly, la niña no había querido moverse de su lado en ningún momento, pues en realidad, tampoco tenía donde ir; mientras Mohinder estuviera desaparecido y Matt fuera buscarle, no quería poner a la niña en peligro y Nathan era su única familia y él único que podía mantenerla a salvo en ese momento.

Molly no se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando, pues estaba totalmente concentrada en un libro que tenía sobre las piernas. Nathan sonrió feliz. Desde que Heidi se había marchado, llevándose con ella a los niños, Nathan apenas había tenido tiempo de disfrutar de ellos y apenas los veía. Por eso ahora Molly era su niña, su hija, la única a la que podía cuidar y enseñar todo lo que sabía de la vida.

"¿Molly?" Le costaba hablar, pues tenía la garganta muy reseca. La niña levantó la mirada hacia él y sonrió. Levantándose rápidamente y sentándose un momento después en la cama de Nathan. "¿Matt no ha vuelto todavía?"

"No, pero le comprobado donde está con mi poder. Hace un momento que acababa de llegar a donde está Mohinder." Nathan sonrió de nuevo.

Le sorprendía lo adulta que parecía, sin tener miedo porque a nadie le ocurriera nada malo, mientras él estaba aterrado de que Matt tuviera que enfrentarse en solitario a Sylar. Le acarició el cabello mientras la niña continuaba hablando.

"Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, Matt ya me salvó una vez, estoy segura de que podrá ayudar a Mohider ahora." Justo cuando Nathan iba a contestar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto. Nathan apenas podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

"Hola Nathan, me alegra ver que la operación ha salido bien." Angela Petrelli cerró la puerta detrás de ella y mientras dejaba su pequeño bolso sobre el sofá, Nathan y Molly se la quedaron mirando, de la misma forma que si hubieran visto un fantasma.

"Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?" Nathan trató de moverse, incorporarse un poco y no parecer tan dolorido e indefenso como el mismo se sentía, pero no pudo, por mucho que los calmantes que le daban, mitigaban el dolor, no conseguían que este desapareciera por completo.

"¿Es que acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi hijo herido al hospital?" La mujer se acercó a la cama y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Molly. La niña miró con cierta preocupación a Nathan.

"Tranquila es mi madre." Molly puso su mano sobre la de Nathan y este la acarició cariñosamente.

"Creo que por muy enfadado que estés conmigo, ha sido un castigo demasiado grande enterarme por la prensa que te habían pegado un tiro." Nathan sonrió al escuchar el sarcasmo en el tono de voz de su madre.

"Vale mamá. Estoy cansado y hecho polvo, sólo quiero dormir un rato, así deja tus rollos de madre dolida y dime que me demonios haces aquí." Nathan intentó controlar su voz para mantenerse todo lo sereno que pudiera.

Angela se mantuvo un momento callada, mientras se acercaba al cabecero de la cama y ponía su mano sobre la mejilla de su hijo, como si eso fuera a significar algo para Nathan.

"La prensa dijo que había sido un robo _en tu casa_, pero se muy bien que no fue así. Fue Sylar ¿verdad?" Nathan abrió de par en par lo ojos, aunque sabía que no debería todavía se sorprendía de cómo podía llegar a controlarle su madre, si en algún momento podría tener una parte de su vida en la que ella no estuviera involucrada completamente.

"¿Cómo sabes eso, has estado espiándome?"

"Eso da igual ahora. Pero dime, fue él verdad." Por toda respuesta Nathan asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. "Nunca han sabido controlarlo como debían. Se lo dije muchas veces, tenían que haberlo matado cuando tuvieron la ocasión en lugar de tratara de investigarle." Parecía que su madre hubiera dejado de hablar con él y estuviera hablando para si misma.

"Mamá ¿Se puede saber que estas diciendo?" Nathan volvió a moverse, todo aquello estaba diciendo su madre no le estaba gustando nada, pues sabía muy bien que estaba planeando algo.

"Pronto podrás olvidarte de ese psicópata, pues he ordenado que acaben con él de inmediato." Nathan fijó su mirada en Molly que escuchaba con atención todo lo que los dos estaban diciendo. La niña parecía tanto o más preocupada que él, pues sabía lo que eso podía significar.

"Molly cielo, porque no vas a la cafetería un momento a descansar y tomarte algo, seguro que hace mucho rato que no sales de aquí." Molly se acercó a él le besó en la mejilla, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, lo que llevaba haciendo toda su vida y por un momento Nathan se sintió feliz.

"Vale, pero no hace falta que lo digas así, ya se que los mayores tenéis que hablar de cosas serias y no queréis que me entere. Volveré en un rato." La niña salió de la habitación sonriente, bajo la atenta mirada de Nathan.

"¿Significa eso que ahora mismo tu gente va a matar a Sylar?" Ahora fue su madre la que asintió. "¿Sin importar el coste de otras vidas?"

"Nathan, ese malnacido ha estado a punto de matarte a ti, ¿a qué viene todo eso ahora cuando puedes olvidarte de él?"

Nathan se pasó un mano por la frente, notando que había comenzado a sudar, tan sólo de pensar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir por culpa de su madre, sentía la necesidad de salir de allí y correr al encuentro de Matt.

"No sabes lo que has hecho. Matt y Mohinder están ahora en el apartamento de Sylar y tu gente va hacer cualquier cosa por matar a Sylar. ¿Crees que se va a dejar cazar tan fácilmente? Has firmado la sentencia de muerte para mi familia."


	14. Yo también lo siento

Gabriel se fijó en Mohinder, como poco a poco se alejaba de él, sin decirle nada, como si hubiera dejado de ser el mismo de repente. "Mohinder, ¿estás bien?"Sin embargo, este no le dijo nada, se quedó donde estaba, con la mirada clavada en él pero con una expresión totalmente fría, como si el verdadero Mohinder hubiera dejado de estar allí.

Justo cuando Gabriel iba a acercarse a él, cuando iba a preguntarle de nuevo, un fuerte golpe en la puerta llamó su atención. Se volvió hacia allí y para su sorpresa, se encontró con Matt.

"¿Cómo has llegado aquí?" Ya había visto muchas veces al policía y alguna de ellas, lo había visto realmente enfadado, pero nunca como ese momento, no como lo estaba viendo en ese momento.

"Gracias al poder que no conseguiste arrebatarle a Molly." Dijo Matt con total seriedad en la voz, aunque en su interior estuviera totalmente aterrado por lo que Sylar pudiera hacerle si intentaba atacarle.

"No es lo que piensas…"

"Cállate." Matt miró rápidamente a Mohinder, por mucho que le hubiera mentido con lo de Sylar, habiéndole dejado entrar sin decirle nada, seguía siendo su amigo y había estado muy preocupado porque Sylar le pudiera haber hecho algo.

Vio que estaba bien, al menos físicamente, pues por lo que podía ver en sus ojos, Mohinder estaba aterrado y Matt no estaba del todo seguro si era porque Sylar le hubiera amenazado o porque tuviera miedo que él pudiera hacerle algo.

"Debí matarte hace mucho tiempo, pero fui lo suficientemente tonto como para confiar en ti." Mientras hablaba, Matt levantó el arma que llevaba en la mano. "No volveré a cometer ese error una vez más."

"Lo entiendo, se que he hecho las cosas mal y no te culpo por querer matarme, no voy a hacer nada para impedírtelo, pero dime sólo una cosa. ¿Cómo esta Nathan?"

Totalmente confundido por las palabras del otro hombre, Matt se volvió otra vez hacia Mohinder. "¿Se puede saber de que estás hablando?" El policía cogió con mayor firmeza el arma entre las manos, desde luego nunca se hubiera esperado es pregunta, proveniente del hombre al que estaba a punto de matar.

"Tienes todo del derecho del mundo para dispararme, después de intentar llevarme a Molly y de disparar a Nathan y se que decir te que no era yo el actuaba en ese momento no serviría de nada. Pero al menos, dime que no le mate, que Nathan se podría bien."

"Estás completamente loco." Le dijo Matt, solo que su mirada seguía puesta en Mohinder.

El momento en el que podía haber actuado a sangre fría y haber matado a Sylar sin sentirlo, había pasado; no porque sintiera pena por él, sino porque ya no podía hacerlo mientras Mohinder lo mirara de esa forma, mientras supiera que le destrozaría el corazón, de la misma forma que haber estado a punto de perder a Nathan había estado a punto de destrozar el suyo. Ya no podía matar a ese hombre sin odiarse un segundo después por haberlo hecho.

Matt cerró los ojos un momento, como si estuviera quitando la fuerte conexión que había hecho con Mohinder. Este, de repente, respiró con fuerza y Gabriel se dio la vuelta hacia él. "¿Estás bien?"

"Eso creo." Mohinder no dijo más, pues al ver la mirada de odio en el rostro de Matt y como este se acercaba a Gabriel para desahogar todo el dolor interior, le hizo detenerse.

Aunque quería haber avisado a Gabriel, no lo hizo, sabía porque lo había dejado libre Matt y porque no le había pegado el tiro a Gabriel sin pensarlo dos veces. Sabía como se sentía su amigo y que si no hacia algo ahora, lo guardaría y lo haría en otro momento. Por eso se cayó.

Gabriel se volvió de nuevo hacia Matt, justo en el momento en que este le golpeaba con fuerza en al cara y él caía al suelo. El dolor en la mejilla fue increíble y un momento después notó que la sangre comenzaba a correr por su cara. Abrió los ojos, dolorido y se encontró a Matt encima de él, agarrándolo por la solapa de la camisa.

"Se que me arrepentiré por esto, se que algún día volverás a venir a por nosotros y se que si ahora te dejo vivir, tarde o temprano vendrás a matarnos." De nuevo Matt levantó la mirad hacia Mohinder y esta vez pareció que hablaba hacia él. "Pero no puedo hacerlo, porque no soy como tu, porque se cómo se sentiría él y no quiero que sufra lo mismo que yo." De nuevo se concretó en Gabriel y le golpeó con fuerza un par de veces más en la cara con la mayor fuerza que pudo encontrar.

"Matt." Mohinder dio un paso, pero se detuvo cuando el policía lo miró con aquellos ojos prácticamente helados. "¿Nathan se podrá bien verdad?" Mohinder sabía perfectamente que cualquier otra cosa que le dijera no iba a servir de nada.

Mohinder lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía perfectamente lo mucho que Nathan significaba para él y hacerle pensar en él, le haría detenerse para ganar tiempo y evitar que continuara golpeando a Gabriel.

Tal y como había imaginado Matt se volvió hacia él, sin soltar todavía a Gabriel, pero al menos había dejado de golpearle. Hasta ese momento, el policía tan sólo había pensado en Nathan para sentir un odio todavía mayor por el hombre había estado a punto de matar a Nathan.

Pero al escuchar la pregunta Mohinder, vio la imagen de Nathan en la cama del hospital, se vio a si mismo en la sala de espera, cuando no estaba seguro de si Nathan sobreviviría o no, si volvería a verlo después de que Sylar le disparara. Lo había pasado tan mal durante las horas en las que Nathan había pasado lejos de él en el quirófano, que el momento en el que por fin había entrado en la habitación, había visto que realmente estaba vivo que saldría de esa, había sido uno de los momentos más felices de toda su vida y que casi había eclipsado los malos momentos anteriores.

"Nathan se pondrá bien." Dijo por fin Matt, notando poco a poco como la ira inicial se iba convirtiendo en impotencia. "Ha perdido mucha sangre pero los médicos están seguros que se pondrá bien."

Mohinder no pudo evitar respirar con mayor tranquilidad en ese momento, saber que Nathan estaba vivó lo dejaba mucho mejor, primero porque su amigo se encontrara bien y segundo porque si al menos Nathan estaba bien o se podía bien con el tiempo, tal vez consiguiera convencer a Matt que matar a Gabriel no era un buena solución.

"Matt, eso es genial." Mohinder dio un paso hacia los dos hombres. Gabriel todavía permanecía tumbado en el suelo, con Matt sobre él, que le impedía moverse por completo.

"Si, pero no gracias a vosotros." Matt agarró con más fuerza que antes a Gabriel y este notó que le costaba trabajo respirar. "¿Por qué tuviste que traer a este maldito asesino a casa después de lo que te hizo?"

"Matt, yo…" Mohinder dejó de hablar. Realmente no sabía que decir, porque desde luego Matt estaba en lo cierto.

Él mismo había intentado evitar acercarse de nuevo a Gabriel; había pensando con todas fuerzas que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que alejar a Gabriel de su vida era lo único que realmente podía hacer para mantener a su familia a salvo.

Sin embargo, por mucho que habían intentado convencerse de eso, no lo había conseguido. Unos dirían que era falta de fuerza de voluntado, otros que Gabriel lo tenía dominado, pero ahora, sólo se trataba de estar enamorado de ese hombre, no de Sylar. Ya sabía que Sylar seguía estando dentro de él, ya sabía que cuando menos se lo esperara Sylar saldría y trataría de hacerle daño.

Pero el resto de tiempo, ese hombre que había ido dos noches antes a su apartamento, que había aparecido en su habitación y que le había dicho que no podía vivir sin él, seguía siendo Gabriel, seguía siendo el hombre del que se había enamorado irremediablemente, varios meses antes.

Ahora estaban allí y no sabía que decirle Matt, pues todo lo que pudiera tratar de decirle no serviría de nada para hacerle sentir mejor, pues el mismo se sentía terriblemente mal después de lo que le había ocurrido a Nathan.

"Matt lo siento."

"Yo también." La mirada gélida de Matt no había cambiado y seguramente eso era lo que más le estaba haciendo polvo en ese momento. "Porque confié en ti, creí en tus palabras demasiadas veces y no eres más que alguien débil, que volverá a cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez. Así que yo también lo siento."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Mohinder dio un nuevo paso adelante, ahora que notaba que al menos, Matt se había calmado lo suficiente como para no herir a nadie más.

No le hacía falta preguntar, pero de todas formas necesitaba escuchar lo que Matt quería decir con ese "lo siento." Sin embargo, no llegó a hacerlo, pues la voz de Gabriel interrumpió esa conversación de repente.

"Callaos un momento." Los dos se volvieron hacia él.

"¿Se puede saber que te pasa ahora?" Tan sólo escuchar la voz de Gabriel, era suficiente para que Matt quisiera volver a golpearle por lo que había hecho a sangre fría en el apartamento.

"Cállate." Mohinder se acercó a ellos y sin saber porque, Matt se quitó de encima de Gabriel. Lo veía tan concentrado en lo que quisiera que estuviera haciendo que, por un momento le dejó seguir en ello.

"Se puede saber que demonios está haciendo." Le preguntó Matt a Mohinder en un tono de voz muy bajo. Este se encogió de hombros, estaba tan sorprendido como él del comportamiento de Gabriel y esperaba que le explicara en algún momento de lo que se trataba.

"Alguien se acerca. Son siete y están muy bien armados, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí cuanto antes." Gabriel miró a Mohinder y luego se volvió hacia Matt. "Vais a tener que confiar en mi esta vez si queréis salir vivos de aquí los dos."

Los tres se pusieron en pie, pero ninguno dijo nada en un primer momento. Gabriel esperaba la respuesta de los otros dos, después de todo lo que había ocurrido, no podía sacarlo por la fuerza por mucho que el tiempo se les estuviera acabando. Mohinder no había apartado la mirada de Matt, que por mucho que se hubiera tranquilizado lo suficiente como para no disparar, todavía le daba miedo la ira que veía en sus ojos.

Matt, por su parte, no sabía que hacer. Sabía perfectamente que no podía confiar en Sylar, demasiadas veces había intentado hacerles daño, como para fiarse ahora de él, pero parecía demasiado sincero en sus palabras y sus pensamientos como para no tomar sus palabras en serio.

Sin embargo, antes que tanto Matt como Mohinder pudieran decir algo, Gabriel dijo de repente. "Oh, mierda." Y usando sus poderes, los tiró a los dos contra el suelo, justo un momento antes que la primera ráfaga de disparos comenzara.


	15. Matt no te odia

El ruido de la ducha al cerrarse fue lo primero que le despertó, después Mohinder escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y finalmente, sintió que alguien se sentaba en la misma cama en la que él estaba tumbado.

Al abrir por fin los ojos, vio junto a él a Gabriel, llevaba la misma ropa con la que le había visto vestido la última vezm; pero el pelo lo tenía húmedo, después de haberse duchado. Lo miraba en silencio. Tan sólo lo observaba, hasta que una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Mohinder trató levantarse, por un momento había llegado a olvidar el dolor de espalda, que ahora parecía mucho más intenso de lo que recordaba; Sin embargo, las manos de Gabriel sobre sus hombros, le obligaron a volver a tumbarse de nuevo, mientras no pudo evitar que un débil gemido de dolor saliera de sus labios.

Miró a su alrededor. Lo último que recordaba era el frío rostro de Matt y como este había comenzado a golpear a Gabriel por haber tratado de asesinar a Nathan. Al acordarse de aquello, miró al otro hombre y se fijó en los hematomas en su rostro, los restos de los golpes propinados por Matt. Mohinder buscó a su amigo por el cuarto, pero no lo vio, Matt no estaba allí.

"¿Y Matt?" Dijo por fin.

"Se fue al hospital hace un rato, quería asegurarse que Nathan estaba bien. Después de lo que pasó, no me extraña." Gabriel se dio cuenta del extraño gesto que apareció en el rostro del profesor. "¿Recuerdas lo sucedido en mi apartamento verdad?" Gabriel esperó la respuesta.

Mohinder todavía tardó un momento en contestar, pues tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, recuerdos inconexos aparecían en ella, uno tras otro, sin conseguir la historia del todo completa. Entonces se dio cuenta de donde se encontraban.

"¿Por qué hemos vuelto a mi apartamento?" De nuevo Mohinder intentó levantarse y de nuevo, Gabriel se lo impidió.

"Primero, yo que tu dejaría de intentar levantarme, siento haberte tirado de aquella forma al suelo y hacer que ahora la espalda te duela mucho más que antes, pero no tenía otra opción." Gabriel cayó un momento, esperando a que el profesor procesara la información que le acababa de dar.

Tras ver que Mohinder no iba a decir nada, decidió continuar hablando. "Y segundo, no creo que quedarnos en mi apartamento cuando unos asesinos a sueldo estaban acribillándolo a tiros, fuera la mejor solución." Gabriel se volvió a levantar y fue hasta la mesilla, donde cogió algo que Mohinder no pudo ver con claridad.

Entonces todo pareció aclararse en la mente del profesor, la discusión entre Matt y Gabriel y un momento después la locura total, Gabriel empujando a los dos contra el suelo y a continuación los disparos, tan rápidos y continuados, que resultaba difícil saber cuando empezaba uno y terminaba el anterior. Después nada, no sabía si se había golpeado la cabeza o si el terrible dolor de espalda le había dejado inconsciente de nuevo, simplemente no había nada.

"Nos transporté aquí a los tres." Mohinder lo miró con preocupación, pero no tuvo que preguntar nada para obtener su respuesta. "Es uno de los nuevos poderes que conseguí." Dijo justo antes de darse la vuelta hacia le profesor. "Te oí protestar por el dolor, obviamente no estabas del todo recuperado después del otro golpe y este no ayudó demasiado. Quedaste inconsciente al llegar aquí." Gabriel se sentó de nuevo en la cama. "Matt y yo te trajimos hasta el dormitorio."

"¿Entonces Matt se ha ido?" Mohinder sabía que había estropeado toda su relación con Matt en el mismo momento en el que este había entrado en ese mismo dormitorio un par de noches antes y al ver que el policía no estaba allí, no le cupo ninguna duda de que toda posibilidad de arreglar las cosas, era completamente inexistente.

"Ha dicho que volverá esta noche para ver como estás." Mohinder abrió de par en par los ojos al escuchar a Gabriel decir aquello. En ningún momento se hubiera esperado decir aquello después de todo lo que había sucedido, hubiera esperado algo más contundente y definitivo, como que Matt no quisiera saber nada más de ninguno de los dos.

"¿Cómo que volverá esta noche, Matt no me odia?" Gabriel sonrió al escuchar aquello y al ver la mirada triste en los ojos de Mohinder. Sin que este se diera cuenta, Gabriel sostuvo una de sus manos entre la suya y la acarició con dulzura. Después de todo lo que había pasado, de los disparos, de haberle hecho daño, otra vez y de lo que podría haber ocurrido, todo parecía mucho más relativo en ese momento.

"¿Odiarte? Claro que no. Está cabreado y es normal, pero desde luego que no te odia. Eso es imposible." Al decir esa última frase, Gabriel dejó de mirarle, pues sabía demasiado bien que lo que había dicho era tan sólo un pensamiento propio y quería evitar que le viera ruborizarse.

Sin embargo al notar que la cama se movía y ver que Mohinder se levantaba, no sin cierta dificultad, que se acercaba a él, arrodillado sobre la cama y que hacía que girara el rostro de nuevo hacia él, comprendió que no había estado tan mal decirlo.

"¿Qué has hecho?"

"¿Perdón?" Gabriel sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando, pero de todas formas decidió hacerse el despistado, para ver si podía haberle creer a Mohinder que no le conocía tan bien como el creía; aunque ambos sabían que el profesor le conocía perfectamente.

"Has hablado con Matt, has hecho algo para que no se marche de este apartamento con Molly. Sólo quiero saber lo que has hecho por mi." Mohinder se dio cuenta que Gabriel levantaba la mano y que el mostraba lo que había cogido de la mesa. El profesor no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Finalmente cogió el alargado objeto en su mano.

"La jeringuilla está vacía." Demasiado obvio, pero demasiado irreal para ser verdad. "Te has inyectado ese virus para quitarte los poderes." Gabriel sonrió como si se tratara de un niño tímido, descubierto por su madre con las manos en la masa. "Gabriel, ¿Por qué…?" Habían ocurrido tantas cosas en aquellos dos días, que Mohinder casi había olvidado lo mucho que añoraba los besos de Gabriel, su sabor y el contacto de su mano contra su rostro.

Sin embargo, en el mismo momento en el que el otro hombre juntó sus labios con los suyos, cuando volvió a saborear el dulce toque amargo, al mismo tiempo que embriagador en su boca, Mohinder olvidó por completo su pregunta y se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por las manos de Gabriel, por su respiración pausada y por sus labios sensuales.

"Matt te adora." Dijo Gabriel una vez que sus labios se separaron por fin, con su boca pegada a su oído. "Se muy bien que es imposible no hacerlo. Le dije que todo había sido culpa mía y que podía solucionarlo."

Con las manos de Gabriel todavía en su rostro, Mohinder completó la sinceridad en su mirada, algo que hacía mucho que no reconocía en Gabriel. "¿Es seguro, no es posible que ese virus tenga algún efecto secundario?"

Desde luego, Mohinder conocía a la perfección cada gesto de Gabriel, cada vez que apartaba la mirada de él, el profesor sabía que no le quería decir toda la verdad y cada vez que terminaba por tragar saliva como lo acababa de hacer, significaba que le costaba decir la verdad.

"Gabriel, dime la verdad, por favor. Nada de mentiras, sólo la verdad. ¿Ese virus puede matarte?" Los segundos que transcurrieron hasta que Gabriel contestó fueron demasiado intensos para ambos. "Gabriel."

"No lo se." Gabriel cruzó una vez más su mirada con Mohinder.

- o -

Su madre se había ido de la habitación sin darle ninguna explicación lógica para su comportamiento, sin decirle porque quería matar a Matt, porque quería arruinar la vida a su hijo de aquella forma tan cruel.

Nathan se había quedado sólo con Molly, aunque la niña era lo suficientemente lista como para saber que le preocupaba algo. Sin embargo, no preguntó, se quedó sentada en el sofá, con los libros del colegio, haciendo los deberes, mirándolo de vez en cuando, pese a lo mucho que le costaba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Ver a Nathan mirar por la ventana, con la mirada fija en el horizonte, era suficiente para la niña, para saber que algo andaba mal.

Por fin la puerta se abrió, Nathan se giró de golpe y estuvo a punto de levantarse, si no fuera porque el hombro herido no se lo permitió. Matt estaba allí, realmente estaba mirándole, le sonreía, aunque había cansancio y preocupación en su mirada, pero parecía encontrarse bien.

Sin que ninguno de lo dos dijera nada, Matt fue hasta la cama y ayudando a Nathan a incorporarse, le abrazó con fuerza, suspirando al notar el contacto con su cuerpo, sin hacerle daño en el hombro. "Todos estamos bien, no te preocupes."

"_Te enfrentaste a Sylar, pudo haberte matado, ¿Qué pasó entre él y tu?, ¿Y Mohinder, está bien? _El pensamiento de Nathan había sido tan fuerte, que Matt no había podido evitar escucharlo, aquella pregunta, temiendo tanto la respuesta y ver las imágenes de la conversación de Nathan con su madre, fueron suficientes para entender como se encontraba el otro hombre.

"Sylar… Gabriel nos sacó de allí." Nathan se separó un poco de él, aunque Matt todavía lo sostuvo, con sus manos apoyadas en su espalda, para que Nathan se apoyara en él. "Es una larga historia, pero la cuestión es que Mohinder y yo estamos bien y que Sylar ya no existe."

"Matt, no… no tenías que…" Matt negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír y Nathan dejó de hablar de repente. Se había puesto en lo peor, tal y como había visto salir de la habitación a Matt la última vez, había creído que su intención era matar a Sylar y después de lo que acababa de decir, no dudó de que realmente no lo había terminado por hacer. "¿Le has…"

"Claro que no le he matado." Al escuchar aquello, Molly levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo, pero no dijo nada, tan sólo observó la escena. Después de todo por lo que habían pasado, sabía muy bien que aquellos hombres, tan sólo hacían lo mejor para cuidar de ella y sus otros seres queridos. "Digamos que Sylar ha muerto y que sólo queda Gabriel."

Matt esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pues hasta a él mismo le costaba creer lo que había dicho, pese a que era la única forma de explicarlo con la que contaba. "Matt, lo siento, no sabía que mi madre iba a intentar mataros. Se que es capaz de muchas cosas, pero eso, era lo último que hubiera pensado posible." Nathan volvió a abrazarse a Matt, con fuerza, pese a que el hombro le dolía excesivamente.

Acariciándole el cabello, Matt se dio cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando Nathan, cuando este casi se dejó caer sobre el policía. "Supongo que es ley de vida llevarse mal con la suegra, aunque este trate de matarte, ¿crees que al menos nos invitará a la cena de Acción de Gracias?" Nathan comenzó a reír a la vez que Matt.

"Yo preferiría pasarla solo con vosotros." Los dos se miraron, sonriendo todavía. "¿Qué vamos a hacer con Mohinder y Gabriel y que hay de mi madre? No creo que se vaya a dar pro vencida tan pronto."

"¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? Tu descansas esta noche, dejamos a Mohinder tranquilo y mañana pensamos en lo que vamos a hacer con todo este caos." Nathan tan sólo asintió y llevado por las manos de Matt, se tumbó en la cama de nuevo.

Matt se quedó a su lado, sentado en la misma cama, hasta que vio que cerraba por fin los ojos y un momento se quedaba dormido, sin separarse de él, sin soltar su mano.

"¿Todo va bien entre Mohinder y tu? Quiero decir, os he visto… parecías preocupado." Matt no se había dado cuenta que Molly había ido hasta su lado; pero allí la tenía, mirándole, esperando su respuesta.

"Si, cariño, todo esta bien, hemos tenido nuestras diferencias pero todo estás solucionado." Molly se abrazó a él tan de improviso que casi lo cogió por sorpresa.

"¿Entonces nadie se va de casa, vamos a seguir siendo una familia de verdad?"Molly no se separó de él.

"Claro que no, cielo, siempre seremos una familia." Matt le besó en la cabeza y sonrió. Molly era una niña muy lista y por mucho que hubieran tratado de ocultarle lo que ocurría entre ellos, hubiera sido imposible.

"Gracias Matt, porque no quiero perderos a ninguno de vosotros."

"Ni nosotros a ti cariño." Matt miró a Nathan. Había estado tan cerca de perderlo apenas un día antes, había creído que podía morir, que comprendía perfectamente como se sentía la niña.

Sin embargo, se dijo a si mismo que aquello no volvería a pasar, que cuidara de toda su familia como hiciera falta y si eso significaba enfrentarse a Angela Petrelli, si Nathan realmente se lo permitía, lo haría sin dudarlo, con tal de que nadie hiciera daño a su familia.


	16. ¿Peter?

En el mismo momento en el que la enfermera le dijo a Matt que Angela Petrelli había vuelto, él salió de la habitación. Nathan se había quedado dormido otra vez hacía cinco minutos y al menos no tendría que enterarse de nada.

Antes de dejar la habitación, Matt se volvió hacia él. Parecía tan tranquilo hay tumbado; sólo con imaginarse que tuviera que volver a ver a su madre después de lo que esta había hecho… Matt sabía que eso no le sentaría nada bien, así que prefirió adelantarse.

Angela apareció por el final del pasillo, con el mismo porte sereno y tranquilo de siempre, como si nada hubiera ocurrido; como si ella nunca hubiera sabido nada de los hombres que le habían atacado junto a Mohinder y Gabriel. Matt se detuvo delante de la puerta de la habitación, justo en el preciso momento en el que ella iba a entrar.

Los dos se detuvieron, mirándose en silencio un momento, como si ambos y no sólo Matt pudieran leerse la mente. "Será mejor que se marche de aquí porque no va a entrar en esa habitación." Dijo por fin Matt, intentando que la expresión del rostro de ella no le impresionara, que su sosiego no le hiciera sentir mal.

"Se trata de mi hijo y tengo derecho a verle." Angela no intentó continuar hablando, simplemente se quedó ahí, quieta, como si supiera que iba a pasar algo y estuviera dejando pasar el tiempo hasta entonces.

Matt sonrió con tristeza. Le sorprendía que todavía se atreviera a decir aquello parecido a eso, después de todo lo que había pasado, después de haber organizado su asesinato, tan sólo por estar con Nathan. En realidad, nunca había conocido una persona tan fría.

"Nathan está durmiendo y después de lo que ha pasado, necesita descansar." Le estada costado, pues esa mujer imponía demasiado, pero Matt estaba consiguiendo controlarse. "Cuando se encuentre mejor podrá verle, pero será él mismo quien lo diga."

"¿Me vas a decir que me estás prohibiendo ver a mi propio hijo?" Angela dio un paso al frente, hacia Matt, pero este se mantuvo firme delante de la puerta, iba a hacer lo que fuera porque ella no entrara allí.

No le había dicho nada a Nathan, al menos no directamente, pero si que le había prometido protegerle y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Si su madre estaba allí, era porque quería algo de él o porque quería hacerle algún tipo de daño y eso no lo iba permitir, ahora que sabía de lo que esa mujer era capaz.

"No, le estoy prohibiendo ver al hombre quiero y al que estoy protegiendo. Usted ordenó mi asesinato y el de mis amigos, me lo dijo Nathan. Así que dejé de actuar de una vez, dese la vuelta y márchese por donde ha venido."

Matt no estaba del todo seguro como había conseguido hablarle así, de donde había sacado las fuerzas para decirle eso a una mujer que le impresionaba tanto. Pero al ver el rostro de Angela nada más terminar de hablar, se dio cuenta que había hecho lo correcto y que ella se había quedado sin palabras.

Angela lo miró un momento, sabía que sus palabras eran totalmente sinceras y que no iba a poder hacer nada para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Ni siquiera usando su poder de persuasión, el que siempre había utilizado con sus hijos, especialmente con Nathan, para seguir adelante con sus planes, ni siquiera eso sería suficiente con este hombre para hacer que cambiara de opinión, al menos no de momento.

No estaba segura si era cuestión de su poder para leer y controlar las mentes de otras personas o simplemente era que realmente estaba enamorado de su hijo, cosa que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar bajo ningún concepto, tanto como para enfrentarse a ella en ese momento.

No lo sabía, pero seguir en ese momento allí, tan sólo iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo. No tenía prisa y los recursos no le iban a faltar, deshacerse de Matt Parkman, no tenía porque ser difícil, aunque ese no fuera un buen momento para hacerlo.

"Muy bien, tu ganas, me marcho. Dale recuerdos a mi hijo y dile que le quiero y que volveré a verle en otro momento." Dijo mientras ya se marchaba por el pasillo.

"_Espero no volver a verla nunca más, maldita bruja."_ Matt dejó de pensar con tanta fuerza y esperó no haber llegado a transmitirle eso a ella, aunque al ver que no se había dado la vuelta, supuso que no lo había hecho.

Por fin podía respirar, había sido duro, no estaba del todo seguro de lo que había intentado, pero Angela contaba con algún tipo de poder. Lo había sentido en su cabeza, incluso en su corazón. Era como si hubiera tratado de llevarle por un camino y él hubiera tenido que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos un momento y dejó de pensar en eso antes de volver a entrar en la habitación. Nathan lo conocía demasiado bien y con sólo mirarle a la cara y observar en sus ojos, por mucho que él no dispusiera de la capacidad para leer la mente, sabría que algo le ocurría y si se enteraba de que su madre había estado allí, terminaría por atar cabos y llegar a una conclusión bastante acertada pronto.

Matt no quería que eso ocurriera, estaba lo bastante cansado como para no querer preocupar a Nathan y mucho menos que este se alterara por su culpa en su estado, el médico le había dicho que estaría bien en unos días, pero que todavía estaba en peligro y lo que menos le convenían eran emociones fuertes hasta entonces.

Ya lo había pasado bastante mal, pensando que lo había perdido una vez, como para tener que pasar por lo mismo otra vez. No, si podía evitarlo no le diría que su madre había estado allí, sería como si no hubiera pasado por el hospital, eso sería lo mejor para todos.

- o -

Al notar que había alguien con él en la habitación, Nathan se despertó. Todavía le costaba bastante moverse y cualquier gesto más brusco de lo normal solía dolerle bastante. Por eso se movió lentamente, en la semioscuridad que la enfermera había dejado en la habitación para que pudiera descansar.

Entonces lo vio, allí había alguien, una figura oscura e inmóvil en su misma habitación, sabía que no se trataba de Matt, que estaba sólo con la otra persona, indefenso podría llegar a decir, pensando que tal vez se tratara de Sylar o de alguno de los hombres de su madre. Sin embargo, también se dio cuenta que no estaba asustado, que el corazón no le latía más rápido de lo normal, como si de alguna forma no tuviera miedo de la persona que había irrumpido en su cuarto.

El otro hombre dio un paso al frente y por un segundo Nathan sintió que dejaba de respirar, que todo el mundo se paralizaba. "¡Peter?" Si, su hermano pequeño, al que él había dado por muerto meses atrás; estaba ahí, delante de él, con una mano sobre su boca para que no siguiera hablando más.

No se lo podía creer, por ello, trató de incorporarse hacia su hermano, tenía que tocarle, saber que no se trataba de un sueño o un efecto de los sedantes que todavía le proporcionaban las enfermeras. Pero de nuevo la mano de Peter sobre su hombro sano, se lo impidió e hizo que se tumbara de nuevo en la cama.

"_No digas nada, se que mamá esta fuera y no quiero que se entere que esto y aquí contigo."_ Nathan tan sólo pudo asentir, ya que por mucho que hubiera quiero decir, por muchas preguntas que tenía en mente, la voz se le había atragantado por completo.

Peter le sonrió, de la misma forma que había hecho toda su vida su hermano pequeño y un momento después alargó la mano hasta la de Nathan, apretándola con fuerza, como si hubiera leído la mente de su hermano y supiera lo que Nathan necesitaba en ese momento.

"_Mamá me quería muerto, quería que volara por los aires media ciudad. Pero tu me salvaste, estuviste a punto de sacrificarte por mi, sólo ayudarme. Gracias Nathan."_

Nathan no estaba del todo seguro lo que estaba haciendo, pero pensó que si podía escuchar los pensamientos de su hermano, tal vez también él podría comunicarse de la misma forma.

"_Pero yo te estuve buscando, cuando desperté y mamá me dijo que habías muerto, no quise creerle. Pero no te encontré y al final llegué a perder toda la esperanza de que estuvieras realmente vivo. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?, ¿Por qué no viniste a mi, como ahora y me lo contaste todo?"_

Peter volvió a sonreír de nuevo. Al mirarlo ahora, Nathan se dio cuenta que su hermano pequeño, al que siempre había creído que tenía que proteger, había madurado mucho, ya no era el mismo chico asustadizo y que se refugiaba constantemente en él, que el creía haber conocido toda su vida. No ahora era alguien completamente distinto, alguien mucho más fuerte y seguro, mucho más que él incluso. Pero al fin y al cabo, al mirarle a los ojos, podía estar seguro que su pequeño Peter todavía estaba ahí a su lado, aunque ahora fuera él quien protegía a su hermano mayor.

"_Mamá te ha estado vigilando todo este tiempo. Incluso ahora que está ahí fuera, viene para seguir haciéndolo."_ Peter se detuvo un momento, concentrando su mente en otra cosa que Nathan no era capaz de saber o escuchar en ese momento. _"Matt te quiere, aunque mamá le da un miedo terrible, como a todo el mundo supongo. Pero está muy enamorado de ti y luchará por ti hasta el final. No le dejes escapar." _Terminó diciendo, mirando fijamente a su hermano. _"Tienes que marcharte de aquí, el hospital no es seguro, mamá volverá a por ti, no se todavía lo que quiere, pero eres parte de sus planes, ninguno de los demás le importan, ni siquiera Molly. Así que vete de aquí, a mi apartamento, mamá hace mucho que no se atreve a pisarlo, creo que al fin y al cabo los remordimientos la están destrozando aunque no esté dispuesta a reconocerlo. Allí estaréis a salvo."_

Los dos hermanos se quedaron en silencio un momento más, habían pasado tanto tiempo separados, que ambos estaban sorprendidos de que ese momento estuviera ocurriendo de verdad. Nathan había dado por muerto, incluso había hecho un funeral por su hermano pequeño, meses atrás. Le había costado demasiado esfuerzo y la ayuda de sus amigos y sobretodo de Matt, llegar a asimilarlo, o al menos, poder mitigar el dolor, pero ahora que lo tenía otra vez delante, que realmente estaba allí con él…

Peter por su parte, siempre había estado pendiente de lo que ocurría con su hermano, con Mohinder y los demás, aunque no había podido intervenir en los terribles hechos que habían sucedido durante el último mes, de haberlo hecho, su madre hubiera llegado a conocer su paradero y por mucho que le penara, no podía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, ahora era completamente distinto, su madre había llegado muy lejos tratando de matar a sus amigos, tan sólo para alejarlos de Nathan y eso no lo podía permitir.

"_Una cosa más. Se que tal vez no debería meterme en esto, pero en cuanto a Mohinder y Gabriel. ¿Ya sabes lo de Gabriel?"_" Nathan lo miró extrañado. _"Se ha inyectado un virus que paraliza todos los poderes. Lo malo es que, puede matar al sujeto. Nunca pensé que Sylar pudiera hacer algo así, sólo por amor."_

"_¿Por amor dices? El siempre ha querido la mayor cantidad de poderes posibles y perderlos ahora, porque si… Mohinder. ¿lo ha hecho por él?" _Peter tan sólo asintió, ya no tenía que decir nada más. Desde luego el profesor no había hecho las cosas de la mejor forma posible, pero Nathan sabía muy bien lo que significaba estar enamorado en contra de lo que pudiera pensar otra gente y desde luego el profesor había cambiado mucho a Gabriel, lo suficiente para llegar a eso.

Nathan comprendió por donde iba su hermano y por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, sabía que en el fondo tenía razón. Podía estar furioso con el profesor porque por su culpa Sylar le hubiera disparado, pero al fin y al cabo, saber que su madre podía haber ordenado su asesinato, no sólo el de Matt, si no también el suyo le había hecho tener miedo de perder a un buen amigo.

Se escucharon ruidos en el pasillo, la conversación entre Matt y Angela debía de haber terminado. Las miradas de los dos hermanos se volvieron a cruzar, los dos sabían lo que so significaba aunque no les gustara.

"_¿Volverás?"_ Fue todo lo que pudo preguntar Nathan.

"_Claro, pero de momento, no le comentes a nadie que me has visto, mamá tiene gente por todas partes y si alguien se entera, ella lo sabrá tarde o temprano."_ Nathan apretó con mayor fuerza su mano. No sabía si volvería a ver a Peter, pero en ese momento no quería volver a perderle otra vez, no ahora que lo había recuperado.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, se volvió hacia Matt que acababa de entrar y un momento más tarde, Peter ya había desaparecido, su hermano ya no estaba allí.

"¿Estás bien? Pareces cansado." Matt se sentó en la cama, poniendo su mano sobre la frente y sobre la mejilla de Nathan. "Deberías dormir, eso te ayudará a recuperarte antes."

"Tenemos que irnos." Matt se quedó paralizado al escucharlo hablar así, tan contundente a pesar de estar más pálido de lo normal. "No me preguntes pero tenemos que marcharnos de aquí, mi madre no se va a quedar tranquila con lo que le has dicho."

"¿Cómo sabes que tu madre ha estado aquí, te he pegado algo de mi poder de leer la mente?" Matt trató de sonreír, pero cuando vio que Nathan no lo hizo, comenzó a preocuparse. "Nathan no puedes dejar el hospital ahora, estás demasiado débil como para marcharte sin más." Nathan no contestó y Matt no necesitó nada más para saber que no iba a cambiar de opinión. Suspiró con fuerza, a veces llegaba a odiar a ese hombre cuando se ponía tan testarudo, pero desde luego no había nada que pudiera hacer. "Hablaré con Mohinder, si no te importa claro, después de lo que pasó…"

Nathan sonrió, parecía que su hermano hubiera visto el futuro cuando había hablado con él. "No pasa nada, habla con él, creo que será mejor que cuidemos los unos de los otros mientras mi madre sigua por ahí."

- o -

Gabriel estaba dando vueltas por el dormitorio mientras hablaba con Mohinder. Estaba nervioso, nunca le había sido nada fácil mostrar todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos y mucho menos a alguien a quien de verdad quería.

"Entonces ¿te puede matar ese virus o no?" Mohinder lo veía andar de un sitio para otro. Finalmente decidió levantarse cuando notó que la espalda ya no le dolía tanto como antes, las pastillas que se había tomado habían hecho por fin su trabajo.

Se acercó a Gabriel y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, hasta que consiguió que se detuviera por fin. "Para un momento y dime la verdad. ¿Ese virus te puede matar verdad?" Gabriel asintió por fin. Ya había oído historias sobre extrañas muertes provocadas por un virus y que esa gente era diferente. Pero ya le daba igual. "¿Por qué lo has hecho? No tenías porque morir por mi culpa; yo no quiero que te pase nada."

"Hace tiempo no hubieras dicho eso, después de lo que le hice a tu padre, de lo que le hice a toda esa gente, estuve a punto de hacerte… eso y..." Poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Gabriel, el profesor hizo que este dejara de hablar, mientras sonreía ligeramente.

"No vas a conseguir que te odie por mucho que me recuerdes lo que has hecho o lo que podrías haberme hecho." Estirando las manos hizo que Gabriel se moviera con él hacia la cama y se sentó, con el otro hombre a su lado. "Encontraremos una solución a esto y luego nos desharemos de Sylar, estoy seguro que habrá una forma."

Aunque Gabriel no se lo esperó, Mohinder le besó. No sabía si sólo eran imaginaciones suyas, pero le pareció el beso más dulce que le hubiera dado nunca, pero cuando los labios del profesor rozaron los suyos, sintió que mundo dejaba de existir a su alrededor sin más.

Gabriel no contestó, le encantaba el optimismo que encontraba siempre en Mohinder, la facilidad que tenía para ver el lado positivo de las situaciones más difíciles, porque realmente esa era una situación sumamente difícil.

Él había tomado una decisión que podía significar su propia muerte en no mucho tiempo, pero lo había hecho plenamente consciente de sus actos. Antes nunca hubiera usado esa expresión, pero realmente no había ninguna expresión mejor, que haberlo hecho por amor, si lo había hecho porque estaba enamorado, porque hubiera dado en ese mismo momento su vida por Mohinder y si hubiera llegado a hacerle aquello, no se lo hubiera perdonado nunca.

Tal vez el profesor nunca volviera a comportarse con él como antes, tal vez ahora le tenía miedo por la posibilidad de del regreso de Sylar, pero al menos estaba con él, no por pena, no por sentirse obligado, sino porque quería ayudarle a salir de aquello, porque quería estar con él y por que así lo deseaba.

Un ruido en el otro cuarto llamo su atención y sin que ninguno de los dijera nada, se levantaron y fue a ver lo que ocurría. Allí estaba, delante de ellos, alguien a quien los dos habían dado por muerto hacía tiempo. Mohinder dio un paso adelante, necesitaba verle de cerca para creer realmente lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

"¿Peter?"


	17. necesito tu ayuda

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado y de todo lo que había visto ya, Mohinder no podía creer la visión que tenía delante. No podía tratarse realmente de Peter; había muerto hacía meses y de estar vivo, debería haber aparecido antes, al menos Nathan, debería de haberlo sabido. Nunca había creído en los fantasmas; él siempre necesitaba pruebas para aceptar las cosas; pero aquello era completamente increíble.

"¿Peter?" Fue todo lo que logró decir; aunque inconscientemente movió su mano para hacer que Gabriel se colocara detrás de él; no hacía falta pensar mucho, para suponer que Peter estaría allí para acabar con Sylar después de que este hubiera intentado matarle varias veces. "¿De veras eres tu?" Parecía una pregunta bastante obvia, además de estúpida, pero tenía que hacerla.

Para sorpresa de Mohinder, Peter sonrió con sinceridad, mostrando la misma sonrisa amistosa que el profesor le había visto la primera vez que se conocieron. Peter asintió un momento después y dio un paso hacia ellos; pero al observarlos, los vio tensos, como si esperaran que hiciera algo.

Al principio no supo porque el profesor se estaba comportando así, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Gabriel, lo comprendió todo. "Tranquilos, no voy a haceros nada." Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aunque Peter se dio cuenta que la mirada de Gabriel no había cambiado nada, no sabía como era posible que Mohinder no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero supuso que el profesor estaba demasiado enamorado como para pensar en ello.

Se trataba del mismo Sylar, pensó Peter sin decir nada, no había cambiado en nada de aquel hombre que había conocido cuando quería dominar todos los poderes posibles, Sylar seguía estando allí. Pero no dijo nada, ya se preocuparía de él en otro momento, ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

"Necesito tu ayuda." Se paró a pensar un momento. "Vuestra ayuda." No es que apreciara en absoluto a Sylar, pero en ese preciso instante, no disponía de muchas opciones.

"Claro." Mohider tenía tantas preguntas por hacer, pero pudo leer en los ojos de Peter, no era el momento, algo mucho más urgente le perturbaba y para lo cual era precisa su ayuda. "Lo que sea, es sólo que…"

"Cuando esto termine, os explicaré lo que necesitéis saber." Dijo con rotundidad Peter, aunque sólo mantenía el contacto visual con Mohinder, porque al fin y al cabo, tan sólo estaba dispuesto a darle esas explicaciones a él.

El profesor asintió, notando la tensión latente entre los otros dos hombres. "Es por Nathan, no tengo mucho tiempo para poneros al día, pero está en peligro, al igual que todos vosotros." Una rápida mirada de Peter fue a parar a Gabriel y Mohinder. Peter sabía muy bien que el profesor nunca estaría a salvo con ese hombre. "Le he pedido a Matt que lo traiga aquí. Se que mi madre no tiene vigilado este apartamento, no se atreve a pisarlo."

Desde que había desaparecido, Peter había estado controlándolo todo y se había dado cuenta que su madre le tenía pánico a ese apartamento, que nunca lo pisaría, aunque él no estaba seguro si era por remordimientos por lo que había hecho o por lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Allí estarían seguros, al menos el tiempo suficiente para que Nathan se recuperara. Peter sufrió tanto cuando descubrió lo que le había ocurrido a su hermano, cuando descubrió que le habían disparado y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, pero sobretodo, enterarse que había sido Sylar, el mismo hombre al que había tratado de detener tantas veces, había estada a punto de matar a su hermano. Lo peor era no poder acabar con él ahora, no poder evitar al mundo una amenaza tan grande, tan sólo por que su amigo, el profesor Suresh se había enamorado de ese asesino.

En realidad lo había visto desde el principio, leer su mente había sido suficiente para saber cuales eran los sentimientos de Mohinder por Sylar y lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer por él. Así que, Peter terminó comprendiendo que deshacerse de él no era su mejor opción ahora, ni siquiera cuando iba a volver a estar cerca de su hermano herido.

"Pero Nathan no puede moverse, acaban de dispararle." Mohinder no podía creer la total tranquilidad con la que Peter le estaba hablando. Realmente había cambiado mucho, había dejado de ser ese chico tímido y algo asustadizo que había conocido en su viejo apartamento y se había convertido en un hombre fuerte y seguro de si mismo, con las ideas totalmente claras.

"Por eso te necesito a ti." De nuevo, Peter miró a Gabriel, si pudiera hacerle desaparecer lo hubiera hecho allí mismo. Seguía sin hacerle ninguna gracia tenerlo allí, pero al menos, pensó que de esa forma lo podría tener controlado mientras estuviera cerca, porque el profesor no iba a permitir separarse de él.

"¿A mi por qué?" Pero no le hizo falta que le contestara, entonces lo vio tan claro, que tan sólo fue capaz de ahogar lo que hubiera sido un grito de miedo por lo que Peter le estaba a punto de pedir. "¡No puedo hacer eso! Por si no lo recuerdas, soy genetista, hace mucho que hice mis prácticas en el hospital, no estoy preparado para atender a un herido por impacto de bala."

Imaginarse que Nathan pudiera morir por tener la herida mal curada o por una hemorragia repentina que no pudiera detener; fue demasiado para él y tuvo que sentarse; se cubrió el rostro con las manos y trató de tranquilizarse, aunque respirar con normalidad no iba a ser cosa fácil.

"Mohinder por favor, se trata de mi hermano, además no te lo pediría si no creyera que lo puedes hacer." Mohinder no se movió, aunque ya había decidido decir que si, como iba a dejar a alguno de los hermanos Petrelli tirados; por mucho miedo que tuviera, por mucho que intentara que no se le notara el temblor en las manos. Pero de todas formas todavía no reaccionó.

Ya tenía suficiente con que el corazón bombeara a mil por hora, así que al final tan sólo pudo asentir, sin quitarse todavía las manos de delante del rostro.

De repente, sintió las cálidas manos de Gabriel sobre sus propias manos, quietas, tan sólo ahí colocadas, de una forma que le hacía sentir bien y creyó que el tiempo se detenía en ese mismo instante, que el miedo a que todo saliera mal, había desaparecido, tan sólo porque Gabriel estaba cerca de él.

Desde que le había secuestrado, después de permitir que Sylar volviera a aparecer y le disparara a Nathan, el profesor trató de comportarse con la mayor frialdad posible con Gabriel, pero no podía hacerlo por más tiempo. Sabía demasiado bien que todo aquello estaba mal, que en algún momento, el mismo amor que siempre había sentido por aquel hombre le haría caer y cuando Sylar perdiera, él sería arrastrado a lo más hondo, detrás de él.

Pero no le importaba, no le importaba haber visto la muerte desde demasiado cerca, no le importaba saber que Peter querría matarlo en cuanto tuviera la ocasión, que estar a su lado, sólo podía significar acercarse un poco más a la boca del infierno. Todo aquello le daba igual, ya había tomado su decisión y no había marcha atrás. Ahora sólo quedaba rezar para que las cosas no salieran demasiado mal.

"Puedes hacerlo y lo sabes." La voz de Gabriel estaba tan cerca de él que, oculto entre sus propias manos, Mohinder sonrió. "Además ya sabes que no estás sólo, te ayudaré en lo que necesites." Lentamente Mohinder dejó entrever su rostro y un momento más tarde, fue Sylar el que puso sus manos sobre las mejillas acaloradas del profesor. "Te quiero, todo va a salir bien." Los parecieron olvidar la presencia de Peter allí, pues un segundo más tarde y como si se tratara del gesto más natural del mundo, Gabriel besó al profesor.

Desde detrás de los dos Peter observó la imagen. Había aprendido a dominar bien sus poderes, por lo que ahora ya no le costaba nada leer la mente de la gente. Así llegó a ver el amor que había dentro de Mohinder, un amor que Peter sabía que no podía traer nada bueno, sobretodo para el propio profesor.

También entró en el interior de Sylar. Estaba oscuro, como un pozo profundo, pero de vez en cuando había pequeñas luces a los lados del tunel, pequeñas ventanas a través de las cuales se podía ver el exterior, el mundo fuera de la locura de aquel hombre perturbado.

Peter se acercó a una de las ventanas y se sorprendió al ver a Mohinder. Estaba sólo, mirando hacia el túnel y saludaba, sonriente saludaba con una sonrisa cariñosa. Se acercó a otra y volvió a ver a Mohinder. Estaba en todas; Peter se dio cuenta que la poca cordura que había en la vida de ese asesino residía en Mohinder.

Entonces lo decidió, primero se ocuparía de su hermano, esperaría a que Nathan se recuperara y luego vigilaría a Sylar, no haría nada, mientras él no intentara hacer daño a nadie, mientras Mohinder continuara siendo su unión con el mundo real.

Pero cuando dejara de serlo, cuando el monstruo volviera a salir, entonces lo detendría, por mucho que intentara detenerle Mohinder, por mucho que le pidiera que no lo hiciera, Peter acabaría con él y de paso salvaría la vida del profesor.

- o -

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta hizo que todos se volvieran. Peter se acercó después de mirar su reloj, Matt había sido muy puntual. Al abrir, allí estaba el policía y delante de él sentado en una silla de ruedas y con el rostro más pálido que Peter hubiera visto nunca, su hermano.

Peter se arrodilló frente a él y procurando no hacerle ningún daño, le abrazó. "Bienvenido a casa." Nathan le devolvió el abrazo, aunque Peter lo notó cansado, obviamente necesitaba descansar mucho.

"Peter." Dijo sólo Nathan. Había perdido toda la esperanza de volver a recuperar a su hermano pequeño, lo había dado por muerto hacía meses y ahora le estaba abrazando y además le estaba protegiendo.

"Vamos, te llevaremos al dormitorio, tienes que descansar." Nathan asintió, mientras Matt empujaba la silla hasta el cuarto de Peter, seguido por este.

"¡Mohinder!" Aquella vocecilla dulce fue como un regalo para Mohinder. Se levantó y antes de poder dar un paso, Molly ya se había lanzado a sus brazos. "Te he echado mucho de menos." La niña hundió el rostro contra el hombro del profesor y este apretó sus brazos contra ella todo lo que pudo. Entonces la niña lo vio, ahí de pie vio a Gabriel y gritó ligeramente.

"Tranquila, no pasa nada." Mohinder miró a Gabriel, todavía no estaba seguro de poder creerse eso, pero tenía que hacerlo.

"Pero él es malo." La niña se apretó contra él una vez en el suelo. Mohinder se arrodilló y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la niña.

"Ahora ya no, te lo prometo, ya no volverá a hacernos nada." Por mucho que intentaba que le creyera, la niña no estaba muy convencida. Sin embargo no volvió a decir nada más.

En el interior del dormitorio, Peter Y Matt consiguieron dejar a Nathan en la cama. Estaba cansado, tal y como Peter había supuesto, cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto, parecía dormido aunque no lo estaba.

"¿Puedo… ya sabes, quedarme con él?" Matt estaba tenso. Ya conocía a Peter desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero nunca como su cuñado y no sabía si la persona más cercana a Nathan aceptaría que estuviera con su hermano.

Peter tan sólo sonrió, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Matt. "¿No me estarás pidiendo permiso para estar con mi hermano verdad?" Tras pensar un momento, Matt decidió ser completamente sincero y simplemente asintió. "Vamos, somos mayorcitos para esto. Además estamos hablando de mi hermano y aunque no he podido comunicarme con él, he estado atento a su vida." Matt se volvió hacia Nathan, mientras escuchaba hablar a Peter. "Es feliz contigo, hace mucho que no lo veía así. ¿No crees que habrás tenido algo que ver con eso?" Aunque trató de ocultarlo, Matt se sonrojó. "Así que ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de todo esto, tu te quedas con mi hermano el tiempo que quieras y cuidamos de él." El policía terminó asintiendo, mientras Peter salía del dormitorio.

Matt y Nathan se habían quedado solos. El policía se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella. Nathan abrió por fin los ojos y le sonrió con la mirada cansada. "Parece que no vamos a poder tener ni un día tranquilo."

"Shhh, tienes que descansar ¿vale?" Nathan intentó moverse, dejar sitio para que Matt se pusiera a su lado. Este apoyó la espalda en el cabecero y dejó que Nathan apoyara la cabeza en él. Finalmente rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos y vio que volvía a cerrar los ojos.

"Peter está bien." Matt asintió, dejándole hablar mientras se iba quedando otra vez dormido. "Mi hermano está vivo." Nathan apretó más su cuerpo al del policía, que acercándose a él, se deslizó hasta tumbarse a su lado, mirándole, observando su expresión pálida. Actuando casi con miedo para no hacerle daño, rozó los labios de Nathan con los suyos propios, estaban fríos. Cogió la manta que estaba a sus pies y arropó a su compañero, haciéndolo consigo mismo también. Volvió a posar sus labio sobre los de Nathan y este le respondió con un débil suspiro. "Gracias… te quiero." Dijo finalmente Nathan.

"Yo también te quiero." Pero Nathan ya no le escuchó, pues el cansancio había terminado por vencerle.

- o -

Una media hora después, Mohinder entró en el dormitorio, dejando en el salón a Molly con Peter y algo más alejado estaba Gabriel, que en silencio, miraba hacia el dormitorio.

"Molly, cariño, ¿puedes ir a la cocina y traerme un vaso de agua?" La niña asintió y desapareció un momento más tarde. Peter se volvió hacia Gabriel y tras respirar profundamente comenzó a hablar. "No se cual es tu juego, pero no me gusta que estés aquí."

"No se de que estás hablando, no estoy siguiendo ningún juego." Peter sonrió con maldad, ¿realmente podía estar diciendo eso en serio?

"Da lo mismo, ahora eso no me importa. Pero te lo advierto, no se te ocurra acercarte a mi hermano o te mataré. Si te veo entrar en ese dormitorio no dudaré en matarte antes de que cruces la puerta."

Gabriel se levantó fue hacia la ventana con mirada distraída. "No se quien piensas que soy ahora, pero no quiero hacerle daño a nadie." Con un movimiento rápido, se volvió hacia Peter, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. "Pero ten una cosa en cuenta, si pretendes matarme a mi, también matarás a Mohinder, no se si literalmente o sólo le romperás el corazón." Gabriel sonrió, volviendo la mostrar la sonrisa que tanto odiaba Peter. "¿Crees que podrás cargar con eso?"


	18. Celos

Peter salió de su antiguo dormitorio, al que hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba, desde que había tenido que mantenerse en el anonimato, dejando que todos creyeran que estaba muerto, dejando sólo a su hermano durante sus peores momentos.

Ahora, por mucho que no le gustara reconocerlo por lo mal que había salido todo; su cuarto lo ocupaba Nathan. Su hermano estaba herido, había estado a punto de morir por el mismo hombre que ahora estaba en el salón junto a Mohinder, pero al menos estaba vivo.

Cuando entró Matt y sin decir nada se sentó en la cama, justo al lado de Nathan, Peter supo que debía dejarlos solos. No había estado presente durante aquellos primeros meses de la relación entre su hermano y el policía, pero tan sólo viéndolos juntos un par de minutos, tuvo suficiente para saber que Matt era lo mejor que le podía haber ocurrido a Nathan, después de cómo le había dejado Heidi y por supuesto, de cómo había tenido que dejarle ahí tirado él.

Nathan se acercó todo lo que pudo a Matt aunque el dolor en el pecho le hizo detenerse. Matt se acercó a él y le dio un beso, pues sabía que Nathan volvería a intentar levantar, era un hombre muy testarudo y un beso largo y sincero, era de las pocas cosas que le calmaban, o al menos le hacía olvidar la realidad mientras lo tenía cerca.

"Estaré fuera por si me necesitáis." En realidad no sabía para que había hablado, pues en cuanto Matt se había sentado junto a Nathan, este había alcanzado su mano, aferrándola con fuerza y ayudado por el policía se había apoyado sobre él, cerrando los ojos, mientras Matt masajeaba lentamente su cintura.

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirando de nuevo, mientras Peter, en silencio dejaba la habitación. Los miró un momento antes de desaparecer y sonrió. Al menos Nathan no había estado solo durante todo ese tiempo y por lo que podía ver, la relación con Matt iba para largo.

Eso le hacía sentirse bien, lo suficiente como para quitarse parte del peso que le apretaba el pecho, por haber tenido que ver todo lo que ocurría de lejos, sin poder entrometerse, sin poder salvar a Mohinder cuando todavía estaba a tiempo, pues tarde o temprano, Sylar volvería; eso lo tenía muy claro y cuando eso volviera a ocurrir, tal vez Mohinder no tuviera la misma suerte.

Gabriel, Sylar o como quisiera llamarlo el profesor, no era más que un peligro para todo el mundo y sobretodo para su hermano, a quien ya había disparado, ya le había golpeado, habían sido demasiadas las veces en las que había estado a punto de matarlo y por fortuna, no lo había conseguido. Peter no estaba seguro de tener tanta suerte la próxima vez.

Se apoyó contra la pared del pequeño pasillo que separaba su habitación del cuarto de estar y respiró con fuerza. Todo aquello era lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida.

Las visiones se lo habían mostrado, el primer ataque de Sylar después de regresar, lo que había estado a punto de hacerle al profesor y como matar a su hermano en el rellano de la escalera, hubiera sido lo más sencillo del mundo si Matt no hubiera actuado.

Luego le había disparado a Nathan, aunque en su visión, Nathan no corría exactamente la misma suerte de lo que en realidad había pasado y en lugar de tener que ir a visitarlo al hospital, se había visto en el cementerio.

Si había una próxima vez, Peter no iba a dejar a Sylar actuar, por mucho que Mohinder fuera a interponerse, mataría a ese asesino antes de poner en peligro la vida de su hermano otra vez más.

Entonces escuchó unas voces en el salón y no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para saber que eran las de Mohinder y Gabriel. El profesor estaba agotado la última vez que lo había visto, tanto que se había quedado transpuesto en el sofá, se había dormido en un momento y nadie había querido despertarle.

Al fin y al cabo, Peter no podía quejarse de lo que el profesor había hecho por su hermano, a pesar de no estar en un hospital y no tener todos los medios, Nathan se estaba recuperando bien y desde luego estaba fuera de peligro, aunque hubiera sido a costa de la salud del profesor, que hasta esa misma noche, no había logrado dormido en los últimos tres días.

Peter se quedó allí, escuchando la conversación, a sabiendas de que eso no estuviera nada bien, pero algo bueno tenía que tener disponer de un oído más desarrollado de lo normal.

- o -

"Puedo hacerlo, te lo digo en serio." Gabriel se había sentado en el suelo, esperando que el profesor se despertara. No quería molestarle, pues había visto lo cansado que estaba y lo mucho que necesitaba ese reposo.

Ahora Mohinder estaba despierto, tumbado en el sofá. Con una manta sobre su cuerpo, mirándole con su expresión todavía cansada, pero con los dedos de Gabriel entrelazados con los suyos.

"Estoy seguro de ello, pero después de lo que ocurrió la última vez..." El tono de voz del profesor sonaba más apagado de lo normal, aunque Gabriel lo fuera a achacar al cansancio o el simple agotamiento, sabiendo que no estaba siendo del todo sincero con el otro hombre.

Tenía miedo de él, no se sentía completamente seguro a su lado, después de todo lo que había sido capaz de hacer cuando no había logrado controlarse a si mismo; en el mismo momento en el que Sylar había regresado, había tomado todo el control de la situación.

"Esta vez es diferente, la dosis ha sido mucho más alta, los poderes no van a volver, no los quiero." Mohinder soltó su mano y se quedó sentado en el sofá, cubriéndose todavía con la manta, pues la noche estaba siendo especialmente fría, aunque no estaba seguro si el frío provenía del entorno o de los recuerdos tan horribles que aquella conversación le estaban provocando. "Ya se que dije eso mismo la última vez, pero esta vez no voy a dejarte escapar."

El cuerpo entero de Mohinder se puso en tensión. Parecía que Gabriel hubiera leído su mente al contestarle a una pregunta que tan sólo había pensado y que estaba seguro que no había llegado a pronunciar. "¿Cómo sabías lo que iba a decir? Si dices que no tienes poderes, no deberías haber leído mis pensamientos."

Gabriel sonrió, tocando con suavidad una de las rodillas de Mohinder. Su cuerpo todavía estaba en tensión. "No me hace falta leer tu mente, con mirarte a los ojos es suficiente, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que todavía me tienes miedo, crees que Sylar puede regresar."

"No es miedo…" Mohinder cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá, suspirando con fuerza. Entonces notó el movimiento, Gabriel se había sentado a su lado y su brazo se había colocado sobre sus hombros, intentando atraer el cuerpo del profesor hacia el suyo. "Han pasado tantas cosas, te he visto hacer tanto daño…" 

"Ese no era yo." La mano libre de Gabriel se colocó bajo su barbilla, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza. "Yo nunca te haría daño, incluso dudo que Sylar lo hiciera." Mohinder abrió los ojos de golpe, intentando separarse todo lo que pudo de Gabriel, aquello había sido demasiado para él. "Lo siento no debería haber dicho eso." Gabriel trató de de acercarse de nuevo al profesor pero este no se movió.

"¿Qué es lo que has dicho?"

"Ha sido una tontería, lo siento. ¿Podríamos olvidarla?" Mohinder negó con la cabeza, mientras respirar se le hacía cada vez más difícil. Incluso desde su escondite, Peter podía escuchar los rápidos latidos del profesor.

No podía soportarlo más, tenía que hacer algo, aunque fuera por ser un egoísta y querer que el hombre que estaba cuidando a su hermano estuviera lo más sereno posible.

"¿Olvidarlo? Acabas de decir que Sylar también siente algo por mi. Eso quiere decir que cuando estuvo a punto de…" Mohinder se mordió el labio con fuerza, todavía le costaba pronunciar aquella palabra, cada vez que pensaba en ello era como si le clavaran una espada en el corazón. "¿Significa eso que cuando vino a por mi lo hizo POR AMOR?"

Mohinder se cubrió el rostro con las manos, Gabriel se acercó a él pero no llegó a tocarle, pues en ese momento Peter abrió la puerta del salón y entró, sin decir nada, como si no hubiera escuchado nada, como si hubiera sido una casualidad haber entrado en ese preciso momento.

"Mohinder ¿estás bien?" Intentó sonar preocupado Peter, aunque no lo costó demasiado hacerlo.

Se acercó al profesor y se arrodilló frente a él, poniendo sus manos sobre sus dos rodillas. Sin que Mohinder se diera cuenta, se estaba relajando, había algo en Peter que le hacía sentir bien, lo suficiente como para calmarse y poder respirar con normalidad.

Gabriel miró la escena, como si él estuviera fuera, como si no formara parte de ese momento. Quería ser él quien confortara de esa forma al profesor, no un recién llegado como Peter, que apenas conocía a Mohinder. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que Peter lo estaba consiguiendo.

Mohinder levantó la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando. Sonrió ligeramente al encontrarse allí a Peter, después de cómo lo había tratado al encontrarse a Gabriel en el apartamento, el profesor no estaba seguro que su antiguo amigo fuera a comportarse con él con normalidad otra vez.

Pero ahora lo estaba haciendo y eso le hacía sentirse bastante mejor. "Si gracias, sólo ha sido un mal momento." Con una mirada rápida se volvió hacia Gabriel que no había quitado sus ojos de él en ningún momento. "Ha sido un malentendido entre Gabriel y yo. Supongo que le he escuchado mal."

Peter hubiera estado encantado de hablar, de decirle al profesor lo que estaba viendo en la oscura mente del otro hombre, pero no se atrevía, no sabiendo los tremendos y fuertes sentimientos que Mohinder tenía por él, eso le destrozaría y ya no sólo haría peligrar la recuperación de su hermano, sino que no deseaba hacerle daño a un buen amigo.

Así que se quedó cayado, como sino supiera nada, aunque igual que acababa de hacer, se mantendría alerta ante los nuevos acontecimientos. "Supongo que te debo dar las gracias."

Mohinder lo miró sorprendido. "¿Por qué, por montarla en tu apartamento?" Gabriel lo miró frustrado, ahora que Peter estaba allí, Mohinder volvía a gastar bromas, sonreía como tiempo atrás lo había hecho con él y además estaba más relajado.

No sabía lo que había cambiado pero él ya no conseguía tener el mismo efecto tranquilizador que había tenido sobre Mohinder antes. Tal vez era verdad que le tenía miedo y que ya no confiaba en él. Eso si que no podía perdonárselo, pero si había algo que sobretodo no podría perdonarse, sería que alguien como Peter, alguien a quien había odiado durante tanto tiempo, se interpusiera en su vida, en su relación y tratara de llevarse al amor de su vida simplemente con chasquear los dedos.

Antes de que Peter pudiera contestar, ya se había levantado y se había ido a la cocina. "Por Nathan. Casi te impuse que cuidaras de él, no te deje opción y tu te estás dejando la piel por ayudarnos." Mohinder volvió a sonreírle e inconscientemente, Peter volvió el rostro. De repente, no se sentía cómodo allí, como si no debiera estar allí.

Algo había cambiado sin más, aunque no se había dado cuenta. Cuando se había marchado Gabriel no se había dado cuenta y cuando Mohinder había comenzado a sonreírle de aquella forma tan bonita, era lago que no lo recordaba, pero que lo hacía sentir extraño, como si estuviera descubriendo cosas que un momento antes no estaban allí.

"No tienes porque dármelas, lo de Nathan fue por mi culpa, si no hubiera dejado que Gabriel se acercara a mi entonces, Sylar no hubiera estado a punto de matarlo. Supongo que se lo debía." Mohinder se acurrucó más en el sofá, haciéndose un ser más pequeño. "Y a ti también."

Peter se lo quedó mirando, aquello no se lo había esperado, no después de haber estado tanto tiempo separado, de que todo el mundo lo hubiera dado por muerto. "¿A mi por que?"

"Antes que lo hicieran Nathan y Matt, tu fuiste el primero que me salvó de Sylar." El silencio se apoderó del salón, mientras las miradas de los dos se encontraron de repente. Parecían haberse quedado enganchadas.

"Espero que alguien tenga hambre, he preparado algo de comer." Los dos se volvieron hacia la cocina, donde se encontraron con Gabriel. Les sonreía, aunque lo hacía de una forma extraña, como si un montón de pensamientos se arremolinaran en su mente. "Vamos, que esto se enfría."

Gabriel volvió a desaparecer en la cocina respirando con dificultad, si lo que acababa de sentir eran celos, por Peter, estaba dispuesto a luchar todo lo que hiciera falta con Peter por recuperar a Mohinder; el límite, sólo lo pondría el tiempo.


	19. Está celoso de tu hermano

Tener una vida normal, no era lo más sencillo del mundo para alguien como Mohinder Suresh, que ya había aprendido que eso resultaba imposible. Se pasaba la mayor parte del día cuidando de Nathan, que ya estaba casi recuperado de su herida. El resto del tiempo se lo pasaba pensando que era lo que sentía por alguien que había intentado matarle, en el mejor de los casos. Cuando le quedaba algo de tiempo libre, se pasaba el rato estudiando y buscando a otra gente con poderes especiales, podía decir que los viejos hábitos nunca mueren

"Deberías tomarte un descanso." Mohinder levantó la vista del ordenador. Delante estaba Peter, con dos vasos en la mano y uno frente al rostro del profesor. "Se que no ibas a querer salir a tomar algo, así que te he traído la cerveza."

Mohinder sonrío agradecido. Desde que Peter había vuelto, las cosas parecían estar volviéndose más fáciles o por lo menos eso era lo que su amigo le hacía sentir, al menos lo suficiente como para poder descanar cinco minutos sin pensar en todos sus problemas.

"Gracias, pero debería seguir con esto, hace mucho que no trabajo en la búsqueda de mi padre y tengo que ponerme al día."

"¿No crees que cinco horas delante del ordenador son ya mucho rato?" Mohinder miró su reloj, ni se había percatado del paso del tiempo, simplemente se había inmerso en su mundo y había dejado que el resto de la humanidad transcurriera sin él. "Vamos tío, descansa un poco, tómate esta cerveza conmigo. Después de todo lo que has hecho por mi hermano y por mi, creo que te debo algo."

"No se…"

"Vamos por favor." Decir que no a esa súplica, hubiera sido totalmente imposible. Por eso, el profesor decidió coger el vaso y cerró el ordenador. Los dos se sentaron en el sofá, mirándose un momento. "¿Qué pasa?"

"No has cambiado nada." Dijo Peter sonriendo. "Sigues siendo el mismo doctor Suresh que conocí hace un año, sigues con la búsqueda de tu padre y sigues convencido que hay algo bueno en todo el mundo, sigues siendo el tío del que yo..."

Mohinder bajó la mirada. En parte, sabía de lo que Peter estaba hablando, pero no deseaba entrar en ese tema. Gabriel era un tema aparte en su vida, que ni siquiera el mismo llegaba a comprender todavía, que ni siquiera el mismo sabía como denominar, pero que estaba ahí.

"No es un buen tipo, creo que te me mereces algo más, algo mucho mejor." Después de llevar varios días juntos, conviviendo en la misma casa, Peter se había decidido a hablar, no le gustaba Gabriel, no le había gustado cuando era Sylar y no le gustaba ahora que decía ser un hombre normal; pero hasta ese momento, había decidido no decir nada, mantenerse alejado de una relación que no tenía nada que ver con él, aunque en el fondo no le hubiera importado estar en medio y al menos, poder proteger a Mohinder antes de que se hiciera daño o se lo hicieran.

"Peter, se lo que intentas hacer y te agradezco que te preocupes por mi, pero es mi vida y no creo que…"

"Se de sobras que es tu vida, pero ya te he tenido que salvar un par de veces de un hombre que dice quererte y por lo que he oído no he sido el único. No lo veo lógico." Volvieron a mirarse en silencio. Peter quería seguir hablando, sabía que tenía razón y que podría convencer al profesor, pero viendo el rostro de Mohinder, supo que sería mejor dejarlo ahí, pero no le hacía gracia hacer más daño a su amigo. "Lo siento, no es mi problema, olvida lo que he dicho."

"No quiero olvidarlo, es sólo que… me da miedo pensarlo, porque en el fondo se que tienes toda la razón."

La puerta de la calle se abrió en ese preciso instante, por lo que Peter no pudo decir que no debía tener miedo, que estaría a su lado siempre que lo necesitara y que Sylar no volvería a hacerle daño. Como si hubiera escuchado su nombre, Gabriel apareció en el apartamento, en el mismo momento en el que Peter desaparecía de la habitación sin decir nada, tan sólo mirándole con frialdad.

"Veo que todavía me odia." Gabriel tomó su sitio en el sofá, acariciando lentamente el rostro del profesor.

"Estuviste a punto de matar a su hermano, creo que es normal que esté resentido contigo."

"_Yo _no estuve a punto de matar a Nathan, pensaba que tu también lo creías así." Gabriel alejó la mano del profesor. Todavía podía notar la esencia de Peter allí no le hacía gracia que hubiera estado cerca del profesor. No soportaba que pasara tanto tiempo con Mohinder, pues sentía que Mohinder sólo le pertenecía a él y que ninguna otra persona podía estar cerca de él.

"No he dicho que no lo haga, pero comprende también, que para Peter esto no puede ser fácil, el pobre ha pasado por mucho y ha tenido que permitir que su hermano estuviera entre la vida y la muerte."

"¡Como si fuera el único que lo ha pasado mal!" Nada más decir aquello, Gabriel ya se había arrepentido de sus propias palabras. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya lo había dicho y por mucho que quisiera, no podía echar el tiempo hacia atrás como hacía Hiro. "Lo siento creo que no ha sido lo más apropiado."

"No, no lo ha sido y tampoco creo que lo sea que te pongas celoso de alguien como Peter." El profesor se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse del salón, después de todo lo que Gabriel le había hecho, ahora resultaba que se le ponía celoso.

Sin embargo, Gabriel le atrapó la mano antes de que pudiera irse y tiró de él. "¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy celoso de Peter? Estoy seguro que me quieres. Vale, supongo que me he portado muy mal contigo. Lo siento." Gabriel volvió a tirar de él cuando vio que Mohinder no se movía. "Mohinder, por favor, confía en mi."

El profesor se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos, mientras suspiraba. Dejándose llevar por Gabriel, se acercó a él. Notó como le acariciaba el cabello, eso siempre le había gustado y poco a poco se fue sentando de nuevo en el sofá, al lado de Gabriel, este se acercó a él y se inclinó para besarle, pero Mohinder se retiró rápidamente.

"¿Qué te ocurre?"

"No lo se, no estoy seguro." Decirle que las palabras de Peter todavía sonaban con fuerza en su cabeza no era algo que le apareciera mucho, pero era cierto, con pocas palabras, Peter había conseguido dejar ahí sus emociones hacia Gabriel. "Supongo que estoy cansado. Me voy a ir a dormir."

Mohinder se levantó y Gabriel lo hizo justo después de él dispuesto a seguir el mismo camino, pero el profesor se dio la vuelta. "Se que no lo vas a entender pero necesito estar sólo esta noche."

"Es por Peter ¿verdad? ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho para que te comportes así conmigo?"Gabriel dio un paso más pero al ver de nuevo la expresión en el rostro del profesor se quedó quieto. "Muy bien tu ganas, si quieres estar sólo, así será pero no esperes que vuelva esta noche cuando necesites alguien con quien hablar."

"Gabriel espera un momento, no te lo tomes así, Peter no tiene nada que ver con esto lo prometo, es cosa mía." Fue diciendo Mohinder mientras veía como el otro se alejaba y volvía a salir del apartamento sin mirarle.

- o -

"Yo nunca he tenido un hermano pequeño, pero viendo como os lleváis Peter y tu, me hubiera encantado tener uno." Hacía dos días que Nathan estaba lo suficientemente bien como para que Matt pudiera dormir con él en la misma cama, sin hacerle daño.

Matt apenas se separaba de él cuando no estaba trabajando. "La verdad es que Peter ha sido el mejor hermano que he podido tener, él me ha enseñado siempre a ser una mejor persona."

Hasta que había conocido a Matt, Nathan no hubiera pensando que le gustara tanto que otro hombre le abrazara de aquella manera, que le hacía sentir tan frágil y al mismo tiempo tan bien; pero era cierto, estaba tan a gusto entre los brazos de Matt, que las horas se pasaban como si nada, apenas se daba cuenta de que se hacía de noche mientras hablaban y otras veces, para enfado de Peter, porque decía que su hermano tenía que descansar, se les había hecho de día.

"Cuando pensé que había perdido para siempre a Peter, fueron los peores días de mi vida." Matt lo abrazó un poco más dejando que Nathan apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro. "Aunque Peter no lo sepa porque no se lo he dicho las veces que debería, siempre ha sido un soporte vital para mi, él único durante casi toda mi vida."

Un carraspeo llegó por parte de Matt, Nathan lo miró y se sonrió, acariciando levemente su rostro. "Vale, _casi el único soporte vital, _hasta que te conocía a ti y a Molly. ¿Por cierto, que tal lleva Molly lo del cambio de casa y todo esto?"

"Ya sabes como es, consiguió sobreponerse a la muerte de sus padres y ha visto más que la mayoría de la gente. Es una niña muy fuerte." Matt se acercó al oído de Nathan. "Y te adora, el otro día me preguntó por ti como "papá"."

Sin no hubiera estado tan oscuro, Matt podría haber dicho que Nathan se acababa de ruborizar, aunque no se lo reprochaba. Heidi le había alejado de sus propios hijos de tal manera, que apenas los veía un par de veces al mes, por lo que Molly se había convertido casi en lo más parecido a una hija.

Nathan se dispuso a decir algo, pero los gritos desde el salón, llamaron la atención de los dos.

- o -

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Por mucho que había intentado impedírselo, Matt no había tenido más remedio que ayudar a Nathan a salir al salón, por lo que, dejando que apoyara la mayor parte del peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, salió de la habitación.

"Nada, una bronca sin importancia."

"Pues no era eso lo que parecía desde dentro. Pensaba incluso que Gabriel había vuelto a sacar su lado más… bueno ya me entiendes."

"No es nada de eso, no preocupes, es sólo que está celoso." Nathan se echó a reír aunque tuvo que dejar de hacerlo, cuando el pecho comenzó dolerle.

"¿Celoso de quien?"

"De tu hermano."


	20. Sólos por la mañana

Gabriel había tenido toda la noche para pensar. La ciudad era suficientemente grande como para caminar sin rumbo, sin andar dos veces por la misma calle.

No podía negar que se hubiera puesto celoso de Peter, al fin y al cabo Mohinder y él tenían muchas cosas en común; se habían conocido antes, los dos buscaban lo mismo, salvar al mundo y los dos eran buenas personas, todo lo contrario que Gabriel.

Por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo, el hambre por acumular las poderes, la necesidad de hacerse más poderoso siempre estaba ahí. Podía haber eliminado su habilidad, pero Sylar seguía viviendo en su interior, dormido tal vez, pero vivo al fin y al cabo.

Le había puesto las cosas difíciles a Mohinder, durante mucho tiempo le había intentado ocultar lo que había dentro de él y el profesor se había dado cuenta, lo había leído en sus ojos; sin que Gabriel dijera nada, Mohinder había visto la oscuridad en su interior y ahora tenía miedo.

Temía que Sylar volviera a aparecer y decidiera volver a por él, que quisiera hacerle daño de nuevo, abusar de ese supuesto _amor_, que el psicópata sentía por él y que había estado cerca de matarlo demasiadas veces.

Pero Gabriel le quería, sabía que no podía vivir sin él, no quería pensar en como sería el resto de su vida alejado del profesor, viendo como este rehacía su vida al lado de cualquier otra persona. Gabriel tenía miedo de perderle y con Peter cerca, ese miedo se acrecentaba por momentos.

En otros tiempos, Sylar hubiera tomado el control, se hubiera enfrentado a Peter por separarlo del profesor y de haber tenido la oportunidad, lo hubiera matado sin remordimientos. Pero ese no era él o al menos no deseaba serlo nunca más y quería hacer las cosas de otra manera.

Alrededor de las siete de la mañana, regreso al apartamento. Todos estaban durmiendo, aunque al ver al profesor dormido, otra vez, en el sofá, supuso que había estado esperándolo toda la noche, es lo que él siempre hacía.

Se acercó a él y lo observó por un momento, su rostro perfecto, esa aparente imagen de tranquilidad, que poco tenía que ver con lo que realmente debía pasar por su cabeza mientras dormía.

Le acarició la mejilla y sonrió. Si alguna había tenido alguna duda sobre cual era el verdadero motivo para querer tanto al profesor, estar a su lado, observarle durante varios minutos, que se convirtieron en horas y quedarse sin más ahí, esperando que por fin despertara y poder decirle lo mucho que sentía lo que había ocurrido, parecía un buen motivo para pensar que le quería.

- o -

Tres horas más tarde, Mohinder despertó por fin, el tráfico de la mañana llamó su atención, pero se quedó como estaba. Nathan ya estaba casi recuperado por completo y ahora podía descansar más tranquilo. Bostezó y se estiró, semejando a ojos de Gabriel un gato desperezándose.

El profesor abrió los ojos y allí lo encontró, sentado en el suelo, con la mirada de ese negro intenso que tanto le gustaba, clavada en él. "Buenos días." Le dijo Gabriel, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Buenos días." Contestó él, preguntándose que era lo que le hacía sonreír tanto a Gabriel, pues realmente no recordaba haberlo visto hacerlo tanto desde que le conocía. "¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí? Te estuve esperando para hablar contigo, pero obviamente me quedé dormido."

"Dos o tres horas, no lo se, no quería molestarte. Me encanta verte dormir." Con movimientos lentos, Gabriel volvió a rozar su mejilla con la mano y por primera vez en varios días, Mohinder no se separó de él. "Supongo que tendrás hambre." Gabriel se movió ligeramente, dejando ver lo que había preparado en la mesita que había frente al sofá. "Te he preparado el desayuno."

"¿Tu cocinas, desde cuando? Hace tiempo que te conozco y no recuerdo que nunca comentaras que cocinas." La mirada del profesor se posó sobre las dos tazas de café humeante, los vasos de zumo y las tostadas.

"Tampoco le llamaría cocinar a eso, pero si, cocino, no es algo que me apasione, pero puedo meterme en la cocina y si tengo un buen motivo para hacerlo." Mohinder sonrió satisfecho, a la vez que sorprendido por el increíble cambio que había sufrido Gabriel desde la noche anterior.

Su enfado había desaparecido, sus celos por Peter no se veían por ninguna parte y todo lo que le ocultaba continuamente al profesor, parecía haberse esfumado para siempre.

Ahora era un hombre completamente diferente; atento y comprensivo, detallista y sobretodo humano, justo la persona de la que profesor podría enamorarse sin problemas.

Gabriel sacó dos papeles del bolsillo y se los mostró a Mohinder. El profesor los cogió y los miró un momento. "Espero que te guste la obra, no es fácil conseguir entradas y por Internet me han salido bastante caras."

"¿Estás de broma? Hace tiempo que llevo intentando conseguir una entrada y no hay forma. ¿Cómo las has conseguido?" Mohinder se sentó en el sofá, sin apartar la mirada de Gabriel, temiendo que si dejaba de mirarle, tan sólo por un momento, la ilusión de ese hombre perfecto que tenía delante, se desvanecería sin más.

"Eso es secreto profesional." Gabriel vio la expresión de felicidad e Mohinder, una imagen que hacía mucho que no conseguía ver en el profesor. Por fin parecía que estaba empezando a hacer las cosas bien, que otra vez estaba ganándose la confianza de su querido Mohinder, que otra vez podía volver a ser el hombre de su vida. "Había pensado que ahora que Nathan está bien y que tiene a Matt cerca, podías tomarte la tarde y parte de la noche libres."

"¿Para hacer qué?" Mohinder sonrió con picardía, mientras comenzaba a comer la tostada que Gabriel le acercó. Siempre le había gustado jugar con él. Por mucho daño que le hubiera hecho, él sabía, aunque a veces le costaba recordarlo que era Sylar el que cometía todas aquellas atrocidades y no Gabriel. "¿Alguna idea?" Sus ojos se volvieron a clavar en los de Gabriel.

"No se, tal vez podíamos ir a cenar a algún sitio y luego nos vamos al teatro. ¿Sabes? Conozco un sitio no muy lejos de aquí que sirven un café extraordinario." A pesar de no estar seguro de lo que estaba habiendo, Mohinder estaba disfrutando mucho con la nueva faceta de Gabriel, esa que se había superpuesto al celoso que trataba de alejarlo de Peter por todos los medios. "¿Qué me dices?"

Con un gesto de su mano, Mohinder le indicó que se acercara, que se sentara a su lado. Sus miradas se engancharon en silencio, mientras el profesor bebía el zumo tranquilamente.

Se acercó a Gabriel, olvidándose de los malos momentos, de las preocupaciones y el malestar que le había causado pensar que pudiera volver a lastimarle de alguna manera. Ese nuevo Gabriel, realmente le gustaba, eso era algo que no podía negar y por mucho que lo estaba intentando, ya no se sentía con fuerzas de alejarse de él, no tenerlo cerca, no tocarle y sobretodo, no besarle, como tantas otras veces había hecho.

Mohinder no hizo nada, tan sólo miró a su compañero, pero Gabriel conocía demasiado bien cada una de las miradas del profesor como para saber lo que quería, lo que estaba esperando que hiciera.

Con movimientos muy lentos, se acercó a él, colocando una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo. Mohinder se reclinó sobre el sofá, observando como Gabriel le seguía. Sonrió y rodeó su cuello con ambas manos, acercándolo todavía más; hasta que por fin pudo besarle con avidez.

Gabriel degustó el dulce sabor del zumo de naranja en los labios de Mohinder, mientras le besaba, mientras recuperaba aquella intimidad que por su propia culpa había estado a punto de perder para siempre. Mohinder le abrazó en silencio, atrayéndole todavía más, hasta que un profundo suspiro surgió de su garganta.

Rápidamente, Mohinder separó a Gabriel antes de verse incapaz de controlarse por más tiempo. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Matt y Nathan están en esa habitación y Peter en la otra." Gabriel lo miró desconcertado sin saber de lo que estaba hablando; cual era el problema de que los otros estuvieran todavía durmiendo. "Te recuerdo que tanto Matt como Peter pueden escuchar lo que tu y yo pensamos y si uno de los dos se entera de esto, se lo dirán también a Nathan."

"¿Y el problema es que…?" Gabriel todavía recostado sobre el cuerpo de Mohinder, vio como poco a poco el profesor se ruborizaba, pues parecía estar visiblemente avergonzado por algo que él desconocía.

"El problema es que no quiero que ninguno de los dos se enteren de lo que pienso cuando tu y yo estamos así, besándonos." Gabriel comenzó a reír. "¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia? No me gusta que mis intimidades se vayan aireando por cabezas ajenas." Gabriel continuó riéndose mientras se sentaba cómodamente en el sofá. "¿Por qué no nos vamos esta noche a una habitación de hotel? Ya sabes tu y yo solos, sin gente que pueda leernos los pensamientos. Una noche para los dos."

Gabriel pareció quedarse pensativo por un momento, aunque ya sabía la respuesta que le iba a darle al profesor, pero si Mohinder quería jugar, él también podía hacerlo. "No se, tu tienes mucho trabajo por aquí y si desaparecemos una noche entera, los demás empezarán a preguntar donde hemos estado. Creo que va a ser un poco de lío, sería mejor dejarlo para otro día."

La reacción de Mohinder no se hizo esperar, agarró con fuerza la camisa y tirando de ella volvió a besarle, arrancando de su interior un profundo gemido, que esperaba que ninguno de los demás habitantes de la casa hubiera escuchado. "Bueno," Dijo finalmente Gabriel. "supongo que no me queda más remedio que aceptar tu oferta para esta noche."

"Espero que nunca vuelvas a enterrar en tu interior esta faceta tuya, lo cierto es que me gusta demasiado como para perderla." Susurró el profesor junto al oído de Gabriel. "


	21. Gabriel se ha ido

Aquella mañana, Peter se despertó más descansado y tranquilo que nunca. Nathan estaba casi recuperado y era feliz al lado de Matt; su madre parecía haberse quedado tranquila en su empeño por matar a cualquiera de sus hijos y Mohinder también parecía mucho más contento la última vez que lo había visto, aunque no fuera con él.

Salió al salón mientras se desperezaba tranquilamente, por lo que no se esperó ver allí a Mohinder, sentado en el sofá, con la expresión más deprimida que Peter le hubiera visto nunca. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su aparición en la habitación, pues ni tan siquiera lo miró.

En la mano llevaba una hoja de papel que iba arrugando poco a poco con sus dedos. "Buenos días." Peter intentó aparentar lo más casual posible, pero el profesor no dijo nada en respuesta a su saludo. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

La sonrisa que mostró Mohinder, fue demasiado forzada para que Peter creyera que realmente estaba bien. "Si, es sólo… que no me hago a la idea de tener un día libre ahora que tu hermano está bien." El profesor arrugó con más fuerza la hoja, hasta casi hacerla una bola irreconocible.

"Pues no pareces tener buen aspecto para estar pensando en tu día libre." Peter fue hasta el sofá y se sentó al lado de Mohinder sin decir nada más, tan sólo quería estar a su lado y acompañarle, ya que las palabras que realmente quería decirle, no eran las más apropiadas en ese momento.

Mohinder sonrió con tristeza y le mostró por fin el trozo de papel, aunque le costó unos segundos llegar a soltarlo del todo. "Se ha ido." Dijo por fin, mientras Peter comenzaba a recomponer la hoja de papel. "Me ha dejado porque no se fía de si mismo."

Peter sabía perfectamente de lo que el profesor estaba hablando, pero de todas formas puso toda su atención en leer lo que podía en el papel.

"_Perdóname por hacerte esto ahora, pero se que tarde o temprano volveré a herirte, o tal vez algo peor. Te quiero demasiado como para arriesgarte en esta ruleta rusa que es mi cabeza. _

_Tal vez algún día puedas perdonarme y puede que yo encuentre a alguien que pueda ayudarme y vuelva a tu lado como un hombre nuevo, incapaz de hacerte daño a ti o a las personas que quieres. No podría vivir pensando que puedo volver a hacer lo mismo que le hice a Nathan; sólo con pensar en Molly me avergüenzo de mi mismo y no puedo permitirme estar cerca de ti._

_Anoche comprendí que podemos ser felices juntos, que una vida normal para ti y para mi no es imposible, pero no ahora, no cuando tengo controlar mis poderes con ese virus, no cuando estoy poniendo tu vida, que es parte de la mía, en peligro constante._

_Espero que puedas comprender que lo hago porque te quiero y que no odies para que cuando vuelva a tu lado, si no has rehecho tu vida, que sería lo más normal y lo entendería, puedas acogerme otra vez a tu lado._

_Te quiero, Gabriel."_

Peter suspiró al terminar de leer la nota, creía conocer de sobras a Sylar como para llegar a pensar que pudiera hacer aquello por amor, que realmente estuviera tan enamorado del profesor como para sacrificarlo todo por él. Pero definitivamente, le había sorprendido.

Mohinder volvió a coger el papel, mientras intentaba contener todas las emociones para si mismo. "¿Sabes que anoche fue la mejor que noche que pasamos juntos? Fue la primera vez que realmente creí que hablaba en serio cuando me dijo que me quería."

Peter se sentía algo incómodo escuchando eso. Él si que tenía esos sentimientos por Mohinder. No estaba seguro si se trataba de amor en el sentido más amplio de la palabra, que si que eran unos sentimientos muy fuertes por él.

"Cenamos fuera, se empeñó en invitarme, dijo que me lo merecía después lo todo lo que había pasado últimamente."

"Es cierto, todos te hemos hecho pasar por demasiadas cosas y te mereces vivir un poco tu vida." Callarse no era fácil cuando quería decirle todo eso y más a aquel hombre que parecía totalmente derrotado en ese momento.

"El caso es que fue una noche inolvidable y supongo que él la preparó como una despedida, creo que lo tenía todo preparado, porque cuando me he despertado esta mañana en la habitación del hotel, él ya no estaba allí, lo había dejado todo pagado y se había marchado, dejándome allí."

Los pensamientos y los recuerdos del profesor eran tan intensos, que por mucho que Peter intentaba no escucharlos, le era totalmente imposible, incluso podía ver las imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- o -

"¿Sabes que esta es nuestra primera cita fuera de tu apartamento o del de Peter?" Mohinder se echó a reír, mientras Gabriel lo miraba casi extasiado. "También es la primera vez que te veo tan feliz, no recordaba haberte visto reír así… tan despreocupado de todo."

El profesor le pasó la mano por la mejilla desde el otro lado de la mesa del elegante restaurante. "Es cierto, hace mucho que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, Molly, Nathan, Peter… tu, y esta noche, en siento realmente libre para ser yo mismo, estando aquí a solas contigo."

"Pues me gusta como eres tu mismo y espero que puedas ser así por mucho tiempo."

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, sin sobresaltos, sin amenazas y sin comentarios por parte de ninguno de los dos. Ambos rieron, hablaron de sus infancias del tiempo que llevaban juntos, de todo lo que les unía, pero dejaron fuera lo que les había alejado durante su relación.

"Pasada la medianoche, Gabriel me pidió que le acompañara. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estábamos en la recepción de un hotel y él estaba enfrente de mi, con una llave en la mano y esa sonrisa tan hermosa que pocas veces muestra al mundo."

Peter lo escuchaba en silencio, hubiera preferido no escuchar aquello, pero sabía que el profesor necesitaba desahogarse, contarle a un amigo lo que había ocurrido y juntos buscar un motivo de la desaparición de Gabriel y ya que él había sido el primero en levantarse y el que más quería ayudarle, aunque tuviera motivos más egoístas que Matt o Nathan; se quedó ahí, en silencio, observando la mirada oscura y perdida del profesor.

Por ello, de nuevo y con gran fuera, un recuerdo de las horas previas, golpeó en su cabeza.

Gabriel apoyó a Mohinder contra la puerta de la habitación con suavidad y le besó con ternura. El profesor suspiró ante tanta delicadeza y se dejó querer, aprovechando cada segundo como si fuera el último, disfrutando de esas manos que recorrían sus brazos y de esos labios que se apoderaban de los suyos y lo iban dejando sin aliento poco a poco.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse le hizo separarse de Gabriel por un momento. Se dio la vuelta y observó el gran salón que tenía delante, aquello no podía ser menos que una suite.

"¿Cómo has pagado todo esto?" Las manos de Gabriel rodearon su cintura y colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Mohinder.

"¿Qué más da eso ahora? Disfrutemos de la noche y mañana ya veremos." Mohinder no había pensado en esa frase entonces, pero ahora se daba cuenta que Gabriel lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio.

Tampoco es que Gabriel le dejara pensar mucho, porque un momento más tarde, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa desde atrás, mientras iba besándole el cuello. Mohinder cerró los ojos, los brazos caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la cabeza ladeada, dejando que Gabriel continuara besando su piel.

"Te quiero, que nunca se te olvide eso, te quiero y lo haré pase lo que pase." La mano de Gabriel sobre la mejilla del profesor le hizo girarse y volvió a atrapar sus labios, sin dejarle responder. No llegó a hacerlo en toda la noche.

Le besó con pasión, incluso Peter podía notar cierta desesperación en ese beso, pero por fin, con un gran esfuerzo, consiguió salir de la mente de Mohinder y no seguir viendo lo que ocurrió por la noche.

"Me dijo que me quería, lo dijo de verdad, lo se, porque le conozco bien y ahora… se ha ido, me ha dejado justo cuando me dice que me quiere. ¿Cómo ha podido hacer eso?"

"Precisamente por eso, porque te quiere y no desea hacerte ningún daño." Peter sabía lo que eso significaba, el mismo se había sentido una amenaza para sus seres queridos cuando había estado a punto de volar la ciudad.

Había intentado huir, alejarse de su hermano para no matarle si llegaba explotar antes de tiempo y seguramente Gabriel había hecho lo mismo, tenía volver a las andadas, no poder contenerse por mucho tiempo y temer hacerle daño a Mohinder, más incluso del que había estado a punto de hacerle tantas veces anteriormente.

"No es que ahora me caiga bien y lo sabes, pero tengo que reconocer que es algo muy valiente lo que ha hecho por ti, ojalá yo pudiera hacerlo también… por la gente que quiero claro."

Peter suspiró de nuevo en voz baja, su subconsciente había estado a punto de traicionarle y confesarle al profesor todos sus sentimientos por él, pero de nuevos se recordó, que no era el momento para hacerlo.

"Tienes razón, pero creía que podría ayudarle, que juntos podríamos superarlo todo, pero supongo que eso sólo ocurre en las películas." Sin darse cuenta, Peter pasó su mano por el hombro del profesor y apretó con fuerza para reconfortarle.

"Ya le has ayudado mucho, le has cambiado aunque tu no te des cuenta. El Sylar que todos conocíamos no se habría ido sin más. ¿Crees que alguno de nosotros estaría vivo si fuera el mismo que aquel asesino? No quiero excusarle por lo que ha hecho en el paso, pero ha cambiado. Aunque no voy a quitarle el ojo de encima si regresa, Sylar ya no existe."

"_Pero como vuelva a hacerte daño otra vez, lo mataré." _Le hubiera encantado decir eso, pero consiguió no hacerlo. Entonces, sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando, Mohinder se dejó caer sobre él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

El profesor siempre había parecido un tipo fuerte que podía luchar contra las adversidades. Desde que lo había conocido, sus convicciones en la investigación de su padre o en lo que realmente creía, le daban una imagen de tener un escudo que protegía sus emociones.

Pero ahora Peter se daba cuenta que no era así, Mohinder siempre necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse, en quien confiar para seguir adelante, bien la memoria de su padre, bien Matt, que ahora estaba más ocupado en cuidar de Nathan desde que estaban juntos, como era lógico y bien en Gabriel, pero ahora también le lo había abandonado, dejándolo tirado, con la esperanza, según parecía haber puesto en su nota, que se recuraría, lamiendo sus heridas.

Pero no era así, teniendo en sus brazos, sabiendo que tan sólo podía ser un buen amigo, Peter sabía muy bien, sin necesidad de leer su mente, que el profesor Suresh, necesitaba un nuevo apoyo para seguir adelante, y si le dejaba, ese sería él, aunque tuviera que ocultar el amor que sentía por él.


	22. Tienes que seguir adelante

Nunca es fácil no decirle nada al amor de tu vida cuanto lo tienes delante de las narices, pero para Peter tampoco había sido nada sencillo, dejar que el profesor se hundiera cada vez más, esperando que tarde o temprano se diera cuenta de cual había sido error; enamorarse del hombre equivocado.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Gabriel se había marchado y mientras para el resto de los residentes de su apartamento las cosas parecían marchar mejor que nunca; Mohinder había hundido la cabeza, como los avestruces en su trabajo, del que además, apenas obtenía resultados, pero al menos, lo mantenía distraído, de su continuo y permanente desasosiego.

Pero Peter ya no podía aguantarlo más, ya había soportado demasiado tiempo, viendo como el profesor se estaba destruyendo a si mismo, como trataba de escapar de la realidad, perdiéndose en su mundo irreal, en el que no había ocurrido nada.

Por eso, al despertarse el tercer día, Peter fue en busca de Mohinder, tal y como había pensado, el profesor ya no estaba durmiendo, pese a que apenas había amanecido. Sabía donde encontrarlo, siempre estaba en el antiguo loft de Isaac Mendez, que había convertido en su pequeño laboratorio.

Matt y Nathan no se enteraron de su salida, dormían profundamente, demasiado felices en aquellos momentos de su vida, teniéndose el uno al otro y después de que Nathan recuperara a su hermano como para enterarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Al ir volando, Peter llegó en pocos minutos al laboratorio. Ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a la puerta, sabía que el profesor no se enteraría de su llegada. Por eso, decidió entrar sin más.

El lugar estaba bastante destartalado, le hacía falta una mano de pintura y un par de arreglos para volver a parecer un lugar respetable. Todos los bocetos del pintor, sus herramientas y sus utensilios, habían pasado a convertirse en microscopios, carpetas de archivos y papeles desperdigados por aquí y por allá sin ton ni son.

Peter deambuló un poco por el lugar, lo conocía bien, allí había vivido alguno de los peores momentos de su vida, allí había muerto Simone y por lo que le habían contado, allí Sylar había matado a Isaac.

Entonces escuchó las teclas del ordenador moverse con rapidez, levantó la cabeza hacía el sonido y pronto encontró la pequeña luz iluminada al final del gran apartamento y debajo de ella, distinguió la figura del profesor, que tal y como había pensando Peter, no se había percatado de su llegada.

Caminó hasta él y se puso delante de la mesa, pero como si estuviera en algún tipo de fase invisible, Mohinder ni se percató de su presencia. Peter carraspeó para llamar su atención, pero tampoco de ese modo lo consiguió.

"No me gustaría molestarte." Mohinder dio un respingo, sobresaltado por escuchar a alguien hablarle de repente. "Perdona, no quería asustarse."

"No pasa nada, estaba concentrado en una cosa y no me había dado cuenta de tu llegada."

"Ese es el problema." Peter se inclinó sobre la mesa, colocando las dos manos a ambos lados del profesor y clavó su mirada en él.

"¿A que te refieres? No te sigo."

"Vives completamente alejado del mundo. No puedes seguir así, se que lo estás pasando mal porque Gabriel te haya dejado, pero la vida no se acaba con él, hay otras cosas, otras personas que desean verte feliz otra vez." Peter tuvo que dejar de hablar por no decir lo que estaba deseando gritar.

"No hago esto por él, vale, reconozco que me duele lo que ha hecho, pero es no quiere decir que me esté dejando morir ni nada parecido. Tengo mi trabajo, tengo a Molly y os tengo a vosotros, ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que os preocupáis por mi?"

"Ven a casa conmigo entonces, tómate el día libre y hagamos algo, lo que tu quieras, pero deja que te de un poco el aire o simplemente desahógate de alguna forma."

Mohinder se echó a reír. "Yo no soy de los tíos que salen hasta las seis de la mañana o de los que ligan con la primera persona que se ponga delante de ellos. no es mi rollo."

"No digo que lo sea, pero una copa con un amigo no te hará ningún mal, podemos hablar, tienes que ponerme al día de tu vida y contarme como le va a mi hermano con Matt, porque sinceramente, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, que él y Matt…"

"Imagínate entonces mi sorpresa, yo que vivía con Matt y de repente me dice que está viendo a alguien, que lo conozco, que es un gran tío y que está pensando en tener una relación seria con él."

"¿Lo ves? Hay muchas cosas por contar. Vamos, conozco un par de sitios que te gustaran." Era cierto, sin saber muy bien como, estaba seguro de conocer los gustos del profesor, donde le gustaría ir, lo que le apetecería tomar y los temas de conversación más adecuados para un momento como ese.

Ni siquiera le había leído la mente ni una vez, después de todo no le había hecho ninguna falta, era como si conociera a Mohinder de toda la vida y no hubiera secreto que le pudiera esconder. En realidad había uno, el más problemático para Peter y el único que no se atrevía a preguntarle directamente. Cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia él.

- o -

El día se pasó rápidamente, después de desayunar en una coqueta cafetería del centro de la ciudad, en la que la camarera los tomó por pareja, los dos amigos, aprovechando los primeros días de otoño, se fueron a pasear al parque.

Peter echaba de menos esos tranquilos senderos por Central Park. Mohinder permaneció un rato en silencio, que Peter aprovechó para volver a poner en orden sus pensamientos. Llegaron a un pequeño claro y sin decir nada, el profesor se echó largo en la hierba, elevando la vista hacia el cielo, por el que corrían algunas nubes. Peter se tumbó a su lado.

"No tienes porque hacer esto. No quiero parecer demasiado sentimental."

"Me gusta la gente romántica como tu, no perdéis nunca la esperanza. Ojala pudiera encontrar a alguien así algún día." Mohinder se lo quedó mirando en silencio. "Quiero decir que… que yo también soy un romántico, aunque lo que he vivido últimamente me ha hecho desconfiar del amor."

"No deberías hacerlo, aunque no sea nada probado científicamente, estoy convencido que el amor verdadero nos mantiene unidos." Mohinder sonrió. "Debes pensar que estoy loco, un científico, hablando del amor verdadero."

"Te creo y me gusta esa filosofía." Los dos se quedaron mirando, Peter en silencio para no decir casi por segunda vez lo que sus sentimientos le pedían que le dijera de una vez al profesor y Mohinder en silencio, por pensar que estaba traicionando sus sentimientos por Gabriel al sentir aquello por Peter.

También comieron y cenaron juntos, en diferentes lugares cada vez. Por la noche, Peter se empeñó _en sacarlo de marcha_, para que conociera la noche de New York. Al principio, Mohinder se negó, alegando que estaba cansado, que tenía que dormir para levantarse pronto y volver al trabajo; pero después de haber pasado todo el día juntos, después de haberse contado cosas que nadie más sabía sobre ellos mismos, después de haberse sincerado durante un día entero, Mohinder sabía que no tenía forma de negarse; sobretodo porque una parte, que estaba creciendo por momentos, de su interior, no quería hacerlo.

- o -

Rondando las tres y media de la madrugada volvieron al apartamento. Si Peter hubiera sabido como iban a terminar las cosas, posiblemente le hubiera llevado a casa mucho antes, en lugar de tener que ayudarle a entrar en el piso, con Mohinder apoyado sobre él, ebrio hasta casi caer rendido y diciendo todas aquellas cosas que sereno no hubiera dicho jamás.

"Lo cierto es que me gustas." Le repetía una y otra vez a Peter mientras no dejaba de reír de forma estúpida. "Si hubieras vuelto antes, tendría que haber elegido entre ti y Gabriel. ¿Qué habría escogido?" Le preguntó dejándose caer un poco sobre Peter mientras este conseguía abrir la puerta del piso.

"No lo se y ahora nunca lo sabremos." No es que le disgustara cargar con él, prefería hacerlo él mismo que enterarse que cualquier extraño lo había llevado a casa en ese estado.

Pero se sentía culpable, como si hubiera sido él quien le hubiera incitado a beber sin control. Aunque también sabía que el profesor necesitaba aquello, un día de liberación, de soltar todo lo que le estaba destrozando por dentro, aunque para ello necesitara la ayuda del alcohol.

"Siempre puedes viajar en el tiempo, aparecer ese día y parafraseando a un galán de cine, decirme, he venido a por ti porque te quiero, no permitas que ese bellaco te aparte de mi lado." Nada más terminar de hablar, Mohinder explotó en carcajadas y Peter no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Vale tu ganas yo viajo en el tiempo donde tu me digas, pero tienes que dormir primero, es mi única condición." Mohinder puso, mientras se tambaleaba, las dos manos sobre los hombros de Peter.

"Creo que te elegiré a ti, se que tu no me harás daño, eres el tío perfecto para cualquiera, no se como no me he dado cuenta antes." En algo estaban de acuerdo, porque Peter se estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, Peter dejó al profesor sobre la cama, viendo como caía como un muñeco roto y se quedaba ahí, mirándole, sonriéndole tontamente, sin dejar de murmurar.

"Tu eres el hombre que he estado buscando. Siempre he sabido que Gabriel me haría daño. ¿Crees que soy masoquista o algo parecido? Tal vez sea que me siento culpable por la muerte de mi padre y al estar con Gabriel, creyera que estaba pagando por ello."

Un momento después cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en la cama, al mismo tiempo que Peter lo tapaba y depositaba un beso en su frente. Mohinder murmuró algo, pero ya estaba dormido.

"Te quiero, profesor." Afortunadamente para Peter, Mohinder estaba demasiado sumido en el más profundo de los sueños como para enterarse de nada.


	23. Colgado de tu mirada

El tiempo se había pasado volando para todos. Los cuatro meses habían pasado tan rápido que ninguno de los que vivían en la casa, se había dado cuenta. Ahora parecían una familia feliz, poco habitual, pero feliz. Nathan había conseguido recuperar su vida en los tribunales, seguía siendo todo un gran abogado y no le costó que una buena firma de la ciudad lo contratara; Matt continuaba disfrutando siendo miembro del FBI, al fin y al cabo ese había sido su sueño durante toda su vida y ahora lo estaba llevando a cabo.

Como pareja estaban más enamorados que nunca, ahora que Nathan había recuperado a su hermano y que Sylar había dejado de ser una amenaza para nadie, podían centrarse más en su relación. Desde que Nathan se había separado de Heidi, incluso antes de hacerlo, había dejado de pensar que el amor pudiera volver a llamar a su puerta. Mucho menos se había imaginado que alguien como Matt Parkman, pudiera ser el que iba a hacerle un hombre con tantas ganas de vivir.

Para Matt estar con Nathan, era algo muy parecido, al fin y al cabo su matrimonio con su exmujer no había acabado muy bien, pero en Nathan había encontrado la estabilidad que le faltaba y con Molly, la hija que nunca había tenido.

Molly, casi siempre, era una niña feliz, aunque como todos los niños, tenía sus rabietas. Tenía cuatro adultos en los que apoyarse, a los que pedirles ayuda y consejo cuando lo necesitaba y cada uno de ellos le aportaba algo distinto y que siempre le enseñaba a convertirse en una mejor adulta.

Por su parte Peter intentaba no lanzarse y decirle a Mohinder todo lo que sentía por él a la primera, aunque cuatro meses podía ser mucho tiempo, él tenía toda la paciencia del mundo, quería al profesor y sabía que lo había pasado mal desde de que Gabriel se había marchado.

Habían hablado de ello tantas veces, que ya no estaba seguro que era lo que realmente le había dicho y que era lo que le hubiera gustado decir. Estaba a su lado, le apoyaba en todo y trataba de hacerle la vida más fácil, esperando que el corazón de Mohinder llegara a sanar en algún momento.

Muchas veces, estuvo a punto de leerle la mente, sabía que si encontraba todos sus problemas, si averiguaba todo lo que el profesor quería escuchar, tenía más probabilidades de conseguir su amor.

Pero Peter quería jugar limpio y no lo hizo, prefirió esperar, pese a ser algo más lento, esperar a que fuera Mohinder el que le dijera algo. Por eso, el día que llegó su tan ansiada recompensa, fue el día más importante de su vida.

Mohinder había vuelto del trabajo un rato antes que él. Las cosas se le habían complicado en la clínica en la que ahora trabajaba Peter, suponía que gracias a los contactos de su hermano, pero nunca quiso preguntarle.

Al regresar a casa, agotado y con ganas de darse una ducha y meterse en la cama, Mohinder apareció delante de él, con dos cervezas en la mano. El profesor no solía beber muy a menudo, tan sólo en los momentos señalados, por eso Peter comprendió que aquello sólo podía significar algo importante.

"¿Y esto?" Le preguntó a Mohinder cogiendo la botella y bebiendo un largo trago de cerveza.

"Quería darte una sorpresa. Últimamente trabajas muy duro y no te tomas un tiempo de descanso." Peter le había dicho eso mismo cuando había regresado, cuando Mohinder se había ocupado de su hermano, le gustaba sabe que todavía recordaba sus palabras.

"Gracias." Se dejó caer en el sofá y puso los pies sobre la mesa, apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos, intentando no pensar por un momento y sacar de su cabeza aquellos pacientes que todavía seguían muy graves.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, al notar que el profesor le quitaba los zapatos. "Estás tenso deberías relajarte un poco." Luego caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó al lado de Peter sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Sonrió como si estuviera jugando con él, como si supiera lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación y quisiera ver la reacción en el rostro de Peter.

"Mohinder ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres decirme algo?" Ya lo conocía demasiado bien como par saber que le estaba ocultando algo, que había algo que se moría por decirle. "Vamos, suéltalo."

"¿Has conocido a alguien?" Peter no se esperaba esa pregunta y mucho menos de una forma tan directa. "Vale, no tendría que haberlo dicho así. Empezaré de nuevo." El profesor tomó aire antes de volver a hablar. "¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste pocos días después que Gabriel se marchara?"

Peter fingió hacer memoria, no quería dejar tan claro que seguía locamente enamorado de Mohinder, que obviamente no había conocido a nadie, que le había estado esperando y que si el profesor le pedía algo, le diría irremediablemente que si.

"¿Te refieres a cuando te dije que te tomaras tu tiempo que yo te esperaría?" Dijo de forma casual, sabedor, sin ninguna duda que se refería a eso. Mohinder asintió en silencio, pareciéndose cada vez más a un niño nervioso por lo que sus padres iban a decirle. "Claro, ¿Por qué?"

"¿Sigues pensando lo mismo? ¿No has cambiado de opinión después de tantos meses? ¿Sigues esperándome?"

Peter ya no podía ocultar por más tiempo los nervios que creían en su interior por pensar donde les estaba llevando esa conversación. "Por supuesto que si, en ningún momento he dejado de quererte, no ha habido nadie que me hiciera sentir lo mismo que tu y por lo que creo, nunca lo habrá."

Al darse cuenta todo lo que había dicho del tirón, Peter se ruborizó, no deseaba haber destapado directamente todas sus cartas, pero hacerse el interesante y caminar despacio en el amor, nunca había sido su fuerte.

Mohinder no dijo nada, cualquier respuesta que se le pasaba por la cabeza, eran palabras inconexas y sin sentido para intentar explicar sus sentimientos, los que había tenido por Gabriel y los que habían crecido por Peter.

Se acercó a él, le quitó la cerveza de la mano, la dejó sobre la mesa y se colocó de rodillas sobre el sofá, la mirada clavada en Peter. Se sentía atrapado en sus dos hermosos ojos pardos, no podía dejar de mirarlos, pero tampoco pudo evitar besarle lentamente.

Rozó sus labios poco a poco, tímidamente, esperando la respuesta de su joven compañero. Peter todavía estaba sorprendido por aquello, lo había deseado tantas veces, con tantas fuerzas, que jamás hubiera pensado que fuera a pasar de verdad.

Pero aquellos labios estaban de verdad sobre los suyos, Mohinder si que le estaba besando, con mayor intensidad cada vez y sus manos si que le estaban acariciando como más le gustaba.

Por fin, Peter rodeó el cuerpo del profesor, desahogando así una ansiedad que le había estado devorando durante los últimos cuatro meses. Le devolvió el beso más intenso que jamás había dado y luego continuó besándole el cuello.

"He deseado tanto que llegara este momento, que ahora que lo estoy viviendo no se si creer que es verdad." Le susurró al oído a Mohinder. En un momento, el cansancio y las ganas de dormir habían desaparecido, dejando paso al bienestar y la tranquilidad.

Peter descansaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Mohinder, que le acariciaba el pelo despreocupadamente, sin dejar de mirarle. "No es un sueño, lo se bien, porque cuando he soñado con esto, siempre me despertaba antes del final."

"Eso me gusta, no quiero saber como acabará esto." Peter sonrió con cierta tristeza en la mirada, pero no dijo nada más, no quería estropear el maravilloso momento que habían encontrado.

"¿Qué pasa, porque has dicho eso?"

"Imagina que vuelve Gabriel. Los dos sabemos lo que sientes por él y que me dejarás en cuanto te lo pida." Mohinder agachó la cabeza hacia Peter y volvió a besarle para no dejarle hablar. Su compañero había tenido razón, era mejor no saber como iba a terminar aquello.

No podía negar que estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de Gabriel y nunca había perdido la esperanza de volver a verlo, de tenerlo otra vez a su lado y que no le dejara.

Pero no estaba allí, podía no volver nunca y Mohinder tenía que comenzar a rehacer su vida. Aunque eso conllevara en el futuro hacerle daño a Peter si la vuelta de Gabriel llegaba a suceder.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más al respecto, tan sólo se quedaron allí, hasta que el cansancio pudo con ellos y se fueron a dormir. Por primera vez, durmieron juntos, uno al lado del otro, abrazados y con la mente puesta en lo que pasaría al día siguiente o tres meses más adelante.

- o -

"Se van a hacer daño." Le dijo Matt a Nathan. Ninguno de los dos podían dormir, pese a que no eran unos cotillas no habían podido evitar escuchar la conversación de los otros dos hombres.

"No está bien lo que estamos haciendo, es su vida, no debemos entrometernos como dos viejas cotillas." Matt abrazó a Nathan y se echó a reír.

"Mohinder es nuestro amigo y padre de Molly igual que tu y que yo y Peter es tu hermano, lo que lo convierte en mi cuñado. Tienes razón, no podemos entrometernos en esto, si no que debemos hacerlo, por su bien y por el nuestro."

Nathan se dio la vuelta en la cama hacia su compañero, sonriendo. "Creo que va siendo hora de hacer algo emocionante con nuestras vidas y dejar que ellos arreglen sus problemas."

"¿Y que propones? Porque por el momento paso de volver a salvar al mundo otra vez."

"Mira que eres adorable." Dijo Nathan para un momento después besar a Matt. "Me refería a algo más práctico, no se, hacer un viaje romántico y ya de paso dar una fiesta para formalizar nuestra relación."

Matt se incorporó en la cama, moviéndose con nerviosismo. "¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?"

"Desde lo de Heidi he dejado de creer en el matrimonio, pero había pensado que sería un buen momento para decirles a todos nuestros amigos y conocidos que nos queremos y que esperamos seguir juntos mucho tiempo."

"¿Entonces si que es un tipo de compromiso?"

"Sería una forma de llamarlo, si estás de acuerdo claro." Cuando Matt se lanzó a por él y dándole un fuerte abrazo lo tumbó en la cama para comenzar a besarle, Nathan se dio cuenta que aquello era un si.

Había sido sincero, no creía en el matrimonio como tal, pero si seguía creyendo en el amor para toda la vida y en la perfecta unión de dos personas que se quieren. Él quería a Matt y sabía perfectamente que Matt estaba loco por él, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y que todos los que los conocían, compartieran su felicidad, aunque desde luego, Nathan ya no creía en el matrimonio.


	24. Te quiero Peter

Peter se abrazó a Mohinder al terminar de hacer el amor. Los dos estaban exhaustos, después de una noche celebrando su primer mes juntos. Mohinder se acomodó sobre el pecho de Peter y notó las manos de este enredándose en su pelo.

"Gracias." Dijo el profesor en voz baja.

"¿Por qué?" Peter sonrió y besó a Mohinder. "Se que ha estado bien, pero no pensaba que me darías las gracias."

"No es eso. Gracias por no meterme prisa. Se lo que sientes por mi y yo, bueno lo estoy intentando, aunque me cuesta."

"Ya me había dado cuenta, pero no quiero presionarte. Estamos bien, eso es lo que cuenta. Que más dará que tardes más que yo en decirme que me quieres, lo que siento por ti, no va a cambiar por eso." Mohinder se incorporó, hasta alcanzar la boca de Peter. Lo besó apasionadamente. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro, ya sabes que si."

"¿Crees que en un futuro, en un año o en cinco, podré pedirte que te cases conmigo?" Peter mantuvo la sonrisa al ver la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro del profesor. Estaba seguro que no era un misterio para Mohinder cuales eran sus sentimientos por él y que tarde o temprano querría dar el siguiente paso. Pero Mohinder no sabía cuando iba a llegar ese momento. "No te estoy pidiendo que me des una respuesta ahora."

"Sabes muy bien que quise a Gabriel como nunca he querido a nadie y cuando se fue, tu estuviste a mi lado, siempre lo has estado. Pero no me portado contigo como debería, no he sido del todo sincero y lo siento."

Mohinder se quedó sentado en la cama, contemplando la resplandeciente sonrisa en los labios de Peter. Estaba tenso, lo suyo no eran las conversaciones que tenían que ver con los sentimientos personales y mucho menos cuando llegaba el momento de abrirse a la otra persona.

"¿Sabías que eres un encanto?" Peter se arrodilló frente a él, rodeó su cuerpo con ambas manos y lo acercó. "Olvida lo que te he dicho, ha sido una tontería. No quiero que ahora ten sientas mal por ello."

"No, no nada de eso. No mereces que te siga haciendo daño. Han pasado seis meses desde que Gabriel me abandonó y no ha dado señales de vida. Tu me quieres, y yo…" Le volvió a besar con fuerza, pensando en todo lo que había hecho Peter por él y lo poco que se lo había agradecido. "Te quiero, maldita. Te quiero por todo lo que has hecho por mi, por cuidarme y por quererme tanto. Te quiero."

Sin decir nada, Peter lo empujó contra la cama y se puso sobre él, aplastándolo. Enterró las manos sobre su pecho. Le besó el cuello, recorrió su mandíbula y capturó sus labios con desesperada pasión.

Mohinder jamás le había dicho algo semejante y Peter había llegado a temer que no fuera capaz de decírselo nunca. Le adoraba, desde la primera vez que lo había visto, por salvarle la vida de Sylar más de una vez y por estar ahora en esa cama, riéndose con él, besándole, respondiendo a sus caricias con suspiros.

El profesor tenía los ojos cerrados y gemía lentamente al notar las manos de Peter sobre su cuerpo, recorriendo su pecho, bajando por su vientre. Suspiró con fuerza al notar como su mano bajaba hasta su entrepierna.

"Feliz aniversario." Peter se movió con decisión, se tumbó al lado del profesor, sin dejar de acariciarle, Mohinder se dio la vuelta, girando la cabeza hacia Peter y le sonrió. "¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?" Le susurró Peter al oído. Continuó su movimiento sobre el cuerpo de Mohinder, esperando su respuesta.

"¿Acaso tienes que preguntar?" Peter se inclinó sobre él, sabía lo que le gustaba al profesor y después de todo lo que le había dicho, Peter había decidido hacerle disfrutar como nunca desde que se habían acostado juntos la primera vez.

El primer gemido de Mohinder al besarle mientras le penetraba le hizo sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo, los que le siguieron, cada vez más intensos, cada vez más profundos, le excitaron cada vez más.

Al terminar, los dos se quedaron dormidos, el cuerpo del uno junto al del otro. Los dos eran felices, por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, ambos sentían que estaban enamorados, ambos sabían lo que quería, ambos sentían lo mismo por el otro.

- o -

"¿Cuándo se lo vamos a decir?" Nathan dejó el plato delante de Matt y Molly mientras escuchaba al policía. La niña sonrió al ver que uno de los dos era capaz de cocinar. "Hace un mes ya, se merecen saberlo. Estamos hablando de Peter y Mohinder."

"Si algún día se deciden a salir del dormitorio…" Nathan sonrió. Su hermano se habían pasado toda la noche allí encerrados, haciendo el amor; vivir pared con pared con esa pareja, podía ser complicado para dormir.

"Molly, cariño, que tal si despiertas a esos dos dormilones."

"Matt…"

"Tranquilo, sólo están hablando."

"Por el amor de dios Matt Parkman, ¿has estado espíandolos?"

"¿Qué esperabas, no querrás que le diga a Molly que entre en su dormitorio sin saber si estaban…" Matt le hizo un gesto a Nathan para no tener que decir lo que los dos estaban pensando.

"Matt, tengo casi once años, se lo que pasa en un dormitorio entre dos personas adultas, se lo que es tener relaciones sexuales." Los dos hombre se miraron, a veces les sorprendía lo inteligente que era la niña para su aparente corta edad.

Sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de los dos, Molly fue hasta la puerta y llamó. "Adelante." La niña abrió tímidamente. "Pasa cariño." Le dijo el profesor. La niña fue hasta la cama. "Ven sube." Se metió en la cama, entre su padre y el novio de su padre.

"Papá y Nathan quieren decirnos algo." Molly se había acostumbrado a llamar papá a los dos hombres después de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Adoraba a esos dos hombres, habían cuidado de ella sin conocerla, se habían convertido en su familia y aunque para algunos la familia que habían formado los cinco fuera realmente extraña, ellos estaban bien.

Los tres juntos salieron del dormitorio. "Vaya, buenos días, supongo que tendréis hambre después de tanto ejercicio nocturno." Mohinder bajó la mirada mostrando su timidez. Peter rodeó su cintura como siempre hacía cuando quería reconfortarle y le besó el cuello.

"Molly nos ha dicho que tenéis algo que contarnos."

"Pete, Mohinder, este policía y yo, hemos decidido dar un paso más." Peter no necesitó nada más para saber lo que iba a decirle su hermano, lo conocía de sobras, como para saber que era pera Nathan dar un paso más; pero esperó a que Nathan fuera quien se lo dijera. "Vamos a hacerlo oficial."

"Eso es genial hermano." Peter abrazó a Nathan con fuerza. Recordaba la vez que le había dicho que iba a casarse con Heidi y ahora veía la misma expresión de felicidad e en su cara. "No creo que pudieras encontrar a nadie que te cuidara mejor."

"Entonces tendré que llamaros a todos papá." Los cuatro hombres se volvieron hacia Molly que estaba comiendo tranquilamente el desayuno.

"Matt, estoy encantado, tu y Nathan prometidos, yo enamorado de Peter…"

"Ya era hora profesor." Le dijo Matt. Había escuchado sus pensamientos durante todos esos meses. Había estado muy preocupado por él desde que Gabriel se había marchado.

Hasta ese mismo momento, Mohinder parecía triste, aunque cuando Peter estaba cerca de él, conseguía verle sonreír. Peter era lo mejor que le había podido pasar después de todo aquello y Matt no podía alegrarse más de que Mohinder se hubiera dado cuenta también.

Nathan se acercó al policía. "Ni se te ocurra leerme la mente para saber cual va a ser mi regalo de compromiso."

"¿Regalo de compromiso? No pensaba que fuera a haber ninguno." Matt intentó aguantar la risa. Ya le había escuchado pensar en ello. Pero Nathan lo conocía demasiado bien, no iba a conseguir engañarle.

"No vas a tomarme el pelo y no tengo que leer tu mente para saber que estás como loco pensando que vas a regalarme. Pero ni se te ocurra arruinarme la sorpresa." Le besó mientras sonreía, viendo la expresión de cachorrillo abandonado en los ojos de Matt. No podía quererle más.

- o -

El día paso entre risas. Las noticias que las dos parejas había sido lo mejor que había pasado en el apartamento en los últimos meses. Al menos desde que Gabriel había desparecido y desde que Angela no había intentando atacarles, las cosas parecían marchar mejor.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. "Supongo que es la pizza. Voy a abrir." Mohinder se deshizo, no sin esfuerzo y no sin querer hacerlo, de los brazos de Peter que lo rodeaban. Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta se quedó parado. "No puede ser." Los otros tres hombres se lo quedaron mirando.

"¿Qué ocurre Mohinder?" Peter se levantó del suelo y fue hasta él, pero no tuvo que volver a preguntar al escuchar la voz al otro de la puerta.

"Mohinder se que estás ahí te he escuchado hablar y ahora te estoy escuchando respirar junto a la puerta. Ábreme por favor." La voz de Gabriel sonaba igual, pero Mohinder no se sentía igual, no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a él, no sabía si lo estaría algún día.

Sin embargo no tuvo que hacer nada, Peter dio un paso adelante, poniéndose delante de él, como si lo estuviera protegiendo y abrió la puerta. Por fin se encontraba otra vez con él, el hombre que había roto el corazón del profesor, el mismo que había tenido que recomponer él poco a poco durante largos meses.

"Vaya Peter, ya veo que has mantenido _caliente_ mi sitio."

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Pensé que ya era hora de recuperar lo que yo mismo dejé escapar."

"¿No crees que es un poco tarde para eso?"

"¿Le has preguntado al profesor?"

"Anoche me dijo que me quería, está enamorado de mi."

Aquello no tenía sentido, los dos hombre estaban marcando su territorio, en una guerra fría que no iba a llevarles a ningún sitio. "Peter tiene razón, se lo dije y lo pienso, le quiero. Perdiste tu oportunidad, será mejor que te vayas,"

Le dolía en el alma decir aquello, pero era lo mejor para todos. Gabriel no le convenía, muchas veces lo había pensado pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que era verdad; Peter le quería, jamás le haría daño como lo había hecho Gabriel. Ahora no tenía ninguna duda de sus sentimientos.

"¿Qué tal si hacemos una prueba?" Peter se puso tenso al ver al recién llegado entrar en el apartamento, pero al ver que Mohinder estaba bien, no dijo nada. Gabriel se acercó al profesor y este espero. "Déjame que te de un beso, dime que no sientes nada y me marcharé, lo prometo."

"No lo hagas." Dijo Peter en voz baja. No quería que su compañero sufriera por más tiempo. Pero Mohinder no le hizo caso, definitivamente tenía que demostrarles a todos, que finalmente había pasado página.

Con sonrisa triunfal Gabriel se acercó lentamente hacia Mohinder, estaba disfrutando de ello mientras miraba Peter. Rodeó el cuerpo del profesor y lo acercó tanto al suyo que Mohinder sintió que dejaba de respirar.

De repente sus labios se juntaron y pese que en un primer momento el profesor se resistió, al final abrió los labios permitiendo que Gabriel entrara en él. El momento fue interminable, pero tan sólo fueron unos segundos.

Finalmente Gabriel se separó de él. Mohinder sonrió, lo cual dejó bastante perplejo al otro hombre. "Gracias Gabriel, me has ayudado mucho." No esperó a que este dijera nada, se dio la vuelta, Peter estaba justo detrás de él y acariciándole la mejilla le besó con ternura. "Te quiero Peter."

Cuando Gabriel tiró con fuerza de él y sus manos se separaron de Peter, Mohinder se aterró. "Siento tener que hacer esto así, pero se que no estás pensando con claridad, te conozco demasiado bien Mohinder, me quieres y siempre lo has hecho."

"¡Aléjate de él!" Grito Peter, pero todo pasó demasiado rápido. Gabriel colocó su mano sobre la frente de Mohinder y la presión que este sintió en la cabeza, le hizo gritar desesperadamente.

Creyó que le estaban clavando un millón agujas al mismo tiempo y pocos segundos más tarde perdió el conocimientos. "¡Mohinder!" Un instante después Gabriel y el profesor habían desparecido y Peter no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo.


	25. Tu amor me duele

"Es hora de despertar Mohinder." La voz, tan familiar como siempre, sonó muy cerca de su oído. El profesor se sentía raro, imaginó que debía ser una sensación muy parecida a estar drogado.

Tal vez lo había drogado, tal vez su secuestrador le había dado algo para mantenerlo tranquilo y poder hacer con él lo que quisiera. Había pensado que le quería, que estaba enamorado de él, pero ahora no estaba seguro de nada; podía matarle o hacerle cualquier cosa y Mohinder no se sentía con fuerzas para defenderse.

"Doctor Suresh, llevas todo el día durmiendo, va siendo hora de abrir los ojos." Las manos del otro hombre recorrieron su brazo lentamente. Mohinder se estremeció, pero no dijo nada. "Abre los ojos Mohinder no puedes esconderte eternamente de la realidad." El tono sonó mucho más duro y aquella frase sonó como una sentencia a la que el profesor decidió no negarse por miedo a posibles represalias.

Tal y como le había dicho, abrió por fin los ojos y con un rápido vistazo, reconoció el lugar como el antiguo loft del pintor Isaac Mendez. Todo estaba igual que la última vez que lo había visto, el tiempo parecía o haber transcurrido.

El ruido de unos pasos llamó su atención. Mohinder se volvió y allí encontró a Gabriel, o Sylar, ya no estaba seguro de quien era el hombre que tenía delante, caminando alrededor de la cama en la que estaba tumbado.

Su primera reacción fue rápida, se incorporó e intentó salir corriendo pero al tratar de levantarse de la cama, se dio cuenta que le había tenía el tobillo esposado. Tiró con fuerza de su atadura, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño a si mismo. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada, eso no le iba a servir de nada.

Se dejó caer en la cama, no podía creerse que aquello le estuviera pasando a él. Había querido a Gabriel, incluso si miraba en su interior, todavía lo hacía; pero se había estado mintiendo y Sylar no había cambiado, tan sólo había esperado el momento apropiado para llevárselo y llevar a cabo su propósito.

"¿Qué quieres de mi?" No estaba seguro si realmente quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero le daba miedo vivir con la incógnita de lo que le iba a ocurrir mientras le tuviera Sylar.

"¿Todavía me preguntas eso?" Se sentó en la cama junto al profesor y le acarició la mejilla, hasta que Mohinder se separó de él. "Antes te gustaba que te tocara."

"Antes no me secuestrabas." Volvió a intentar liberar su pierna, pero cada intento tan sólo le producía más dolor y poco a poco se estaba agotando sin conseguir nada. tenía miedo, estaba aterrado, pero no iba a reconocerlo, no cuando Sylar podía usar eso en su contra. Tenía que seguir intentando salir de allí, al menos hasta que Peter encontrara la forma de ayudarle.

"Antes no estabas con Peter Petrelli. No te costó mucho llenar mi hueco en tu cama, pensé que me apreciabas un poco más. ¿Y como Peter? Por favor Mohinder, no puedes cambiarme por él, mereces mucho más." Sylar se fue recostando poco a poco en la cama junto al profesor, mientras el pánico se iba apoderando poco a poco del profesor.

"Si te refieres a salir con un asesino, con el asesino de mi padre, creo que estuve equivocado durante mucho tiempo, pero al final me di cuenta de mi grave error. Peter me quiere y se que es una buena persona."

Mohinder miraba a su secuestrador moviéndose sobre la cama, cada vez más cerca de él, hasta que al final estaba arrodillado junto a su cuerpo. "Sigues siendo el mismo, Mohinder." Se agachó, colocando las dos manos a ambos lados del cuerpo del profesor. "Un visionario, un idealista que sólo las cosas buenas de la gente. Pero Peter no es ningún santo."

"Pero no se parece a ti y él me quiere."

Cuando se marchó sin decir nada, Gabriel pensó que estaba haciendo lo mejor para los dos, que si continuaba a su lado, con el paso del tiempo, terminaría por regresar esa ira que lo dominaba en le pasado y le haría daño a Mohinder. Creía que lo estaba haciendo por amor.

Estaba enamorado de la única persona por la que Sylar había sentido nada en su vida, la única a la que no se sentía con fuerzas de matar y la única sin la que no se sentía con fuerzas de vivir.

Poco a poco, tal y como había predicho que ocurriría, Sylar volvió a tomar el control, durante las noches de soledad, cada vez que pensaba que Peter Petrelli le había robado el amor de Mohinder, cada vez que soñaba con él y hacía el amor en sueños con él. Sylar volvió a su vida y ahora ya no quería perderlo, pues era la única forma de volver a recuperar al profesor.

"Sabes que yo también te quiero, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo para que te lo creas de una vez Mohinder." Lo tenía tan cerca que su respiración golpeó de lleno sobre su cara, un olor que había creído que había desaparecido para siempre de su vida.

"No puedes pretender que me lo crea si me tienes secuestrado, esposado y pretendes retenerme contra mi voluntad." Los labios de Sylar junto a su oído fueron algo más fuerte que su fuerza de voluntad y por mucho que lo intentó evitar, un suspiró salió de su garganta.

Sylar sonrió victorioso. "Lo sabía, sigues teniendo los mismos sentimientos por mi, me quieres, me deseas y quieres volver a acostarte conmigo aquí mismo." Le besó detrás de la oreja, donde sabía que siempre le había gustado y luego continuó bajando hasta el cuello.

"¡No, no quiero!"Mohinder apartó la cabeza, pero Sylar no se retiró ni un centímetro de él. "Lo que quiero es que me dejes marchar y no vuelvas a mi vida nunca más, que nos dejes tranquilos, a mi y a mi familia." Intentó decirlo imponiéndose todo lo que pudo, aunque al ver que Sylar no se retiraba de él, no había sonado nada convincente.

"¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres?" Mohinder no paraba de moverse, quería evitar a toda costa lo que Sylar pretendía hacerle, pero para el otro hombre aquello no era más que un juego del ratón y el gato, donde el ratón ya está atrapado en una jaula.

Sabía que sería fácil para él, pero necesitaba que fuera divertido, quería verlo sufrir, por como lo había suplantado, quería que le rogara que volviera a él, quería recuperar a Mohinder, pero no se lo iba a poner nada fácil.

Por eso, mientras continuaba sonriendo, se sentó sobre su vientre, evitando cualquier tipo de movimiento que el profesor, se recostó sobre él introdujo las manos bajo su camiseta y colocando las manos sobre su pecho, acariciando su piel poco a poco, volvió a susurrarle al oído.

"¿Realmente quieres que me aleje de ti para siempre y no volver a verme nunca? Dímelo ahora y desapareceré de tu vida antes de que te des cuenta." Dijo mientras volvía a besarle el cuello y deslizaba sus manos sobre la piel desnuda del profesor.

- o -

"Vamos Molly cariño, se que estás cansada, pero tienes que hacerlo por mi." Peter no podía soportarlo más, acababa de adquirir el poder de la niña para encontrar a cualquier persona, pero todavía no era capaz de controlarlo y mucho menos en su estado de nervios.

"Peter tienes que tranquilizarte, vamos a encontrar a Mohinder, te lo prometo." La mano de su hermano sobre el hombro tenso, le ayudó a sentirse mejor, al menos tenía alguien que le estaba apoyando. "Pete, seguro que sabes donde se ha llevado a Sylar sin la ayuda de Molly, conoces a Sylar. Trata de pensar done ha podido ir."

Peter se sentó en el suelo, apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos. No podía pensar con claridad, ver una y otra el momento en el que Mohinder desaparecía de su vista sin que pudiera hacer nada, no le estaba haciendo ningún bien.

Su hermano y Matt permanecieron a su lado, mientras Molly hacía todo lo que podía por dar con Mohinder. "Creo que Sylar ha hecho algo para evitar que pueda encontrarlos, tal vez sea algún nuevo poder que haya recolectado para neutralizar los de los de más, pero lo siento mucho Peter, no puedo dar con ellos." La niña se acercó al hombre que ya consideraba como su tío y le abrazó.

Se sentía mal, Peter estaba siempre que lo necesitaba, cuando había estado enferma, cuando tenía alguna duda sobre los deberes del colegio, cualquier pregunta era buena para él y ahora ella no era capaz de ayudarle cuando realmente la necesitaba.

"No pasa nada, Sylar no se saldrá con la suya, no tienes que preocuparte." Peter le besó en la frente y dejó que la niña se acomodara sobre su pecho.

Nathan se volvió hacia Matt y le hizo una señal con la cabeza. Se conocían demasiado bien, llevaban tanto tiempo juntos que un simple gesto era suficiente para que se comprendieran. Necesitaba hablar a solas con él y que mejor forma de hacerlo, cuando tu pareja se puede comunicar contigo mentalmente.

"_Tienes que entrar en su mente, se que Peter puede adivinar donde se ha llevado Sylar a Mohinder, peto ofuscado y no logra sacarlo."_

"_Prometí que no entraría en vuestra mente sin pedir permiso. No creo que deba hacerlo."_

"_¿Has pensado en lo que Sylar le puede hacer a Mohinder si no lo encontramos pronto? Está obsesionado por él, estoy seguro que sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Mohinder es tu mejor amigo y Peter es mi hermano. Tu no quieres que el ocurra nada al profesor y yo no podría soportar que Peter vuelva a sufrir por perder a alguien al que quiere. Así, si necesitas el permiso de alguien para entrar en la mente de mi hermano, yo te lo doy, entra ahí y averigua lo que necesitamos."_

Al cortar la comunicación, Nathan estaba agotado, después de mucho practicar, Matt y él habían descubierto que la unión entre las dos mente dejaba desfallecido al que se conectaba con Matt. Pero ahora no le importaba, no cuando podía ayudar a su hermano, cuando podía hacer algo por él.

Ocultando su cansancio, Nathan se quedó mirando a Matt, su compañero le había hecho caso, debía estar concentrado en la mente de Peter. Pasaron un par de minutos y Nathan creyó que Matt no iba a conseguir encontrar nada, pero un momento después, Matt se lo quedó mirando y sonrió.

"Lo tengo, el antiguo loft del pintor." Peter levantó la mirada, no comprendía de que estaban hablando su hermano y Matt, pero al ver que los dos se levantaban, no dijo nada, ayudó a Molly a levantarse y luego lo hizo él.

"¿Adonde vais?"

"A sacar a Mohinder de esa ratonera, todo estaba en tu mente Peter, pero estabas demasiado asustado y preocupado como para verlo." Le contestó el policía.

"¿Has entrado en mi mente? Dijiste que no lo harías, por dios Matt, estamos hablando de mi intimidad, no puedes entrar así como así en mi mente y sacar información. ¿Qué será lo próximo?"

"Peter ya es suficiente." Nathan se interpuso entre los dos hombres, con la mirada clavada en su hermano. "Se que no ha estado bien, pero estamos hablando de salvar a Mohinder, sabemos donde está y vamos a ir a por él. Y si tienes que echarle la bronca a alguien es a mi no a Matt, yo le pedí que lo hiciera. Pero si realmente quieres a Mohinder, será mejor que primero vamos a salvar a tu novio."

"Supongo que tienes razón, vamos allá."

"No Peter, tu no vendrás. Estás muy alterado y podrías poner en peligro a Mohinder. Matt y yo iremos volando y cuando Sylar esté despistado lo sacaremos de allí, una vez que el profesor esté a salvo, podrás enfrentarte a Sylar si así lo deseas."

"No voy a dejar que os arriesguéis por mi."

"No se trata sólo de ti Peter." Matt, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, se puso al lado de Nathan. "Mohinder es mi mejor amigo y al igual que yo el padre de Molly. Si, lo hago por ti, pero también porque le quiero a él de vuelta sano y salvo."

Muy a su pesar, Peter terminó accediendo al plan de su hermano, pero si Nathan pensaba que se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados hasta que volvieran, era que no le conocía en absoluto.


	26. Nunca dejaré de quererte

Volando era la forma más rápida de llegar a los sitios, por mucho que a Matt no le hiciera ninguna gracia. Adoraba a Nathan y no tenía ninguna duda de que no le ocurriría nada mientras fuera con él; pero aún así, prefería mantener los pies en el suelo todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento no había tiempo que perder, Matt tenía una extraña sensación, aunque no estaba seguro si era causada por su poderes o por el simple hecho de que Sylar tuviera retenido a su amigo.

Por fin llegaron al loft, allí todo estaba en silencio, como si no hubiera nadie en el interior. Las luces estaban totalmente apagadas y no se oía ni el más mínimo ruido en el interior.

Matt desenfundó su arma, miró a Nathan y esta sintió para que entraran en el apartamento. Aquello podía ser una trampa, por lo que se movieron con cuidado. Al principio no vieron nada, pero poco a poco su vista se fue acostumbrando a la oscuridad los primeros objetos aparecieron delante de ellos.

De repente, un sonido muy débil sonó a sus espaldas y sobresaltados se dieron al vuelta hacia lo que fuera aquello. Matt apuntó con el arma y obligó a Nathan a colocarse detrás de él para protegerlo.

"Sal de ahí, Sylar, si quieres puedes marcharte sin que te pegue un tiro pero vas a dejar libre a Mohinder." La persona que estaba oculta en la oscuridad, tardó unos segundos en contestar, por lo que Matt dio un paso hacia aquel lugar, sin bajar su arma. "Te daré cinco segundos. Uno, dos, tres…"

"¿Matt?" La vocecilla que escucharon los dos saliendo de la oscuridad les heló la sangre a los dos, que se quedaron quietos en el sitio, por si realmente aquello era una trampa. "¿Matt eres tu?" Volvió a repetir con más fuerza que antes la voz y los dos hombres reconocieron en seguida la voz del profesor.

"Dios mío, Mohinder ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Qué ha pasado?" Mientras Nathan buscó las luces el apartamento, Matt se acercó a su amigo y lo vio acurrucado en el suelo, hecho un completo ovillo.

Intentó tocarle, pero el profesor retiró la mano rápidamente para evitar el contacto. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que Nathan dio la luz, los dos pudieron comprobar que Mohinder estaba temblando violentamente, pegado a la pared. Estaba descalzo y parecía que se hubiera vestido con demasiada prisa, pues no llevaba bien puesta la ropa.

Matt y Nathan se miraron, para comprobar si los dos estaban pensando en lo mismo al verlo así. Para pesar de los dos, la tristeza en el rostro del otro les dio la respuesta que no querían escuchar.

"Chicos ¿Qué ha pasado?" Mohinder intentó ponerse en pie, pero todo su cuerpo estaba dolorido y no logró hacerlo. Matt se acercó a él y en lugar de intentar tocarle, le ofreció la mano. El profesor se lo pensó un momento, pero al final aceptó su ofrecimiento y juntos consiguieron ponerse en pie.

"¿No te acuerdas?" El profesor negó con la cabeza, mientras se apoyaba poco a poco en Matt. "¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

Mohinder hizo memoria durante un momento. Todo estaba borroso durante los últimos días y nada estaba completamente claro, hasta que Peter aparecía en sus recuerdos a su lado.

"Estábamos en casa, todos, Peter y yo, felices. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos? Cuatro meses, cinco. Creo que lo estábamos celebrando y después, nada, oscuridad total hasta que habéis llegado vosotros. Por eso me da miedo saber porque me duele todo el cuerpo."

Comenzó a temblar de nuevo, sólo que ahora Matt estaba con él para abrazarle e intentar hacerle sentir mejor. El policía miró a Nathan, los dos sabían lo que había pasado, aunque no tenían muy claro por que Mohinder lo había olvidado. Lo que ahora se preguntaban era cual sería la reacción de Peter.

- o -

En dos viajes, los tres regresaron a casa. En primer lugar, Nathan volvió con Mohinder. Peter se quedó de piedra al verlos llegar. Mohinder apenas se mantenía en pie, Nathan lo sostenía y al final dejó que cayera en los brazos de Peter. Este lo llevó con rapidez hasta el sofá y lo tumbó allí, apoyándole la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

"Mohinder, mi vida ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho?" Nathan miró a su hermano y le hizo un gesto de negación. "¿No se acuerda?" Le preguntó Peter sin que Mohinder se enterara y su hermano volvió a negar.

"No lo se, no me acuerdo, pero estoy cansado, sólo quiero dormir." Peter lo abrazó con cariño y le besó la frente, mientras el profesor cerraba los ojos poco a poco y se quedaba profundamente dormido.

"¿Ha sido Sylar verdad?" Dijo Peter con rabia ahora que el profesor no podía escucharle. "Ese desgraciado le ha hecho algo y... dios, todo es por mi culpa, si no hubiera estado conmigo, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido."

"Peter no digas eso, precisamente es lo que quieres Sylar que te culpes por lo que sea que le ha hecho a Mohinder y que alejes de él. Tengo que ir a buscar a Matt, volveremos en cinco minutos, trata de mantener la cama y cuida de él."

"Eso siempre." Peter no prestó atención a su hermano cuando dejó de nuevo el apartamento. Estar pendiente de Mohinder era suficiente para él. Le acarició el rostro y lo escuchó suspirar por lo bajo, aquel tierno sonido le hizo sonreír con tristeza, al menos ahora le estaba haciendo sentir mejor.

"_¡Peter ayúdame por favor!" _El gripo proveniente de la mente de Peter de sus recuerdos reprimidos asustó a Peter, que miró al profesor creyendo que se había despertado y que había gritado en la realidad. Pero no, Mohinder se estaba removiendo entre sus brazos pero seguía durmiendo. _"No dejes que lo haga por favor."_

La voz tan desgarradora de Mohinder, estaba destrozando a Peter, porque la estaba escuchando en su mente y no podía hacer nada para ayudarle a olvidarla. "Tengo que intentarlo, Sylar no puede ganar en esto."

Haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo, Peter cogió a Mohinder en brazos y lo llevó al dormitorio. Con dulzura lo dejó en la cama y él se tumbó justo a su lado, tomó su mano y comenzó a susurrarle al oído.

"Estoy aquí, contigo. Nadie puede hacerte daño ahora. Estás a salvo conmigo." Le besó en la mejilla y esperó. Mohinder apretó su mano como respuesta. "Eso es, sigue mi voz, aléjate de todo lo que te haga daño y ven conmigo."

"_Tengo miedo, Sylar sigue ahí, volverá a hacerme daño. ¡No!" _Aquel grito, escuchado en su propia mente sacó el corazón de Peter de su sitio. _"No lo hagas por favor, si me quieres, si dices que me quieres, no lo hagas, no me hagas daño." _Volvió a apretar la mano de Peter, sólo que ahora la expresión de su rostro había cambiado por completo, ya no estaba tranquilo, sino que el miedo y el terror se habían apoderado de él. _"No por favor, no."_

Mohinder abrió los ojos de golpe y se volvió hacia Peter, levantó su mano izquierda y la llevó hasta la mejilla de Peter. "Él quería que lo vieras. Me hizo esto para castigarme por quererte y para vengarse de ti."

Finalmente tocó la piel de Peter y este sintió un vuelco en el estómago al verse transportado a la mente del profesor, a sus recuerdos. Mohinder estaba en la cama, esposado a la cama. Sylar sobre él le besaba, mientras el profesor le rogaba que parara.

"¿De verdad que no quieres que siga?"

"No, no quiero, quiero a Peter y hagas lo que hagas ahora no lo vas a cambiar." Sylar rodeó el cuello del profesor con una mano y apretó ligeramente. Peter se estremeció pues sabía que por mucho que quisiera hacer no era más que un simple espectador de algo que había ocurrido ya.

"¿Morirías por Peter?" Peter apretó tanto los puños que estuvo a punto de hacerse sangre en la palma de la mano. Dio un paso adelante, pero una fuerza invisible se lo impidió. "Vamos contesta, ¿preferirías morir por él o acostarte conmigo? Se que todavía me deseas, no lo niegues."

Mohinder no solía llorar con facilidad pero pocas veces se había sentido tan desamparado como en ese momento. Porque la duda estaba allí. Tal vez su amigos y Peter no supieran donde buscar, tal vez para cuando llegaran ya era demasiado tarde.

Sin embargo, también sabía lo que Peter prefería que hiciera, le quería demasiado para verlo muerto, para no volver a verlo, pero lo que le profesor no se imaginaba era lo retorcido que podía llegar a ser Sylar, para mostrarle aquella escena a Peter.

"Haz lo que quieras conmigo."

"¡No, Mohinder no lo hagas! Matt y Nathan está en camino." Peter todavía pensaba que el profesor podría escucharle, que si le gritaba con la suficiente fuerza, Mohinder lograría oírle.

"Pero luego déjame tranquilo y no te acerques a Peter, tu habrás conseguido lo que deseas y yo sólo quiero que él sea feliz y que nunca sepa esto."

"No, no, no." Peter cayó al suelo del loft entre lágrimas de desesperación y de agonía por no poder detener aquello. Se cubrió el rostro, porque escuchar los suspiros de Sylar, era demasiado para él.

Tan sólo deseaba salir de allí cuanto antes, pero no podía, por más que se concentraba en dejar aquel horrible mundo, cuando miraba, seguía estando en el mismo sitio y la escena cada vez era peor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía completamente derrotado.

"Peter, Pete." Abrió de nuevo los ojos y se encontró en el dormitorio, Nathan y Matt estaban allí. "Peter ¿Qué ocurre? Estás completamente pálido."

Sin escuchar las palabras de su hermano, Peter se incorporó en la cama y se quedó mirando a Mohinder. El profesor parecía tan pequeño y frágil a su lado que lo único que se lo ocurrió hacer fue abrazarlo y dejar que comenzará a llorar.

"Lo hizo, me hizo todo aquello, él me…" El beso con el que Peter cerró los labios del profesor, no le permitió terminar de hablar.

"No lo digas, no me importa, no me importa el daño que quisiera hacernos. Lo único que me importa ahora es que estás aquí, conmigo, vivo, entre mis brazos y con el tiempo superaremos esto."

"Peter, Sylar me hizo aquellas horribles cosas sólo para que tu las vieras y ¿todavía me quieres?" Peter volvió a besarle con dulzura en los labios, mientras le sonreía. "Lo siento, debí luchar con él, ganar tiempo."

"No, nada de eso, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada y te juro que lo pagará caro, porque si te ha hecho daño, me lo ha hecho también a mi y yo te quiero demasiado como para soportar verte llorar por lo que ese desgraciado te ha hecho. Tu descansa que yo estaré aquí contigo cuando despiertes y nunca," Tomó el rostro del profesor entre sus manos. "Nunca voy a dejarte y nunca, pase lo que pase nunca voy a dejar de quererte como ahora."

Mohinder rompió a llorar con desesperación y temblando entre el miedo y el amor que le unía a Peter, se acurrucó contra él todo lo que pudo hasta quedar dormido, rendido por el agotamiento.


	27. Estoy feliz

No era nada fácil volver a la normalidad después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Ninguno se comportaba de la misma forma, pues cada uno había cambiado de una forma u otra. Nathan y Matt habían reforzado mucho más su relación, sin decir nada, sin hacer ninguna pregunta, ni ningún compromiso; tan sólo ver lo que le había ocurrido a Mohinder, fue suficiente para temer poder perder al otro.

Peter por su parte, se había vuelto mucho más cercano a Mohinder. Aunque antes ya lo era, ahora intentaba pasar todo el tiempo posible con él y hacerle más fácil lo que había ocurrido, tratando de no hablar del tema para no hacerle sentirse mal. Sin embargo, el profesor, parecía ser el que menos hubiera cambiado después de lo ocurrido.

No había hablado del tema y aunque no había vuelto a trabajar todavía, no tenía el comportamiento que los demás esperaban y eso precisamente era lo que más les preocupaba a sus amigos y sobretodo a su novio.

Aquella tarde, dos días después del ataque, Peter volvió al apartamento después hacer una rápida visita a Claire, a la que apenas había visto después de volver "a la vida". Al fin y al cabo, era una de sus mejores amigas, además de su sobrina, era quien mejor le entendía y sobretodo después de lo sucedido, no sabía con quien podía hablar del tema.

Al entrar en el piso, Nathan y Matt le estaban esperando para hablar con él. Sabía muy bien de que iba todo aquello, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. "¿Qué ocurre, es Mohinder? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?"

"No, bueno, nada más aparte de lo que no ha dicho." Matt se acercó a su amigo y puso una mano sobre su hombro. "Os prometí que no me metería me vuestras mentes y no lo he hecho, por mucho que me duele por lo que está pasando Mohinder. Tienes que hablar con él."

"¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Me da miedo lo que pueda pasar si le fuerzo a hablar de algo que no quiere. Soy enfermero, he visto lo que puede pasar y no estoy dispuesto a hacerle pasar por algo así."

Peter miró a la puerta cerrada del dormitorio. Jamás se había sentido tan impotente, como si tuviera las manos atadas. Una parte de su mente le decía que tenía que estar allí con él, apoyarle y esperar a que le dijera algo, porque Mohinder le necesitaba; pero al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo a lo que pudiera ocurrir.

"Pete te seré sincero, no tengo ni idea por lo que tu o él estáis pasando y seguramente no soy la persona más apropiada para hablar de las relaciones de pareja, pero sí hay algo que se y es que el Suresh te necesita, por mucho que lo niegue por mucho que se haga el fuerte, necesita que estés a su lado, porque tarde o temprano se derrumbará y entonces tendrás que estar ahí para sostenerlo en la caída."

Peter asintió en silencio y se quedó un momento allí de pie, mirando a su hermano y a Matt junto a él. Jamás hubiera apastado por esa pareja, nunca hubiera imaginado a su hermano con otro hombre y mucho menos con alguien tan distinto a él como Matt. Pero lo habían conseguido, por mucho que sus matrimonios hubieran fracasado, ahora eran felices y tal vez era el momento de que Peter les hiciera caso.

Peter se dirigió al dormitorio por fin y tras dudar un momento abrió la puerta. Mohinder estaba en la cama y aunque parecía dormido, en cuanto Peter entró en la habitación se incorporó y sonrío.

"Peter… ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde te he echado de menos?" Alargó la mano hacia Peter, que lo miraba sorprendido por su extraño comportamiento, que no podía comprender. "Vamos ven aquí."

"Mohinder, ¿Estás bien? No se, pareces… raro." Peter anduvo los dos pasos que le separaban de la cama y se sentó allí junto al profesor. Le acarició la mejilla, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, Mohinder rodeó el cuello de su novio con ambas manos y lo atrajo para poder besarle. "Mohinder…" Peter intentó separarse, pero el profesor no le dejó y al final consiguió que se tumbara en la cama junto a él.

"Vale ya se que no hemos pasado los mejores días, pero ahora me siento bien, perfectamente y sobretodo me siento feliz." Peter lo miró totalmente sorprendido, como si el que estuviera hablando no fuera realmente Mohinder.

"¿Estás feliz? ¿Por qué? Con todo lo que ha pasado, todos pensábamos que estarías no se… de alguna manera, pero desde luego no feliz."

"Si, estoy feliz porque estoy vivo. Sylar podría haberme matado y me dejó ir, no se porque y tampoco me interesa. Bueno si que lo se y ahora que lo pienso no me importa tanto que ese psicópata estuviera enamorado de mi."

"Mohinder, déjalo ya por favor." Le tocó el rostro y entonces Mohinder se quedó callado. Peter pensaba que por fin lo había conseguido, que al final había llegado a romper la barrera que el profesor había creado para evitar el dolor en su corazón.

Sin embargo, Mohinder volvió a besarle, rodeó su cuerpo con ambas manos y lo aprisionó con fuerza para no dejarle moverse. Continuó besándole con mayor intensidad a cada momento que pasaba. Peter intentó detenerle, pero el profesor luchaba con demasiad fuerza por seguir ahí. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Mohinder estaba sentado sobre él.

"Desde que volví no hemos hecho el amor." Se acercó para besarle de nuevo, pero Peter le sostuvo el rostro. "Vamos Peter, quiero hacerlo. No he tenido muy buenas experiencias en lo que al sexo se refiere últimamente; así que necesito un cambio y quiero que seas tu."

"No. Estás muy equivocado y lo sabes. ¿Por qué te escondes de mi? Creía que me querías lo suficiente como para ser completamente sincero conmigo. ¿Por qué haces esto?"

"No tiene nada que ver con eso, además te digo la verdad. Me siento bien, estoy vivo y estoy contigo. Eso es todo lo que necesito." Peter se movió con rapidez y lo abrazó con fuerza. Mohinder se resistió y protestó en voz baja, pero al final se quedó entre los brazos de Peter.

"Pero me duele a mi. Tal vez tu te sientas bien o eso dices. Pero yo no puedo aguantarlo más. Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie y me hace mucho daño saber lo que Sylar te hizo y que tu no eres capaz de contarme. Quiero ser parte de tu vida, pero para eso, tienes que ser sincero conmigo."

Mohinder se quedó paralizado. Durante los meses que llevaban juntos, Peter jamás le había hablado de esa forma. Siempre había sido sincero con él, de eso no se podía quejar, pero jamás había sido tan sincero con él o en realidad, jamás le había hecho daño.

"Lo dices en serio ¿verdad? Intento ser fuerte y no dejarme caer por lo que pasó y a cambio te estoy destrozando a ti en el camino. Dios Peter, lo siento. No me había dado cuenta."

Mohinder se dejó caer en la cama, sin que Peter le hubiera soltado todavía, porque no lo iba a hacer por mucho que el profesor luchar con él. "Vamos Mohinder, dímelo o al menos deja de actuar que todo va bien."

"Pero todo va…" Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Mohinder, era como si las palabras de Peter hubieran abierto una puerta que el profesor se había molestado en cerrar a conciencia. "Todo va…" Intentó decirlo otra vez, pero de nuevo, se sintió incapaz de hacerlo, ahora ya no podía. "Peter, no puedo." Dijo entre sollozos, mientras rápidamente comenzó a temblar. "No puedo hacerlo."

"Claro que no, porque no te está haciendo ningún bien."

"Abrázame por favor." Entonces Peter recordó las palabras de su hermanos al decirle que en algún momento Mohinder iba a derrumbarse y entonces tendría que estar con él para sostenerle, ahora había llegado el momento. "Sólo abrázame, no se lo que… no se… Peter por favor." Y por fin rompió a llorar. Peter lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que incluso tuvo miedo de poder hacerle daño, pero no le importó.

Mohinder se intentó hacer un ovillo en la cama, pero Peter no se lo permitió y rodeándolo con sus brazos, hizo que se apoyara sobre su pecho. "Sabes que lo mataré en cuanto lo tenga delante ¿verdad?"

"No lo harás, porque no te lo permitiré." Mohinder se incorporó para poder mirar a Peter a los ojos. "Lo se, no es fácil de explicar, pero si voy a contarte todo lo que ocurrió allí, necesitas saber un par de cosas primero." Su novio le besó en la frente y apoyó la espalda en el cabecero de la cama, pues sabía que aquello iba a ir para largo. "Yo le quería, mucho antes de que tu volvieras, me enamoré de quien creía que era Sylar y luego no pude evitar enamorarme también de él…"

- o -

"He decidido volver a la política." Dijo Nathan mientras Matt jugaba con su cabello. Nathan tenía la cabeza apoyada en las piernas del federal, hacía días que no tenían un momento para estar solos.

"Vaya ¿y eso? Yo pensaba que te habías cansado de todo eso."

"Bueno lo cierto es que me he dado cuenta que adoro la política, hace días que no hago más que darle vueltas al tema. Pero esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien. Durante mucho tiempo he estado engañando a mucha gente y a mi mismo también. Ahora no voy a dejar que nadie me manipule."

"Genial, eso es fantástico." Nathan notó el noto algo deprimido de Matt. "¿Y si tu vuelvas a la política, qué pasa con nosotros? Tu eras Nathan Petrelli, esposo y padre ejemplar y ahora… todo es un poco diferente."

Nathan deslizó una mano sobre el rostro de Matt sonriendo, le encantaba cuando su prometido le ponía esa expresión triste. "Pues yo no lo veo tan diferente, dentro de poco seré otra vez esposo y espero que ejemplar." Dijo con una voz llena de picardía. "Y en cuanto a lo de ser padre, sigo teniendo a Simon y Monty, pero ahora también está Molly y si es tu hija, también lo es mía. Adoro a esa niña y no permitiría que le ocurriera nada malo."

"Entonces nada de esconderse."

"Nada de esconderse, si la gente me quiere votar, será por quien yo soy, no por quien ellos quieren que yo sea."

"Sabes, nunca me había imaginado poder llegar a ser la primera dama." Matt se recostó sobre él y le besó apasionadamente, mientras Nathan se echaba a reír y lo abrazaba.


	28. Sólo quiero que seas tu

"¿Dónde vamos?" Mohinder sonrió. Peter llevaba todo el día diciéndole que tenía una sorpresa preparada para él, pero cuando el profesor le preguntaba, Peter se negaba a contestar, con la excusa de "Si te lo digo ¿Dónde está la gracia?"

Mohinder no era un hombre al que le gustaran las sorpresas, sobretodo con la vida que había llevado durante los últimos años. Ahora quería una vida tranquilo, saber lo que iba a ocurrir al día siguiente y pasar la noche en casa con su pareja y ante todo nada de sobresaltos.

"Vamos, dame la mano." Peter alargó el brazo hacia su compañero, pero Mohinder miró a su alrededor.

"Creo entender que vamos a salir volando ¿Verdad?" la azotea los rodeaba, un viento suave y fresco alejaba el calor del verano neoyorkino e impedía que el ruido del tráfico de la calle les estropeara el momento.

"Nunca has volado conmigo. Quiero que conozcas todos los detalles de mi vida y esto es algo que no hemos hecho todavía." Peter se acercó a su novio y rodeo su cintura con ambas manos. Le besó con ternura en la mejilla. "Vamos, será divertido, seremos libres por un rato." Le susurró al oído.

"¿Te he dicho alguna vez que no me entusiasma volar? No me importa hacerlo si tengo necesidad de ellos, pero si pudo evitarlo…" Sin embargo, Peter despegó del suelo. Lo hizo lentamente, pero aún así Mohinder no se lo esperaba y apretó su cuerpo contra el de Peter y enterró el rostro contra su hombro. "Peter…"

"No puedes perderte esta vista." Peter bajo la mirada y esperó a que el profesor levantara la vista hacia él. Mohinder tardó unos segundos en hacerlo. No le gustaban las alturas y mucho menos volar pensando que no había nada a lo que agarrarse en caso de tener problemas.

Estaba asustado, pero no quería decírselo a Peter. "Dime una cosa." Continuó diciendo Peter, mientras con las manos masajeaba la espalda de Mohider para intentar hacerle sentir mejor. "¿Dónde te sientes seguro de que Sylar no pueda atacarte?"

"Peter, por favor no es el mejor momento para hablar de Sylar y si lo haces para que no tenga más remedio que hablar de ello, la verdad es que no me hace ninguna gracia."

"No, vamos sabes que no lo hago por eso. Piénsalo, estamos en uno de los pocos lugares en los que ese desgraciado no puede dar contigo. No vuela, por lo que no puede encontrarnos aquí arriba. Dije que quería ayudarte y que te salvaría de cualquier peligro y eso es lo que acabo de hacer."

Aunque Peter no lo podía ver, Mohinder estaba sonriendo. Su novio se había convertido en su salvador y no se había dado ni cuenta. Había estado tan preocupado por la amenaza que suponía Sylar que no se había percatado que Peter estaba allí, a su lado, hacía días que no dormía bien, apenas lo había visto comer y ahora le estaba haciendo el mejor regalo posible, alejarlo de la persona que más miedo le daba en el mundo.

"Vamos, mira lo que hay a tu alrededor y todo lo que Sylar no podrá ver nunca." La voz risueña y feliz de Peter, no tenía mucho que ver con lo que había en el interior de su corazón, con el miedo que le obligaba a permanecer fuerte junto a Mohinder, el que no le permitía derrumbarse y pedirle perdón por no haber podido ayudarle, el mismo que le haría entregar su vida a cambio de la del profesor si fuera necesario.

"Dios mío, esto es precioso." Mohinder lo había hecho, superando su eterno miedo a las alturas, estaba mirando a su alrededor, con el único contacto de las manos de Peter para sentirse seguro.

Pero lo estaba, se sentía completamente seguro, como si supiera que nada les haría caer, como si nada pudiera romper ese momento. Debajo de ellos, los coches en la carretera, eran minúsculas luces que se movían a gran velocidad y la gente ni siquiera era visible. Toda la cuidad parecía una gran maqueta diseñada para ellos dos, como si de dos dioses observando el mundo que habían creado se trataran.

Peter le besó en la mejilla. "Te dije que esto te gustaría. Cuando quieras nos vamos a cenar, tengo reserva en un restaurante precioso que está junto al río." Mohinder colocó sus manos sobre las de Peter.

"No, espera un poco más." El profesor miraba a su alrededor sin parar, los edificios, las luces que se veían en las ventanas, encendiéndose y apagándose, toda la ciudad parecía nueva para como si de un turista recién llegado se tratara. "Peter gracias, no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que hacía falta algo así, algo tan… no se como explicarlo, jamás había sentido algo así." Peter puso su mano sobre el pecho de Mohinder y sonrió al sentir su corazón latir a gran velocidad, parecía que se le fuera a salir, pero eso le encantaba.

Se había preguntado como iba a lograr sacar al profesor del profundo abismo en el que se encontraba. No era la primera noche que lo había oído llorar a escondidas y nunca le iba a decir que había entrado en sus sueños, que se habían convertido en pesadillas todas las noches, siempre las mismas imágenes, siempre Sylar, siempre las mismas horribles sensaciones y siempre la idea de que no había nadie que pudiera salvarle.

Pero ahora era distinto. Estaban allí arriba, completamente solos, alejados de todo lo malo que les podía ocurrir, alejados de su hermano, de Sylar, nadie sabía que estaban sobrevolando la ciudad, nadie podía estropearles la noche.

"¿Quieres saber algo que tampoco has sentido nunca?" Mohinder se dio la vuelta, sabiendo que si caía Peter le cogería. Aquel movimiento fue un acto de fe y amor, se soltó de Peter para volverle y poder mirarle a los ojos, mientras las manos de este lo sujetaban con fuerza, pero sobretodo con la determinación de no dejarle caer.

"No hay nada mejor que estar aquí." La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Mohider fue el mejor regalo que nadie le había hecho nunca.

"Yo creo que si." Peter deslizó la mano hasta ponerla sobre el cuello de Mohinder, lo miró un segundo, sus ojos negros siempre lo habían cautivado, desde la primera vez que lo había visto, cuando lo miraba, sentía que le hipnotizaba sin palabras y que podía pedirle cualquier cosa que él lo haría sin rechistar.

Entonces le besó, juntó sus labios con los del profesor y los apretó con fuerza, ni siquiera el aire podía estar entre sus bocas en ese momento. Mohinder suspiró y dejó de abrazar a Peter, dejó que fuera este el que lo sostuviera. El suave roce de la boca de Peter con la suya le hizo volar más alto de lo que estaba y su aliento recorriendo ahora su cuello le hizo gemir en voz baja.

"Te quiero Mohinder. Lo siento mucho." Mohinder se quedó paralizado al notar lo fuerte que le estaba abrazando Peter, tanto que le estaba dejando sin respiración. "Lo siento, lo siento mi amor, si hubiera sabido lo pirado que estaba Sylar. Estuvo hablando con él antes de que se marchara y no vi nada, no supe protegerte."

"Peter bájame." El profesor lo dijo tan serio que cogió a Peter por sorpresa. "Lo digo en serio bájame." Todo su temor a estar tan algo, el mido a caer al vacío había desaparecido por completo, ahora que lo miraba bien, Mohinder estaba serio y sobretodo estaba tranquilo.

Sin decir nada más, Peter bajó de nuevo a la azotea, mientras el profesor lo seguía mirando con total seriedad. "No puedes hacerme esto."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Peter intentaba recomponerse, había dicho casi todo lo que le estaba destrozando y ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de su gran error. "Mohinder, lo siento."

"No lo vuelvas a decir. No digas que lo sientes." El profesor se separó de él y le dio la espalda un momento. Él era el que debía pedirle disculpas, el que merecía sentirse horriblemente mal por lo ocurrido y no ser el que consolara a Peter que su novio no se lo merecía. "No lo digas porque no quiero verte sufrir."

"Lo… vale no lo diré, pero es cierto, tenía que haberte salvado, estuvo lejos durante meses aún con los sentimientos que tenía por ti y no me preocupé en comprobar si podías estar en peligro con todo lo que os estaba pasando. Fui un egoísta y ahora mira lo que ha pasado."

"¿Egoísta tu? Peter…" Aquello le rompió el corazón al profesor, porque si había una palabra que Peter no podía usar consigo mismo, era egoísta, porque después de lo mucho que Mohinder le conocía, sabía perfectamente que Peter no era capaz de ser egoísta. "Vale, a lo mejor tenías que haber regresado antes, a lo mejor no estuvo bien dejarme con Sylar cerca. Pero si hay un poder que no tienes es el de saber todo lo que va ocurrir cuando cometas un error."

"¡Pues debería!" Gritó Peter para si mismo.

"Entonces serías un dios." Mohinder le acarició la mejilla y le abrazó, dejando que ahora fuera Peter el que se dejaba caer contra él. "Y yo me conformo con que seas el chico encantador y sumamente atractivo del que me enamoré." Le besó con dulzura, esperando a que se calmara.

"He llegado a pensar que me odiarías por no haberte salvado a tiempo."

"¿No te das cuenta que ya lo has hecho? Estas aquí y has hecho que por un momento no pensara en Sylar, me has hecho sonreír y estando a tu lado me han dado ganas de llorar de alegría. ¿No crees que ya me has salvado de sobras? Tal vez sea el momento de devolverte el favor. ¿Qué tal si dejas que te invite a cenar?"

Mohinder no estaba dispuesto a que su estupenda velada romántica se estropeara y tampoco quería hacer que Peter se sintiera peor que él. "¿Todavía quieres ir a cenar?"

Mohinder se echó a reír. "Contigo iría al fin del mundo. Así levanta el vuelo y vamos a ese restaurante que me estoy muriendo de hambre." Volvió a besarle. Que estaba destrozado era un hecho, pero no significaba que no quisiera estar con Peter y pasarlo bien una noche, ya habría tiempo para recordar todo lo malo que le había ocurrido después de cenar y hacer el amor con su novio hasta las tantas de la mañana.


	29. Los recuerdos olvidados de Mohinder

Mohinder abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama. Se sentía raro y no sabía porque. Notaba que la cabeza le daba vueltas, incluso estaba seguro que le faltaba algo de información. Intentó recordar, pero la noche anterior no apareció en su mente. Miró a su alrededor, pero no reconoció la habitación.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y el cuerpo del profesor se tensó pues no tenía ni la más ligera idea quien podía estar a punto de entrar. tenía miedo, cada momento que pasaba se sentía más inseguro en una habitación que no conocía y en una cama que no reconocía en absoluto.

"Gracias a dios, por fin te has despertado." La voz le resultó muy familiar pero su mente no llegó a relacionarla con una cara hasta que por fin sus ojos lo vieron. "No sabes el susto que me diste."

Gabriel se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a Mohinder. Sin decir nada le acarició la mejilla y le besó en los labios. El profesor no hizo nada, no se movió ni se retiró, pero tampoco estaba seguro si aquello estaba bien.

"Mohinder ¿Qué te ocurre? Ya me dijo el médico que podía ocurrir, pero que no era muy probable. Pero ahora que te miró a los ojos, veo que tenía razón después de todo." Rodeó su cuerpo con una mano y le frotó la espalda par reconfortarle, mientras Mohinder seguía allí quieto, inmóvil como una estatua de mármol. "Vamos, al menos dime algo, di que al menos me reconoces."

"Gabriel." Dijo con tono dubitativo Mohinder. Levantó su mano y le tocó el rostro. Por un momento había pensado que se trataba de un sueño, que se despertaría, porque aquello era muy raro. No tenía recuerdos de haber llegado a esa habitación o de haber estado con Gabriel la noche anterior. Simplemente había despertado en esa cama y nada más.

"Eso es, mi amor. Entonces no es tan grave, porque al menos te acuerdas de mi." Volvió a besarle con ternura y luego lo miró de nuevo, sonriente. "Dime, que es lo último que recuerdas antes del accidente."

"¿Accidente? No recuerdo ningún accidente. Tan sólo recuerdo… en realidad no se que es lo último. Tu estás siempre ahí, pero no se que es lo último ni el tiempo que ha pasado desde entonces. ¿Qué pasó en ese accidente?"

"Hace tres días de tu accidente. Fue un psicópata, no se lo que quería de ti, pero no creo que quisiera pedirte la hora. Te pilló en un callejón, volvías a casa y cuando te retrasaste me asusté." Mientras Gabriel hablaba, Mohinder intentaba hacer memoria, que esas palabras le dijeran algo, que le ayudaran a recordar. Pero nada, su mente seguía estando completamente en blanco. "Te llamé al móvil, pero no contestaste, así que fui a buscarte. Menos mal que conozco el recorrido que llevas siempre para volver a casa, si no llego a tiempo no se lo que hubiera encontrado."

Mohinder se estremeció con fuerza, tal y como lo estaba contando, Gabriel parecía estar realmente asustado, así que debía haber sido algo realmente horrible y tal vez su mente dolorida había sido la que lo había borrado por ser demasiado doloroso para él.

"¿Cómo… como me encontraste?" El profesor agarró con fuerza la mano de Gabriel, estuvo a punto de clavarle los dedos pero el otro hombre no se quejó ni dijo nada tan sólo lo miró, con aquel gesto de preocupación y esperanza a partes iguales.

"Deberías descansar, has pasado unos días horribles y te conviene dormir un poco." Gabriel empujó levemente el cuerpo de Mohinder para que se tumbara en la cama y aunque al principio intentó evitarlo, al final el profesor no pudo resistirse.

"Pero…"

"Has sufrido un trauma por lo que paso y no me extraña, ¿sabes que estos días que has pasado en el hospital apenas recordabas quien eras? Y luego cada mañana, habías olvidado el día anterior. Así que por favor, hazme caso y duerme un poco." Gabriel fue a levantarse, pero Mohinder lo sujetó con fuerza y le impidió hacerlo. "Mohinder."

"Necesito saberlo. Tengo un agujero negro en mi cabeza y necesito respuestas. Me acuerdo de ti, pero no se cuantos días he perdido, ni si me has dicho algo importante que debería saber." Gabriel acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano y al llegar a sus labios, Mohinder le besó la mano agradecido. "Tu también tienes aspecto de cansado ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir por cuidar de mi? Quédate conmigo y duerme tu también aquí, se que contigo me siento protegido." Tiró de él para que se tumbara a su lado y luego notó sus manos rodeando su cuerpo. "Pero primero, necesito saber lo que pasó exactamente."

Gabriel suspiró con fuerza y dudó sobre si hacerlo o no. Pero finalmente comenzó a hablar. "Muy bien, creo que ese tipo quería robarte, aunque no estoy seguro. Lo único que se es que cuando llegué al callejón te escuché gritar. Algo como, "No por favor" o "Déjame", no lo se muy bien. Le vi con una navaja en la mano demasiado cerca de tu cuello y con la otra mano te tenía sujeto. Me asusté, no lo voy a negar y a lo mejor si hubiera estado más tranquilo hubiera actuado de otra manera."

Gabriel apretó con fuerza con su mano la cintura de Mohinder y cuando este no pudo verlo sonrió al mirarle y ver que se estaba creyendo su historia. "Creo que todo esto fue por mi culpa, por no hacer las cosas bien."

"No digas eso, tu sólo querías protegerme, él es lo que me atacó." Mohinder se volvió de medio lado para poder ver mejor a su compañero y poder ver sus ojos que ahora estaban completamente llenos de pena.

"Le grité y creo que se asustó por eso te lanzó contra la pared, pero eso lo hizo con tanta fuerza y por eso te golpeaste con aquella esquina de… no se donde fue, todo fue demasiado rápido. El salió corriendo y te dejó allí tirado." Simular las lágrimas no le fue difícil y para darle más realismo consiguió que sus manos temblaran con fuerza. "Me quedé paralizado, tantos poderes y ¿para que? Tal vez si…"

Mohinder le besó, se colocó sobre Gabriel y le besó, atrapó sus manos y cerró las suyas sobre las de Grabriel. Devoró su boca con cierta rabia por no recordar cuantas veces le había besado, lo hizo con todo el amor que encontró en su cuerpo por saber que Gabriel había arriesgado su vida por él y lo hizo con miedo por no estar del todo seguro que aquello fuera del todo correcto.

- o -

"Peter tienes que tranquilizarte, te has llevado un buen golpe y por mucho que puedas regenerarte esa herida en tu cabeza sigue sangrando. Así que cálmate y concéntrate en sanar primero." Nathan detuvo a su hermano que llevaba desde que había despertado dando vueltas por el apartamento.

Lo había encontrado en un callejón, inconsciente, aunque muerto también sería una buena palabra. Nathan se había acostumbrado a ver a su hermano volver a la vida, pero nunca era algo agradable realmente.

"¿Cómo voy a calmarle cuando ese desgraciado se ha llevado a Mohinder? No se donde están Nathan y no quiero ni pensar en lo que puede llegar a hacerle." Nathan se sentó a su lado y le hizo señas a Matt para que se acercara.

El policía dejó a Molly haciendo sus deberes y fue con los hermanos. "¿Matt porque no entras en su cabeza y averiguas lo que ha ocurrido? Creo que estás demasiado alterado como para pensar con tranquilidad ahora."

Matt esperó a que Peter dijera algo, pero dos segundos más tarde el menor de los hermanos asintió. Sabía que esa era su única oportunidad para encontrar a Mohinder antes de que algo horrible le pudiera llegar a ocurrir. Matt colocó sus manos sobre las sienes de Peter y este abrió su mente por completo.

"Vamos al cine. No me acuerdo cual fue la última película que vimos." Dijo Mohinder en mitad de la calle mientras se agarraba al brazo de Peter. Este lo miró sonriente. "Me gustaría ver la última de Robert De Niro, dice que está muy bien." Sin contestar todavía, Peter besó al profesor, durante un momento que pareció ser eterno y maravilloso, teniendo a Mohinder entre sus brazos.

"Y luego vamos a cenar a ese restaurante italiano que te gusta tanto. Porque hoy tengo una sorpresa para ti. Pensaba decírtelo más tarde, pero ahora que te veo, no se si seré capaz de esperar."

Mohinder sonrió abiertamente. "Entonces no lo digas, no quiero romper el momento, espera a la cena, que creo que podré aguantar hasta entonces para saberlo." Los últimos días habían sido increíblemente felices. Poco a poco los dos habían conseguido superar los traumas recientemente pasados, se habían convertido en una pareja completamente sincera y ahora sabían que lo suyo podía durar para siempre.

Al menos Peter lo sabía, por eso quería dar el siguiente paso, quería asegurarse que Mohinder sentía lo mismo que él y aunque ninguno de los eran de los que creían en las bodas de cuento de hadas, Peter al menos quería formalizar su relación, hacer a lo mejor reunión de amigos y que todos los supieran, quería que Mohinder fuera el hombre de su vida.

"Peter lo siento tanto." Dijo Matt inconscientemente, mientras seguía viendo y escuchando los pensamientos de su amigo.

Se había hecho tarde y a la salida del cine ya estaba oscuro. La calle estaba casi desierta y aquel callejón no les gustaba nada. Escucharon un ruido a su espalda y antes de que pudieran reaccionar Peter salió despedido contra la pared. Mohinder gritó su nombre pero no pudo correr hacia él pues una fuerza lo lanzó contra unos contenderos. De uno de los sobresalía una esquina y el profesor se golpeó con tanta fuerza que quedó inconsciente en cuestión de segundos.

"¡Mohinder no!" Una sombra pasó junto a Peter y durante un momento sintió que dejaba de respirar. Su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse en el suelo y entonces lo vio. Sylar estaba delante de él, le tenía sujeto con su poder de telekinesis y le miraba sonriente.

"No puedes quitarme lo que es mío y esperar que no haga nada para recuperarlo." Algo brilló en su cuello y en cuento Peter lo vio pudo reconocer.

"¿Has matado al haitiano?" Dijo sin apenas voz, pues se había quedado sin aire y sentía que le estaba estrangulando por momentos.

Sylar se echó a reír. No quiso darme su poder por las buenas y aunque neutralizó mis poderes, todavía se como matar a la antigua usanza, los cuchillos siguen estando afilados.

"No te dejaré hacerle daño a Mohinder, antes me aseguraré de matarte."

"¿Hacerle daño? Nunca podría hacerle daño, le quiero demasiado. Tan sólo quiero recuperar lo que es mío y para eso será necesario que olvide un par de cosas, tu existencia en primer lugar y el miedo que me tiene después."

"No… Vas a borrarle la memoria."

"Sólo la que no me guste para que vuelva a quererme. En cuanto a ti. Esto te dolerá un poco, pero se que pronto estarás bien. Quisiera matarte permanentemente, pero no me gustaría tener a tu hermano detrás de mi listo para matarme después. Mientras no me sigas, Mohinder estará bien."

"Has dicho que podrías hacerle daño."

"Tienes razón, pero puedo meterle en la mente ciertos recuerdos sobre ti que no creo que le gusten nada. Adios Peter."

Matt soltó a Peter al notar el dolor del cuello al romperse, el resto todos lo conocían. "Le vamos a encontrar y en cuento a su memoria."

"¿Podrías ayudarle a recordar?" Los ojos suplicantes de Peter no le dejaban muchas opciones de respuesta a Matt.

"Primero vamos a encontrarle luego veremos lo que puedo hacer."


	30. Que es lo que estoy viendo?

Mohinder nunca se había dado cuenta lo mucho que tardaba en hacerse de día. Apenas había podido dormir aquella noche. Desde luego estaba cansado y todavía le dolía de vez en cuando la cabeza por el golpe, pero por más que lo había intentado, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, no paraban de aparecer imágenes sin sentido, gente a la que no había visto en su vida, demasiadas cosas como para intentar comprenderlas.

Al final, tras despertarse empapado en sudor y sobresaltado por la imagen de un hombre joven, de unos treinta años, que no hacía más que aparecer en su cabeza, Mohinder se levantó y se quedó sentado en el sillón que había junto a la ventana. Allí podía ver la luna en el cielo y escuchar el silencio de la enorme ciudad como New York que todavía no se había despertado.

¿Quién era toda esa gente? Se preguntaba una y otra vez sin encontrar respuesta a ese interrogante. Miró a Gabriel que todavía continuaba durmiendo, apenas cubierto por la sábana y que no se había enterado de nada. parecía agotado y no era para menos, le había estado cuidando durante días, primero en el hospital y luego en casa, había hecho todo lo posible para ayudarle y Mohinder no sabía como agradecérselo.

Lo vio moverse lentamente y alargar la mano hasta donde había estado un momento antes el profesor. Palpó el lugar y al darse cuenta que Mohinder no estaba allí, se incorporó rápidamente. Miró a su alrededor, con los sentidos todavía dormidos y el profesor no pudo evitar sonreír al verle, pues le recordaba a un pequeño roedor que acabara de salir de su hibernación.

Se quedó sentado en la cama, mirando nervioso a todas partes, pero al encontrar por fin a Mohinder en el sillón, respiró visiblemente aliviado. "¿Qué haces ahí? Todavía son las cinco de la mañana y te recuerdo que el médico no te ha dado el alta todavía." Gabriel se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia él.

"Teniendo en cuenta que ahora mismo tu eres mi médico y con lo que pasó en el ataque, ¿crees posible que algún día me des el alta y no me trates como un niño indefenso?" Gabriel llegó hasta él y se arrodilló justo delante, tomó las manos del profesor entre las suyas y esperó.

"No tienen ni idea de lo mal que lo pasé cuando pensaba que te había perdido. Tu estabas lejos en manos de… inconsciente y no sabía si algún día te recuperaría. No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez."

Las palabras de Gabriel sonaron confusas en la mente de Mohinder, pero el profesor no preguntó. Tan sólo con mirar la expresión abatida y dolorida de Gabriel, podía saber perfectamente como se sentía y no quería hacerle sufrir por más tiempo.

"Lo siento, no debería haberlo dicho."

"No vuelvas a decir que lo sientes, porque no es culpa tuya."

Mohinder se quedó paralizado. Estaba seguro que había escuchado esas palabras anteriormente y no había sido Gabriel la que se lo había dicho, no, había sido otra persona, alguien que también se preocupaba por él, alguien que le quería y que le miraba de la misma forma que ahora lo miraba Gabriel.

"Mohinder ¿Qué pasa, te encuentras bien?" Gabriel acarició la mejilla del profesor y este cerró los ojos. Desde luego estaba confuso, se sentía perdido dentro de su propia cabeza. "Seguro que es por el golpe. Con que descanses un par de días más, todo habrá pasado."

Gabriel se levantó, sin soltar las manos del profesor y tiró de él para llevarlo consigo. Sonrió con dulzura al ver que Mohinder le seguía. Retrocedió unos pasos hacia la cama y se detuvo de nuevo al ver que el profesor lo observaba en silencio. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le besó lentamente, tan sólo colocó sus labios sobre los de Mohinder, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, pues quería ayudarle a recordar lo que se sentía la hacerlo.

El profesor tardó unos segundos en responder, pero al final entreabrió los labios para responder al besó. Permitió que Gabriel se apoderara de su boca con mayor intensidad, que recorriera con su lengua sus labios y que finalmente se introdujera en él.

Mohinder suspiró al notar cada centímetro de su cuerpo estremecerse, al notar el contacto de las manos de Gabriel sobre su espalda, bajando lentamente hasta el pantalón del pijama e introducirse en él. Se quedó quieto, dejando que Gabriel continuara tocándole, recordaba sus movimientos, las veces que habían hecho el amor, todo lo que le había dicho en la cama, los "te quiero" a la luz de la luna y las miradas llenas de amor que le había ofrecido su amante durante tantas noches.

Gabriel se dio la vuelta y con ayuda de sus manos, consiguió que Mohinder se sentara en la cama. Se colocó sobre él, sentado sobre sus piernas y continuó besándole, recorriendo con su lengua el cuello del profesor, su mandíbula y de nuevo asegurándose de que esa boca seguía siendo tan sólo suya. Deslizó la mano suavemente por el pecho del profesor y llegó de nuevo hasta el pantalón.

"Espera." Dijo de repente Mohinder.

Gabriel lo miró en silencio, sonriendo, acariciando su mejilla y masajeando su espalda algo tensa.

"No hace falta que hagamos nada si no te sientes preparado. Es normal después de lo ocurrido, yo no tengo ninguna prisa." Gabriel iba a levantarse, pero Mohinder rodeó su cuerpo con ambas manos de nuevo.

"No, no lo digo por eso. Claro que quiero hacer el amor contigo, es sólo que… tengo miedo." Creía que no se iba a atrever a decirlo, pero al final lo había hecho. Lo había estado pensando durante casi dos días y por fin había encontrado las fuerzas para decírselo.

"Mohinder, se que lo has pasado mal, pero espero que confíes en mi cuando te digo que nunca, por nada del mundo querría hacerte daño. Quiero hacer el amor contigo, jamás se me ocurriría hacerte…"

Mohinder le impidió seguir hablando al cerrarle la boca con un intenso beso que casi lo dejó sin respiración. "No seas tonto, no lo digo por eso. Aunque no me acuerde muy bien de lo que pasó en el ataque, se que contigo no me puede pasar nada malo."

Aunque le costó hacerlo, Gabriel contuvo una sonrisa. _"Que pena que Peter no esté escuchando esto. Se que contigo no me puede pasar nada malo. ¿Lo ves Peter? Mohinder confía en mi, tan sólo le he quitado unos pocos recuerdos y Mohinder vuelve a estar enamorado de mi. Nunca debiste aparecer aquí otra vez Peter, las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles para él."_

"A lo que me refiero es que no recuerdo muy bien como… ya sabes, como lo hacíamos, lo que te gustaba. Tal vez recupere esos recuerdos con el tiempo, pero temo decepcionarte."

Gabriel se echó a reír. No se podía creer que todo el problema fuera ese. Tal vez se hubiera pasado un poco a la hora de borrar recuerdos, o tal vez había sido el propio Mohinder el que los había borrado al terminar su relación como él.

Lentamente, Gabriel empujó el cuerpo del profesor hasta conseguir que se quedara tumbado en la cama. "Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para recuperar la práctica." Se recostó sobre él y con un solo movimiento le quitó el pantalón del pijama.

Los dos cuerpos desnudos se rozaron, hacía tanto tiempo que Mohinder no recordaba ese olor, esa piel tocando la suya, esa boca besándole el pecho, que sin poder evitarlo, arqueó el cuerpo con un fuerte gemido. Cerró los ojos, apenas podía contenerse, aquello era demasiado para poder resistirse. Gabriel le tocaba cuidadosamente, pero al mismo tiempo era una sensación tan excitante.

Volvió a hacerse con su boca, profundizando tanto en ella, que Mohinder notó que se quedaba sin aire. Su miembro rozó el de Gabriel y al sentirlo volvió a suspirar con intensidad. Sus manos rodearon su cuerpo y poco a poco sintió sus dedos acercándose a sus glúteos.

"La última vez que hicimos el amor, esto te encantaba, espero que el golpe no lo haya cambiado mucho." Le susurró al oído, para luego morderle la oreja. Entonces Mohinder lo sintió un dedo penetrando en su interior, lentamente para no lastimarle. Gimió con tanta intensidad que arañó la espalda de Gabriel al hacerlo. Se agarró con fuerza a él al sentirle dentro y creyó que estaba a punto de perder el sentido cuando la otra mano de Gabriel se hizo con su miembro.

"¿Lo ves? Sigues siendo el mismo, no has cambiado nada y sigo sabiendo perfectamente lo que te gusta." Deslizó su mano cada vez más rápido, quería escucharlo suspirar y gemir tantas veces, como las que lo había tenido alejado de su lado, como las que Peter había conseguido darle placer. Sintió sus manos apretadas contra su espalda con tanta fuerza… sonrió al ver su cuerpo tensó y apunto de explotar, rozó con su lengua cada uno de sus pezones y subió por su cuello.

"No puedo aguantarlo más… por favor, hazme el amor." Dijo en un intenso gemido el profesor.

"Claro, date la vuelta, será mejor empezar despacio la primera vez." Mohinder no quería que Gabriel dejara de tocarle por mucho que tan sólo fuera durante unos segundos, pero aceptó y se giró, para quedar tendido sobre la cama.

Gabriel se hizo con sus manos, cogiéndolas con fuerza y deslizó su boca otra vez hasta el oído del profesor. "¿Estás listo?"

"Para ti, siempre." Durante días, Gabriel había esperado escuchar de nuevo a Mohinder decirle algo así. Había soñado tantas veces teniéndolo tal y como estaba ahora, esperando a que le hiciera el amor, pidiéndole, rogándole incluso que lo hiciera, que ahora casi pensaba que estaba viviendo un sueño.

¿Qué diferencia había ahora entre Gabriel y Sylar? Los dos querían al profesor, los dos ansiaban hacer el amor con él, los dos le amaban. Sin embargo, tan solo Sylar deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Peter viera ese momento y sufriera como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Por fin lo hizo, lentamente penetró a Mohinder, repitiéndolo en un movimiento constante y cada vez más intenso. Su boca contra el cuello de Mohinder, fue deslizándose por su espalda, depositando pequeños besos a cada pocos centímetros y su mano fue masajeando el miembro de Mohinder.

El profesor apretó sus dedos contra las manos de Gabriel y comenzó a gemir, deseando que ese momento no acabara nunca. Giró la cabeza, necesitaba ver a su amante, besarle y comprobar que él estaba disfrutando lo mismo que él.

Sin embargo, al hacerlo, no fue el rostro de Gabriel el que se encontró, sino que fue a otro hombre al que se encontró, alguien, cuyo nombre estaba en su cabeza sin tener que pensar en él, alguien con quien, sin saber cuando, había hecho el amor demasiadas veces como para poder evitarlo.

Las embestidas se hicieron mayores mientras Mohinder lo miraba aturdido, lo que le hizo gemir todavía más fuerte. Gabriel le mordió en el hombro, tal y como sólo le hacía él, pese a que la imagen del otro hombre seguía delante de él.

Gabriel eyaculó por fin y se dejó caer sobre Mohinder y un momento más tarde lo hizo el profesor entre desesperados gemidos, aunque tan sólo fue uno de ellos el que realmente llamó la atención de Gabriel.

"Peter."


	31. Has vuelto a mi vida

"Vamos por favor, no parecéis malas personas." Dijo Mohinder, con la esperanza de que los dos hombres que le tenían retenido en aquella casa, siguieran al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto en el que lo habían metido.

Sin embargo, nadie le contestó, no escuchó nada, por lo que pensó que a lo mejor se habían marchado. Se preguntó que era lo que querían de él. no los conocía de nada y tampoco había hecho nada para llamar la atención de nadie.

Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Se trataba de un dormitorio muy bien decorado para su gusto, incluso lo habría hecho así, con ese color salmón en las sábanas y el cuadro esa playa de la India en la pared. Realmente le gustaría, si no fuera porque se había convertido en su prisión.

Nada de lo que había ocurrido tenía sentido, parecía sacado de una película surrealista, de aquellas que había visto en la universidad. Si aquella mañana, alguien le hubiera dicho como iba a terminar el día, no se lo hubiera creído.

Gabriel le había dejado durmiendo, se había ido a trabajar, aunque cuando lo pensaba bien, no estaba seguro del trabajo que tenía el hombre al que quería. Muchas veces le había preguntado, pero por mucho que le hablaba de la tiende de relojes que había heredado de su padre, Mohinder no estaba convencido de que eso fuera lo que realmente le gustaba a Gabriel. No tenía ese brillo especial en la mirada que el profesor veía cuando hablaban de su relación y su futuro juntos.

"¿Por qué no te recojo a la salida del trabajo y nos vamos a comer juntos?" Le había dicho muchas veces. Pero por más que lo intentaba, siempre le salía con alguna excusa, incluyendo que tenía mucho trabajo atrasado.

Así, nunca había podido ver a Gabriel en su lugar de trabajo.

Se había levantado algo más tarde de las nueve de la mañana, recordando los mismos extraños sueños que le invadían cada noche. Por más que lo intentaba, con un te antes de dormir o de técnicas de relajación, no hacía más que soñar con gente extraña que parecía conocerle, gente le que trataba como si fueran amigos, como si formaran parte de su familia.

También estaba ese hombre joven, ese que le besaba en sueños, ese con el que había tenido más de algún sueño subido de tono y del que nunca había hablado con Gabriel. No se trataba de pudor o vergüenza realmente, si no más bien que, sin saber porque, prefería mantenerlo como algo íntimo y que sólo le importaba a él.

No había duda de que algo había cambiado en su interior, algo que no encontraba en su cabeza unos pocos días antes, algo que le hacía sentirse bien cuando soñaba con ese hombre moreno de ojos castaños que le sonreía con ternura y le decía que le quería.

Aquella mañana, decidió irse a dar un paso e intentar aclarar sus ideas, tal vez la tranquilidad de Central Park le ayudaría a pensar con claridad sobre su vida. La gente pasaba a su alrededor, sin que su mirada se fijara en nadie en especial, tan sólo se trataba de sombras, bultos que iban de un sitio a otro con rapidez, sin que a él le importaran lo más mínimo.

Conocía perfectamente el camino hasta el parque y afortunadamente tan sólo tenía que coger un metro para llegar allí desde el apartamento en el que vivía con Gabriel. Decidió tomar un atajo por un callejón, aunque aquel lugar le hizo sentir raro, mal incluso, como si algo horrible le hubiera ocurrido allí y él no pudiera acordarse.

Estaba seguro que jamás había sufrido ningún trauma y mucho menos en un callejón como aquel.

Estaba oscuro pese a ser por la mañana, lo suficiente para que no se pudiera ver con claridad el otro extremo de la callejuela. Entonces vio a alguien al otro lado. Pensó en darse la vuelta, en que sería mejor evitar meterse en problemas, después del accidente que había tenido, el mismo que le había contado Gabriel, pero del que él no lograba acordarse todavía.

Pero algo en la sombra cercana, le hizo seguir adelante, algo en el extraño y siniestro personaje, hizo que sus piernas se movieran solas hacia delante, mientras su cabeza le decía que sería mejor dar la vuelta antes de que ocurriera nada malo.

"¿Mohinder?" Se pusieron los pelos de punta cuando escuchó su nombre de aquella forma tan desgarradora y sobretodo previniendo del hombre que estaba delante de él, el mismo con el que había estado soñando durante días, el mismo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza, pese a estar seguro que no existía en realidad. "¿Mohinder eres tu de verdad?"

El profesor dio un paso atrás, si ese hombre seguía acercándose hacia él, estaba dispuesto a echar a correr y no mirar atrás, llegaría a casa y cerraría la puerta tras él hasta que Gabriel volviera del trabajo.

Pero no lo hizo, no sabía porque, pero se quedó allí quieto, con la mirada fija en el personaje que estaba delante de él y que poco a poco se hacía más visible a él.

Tal y como lo había soñado él, el hombre era joven, debía rondar los treinta años y por mucho que intentara negarlo, le parecía bastante atractivo, si lo pudiera ver bien, seguramente se acercaría al tipo de hombre que le gustaba.

"No me lo puedo creer. Después de todos estos días, había empezado a perder toda la esperanza de encontrarte. Si no hubiera sido por Nathan, no se lo que habría hecho." Mohinder no dijo nada. ¿Por qué aquel desconocido, con el que misteriosamente había soñado, le hablaba como si lo conociera perfectamente? "¿Por qué miras así? Creí que te alegrarías de verme."

"Perdona pero creo que te has equivocado de persona, no te conozco de nada."

Peter se echó a reír, no podía estar hablando en serio. Él sabía perfectamente quien era el hombre al que estaba mirando, incluso se estaba conteniendo para no abrazarlo con más fuerza de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Se trataba de Mohinder, el hombre con el que esperaba formar una familia y al que había perdido hacía unos pocos días.

"Mohinder, dime que ese desgraciado de Sylar no te ha hecho nada, porque te puedo asegurar que le mataré." Poco a poco fue atando cabos, si Sylar se lo había llevado, seguramente le había borrado la memoria para alejarlo de Peter para siempre.

"¿Estás amenazando a Gabriel?"

"Se llama Sylar, dejó atrás el nombre de Gabriel cuando dejó de ser un ser humano como cualquiera de nosotros." Peter dio un paso hacia Mohinder, pero este retrocedió para impedir el contacto con la mano extendida hacia él del hombre al que no había visto en su vida, más que en sueños.

"No se quien te has creído que eres, pero será mejor que dejes de hablar así de él." Mohinder negó con la cabeza, no tenía sentido seguir escuchando tantas barbaridades de un hombre que no conocía de nada. "Espero que no me sigas hasta casa o de lo contrario llamaré a la policía."

"Yo también pensé en llamarlas cuando desapareciste, pero luego me di cuenta que contra Sylar no podrían hacer nada." Dijo Peter con tristeza.

"Gabriel," Dijo Mohinder remarcando con fuerza esa palabra. "No ha hecho nada por lo que puedas llamar a la policía y si tu tienes algo contra él, entonces a lo mejor tu eres el peligro."

Peter no lo pudo soportar más, no podía ser cierto que Mohinder estuviera defendiendo de esa forma a Sylar, no después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar por su culpa, no después de todo lo que le había hecho.

Por eso, dejándose llevar por la rabia contenida durante días, fue hasta él con rapidez y lo aprisionó entre la pared y su cuerpo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!"

Por más que forcejeó, Mohinder no pudo soltar las manos que Peter tenía sujetas con fuerza contra la pared. Del mismo modo que no pudo evitar el momento en el que Peter le besó con fuerza, mucha más de la que había usado nunca con él.

Sin embargo, aquello no le disgustó, por mucho que intentó separarse, por mucho que protestó mientras sus labios estaban juntos, mientras Peter acercaba su cuerpo todo lo que podía al del profesor, Mohinder se sintió bien, casi podía decir que estaba relajado, como si aquello fuera lo más normal que podía hacer.

"Perdona que tenga que hacer esto, pero es la única forma que se me ocurre de que voy a conseguir hacerte entrar en razón. Sólo espero que me perdones." Dijo Peter con su rostro tan cerca del de Mohinder que este pudo notar su respiración sobre su rostro.

"¿Qué vas a hacer? Mira tío, si quieres dinero no tengo casi y si lo que buscas es sexo…"

"Por el amor de dios Mohinder, te quiero, lo sabes muy bien, creo que te lo he dicho tantas veces que mi hermano se ha cansado de escucharme decírtelo, así que ni se te pase por la cabeza que yo podría… no por favor."

"Entonces ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?" Mohinder volvió a intentar separarse, pero no consiguió nada, Peter no iba a separarse de él ahora que acababa de encontrarlo.

"Voy a llevarte a casa."

Mohinder no llegó a contestar antes de que Peter usara el poder que había aprendido con Hiro para desplazarse en el espacio-tiempo.

Ahora estaba en aquella habitación donde le había dejado su desconocido secuestrador y por un segundo se preguntó, porque hasta se momento no había empezado a pensar en Gabriel y sólo tenía en la cabeza la imagen de ese tal Peter.

"¿De verdad crees que estás haciendo lo correcto?" Preguntó Nathan a su hermano.

Peter miró a Nathan y a Matt, quería que estuvieran con él apoyándole en su decisión, porque ya le resultaba duro haber tenido que secuestrar a Mohinder contra su voluntad, como para ahora su hermano y su cuñado no estuvieran de acuerdo con él.

"No lo se, pero no iba a dejarle más tiempo en manos de ese psicópata por más tiempo. Matt ¿crees que podrías…?"

"¿Entrar en su mente y descubrir si Sylar le ha hecho algo? ¿De verdad lo quieres saber?"

Peter no dijo nada en un primer momento, no estaba seguro, de eso no había duda, pero no podía seguir con aquel dolor en su interior, sin saber que era lo que había pasado cuando había perdido a Mohinder.

"Por favor." Contestó finalmente, cuando en realidad quería decir, "Por favor no me hagas esa pregunta."

Sin decir nada más, Matt miró a Nathan, buscando unos ojos comprensivos que le miraron de vuelta y fue hacia el dormitorio. Al fin y al cabo, él también estaba muy preocupado por su amigo y quería saber tanto como Peter lo que Sylar le había hecho durante aquellos días desaparecido.


	32. Recuerda

"Por favor te lo suplico. No se quien eres, no he tenido nunca una relación contigo y aunque pareces un tipo muy majo, la verdad es que no hago más que pensar que me has secuestrado."

Mohinder miró al otro hombre, llevaba casi una hora con él en el dormitorio. Peter le había dicho de todas las formas posibles, que se conocían, que eran pareja y lo que más descolocado dejó al profesor, que quería casarse con él.

Pero aún así no paso nada, los recuerdos, que en teoría debería recuperar no aparecieron, no había nada en su mente que le hiciera dudar de los sentimientos que tenía por Gabriel.

Sin embargo, si había algo que, pese a no querer reconocerlo, si que había cambiado en Mohinder. El nombre de Peter le decía algo, sentía en su cabeza ese nombre como si se tratara de un olor que no podía diferenciar, un saber que no era capaz de describir, pero que tenía muy claro que conocía.

Peter estaba a punto de estallar. Sylar le había robado todo y ahora le había quitado al hombre al que quería, lo había convertido en un extraño que tenía miedo de él y no podía hacer nada para deshacer el mal, excepto dejar a Matt que se internara en su cabeza, pese al miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a encontrar.

"No puedes decir eso después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Conozco toda tu vida, tu mismo me la has contado. ¿Vas a decirme que no te acuerdas de las horas que hemos pasado sentados en el sofá hablando hasta ver amanecer? Por favor Mohinder, no estoy loco, se que te quiero y no puedo hacerme a la idea de que te has ido."

"Pero no se quien eres."

"Estás ahí, delante de mi, diciéndome que no sabes quien soy y a cada segundo veo tu imagen en mi mente. Con lo que me costó atreverme a decirte que te quería. Tanto tiempo esperando el momento adecuado para que un maldito psicópata me lo robara. No es justo."

"Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que hables así de Gabriel." Mohinder miró con dureza a Peter, que no recordaba haberlo visto nunca así, realmente parecía que estaba hablando con un completo extraño y que cualquier cosa que le dijera, por dura que fuera, no iba a ser difícil para Mohinder. ¿Tanto podía haberme cambiado Sylar? "Es un buen hombre y me está cuidando desde el accidente. No es que pueda decir eso de nadie más. Si tanto me quisieras, donde estabas cuando me ocurrió."

Peter apretó los puños con fuerza. No podía creer como Sylar había jugado con la realidad, tenía un capacidad increíble para hacer creer a la gente lo que quisiera, mientras él tenía que quedar como el malo de la película.

"En primer lugar, se llama Sylar, porque Gabriel murió hace mucho tiempo. En segundo lugar, el provocó tu accidente cuando estabas conmigo, me… me dejó inconsciente y se te llevo y supongo que el golpe en la cabeza te hizo olvidarme, no lo se."

Odiaba no poder decirle la verdad, sobre lo que realmente ocurrió, como Sylar lo mató sin ningún escrúpulo, como le borró la memoria a Mohinder para que no lo recordara, pero tal y como estaba el profesor y teniendo en cuenta que recordaba nada relacionado con los poderes, no era el mejor momento para hablar de eso.

"Y en tercer lugar." Se mordió el labio, no era bueno expresando sentimientos, si ya le había costado bastante abrirle su corazón a Mohinder la primera vez y declararse a él, no quería imaginarse lo duro que iba a ser ahora, sabiendo que seguramente, iba a ser rechazado. "Te quiero demasiado como para haberte dejado tirado si eso hubiera ocurrido tal y como dice Sylar o Gabriel, como quieras llamarlo." Dio un paso hacia Mohinder, esperó para ver como reaccionaba el profesor, pero al ver que se mantenía quieto, mirándole a los ojos, siguió caminando lentamente hacia él. "Hazme un favor, mírame a los ojos dime que no sientes nada cuando me ves, que no soy el hombre del que se que te has enamorado y que tan sólo un extraño sin sentimientos que te ha secuestrado."

Mohinder dudó, no sabía porque, pero dudó, mirando los ojos castaños de Peter no vio la rabia de alguien que le había secuestrado por odio o por estar loco, en sus ojos claros y expresivos, había un enorme sentimiento. ¿Amor? No estaba seguro, estaba demasiado cansado después de tantas horas allí metido como para decirlo. Pero era algo, algo que le hacía sentir bien, algo que le relajaba a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, algo que le resultaba absolutamente familiar.

"¿Mohinder?"

"No lo se ¿vale? No es lo que pienso, ni se lo que siento en este preciso momento. Estoy cansado, quiero volver a mi vida normal y quiero tener tiempo para…"

"¿Para que Sylar te vuelva a borrar la memoria? No voy a permitirlo ahora que te he recuperado. Sylar no va a ganar la guerra que me declaró hace mucho tiempo y para eso no le puedo dejar ganar esta batalla."

"Peter, por favor." De repente Mohinder se quedó callado, una luz demasiado tenue como para alumbrar se había encendido en su cabeza. Se imaginaba una pequeña vela en medio de una enorme habitación y él sosteniéndola, mirando a su alrededor sin poder ver nada, sin saber donde estaban las paredes o donde tenía la puerta para salir. Pero ese nombre, Peter, ahora que lo pronunciaba delante del otro hombre, comenzaba a tener sentido, no sabía hasta que pudo, pero tenía algo que ver con él.

Se sentó en la cama y respiró profundamente. "Espera un momento, creo que hay algo que podría ayudarte." Peter fue a la puerta pero antes de salir, escuchó la voz del profesor, convertida casi en un susurro.

"Tengo miedo y no se porque. Pienso en Gabriel y de repente hay algo que me avisa que tenga cuidado. Te miró y se que has estado ahí desde hace mucho tiempo, si cuidando de mi, pero ni siquiera se como es tu apellido. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco y no se a quien creer."

Al levantar la mirada, Mohinder se encontró a Peter arrodillado frente a él. Estaba sonriente, no tenía una expresión de pena o compasión hacia el profesor, si no que de nuevo, el único pensamiento que le vino a la mente, el único sentimiento que le expresaban aquellos ojos, era amor.

"Si tu tienes miedo, yo estoy aterrado, porque no creo que sea capaz de vivir sin ti. Estos días en los que no sabía donde estabas, creía que me moría de desesperación. Pero ahora te tengo aquí, tal vez no fuera la mejor idea secuestrarte, pero en tu estado, no hubieras venido por ti mismo."

"¿En mi estado?" Preguntó Mohinder todavía más confuso. Creía que la cabeza le iba a estallar después de toda la información recibida.

"¿Confías en mi?"

En una situación normal, Mohinder le diría que no, que era un completo extraño y que por supuesto no confiaba en él, pero no pudo, por mucho que su cerebro, su parte más racional le decía que tenía que salir de allí y volver a la seguridad en casa de Gabriel; su corazón insistía en quedarse quieto, en mirar a Peter, en sonreírle incluso y en decirle justo lo contrario.

"No me preguntes el motivo, porque ni yo mismo lo se, pero creo que si, confío en ti y quiero que me ayudes."

Dejándose llevar por su instinto, Peter besó la mano de Mohinder, el profesor no se retiró, aunque la sorpresa se dibujó en su cara y sin decir nada más, Peter se levantó y en dos grandes zancadas estaba abriendo la puerta del dormitorio.

"Matt, está listo."

"¿Quién es Matt? No me dirás que me vais a drogar o algo así." Un nuevo hombre, al que había visto una vez desde que había llegado allí, entró en el dormitorio.

Mohinder no podía negar que tenía aspecto de buena persona, pero tampoco podía olvidar que le iba a hacer algo y que al fin y al cabo era un completo desconocido para el profesor.

"Supongo que no servirá de nada que te diga que te quiero como a mi propio hermano y que si alguien te hace daño soy capaz de cualquier cosa." Matt se sentó en la cama junto a Mohinder que con un movimiento rápido trató de alejarse. Matt no se movió, no quería asustarle más de lo que ya estaba. "Pero dime al menos que recuerdas a Molly."

Matt puso la mano sobre el brazo de Mohinder sin que este se diera cuenta. Cerró los ojos y pensó en la niña que los dos llevaban tiempo criando y educando como su propia hija. Cientos de imágenes y recuerdos de la niña, cruzaron de un hombre al otro, los tres desayunando, los tres en el parque, hablando de las próximas vacaciones. Mohinder vio que se trataba de una familia de verdad.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y tanto Peter como Matt se dieron cuenta que estaban cubiertos de lágrimas que se negaban a salir. Desvió la mirada hasta la pared de ese color salmón que tanto le gustaba y empezó a ver más y más imágenes de la niña.

"Molly, ¿Cómo he podido olvidarla a ella? Molly por favor perdóname mi niña." Agotado después de todo el día se dejó caer en la cama y mientras Matt se retiraba se hizo un ovillo, lo más pequeño pudo, pues después de lo que acababa de descubrir tan sólo quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Peter se quedó donde estaba, estaba claro que el profesor no estaba todavía preparado para tenerlo cerca, para aceptar que volviera a preocuparse por él y a cuidarle. Tan sólo lo miró, aunque no era mucho, se conformaba con la posibilidad de contemplarlo; aunque estuviera roto, aunque necesitara mucho tiempo para recuperarse, mirarlo y saber que podía recuperarlo era todo lo que Peter necesitaba en ese momento.

"No quiero forzarle más." Le dijo Matt a Peter en voz baja para que el profesor no pudiera escucharle.

"¿Qué es lo que has visto?"

"Está hecho un lío. Sylar ha hecho un gran trabajo en su cabeza. Es como si se tratara de un ovillo de lana y hubiera que tirar del hilo poco a poco para no romperlo." Peter asintió. "Lo único que espero ahora es que Sylar no le encuentre pronto, porque en su estado, no le sentaría nada bien, tener que diferenciar la mentira de la realidad."

Peter decidió quedarse en la habitación, mientras Matt volvía al salón, donde le estaba esperando Nathan. Sin decir nada le abrazó, sólo pensar en la posibilidad de perderle porque Sylar o cualquier otra persona le hiciera algo, le destrozaba.

"Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás. Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, las cosas tienen que mejorar." Nathan tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le hizo mirarle. El político sonrió, de una forma tan cariñosa que consiguió arrancar una sonrisa de la triste expresión de Matt. "¿Por qué no pedimos algo de cenar y les dejamos solos un rato?"

"¿Sabes lo que realmente quiero ahora mismo?"

Nathan esperó a que contestara, pero Matt no lo hizo, tan sólo le besó durante un largo rato, no quería nada más, no podía pensar, pues todo lo que le venía a la cabeza eran las múltiples maneras de perderle. Estaban juntos, estaban bien y le quería. Todo lo demás le sobraba.


	33. Caballo de Troya

"Mohinder es mío, Mohindier me pertenece, porque sabe que me quiere y ese maldito Peter Petrelli intenta arrebatármelo. Mohinder volverá conmigo, ¿Qué más da a quien tenga que matar para conseguirlo."

El profesor se removió en la cama, hacía dos noches que dormía e intentar comer era algo imposible. Por las que trataba de hacerlo, no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza la insistente voz de Gabriel, o Sylar como lo había llamado Peter. Le estaba haciendo daño, sonaba como un martillo golpeando sin cesar en su cabeza, sin poder hacer nada más.

"Sabe que está con nosotros y le hace daño para obligarme a entregarle. Sabe que no soporto que nadie le lastime."

"No lo irás a hacer ¿verdad?" Preguntó Matt alterado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Claro que no, pero a veces me pregunto si no estoy siendo demasiado egoísta. Tal vez Mohinder quiera a Gabriel y tal vez Sylar sea una buena persona con él. A lo mejor si dejo que…"

"Ni se te ocurra pensarlo. Sylar es un asesino, no hay nada más que discutir y por mucho que quieras hacer lo mejor para Mohinder, dejar al cordero en manos del león, no es una buena idea."

Matt se movía sin parar por el salón, como un tigre enjaulado que deseaba encontrar una víctima a la que despedazar a la más mínima oportunidad. Nathan lo detuvo, no podía verle tan alterado y no poder hacer nada para ayudarles.

"Vale, que tal si pensamos como atacar a Sylar y terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas. No es invencible, no se trataba de nadie inmortal y por muchos poderes que tenga, tiene que tener algún punto débil."

Los tres hombres se miraron un momento, pues los tres conocían perfectamente el punto más débil de Sylar, el único contra el que no era capaz de luchar y por el que tal vez se dejara matar si llegara el momento.

"No voy a poner a Mohinder en peligro por encontrar a Sylar. Ya ha pasado por mucho y estos días lo están destrozando. No puedo permitirme hacerle más daño y seguir mirándole a los ojos. No sería justo para ninguno."

"¡Peter!" El desgarrador grito de Mohinder hizo que los tres dejaran de hablar, pero tan sólo Peter se movió hacia la habitación.

En su interior el profesor, arrodillado sobre la cama y sudando sin parar tenía los ojos clavados en la puerta, allí donde había aparecido Peter. Extendió las manos hacia él por primera vez desde que lo habían llevado al apartamento. Se quedó ahí espando que Peter fuera con él, que lo abrazara, que le rodeara con su cuerpo.

No sabía porque tenía esa necesidad, pero estaba completamente seguro que la cercanía de Peter le hacía sentir mejor y algo en su mente le decía que mientras Peter estuviera con él, no escucharía la insistente voz de Sylar en su cabeza.

"Peter yo…"

No le dejó terminar, pues antes de hacerlo, Peter ya se había sentado con él en la cama, ya le había rodeado con sus brazos y ya estaba ayudándole para que se tumbara junto a él otra vez.

"Todo va a salir bien."

"Peter Petrelli, voy a acabar contigo, vas a lamentar haberme hecho una cosa así. ¿Sabes todo lo que había luchado por conseguir que estuviera conmigo? No te vas a ir de rositas Peter, voy a…"

"No quiero oírlo, dile que se vaya de mi cabeza." Mohinder se acurrucó contra Peter, enterrando su rostro bajo el cuello del otro hombre. "Todo lo que dice es horrible, Gabriel no es así, el hombre que yo conozco no es así."

"Lo siento mucho Mohinder." Peter le besó la parte superior de la cabeza y le masajeó la espalda para tratar de hacerle sentir mejor, aunque sabía que eso no le iba a servir de mucho mientras Sylar estuviera en su cabeza.

"Lo digo en serio, Gabriel no es así. Cuando está conmigo, es cariñoso y se desvive por mi. Si lo hubieras visto cuando desperté después del accidente, tenía muy mal aspecto, como si no hubiera dormido en varios días."

"El problema es que con tu falta de memoria no conoces toda su historia, no sabes lo que es capaz de hacer cuando quiere conseguir algo o cuando, tal sólo, intenta hacer daño a otra gente. Te puedo asegurar que se convierte en un monstruo y desde luego no intento exagerar."

"No se porque, estos días no se porque el cerebro me dice continuamente que tengo que hacerte caso, pero te creo. No se porque dices esas cosas pues Sylar no se parece al hombre que yo conozco; pero por mucho que intente pensar lo contrario, se que tengo que creerte."

"¿Entonces no recuerdas nada de nosotros?"

"Ese nosotros suena como a algo muy íntimo y pese a que ahora mismo, con todo lo que estás haciendo por mi, me gustaría decirte que si. No lo siento, no se porque lo dices." Peter se quedó en silencio un momento, temiendo no volver a recuperar nunca al hombre que tanto amaba. "Pero lo cierto es que me encantaría saber cosas sobre nosotros."

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

Mohinder se incorporó un poco para poder ver el rostro de Peter y sin decir nada, rozó levemente los labios con los de Peter y sonrió.

"Si, creo que tenemos algo, algo muy grande y me duele no saber lo que es. Además cuando me hablas la voz de Gabriel… la de Sylar se pierde entre mis pensamientos y esos recuerdos que tu me cuentas."

"Vale, pero te conviene descansar. ¿Por qué no te tumbas un rato? Yo me quedaré contigo. No voy a dejar que Sylar te vuelva a hacer daño nunca más."

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Me has pedido que me case contigo?"

"¿Te acuerdas de eso?"

"No, no es un recuerdo, es una sensación, cada vez que te miro, se que nos une algo más grande que la amistad y tal y como me has demostrado que me quieres, algo me dice que estás dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso adelante en la relación, que creo que tenemos."

Peter suspiró, recordó lo que le había costado pedirle en Londres que se casara con él, por el miedo, no tanto a ser rechazado, sino a que Mohinder quisiera mantener la relación como estaba y no llegar a nada más. Se preguntó que pasaría si ahora Mohinder había cambiado lo suficiente como para querer otra cosa. A lo mejor le estaba preguntando para decirle, cuando recuperara completamente la memoria, que las cosas habían cambiado demasiado.

"Si, te pedí matrimonio, en Londres. Nos tomamos unas vacaciones, fueron las primeras que tuvimos juntos y el último día, te lo pedí." Sonrió por fin, al recordar ese momento, que por mucho que las cosas se torcieran ahora, no olvidaría nunca, por lo enamorado que se había sentido entonces.

"Yo te contesté que si sin dudar, porque no había dudas posibles, porque te quería demasiado como para no querer pasar el resto de mi vida contigo."

"Vaya, tu capacidad deductiva sobre lo que ocurrió entonces es increíble."

Mohinder se incorporó en la cama y se sentó frente a Peter. Cogió las manos de este entre las suyas y las apretó con fuerza. Sonrió tímidamente y pensó como decirle aquello sin que le diera un ataque al corazón de la emoción.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"No he deducido nada. Creo que tal y como me lo estabas contando, he visto las imágenes en mi cabeza. Te he visto a ti, tumbado a mi lado en la cama de sábanas blancas, la enorme vista de Londres delante de nosotros y yo tumbado sobre tu pecho. Lo dijiste como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pues para nosotros lo era y yo, sin dudarlo, te dije que si."

"Dios mío, Mohinder, eso es genial. Tus recuerdos están volviendo."

"_Eh Peter ¿Sigues en el mismo apartamento? Tal vez pienses que no recuerdo donde vives, pero puedo encontrarte y si tu, Parkman y tu hermano tenéis allí a Mohinder, te prometo que daré con él y os mataré a todos." _De nuevo la voz de Sylar y otra vez las amenazas a Peter.

"Peter dime que te has cambiado de apartamento, que este no es tu piso de siempre."

"Claro que lo es, el sueldo que tengo no me llega para cambiarme vivienda cada dos por tres. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque entonces Sylar sabe donde encontrarme y va venir a mataros a los tres."

Peter lo abrazó de nuevo y lo apretó con fuerza. "Entonces nos marcharemos, Sylar no sabe donde vive mi hermano y sino nos podemos ir a su segunda casa, esa si que la conoce menos gente todavía. Pero necesito que me lo diga tu, no quiero forzarte a llevarte donde tu no quieras. ¿Vendrás conmigo? ¿Confías completamente en mi?"

Mohinder asintió mientras se movía lentamente hacia Peter, puso ambas manos sobre el cuello del otro hombre y le besó en los labios. Peter suspiró pues hacía mucho tiempo, desde que había creído perder para siempre a Mohinder, que no volvería a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos otra vez. entrelazó los dedos con los cabellos de Mohinder y ambos se tumbaron de nuevo.

"Duerme un poco, intentaré que Matt no deje entrar a Sylar en tu cabeza, a ver si así puedes descansar unas cuantas horas. Luego nos marcharemos y te juro que Sylar no nos encontrará nunca."

A los pocos minutos, Mohinder estaba dormido y era entonces cuando su mente era más vulnerable para Sylar. Hacía poco que había descubierto aquella conexión con los pensamientos del profesor. Sin embargo, ahora más que nunca, ahora que lo quería encontrar y que sabía que Peter no estaría muy lejos de él, se alegró de poder estar dentro de su cabeza, así matar a su enemigo sería mucho más sencillo, pues ahora conocía sus siguientes pasos.

"Muchas gracias Mohinder, cuando te tenga, cuando Peter ya no sea una amenaza para mi porque sus seres queridos lo hayan enterrado, te pagaré por todo lo que estás haciendo por mi, aunque tu ni siquiera lo sepas."


	34. Peter Petrelli must die

Mohinder no durmió, hacía varios días que no conseguía dormir, pero no le importaba, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la voz de Gabriel, esa que tan poco reconocía. Ese no era el hombre del que se había enamorado, no era el hombre que había dicho que le quería, no el que le había dicho que le había rescatado de aquel accidente, que ahora resultaba que no había ocurrido en realidad.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, pero tampoco podía pensar en ello, no quería intentar averiguar que parte de su memoria era cierta o que recuerdos habían sido allí puestos sin ser reales.

Peter estaba con él, dormido a su lado, tan cerca que podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, también notaba su respiración cerca, tranquila y relajada. Mohinder se preguntó si ese tipo de vida era normal para Peter, si estar amenazado por alguien como Sylar era normal en su día a día.

Se acurrucó contra él todavía más, lo suficiente como para poder abrazarlo y sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Eso le hacía sentir bien, le hacía sentir cómodo y protegido; justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Lo miró a los ojos, que pese a estar cerrados, se movían bajo sus párpados, seguramente estaría soñando con algo y Mohinder se preguntó si estaría soñando con él, con su relación, con el tiempo que habían pasado juntos y todos los recuerdos que Mohinder no llegaba a encontrar en su propia mente.

Quería recordarlo, quería saber que realmente estaba enamorado de Peter, que le quería, que haría cualquier cosa por él y que Sylar no era más que un mal momento, que le había cogido por sorpresa y le había hecho creer lo que no era y que la verdad era que Peter era el hombre e su vida.

"Mohinder…" Canturreó una voz en su mente, aunque no necesitaba nada más para saber de quien se trataba. "Mohinder."

"Vete de aquí, déjame tranquilo. No te quiero, nunca te he querido."

"No decías lo mismo en la cama." Mohinder se acurrucó todavía más entre los brazos de Peter, como si así pudiera evitar que los pensamientos de Sylar llegaran hasta él. No le gustaba esa voz, no le gustaba su forma de hablar, ni lo que provocaba. "Se que te gustaba aquello, lo veía en tus ojos, en tu sonrisa… en la forma en la que pronunciabas mi nombre."

"No dije tu nombre estoy seguro, era a Peter a quien llamaba."

"Si pero era yo el que te estaba follando."

Mohinder abrió los ojos y gritó al encontrarse los ojos de Sylar ahí delante de él, clavados en su mirada, sonriendo de una forma poco menos que diabólica. El profesor notó las manos del otro hombre se sus brazos, aprisionándolo con fuerza, sin dejar que se moviera.

"No…" Intentó moverse, trató de levantarse, pero Sylar no se iba a mover, trató de zafarse de aquellas manos fuertes, pero no lo consiguió. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacerle Sylar ahora que creía que lo había perdido? "Peter…"

"Tu querido Peter no te va a escuchar, así que no lo intentes, porque ahora y siempre sólo serás mío."

"¡Peter!"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

De nuevo unas manos lo rodearon, unas manos cálidas, que no trataban de hacerle daño, que no le obligaban a hacer lo que ellas quisieran. Aún así, aterrado por lo que acababa de ver, Mohinder trató de apartarse, necesitaba que le dejaran, sentirse liberado.

"Déjame, déjame maldita sea. ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme esto cuando sabes muy bien que no te quiero?" Forcejeó hasta que quedó agotado, pues el otro hombre no le iba a dejar marchar tan fácilmente.

"Mohinder, vamos para, o al final te vas a hacer daño."

De nuevo esa voz; pero ahora se daba cuenta, que no era la mismo voz, que no era la voz de Sylar la que le estaba hablando al oído en ese momento; que no eran sus manos las que le acariciaban la espalda, ni su respiración dulce y pausada la que se posaba en su rostro; pues aquella boca que lentamente le besaba la mejilla le hacía sentir bien.

"Ya está. No se que estabas soñando, pero ya está, ya ha pasado, ahora estás conmigo, soy Peter vale y por nada del mundo querría hacerte daño, antes te dejaría marchar."

Mohinder se dio la vuelta y se quedó tumbado en la cama, las manos apoyadas en el pecho de Peter y la respiración entrecortada. Todo él había quedado paralizado, convertido en una estatua, sin estar seguro que era real y que no lo era, si podía confiar en lo que veía o si por el contrario, de nuevo se trataba de su mente jugándole una mala pasada.

"¿Peter eres tu de verdad?"

Levantó la mano hacia el rostro de Peter y le acarició la mejilla, el otro hombre sonrió y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Se sentó a su lado y se recostó junto a él.

"¿Notas esto? Es mi corazón y es tan real como tu. Se que has pasado por algo horrible, se que ese desgraciado de Sylar te ha hecho cosas que… por las que nunca podré perdonarle, pero ahora estás conmigo, pero sólo si quieres claro. No voy a forzarte a quedarte a mi lado si lo que tu necesitas…"

"Era una pesadilla, no pensaba realmente eso." Mohinder se incorporó en la cama y le devolvió la sonrisa. "No era a ti a quien le decía que note quiero; porque si te soy sincero, cada día que pasa siento que lo nuestro es algo más real, algo que tiene un sentido, que forma parte de una realidad. Se que te quiero y se que tu estás enamorado de mi."

"Entonces…"

"No voy a volver con Gabriel, Sylar o como se llame, por mucho que lo pida, ahora lo veo todo mucho más claro y creo que por eso tengo las pesadilla, creo que va a venir a por mi y creo que no va a haber nada que lo detenga."

Se acercó un poco más a Peter y le besó en los labios, dejó que Peter le abrazara y lo tumbara en la cama, para colocarse sobre él con suavidad. Sintió sus manos sobre su cuerpo, enredándose con su cabello, deslizándose por sus costados e internándose bajo su camiseta.

No recordaba como había sido la última vez que se habían acostado, en realidad no recordaba como era el sexo con Peter, pero mientras este le acariciaba el cuerpo, Mohinder se sintió bien, dispuesto a recuperar aquellos recuerdos, cuando Peter le besó el cuello, una energía electrizante cruzó todo su cuerpo y le hizo gemir.

"Parece que algunos recuerdos empiezan a regresar." Dijo Peter entre risas.

"Creo que me estás ayudando a refrescar la memoria, pero todavía me va a hacer falta un poco más de práctica para traer de vuelta todos esos recueros." La sonrisa de Peter le hacía sentirse cómodo y preparado para empezar, otra vez, definitivamente con él una relación seria y segura.

Pete se deshizó de la camiseta del profesor y acarició su pecho mientras besaba su piel poco a poco. Aquella noche iba a ser realmente larga, pero se tomarían las cosas con calma, Mohinder tenía que conseguir recordar quien era y que era lo que tenían entre ellos.

"Peter…" Terminó suspirando Mohinder.

- o -

Estaba muy cerca, podía sentirlo, casi estaba seguro de poder escucharlo y olerlo, pero al menos sentía al profesor. No le hacía falta conocer la dirección del apartamento de Peter, para poder seguir el rastro de Mohinder. Lo iba a encontrar, no tardaría mucho. Daría con él, mataría a Peter y a todo aquel que se interpusiera y se llevaría a Mohinder.

Si tenía que volver a borrarle la memoria lo haría, no habría problema, si tenía que empezar de cero y hacerle ver quien era el hombre que verdaderamente le quería, lo haría también, pero al final iba a ganar y ni Peter Petrelli ni ninguna otra persona se iba a entrometer en sus planes.

Salió del ascensor, allí estaba el apartamento, justo al fondo del pasillo, esperándole, Mohinder estaba dentro, llamándole como un canto de sirena, podía notarlo, estaba seguro, no sabía quien más estaba allí, pero Mohinder le estaba esperando y no quería retrasarlo por más tiempo.

De repente sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón, que sin ninguna duda, identificó como unos terribles celos.

"No es posible." Se dijo a si mismo. "Mohinder no ha podido."

De nuevo lo sintió, pero en esa ocasión con más fuerza, como si pudiera verlo, como si pudiera estar en la misma habitación que Mohinder en ese momento y saber lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo podía hacerle algo así? Con todo lo que había hecho por él, con todo lo que había arriesgado para demostrarle que le quería y ahora se acostaba con otro, ahora estaba con otro hombre en la cama y no con cualquiera, que de algún modo podría haber llegado a comprenderlo. No con Peter Petrelli, se estaba acostando con el hombre que lo había robado de su lado, con el que le había arrebatado al hombre al que quería y ahora se estaba aprovechando de su vulnerabilidad.

Se lo iba a pagar muy caro, ahora estaba seguro que iba a matar a Peter, por mucho que huyera, por muy lejos que decidiera esconderse, al final daría con él y lo mataría, porque a Mohinder podría llegar a perdonarlo, al fin y al cabo no podía hacer más daño del estrictamente necesario al hombre al que quería, pero Peter… Peter tenía que morir.

"¡Mohinder!"


End file.
